


Harry Potter e a História Por Contar

by chiconline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiconline/pseuds/chiconline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A batalha de Hogwarts acabou. Harry acordou num mundo diferente no dia seguinte, para um futuro que pensou nunca ter. Esta é a história após os dias da batalha. Dias de sofrimento e de funerais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Névoa Sepulcral

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grave Days](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/179035) by Northumbrian. 



> Adaptado de Grave Days de Northumbrian. Em Português de Portugal. Não respeito o Novo Acordo Ortográfico.

Harry Potter abriu os olhos na escuridão quase total. Era cedo, muito cedo, não havia nem mesmo o menor vislumbre da aurora. As estrelas e a lua em quarto crescente forneciam uma luz escassa ao quarto.

Concentrou-se nos seus outros sentidos. Ele tinha dores, mas nada de grave. Já tinha passado por pior, estava simplesmente dormente e dorido. A dor foi o resultado dos efeitos prolongados da maldição _Avada Kedavra_ , combinada com as muitas outras lesões que sofreu nos últimos dias. A dormência, percebeu, era porque esteve deitado na mesma posição por muito tempo. Pensou em quanto tempo esteve a dormir.

Harry ficou deitado por alguns minutos, movendo-se lentamente para tentar aliviar as articulações. Ele manteve os olhos abertos, olhando para a escuridão até que quase podia distinguir a forma das cortinas em redor da cama. Tentou sentir o que estava em seu redor, ouvindo, pensando.

Não estava sozinho. Ele podia ouvir outros a dormir, com as suas respirações regulares interrompidas por um suspiro ou ronco ocasional. O seu dormitório na Torre de Gryffindor estava vazio quando ele deitou ao chão as suas roupas e caiu na cama. Tinham passado apenas algumas horas após o meio-dia quando finalmente conseguiu escapar das multidões. Sorrateiramente, fez o caminho até ao dormitório, para descansar um pouco depois de mais de trinta horas sem dormir.

Harry ouviu atentamente. Ron... aquela era a respiração do Ron, ele dormia. Neville... aquele ruído, sem dúvida, ele estava aqui também. Havia outros, mais silenciosos, com respirações baixas. Dean e Seamus, interrogou-se, ou Hermione? Segurou a respiração e apurou a audição. Hermione não era, decidiu. Como compartilharam uma tenda muitos meses, ele podia facilmente reconhecer o padrão da respiração dela. Dean e Seamus suspeitava – esperava, porque então assim realmente estaria em casa. Quanto tempo passou desde que os cinco compartilharam o dormitório? Foi em Junho do ano passado, a noite antes do funeral de Dumbledore. O dia em que ele terminou com a Ginny, lembrou-se, mas também, se recordou feliz e esperançoso, a última vez que a beijou.

Devagar e silenciosamente, Harry puxou para o lado os lençóis e cobertores, e sentou-se na sua cama com dossel. Mexeu-se com cuidado, esticando as pernas para aliviar os músculos doridos dos movimentos. Quando se convenceu que não ia ter cãibras, alcançou com devagar a sua mesa-de-cabeceira e correu os dedos sobre a sua superfície familiar. Esta acção, no escuro, sem acordar os seus colegas de quarto, era uma segunda natureza para ele. Ele teve anos de prática. Apalpando, os seus dedos encontraram os óculos, três varinhas, o relógio e os restos secos da sandes que o Kreacher lhe tinha levado ontem.

Ele poderia facilmente distinguir as varinhas, mesmo no escuro. A Varinha de Sabugueiro, de alguma forma fria ao toque, a varinha de Draco Malfoy, para ele agora estranhamente familiar, e não para Draco, e, sentido o calor a espalhar-se por entre os dedos, a sua própria varinha de azevinho e pena de Fénix.

Harry colocou os óculos, pegou no seu relógio e varinha, e puxou as roupas da cama sobre a cabeça.

_Lumos_ , pensou. A varinha obedeceu perfeitamente, emitindo um brilho baixo, apenas o suficiente para ver o seu relógio.

Passava pouco das quatro e meia. Ainda faltava uma hora para a Madrugada. Ele tinha dormido mais de 14 horas. Os seus colegas de quarto não o tinham perturbado, nem mesmo o habitualmente barulhento e desastrado Neville. Ele não fazia ideia de quando qualquer um deles tinha ido para a cama. De repente e despertando, foi atingido por uma ideia. Agora! Tem que ser agora!

Harry procurou no chão as roupas sujas que tinha despido ontem e silenciosamente pousou-as na cama. Enquanto as procurava no chão, ele também encontrou o seu manto de invisibilidade e o Mapa do Salteador. Ele lembrou-se vagamente de os empurrar para debaixo da sua cama ontem à tarde. Pela segunda vez ele puxou as cobertas sobre a cabeça e cuidadosamente examinou o mapa com a luz da varinha.

Verificou o seu dormitório em primeiro lugar. Ele estava certo, estavam todos lá, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas e Seamus Finnegan. Ele passou os olhos rapidamente pela torre de Gryffindor. Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Parvati e Padma Patil estavam todas no dormitório de Hermione. Estranhou porque Padma estava aqui, e não no dormitório de Ravenclaw.

Lavender Brown faltava, ele apercebeu-se! Ele tentou-se lembrar se a tinha visto após a batalha. Não tinha. Em pânico, verificou a Ala do Hospital. Ela estava lá. Se ela estava no mapa, estava viva. Suspirou de alívio.

Voltando ao exame da Torre viu que George, Charlie e Percy Weasley compartilhavam um dormitório com Oliver Wood. Arthur, Molly, Bill e Fleur Weasley estavam noutro. O outro dormitório ocupado continha Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell e uma menina chamada Leanne Cowper, é amiga de Katie, lembrou-se. A Torre de Gryffindor, embora não completa, tinha um monte de moradores.

Harry vestiu-se no escuro. Pegou no seu manto de invisibilidade, nas três varinhas e nas sapatilhas e foi em ponta de pés até à porta. Gentilmente abrindo-a, desceu a escada em espiral para a sala comum de Gryffindor. À luz do fogo, ele verificou o mapa. Dois nomes desconhecidos, Edmund Byers e Dominic Strang estavam lá fora à entrada no quadro, alguns nomes desconhecidos patrulhavam os corredores. Aurores? Harry perguntou-se. Como ele poderia saber? Andou para a frente e para trás na sala comum por alguns minutos, pensando, e então...

"Kreacher", ele sussurrou. Com um pop, o seu elfo doméstico apareceu-lhe à frente.

"Amo". Disse Kreacher fazendo uma vénia, ao se levantar ficou em silêncio à espera de ordens.

"Obrigado pela tua ajuda", Harry tentou-se lembrar quando foi, "ontem?" disse com incerteza. Foi realmente só ontem que o Tom Riddle tinha morrido?

"O Kreacher fez simplesmente o seu dever", o elfo resmungou, inclinando-se novamente.

"Não, o que fizeste foi mais que isso, obrigado".

"É uma honra servi-lo". Kreacher fez novamente uma vénia.

"Kreacher" perguntou Harry,"podes dizer-me quem está lá fora no corredor?"

"Aurores, Amo Harry", respondeu, "para mantê-lo seguro". Harry fez uma careta, mesmo sob o manto ele não poderia deixar a torre. Os Aurores iriam ver o quadro a abrir, e todos sabiam sobre o seu manto. O elfo olhou atentamente para Harry, examinando as roupas sujas e suadas que ele usava.

"O Amo Harry não pode sair, não assim", disse Kreacher com desaprovação, "O Kreacher vai buscar roupas limpas".

"Espera," o Harry disse, uma ideia maluca atingindo-o, "Kreacher, podes levar-me à casa de banho dos prefeitos no quarto andar? Um banho e roupas limpas seriam maravilhosos." Kreacher fitou o seu Amo com os seus enormes olhos lacrimejantes.

"O Amo Harry deseja evitar os Aurores?" ele percebeu. Harry assentiu com a cabeça. O idoso elfo pegou-lhe na mão e desapareceu com Harry, aparecendo na casa de banho dos prefeitos, conforme solicitado.

"Obrigado Kreacher", disse o Harry, abrindo as torneiras e vendo a banheira encher-se rapidamente com água quente e espuma.

"O Kreacher irá trazer-lhe roupas limpas", disse o elfo desaparecendo. Harry despiu-se e deslizou na água quente e reconfortante.

Depois de vinte minutos de molho, ele estava fresco, limpo e completamente relaxado, as dores nos músculos acalmaram um pouco. Ele olhou ao redor da sala e viu, ao lado de uma toalha branca limpa, uma pilha bem dobrada de roupas limpas, as suas roupas sujas tinham desaparecido. As sapatilhas lamacentas e arranhadas tinham sido limpas. Harry arrastou-se para fora da banheira e secou-se rapidamente. Ele reconheceu as calças de ganga pretas, boxers e meias como as suas, a t-shirt, no entanto, era nova. Era de um vermelho brilhante, com o leão de Gryffindor bordado à mão em linha de ouro sobre o coração. Um cartão estava por cima. Dizia: "ao Amo de Kreacher um Feliz Natal". Melhor do que uma caixa de vermes, Harry pensou, sorrindo para si mesmo enquanto vestia a t-shirt.

"Kreacher", ele disse, aparecendo o seu elfo novamente, apreensivo, Harry pensou.

"Obrigado pela t-shirt. Peço desculpa de não ter estado em casa no Natal", Harry disse, "eu devia-te ter oferecido alguma coisa também, peço desculpa".

O Kreacher quase ia ficando sem palavras.

"O Amo Harry deu a Kreacher isto", os seus longos dedos acariciaram o medalhão pendurado ao pescoço, "O Amo Harry é um bom Amo, tão bom como o Amo Regulus".

Harry percebeu que este foi realmente um grande elogio vindo do Kreacher.

"Obrigado Kreacher", Harry fez uma pausa, "Kreacher, pensei em voltar para casa hoje, de volta a Grimmauld Place, é seguro?"

"Devoradores da Morte foram lá no dia em que foi ao Ministério, Amo. O Kreacher fugiu, ele seguiu as ordens anteriores do Amo Harry, e voltou a Hogwarts".

"Fizeste bem Kreacher, foi a melhor coisa".

O elfo doméstico fez uma vénia de seguida, permaneceu em pé e inclinou a cabeça, primeiro para um lado e depois para o outro, com suas orelhas se contraindo.

"Sua casa está vazia, Amo", o elfo anunciou,"O Kreacher vai limpá-la para o seu regresso".

Antes de esperar por uma resposta, Kreacher desapareceu. Harry considerou chamá-lo de volta, mas opôs-se. Ele não queria depender dum elfo doméstico sempre à sua disposição. Já se estava sentindo culpado por dar ao idoso elfo tantas ordens.

Harry abriu o Mapa do Salteador de novo e olhou para ver se havia mais alguém para além dos Aurores em redor de Hogwarts. Apareceu um ponto em movimento fora do castelo, caminhando pelos jardins em direcção à entrada principal. O ponto foi rotulado ~Kingsley Shacklebolt~. Harry não podia acreditar na sua sorte. Uma das duas pessoas que ele mais queria ver percorria o caminho para o castelo. Harry cobriu-se com o manto, e correu através da escola usando cada atalho que conhecia.

Os corredores em que passou estavam marcados das maldições, e, em algumas ocasiões, teve que saltar sobre escombros ou armaduras desfeitas. Quando chegou ao hall de entrada, Kingsley Shacklebolt, o ministro interino de Magia, resplandecente em vestes de vermelho e azul, estava cumprimentando os Aurores.

"Tudo calmo", uma baixa e gorda feiticeira em vestes azul-marinho estava dizendo a Kingsley, Harry, sob o manto de invisibilidade, entrou no hall de entrada por de trás de uma tapeçaria. "Os curandeiros têm todos os corpos preparados para a recolha, tudo para além de Você-Sabe-Quem. O que vamos fazer com ele?"

"Ainda não sei", Kingsley respondeu. "Talvez seja melhor perguntar ao Harry". Com isso, o ministro interino de Magia olhou directamente para o local onde Harry estava. Harry tirou o manto, sorrindo. Os dois Aurores que estavam com Kingsley saltaram de surpresa e viraram as varinhas para ele.

"Ouso perguntar como saíste da torre de Gryffindor sem alertar os guardas colocados lá para a tua segurança?" Kingsley perguntou despreocupadamente.

"Não se importa que conte mais tarde?" ele perguntou. "Há algo que preciso de fazer, e gostaria que você e a Professora McGonagall me ajudassem".

"Como quiseres, Harry, eu ia a caminho de falar com Minerva", disse Kingsley. "Ela está à minha espera, por que não te juntas a mim?"

Harry caminhou em passo largo ao lado do Ministro interino de Magia. Como eles subiram para o primeiro andar, Harry virou a cabeça em direcção ao escritório da Professora McGonagall.

"Não é por aí, Harry", disse Kingsley. "A Minerva está no escritório dos directores. Seja temporariamente ou permanentemente, é claro, será uma questão para o Conselho de Administração da Escola".

Harry girou nos calcanhares e continuou até o sétimo andar e para o escritório do director (da directora... ele se interrogou?). A gárgula que guardava a entrada tinha sido reparada.

"Harry Potter", disse Kingsley, a gárgula rodou para o lado. Confuso com a senha que a Professora McGonagall tinha escolhido, Harry seguiu Kingsley. Subiram as escadas até ao escritório para encontrar a professora McGonagall à espera na porta.

"Bom dia Kingsley," disse ela, "e bom dia, Potter. Como estás?" Se ela se surpreendeu ao ver Harry, não o demonstrou.

O Harry lutou para responder: como ele estava? Isso era realmente uma pergunta tão difícil de responder? Ele hesitou.

"Eu realmente não sei", respondeu honestamente, "eu ainda estou vivo!", ele observou a surpresa na sua própria voz enquanto falava.

"Muitas pessoas não estão", continuou com tristeza.

Ambos Kingsley e a professora McGonagall aproximaram-se e colocaram uma mão reconfortante no seu ombro. Ele endireitou-se e olhou-os nos olhos sorrindo com tristeza.

"O Harry pediu para o ajudarmos, Minerva", explicou Kingsley, "o que podemos fazer por ti, Harry?"

"O Tom Riddle invadiu o túmulo de Dumbledore, e roubou a sua varinha", Harry tirou a Varinha de Sabugueiro de dentro das dobras do seu manto de invisibilidade, "eu quero devolvê-la, e voltar a selar o túmulo. Eu gostaria de fazer isso antes que as pessoas acordem no castelo".

"Ah", disse Kingsley, "então acredito que a nossa conversa possa esperar Minerva".

"A Varinha de Dumbledore", Kingsley perguntou: "tens a certeza Harry?" A Professora McGonagall , observava-o com cuidado.

Ele olhou Kingsley nos olhos.

"Sim, é a do Professor Dumbledore. E o Tom Riddle roubou-a. Foi a sua escolha final de arma: a última varinha que ele escolheu para usar contra mim. A sua própria varinha não funcionou contra a minha, e a minha partiu a do Lucius Malfoy".

O Ministro observou o Harry por alguns momentos.

"Tom Riddle", estranhou Kingsley, "porquê chamá-lo assim, Harry?"

"Foi o seu nome, pelo menos foi o nome que a mãe lhe deu", disse Harry, "Tom Marvolo Riddle, não Voldemort, nem Você-Sabe-Quem, nem nada dessas parvoíces. Tom Riddle! Tom Riddle já não é assustador".

Harry olhou em redor do escritório do director, as pinturas estavam todos ouvindo atentamente. O retrato do Professor Dumbledore sorriu para ele.

"Podemos falar a caminho do túmulo?" perguntou o Harry.

"Com certeza Potter", disse rapidamente a Professora McGonagall, "vamos".

Harry caminhou entre Kingsley e McGonagall enquanto desciam as escadas. Muito rapidamente, ele explicou sobre as Horcruxes. Passaram por bocados de armadura, e, Harry viu tristemente ao longo dos corredores as cicatrizes da batalha no castelo.

"O Professor Dumbledore percebeu que se Riddle sabia que estávamos à procura das Horcruxes, ele aumentaria as suas protecções, ou simplesmente movia-as de sítio. Quando nós invadimos Gringotts, ele finalmente percebeu o que estávamos a fazer. Tínhamos de encontrar a última, e rapidamente. Ele estava aqui, por isso vim aqui, e o Riddle seguiu-me, peço desculpa".

"Potter," disse a professora firmemente, "tu e os teus amigos são heróis, e já é tempo que o percebas".

"Não quero ser herói, nunca quis, eu apenas queria que as mortes terminassem… cheguei demasiado tarde para o Fred, Lupin, Tonks… todos os outros", disse Harry combatendo as lágrimas.

"Harry, tu não és o culpado por essas mortes, e, quer queiras ou não, és o herói do mundo feiticeiro", Kingsley respondeu. "Vê isto". Ele mostrou-lhe uma cópia do _Diário Profeta_. A manchete dizia: "Voldemort morto – É Oficial!", e abaixo, "Harry Potter triunfou," Harry resmungou.

"Anda lá Harry", Kingsley disse gentilmente, atrasando o passo para deixar a professora McGonagall assumir a liderança, enquanto caminhavam através do hall de entrada. "Vamos fazer este trabalho, é melhor acabar com isso agora, enquanto não há ninguém de pé. Então eu devo falar com a Minerva sobre o futuro da escola... ".

"Você não pode fechá-la, não pode", Harry interrompeu, horrorizado com a possibilidade. Kingsley olhou para a professora McGonagall.

"Também penso assim, Harry", ele assegurou. "Uma vez que nós discutirmos isso, eu acho que tu e eu: ou tu sozinho, se preferires, devemos fazer um comunicado à imprensa expondo a opinião".

"Eu não dou entrevistas!" insistiu Harry.

"Não precisas, se fizermos uma declaração" aconselhou solenemente Kingsley.

"Julgo que sejas a favor da reabertura da escola?" Kingsley perguntou enquanto caminhavam através do hall de entrada. "Houve uma sugestão de que ela seja permanentemente fechada e que uma nova escola seja construída num novo local".

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. Ele parou e olhou ao redor do salão. Estátuas foram partidas, o corrimão e balaústres rachados ou desfeitos, mas a imponência do edifício permanecia.

"Houve muitas mortes aqui, eu sei, mas Hogwarts já viu muitos conflitos, e outras mortes ao longo dos séculos. Mas ela ainda está aqui, um testemunho dos fundadores. Ela deve voltar a funcionar".

"Obrigada pela tua opinião, Potter", disse a professora McGonagall. "Eu mesma não tinha a certeza. Alguns dos Governadores são a favor do encerramento, mas eu acredito que estás certo. Devemos voltar a abrir. Vais voltar, para acabar o último ano?"

"Ou, posso perguntar algo?" Kingsley interrompeu antes que Harry pudesse responder. "Tens alguma carreira em mente, qualquer ideia do que querias fazer a seguir?"

"Eu queria ser um Auror", disse Harry, pensando por um minuto, "quero ter certeza que não existam mais Voldemorts e mais mortes".

"Acho que podemos arranjar isso para ti", Kingsley sorriu, "podes começar amanhã, ou, possivelmente, um dia depois. Haverá uma reunião extraordinária amanhã do Wizengamot. Ficaria muito grato se concordasses em participar comigo".

"O Potter perdeu o seu último ano", apontou vigorosamente Professora McGonagall, "ele não tem as NEWTs necessárias para se tornar um Auror".

"Minerva", respondeu Kingsley, "atendendo às circunstâncias, achas realmente que alguém se irá importar?"

"Professora", Harry disse, percebendo que a directora o queria de volta à escola, "após estes últimos meses não tenho certeza que poderia lidar com o voltar para a escola, ou que a escola pudesse lidar comigo. Eu sinto muito". Ele virou-se para enfrentar o ministro.

"Kingsley, as pessoas _vão_ falar se eu for tratado como um caso especial. Eu poderia estudar para o meu NEWT ao fazer a minha formação de Auror, sem voltar para a escola? Assim então eu ficaria totalmente qualificado. Sei que isso não irá apaziguar todos os críticos, mas sentir-me-ia melhor".

A professora McGonagall olhou pensativa para Harry.

"Faço intenção de pedir ao Conselho uma excepção e agendar uma série de exames para os alunos logo após o Dia das Bruxas, para os alunos que quase foram aos exames finais deste ano. A maioria das disciplinas foram ensinadas correctamente", ela franziu os lábios enquanto falava, "se trabalhares arduamente nos próximos seis meses deves estar pronto para os exames. Tenho a certeza de que qualquer professor a quem perguntares vai estar preparado para te ajudar. Agora, vamos continuar?"

Eles caminharam através do Hall e saíram para o jardim. O castelo exterior estava cheio de buracos. Os campos estavam cobertos com escombros. Harry avaliou os danos da batalha. Minerva McGonagall notou o choque de Harry.

"Estaremos abertos para o início do ano lectivo, Potter", Professora McGonagall disse com certeza. "O ministro interino assegurou-me de que, se decidirmos reabrir, tudo estaria pronto para o início do período. Temos quase quatro meses para arrumar o sítio, para deixar tudo pronto. Nós podemos fazer isso".

Harry olhou para a devastação, e depois para a determinação do rosto de Minerva McGonagall.

"Se há alguém que consiga, é você", ele respondeu.

Eles caminharam em direcção ao lago, em direcção ao túmulo de Albus Dumbledore. Longas sombras estavam fluindo através dos jardins do castelo. Um coro do canto dos pássaros desceu das árvores como o sol nascente espiando timidamente por cima da Floresta Proibida. Uma fina névoa do amanhecer deslizava através do Lago Negro. A cena era estranhamente bonita. A névoa criou uma palidez húmida ao redor do lago. Era como se o lago se tivesse transformado em nuvens e subido 10 metros. A névoa efectivamente servia como contraste ao túmulo branco.

Era apenas a névoa do amanhecer, Harry sabia, mas quanto mais se embrenhavam na envolvente névoa, era como se ela escondesse este acto privado da escola e do mundo. O ar húmido arrefeceu e acalmou Harry preparando-o para o dever que ele agora devia desempenhar.

Ele parou na frente do túmulo branco e puxou a Varinha de Sabugueiro de dentro das dobras do manto. Ele virou-se para enfrentar o ministro interino e a directora. De repente, sentiu-se muito jovem e muito tolo. _Estou prestes a_ _dar ordens_ _ao feiticeiro e à feiticeira_ _mais importantes_ _,_ _e provavelmente_ _mais influentes_ _,_ _do País_ _, ele pensou._

E eles vão fazer o que lhes pedir, sem me questionar, ele percebeu.

Nervoso, engoliu em seco e pensou cuidadosamente sobre o que ia dizer. Kingsley Shacklebolt e Minerva McGonagall esperavam educadamente, observando-o.

"Tom Riddle usou várias varinhas diferentes contra mim, nenhuma delas funcionou. Finalmente, ele decidiu roubar a do Professor Dumbledore: também não resultou. Eu não quero esta varinha, eu quero que ela volte para de onde veio, onde pertence. Eu gostaria de ter certeza de que ela está protegida, e que o túmulo seja reparado. Podem ajudar-me?"

Kingsley e McGonagall assentiram com a cabeça.

"Claro Harry", concordou Kingsley.

"Certamente, Potter", afirmou McGonagall.

"Obrigado".

Harry aproximou-se do túmulo lentamente. Ele usou a Varinha de Sabugueiro para alargar a fenda na parte superior do túmulo, apenas o suficiente para expor o cadáver parcialmente desembrulhado de Albus Dumbledore. Com a Varinha de Sabugueiro ainda na mão ele cuidadosamente alcançou o interior do túmulo. Gentilmente colocou a varinha nas mãos do Professor. Quando fez isso, olhou para baixo, pela última vez, para o corpo do homem que o tinha guiado e olhado por ele durante tantos anos. Depois de soltar a Varinha de Sabugueiro de volta ao cuidado do seu verdadeiro dono, ajeitou os óculos ao Professor, feito isso pegou na sua própria varinha.

"Professor… onde quer que esteja agora, não é aqui. Mas isso é tudo o que resta de você, e todos nós temos que o recordar", Harry disse.

Ele foi surpreendido com a calma que sentia, mais espantado porque, de alguma forma, ele sabia exactamente o que devia fazer.

"Esta varinha é sua, mantenha-a segura", disse.

Ele tocou na ponta da varinha do professor com a ponta da sua própria varinha. Concentrando-se em usar o poder mais concentrado da Varinha de Sabugueiro para criar um poderoso e perfeito feitiço disse:

" _Protego_ ".

Um escudo cintilante, lançado pelas duas varinhas, envolveu tanto a Varinha de sabugueiro como o corpo que a segurava. Ele retirou a sua varinha e afastou-se do túmulo.

"Posso pedir a algum de vocês que tente tirar varinha de Dumbledore?" Harry perguntou.

A Professora McGonagall abanou a cabeça.

"Não há necessidade Potter, esse foi um feitiço brilhante. Tens um conhecimento notável de wandlore. A varinha de Albus continuará a gerar esse escudo de protecção por si própria. Eu nem sei por que precisas de nós".

"Eu… eu não tinha certeza que iria funcionar, Professora", Harry gaguejou, elogios vindos da Professora McGonagall eram bem raros e preciosos.

"Se pudesse aumentar a protecção, selar e reparar o túmulo eu ficaria agradecido", disse ele, "eu acho que não poderia reparar aquela rachadela, certamente não perfeitamente".

Depois de uma breve troca de palavras, tanto Kingsley e McGonagall lançaram uma série de feitiços de protecção adicionais sobre o túmulo. Finalmente, Minerva McGonagall com cuidado e mestria reparou o túmulo rachado.

Harry deu um passo em frente até ao túmulo branco e colocou a mão esquerda sobre ele. Sentiu um formigueiro nos seus dedos das protecções mágicas.

"Descanse em paz, Professor", disse ele. "O seu plano não funcionou da maneira desejada, mas funcionou. O trabalho que você me deu está feito, e você ajudou-me até o fim. Mesmo... mesmo depois da morte me ajudou".

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Harry estava prestes a dar um passo para atrás do túmulo quando a Professora McGonagall deu um passo ao lado dele. Ela colocou uma mão no seu ombro, e a outra sobre o túmulo branco.

"Albus", Professora McGonagall disse, "eu duvidei de ti, eu duvidava da tua confiança no Harry Potter. Perdoa-me". Harry estava atordoado, a Professora McGonagall parecia à beira de lágrimas, ela virou-se para falar com ele.

"Potter… Harry, devo-te um pedido de desculpas. Na noite em que o Albus morreu, perguntei-te o que estavas a fazer. Fiquei um pouco chateada quando te recusaste em dizer-me. Agora percebo que tu estavas, como dizes-te, seguindo as instruções do Albus, essa garantia deveria ter sido suficiente para mim".

Harry não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer. Ele foi salvo do embaraço quando o ministro falou atrás deles.

"Adeus, Albus, velho amigo, vou tentar fazer o meu melhor para seguir o teu conselho".

Juntos, afastaram-se do túmulo.

"Minerva, Harry, podemos fazer uma breve reunião no escritório? Precisamos discutir a reparação da escola e, em seguida, se não te importares Harry, podemos aparecer no Ministério e trabalhar numa declaração oficial sobre a batalha de ontem".

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, de repente, ficou com medo de encarar os seus amigos. Ele queria estar nalgum lugar longe de Hogwarts. Ontem todos lhe davam parabéns e o felicitaram. Hoje percebeu, seria mais do mesmo, mas misturado com introspecção e luto. A batalha foi ganha, mas a que custo? Ele não poderia enfrentar e ver Molly, ou George, ele percebeu, ainda não.


	2. Emoções Exumadas

As discussões entre Kingsley e Professora McGonagall foram rápidas e directas ao ponto.

"Então sempre pretendes reabrir a escola em Setembro, Minerva?", ele perguntou.

"Sim", respondeu a Professora sem hesitação, "mas irei precisar da tua assistência no requerimento de fundos adicionais para as reparações".

"Eu irei ter uma reunião com o Wizengamot amanhã. Farei o meu melhor para garantir que tenhas tudo que precisares. Eu agradeço é que me forneças uma lista provisória das tuas necessidades até lá".

"Já a tenho feita", informou Miverna entregando-lhe um comprido rolo de pergaminho.

Ainda não eram seis da manhã quando chegaram ao Hall. Harry ficou em silêncio, ouvindo parte do final da conversa de McGonagall e Kingsley. Ele estava a olhar em redor da sala, buscando nas memórias. Lá de cima foi onde tinha visto a professora Trelawney, e que foi ali onde tinha visto no chão, Lavender Brown. Pelo menos ela estava agora aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey. A questão da professora McGonagall trouxe-o de volta ao presente, "Vais ficar para o pequeno-almoço, Harry?" ela perguntou.

Kingsley olhou para Harry e disse: "Tenho que voltar para o Ministério, mas se te quiseres despedir dos teus amigos…"

"Não, obrigado, irei vê-los depois", Harry justificou-se.

Harry havia tomado a sua decisão. Ele não queria mais um dia de felicitações, e certamente não queria um dia de luto. Ele precisava de algum tempo para si mesmo, tempo para reflectir.

"Se quiseres vir comigo agora, podemos discutir o comunicado de imprensa", Kingsley disse lentamente.

Harry olhou para o Hall partido e estragado. Ele estava realmente a deixar Hogwarts tão cedo? Já tinha superado o lugar, percebeu com tristeza. Depois do ano passado não havia como voltar atrás.

"Vou ter voto na matéria do que se irá dizer no comunicado de imprensa?" Harry perguntou.

"Se assim o entenderes, Harry", notou Kingsley.

"Então sim, irei consigo para o Ministério agora", confirmou Harry.

"Philippa" disse Kingsley à feiticeira gorda, que ainda estava de guarda à entrada do Hall, "por favor, informe os seus colegas que o Harry vai comigo para o Ministério. Adeus, Minerva".

"Adeus, Professora", Harry disse, estendendo a mão. "Espero que eles a nomeiem directora, e obrigado. Obrigado por tudo".

Os olhos de Minerva McGonagall tinham o brilho de lágrimas quando ela apertou a mão de Harry.

"Espero que voltes, Harry"

"Mas não como estudante", disse Harry tristemente.

"Boa sorte, Harry", ela disse, "esta escola não será a mesma sem ti".

Harry sorriu com tristeza e examinou as paredes com as cicatrizes da batalha, "Espero bem que não Professora, que você tenha agora tempos muito mais sossegados sem mim". Ele olhou com carinho para a directora temporária, perguntou-se vagamente quando é que tinha crescido para ser mais alto que ela.

Harry não olhou para trás para a sua escola, enquanto caminhava em direcção aos portões principais ao lado de Kingsley.

"Kingsley", perguntou Harry, enquanto caminhavam, "há alguma maneira de levar alguém para a Austrália, de forma rápida?"

"Austrália?" Kingsley perguntou, "O que queres ir fazer à Austrália?"

"Eu nada, mas a Hermione deve querer ir lá", Harry explicou, "os pais dela estão na Austrália, ela... enviou-os para lá para tentar os manter seguros no ano passado, eu sei que ela gostaria de reavê-los o mais rápido possível. Pode dar uma ajuda?"

"Há uma maneira", Kingsley ponderou. "Vou precisar de falar tanto com o Departamento de Chaves de Portal como com o Departamento de Cooperação Internacional de Magia. Quando voltarmos para o Ministério, vou tentar organizar uma série de Chaves de Portal".

Quando saíram do terreno da escola, Harry virou-se finalmente e olhou para trás, para a sua antiga escola. Ele ficou parado por algum tempo, observando o local. Eventualmente, quando gravou a visão na sua mente, ele virou-se para encarar o ministro interino.

"Pronto?" Kingsley perguntou.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

"Kingsley", disse ele, lembrando-se que estava à frente do agora ministro interino, um homem que antigamente era um Auror, "eu desde o meu aniversário que apareço, mas ainda não passei no exame".

"Sei que atendendo às circunstâncias terá sido necessário, Harry", Kingsley observou, "mas, como eu realmente não devo tolerar mais falhas na lei, vou levar-te para o Ministério por aparição lado-a-lado ".

Harry assentiu com a cabeça e agarrou o braço de Kingsley.

O edifício do Ministério estava quase deserto quando eles chegaram. Harry ficou surpreso, até se lembrar de que ainda passava pouco das seis da manhã de domingo. Eles fizeram o caminho até ao escritório do Ministro. Desculpando-se, Kingsley deixou Harry sozinho com uma cópia do _Profeta Diário_ enquanto ele foi falar com vários funcionários do Ministério. Quando voltou vinte minutos mais tarde, juntou-se a Harry na mesa comprida, que estava ao centro do escritório.

"Falei com o Departamento das Chaves de Portal", Kingsley informou. "Eles estão já a tratar do que é preciso. Também falei com o Departamento de Aurores", Kingsley continuou, empurrando um pequeno cartão branco para ele. "Isto é teu, se quiseres. Já fiz os preparativos com Gawain Robards".

Harry leu o cartão: "Harry J. Potter – Auror Recruta", e sorriu para o ministro interino.

"Obrigado, mas nem uma entrevista?"

"Não para ti", Kingsley abanou a cabeça, "nem para qualquer um dos teus amigos, se eles se quiserem tornar Aurores. Fiquei particularmente impressionado com as acções do Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood e Ginny Weasley também se destacaram, assim como o resto dos teus amigos. Perdemos mais de metade do Departamento de Aurores ao longo do último ano. Precisamos de novos recrutas, urgentemente".

Harry começou a desabafar com o ministro interino. Enquanto esteve de pé ao lado do túmulo de Dumbledore, tinha tomado a decisão de contar a Kingsley quase tudo. Era importante que alguém soubesse o que aconteceu. Para além disso Harry precisava de conselhos sobre o que dizer à imprensa.

Foi uma longa história, e que sofria de frequentes interrupções. Os membros do pessoal tanto do Departamento de Chaves de Portal como do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia entravam e saiam do Gabinete do Ministro, pedindo a opinião do ministro sobre as localizações das chaves de portal e a organização geral da viagem.

Às nove horas, enquanto Harry explicava o que aconteceu na Mansão Malfoy, um funcionário exaltado bateu à porta.

"Desculpe interromper, Sr. Ministro", ele se desculpou. "O segurança avisou que uma Miss Granger e um Mr. Weasley estão no átrio. Eles exigem ver o Mr. Potter".

"Comunique que deverão ser escoltados aqui imediatamente", ordenou Kingsley.

Harry sorriu quando os seus amigos entraram no escritório do Ministro poucos minutos depois. Ambos pareciam stressados e infelizes.

"Idiota", Ron disse ao saudar Harry, Hermione não estava mais contente.

"No que diabos estavas a pensar?" ela gritou. "Desaparecendo assim! Já estávamos quase a organizar um grupo de busca quando a Ginny perguntou aos Aurores! Nós estávamos preocupados contigo!"

Harry ficou surpreso.

"O Kingsley e a professora McGonagall sabiam onde eu estava, assim como os Aurores", ele disse aos seus amigos defensivamente. "Eu não queria acordar o Ron. Vocês precisavam de dormir para descansar".

"Tudo bem, mas…", Hermione guinchou, "Já te esqueceste como se escreve? Uma nota teria sido suficiente para nos parar de preocupar! O que tens andado a fazer?"

Harry podia sentir o seu temperamento a subir, mas antes que pudesse responder, Kingsley levantou-se e falou.

"Ron, Hermione", ele disse, "eu pedi ao Harry para vir comigo. Eu queria a sua ajuda. Ele concordou, mas pediu-me para fazer algo por ele. Por causa do Harry eu passei quase três horas a tentar coordenar uma série de chaves de portal entre aqui e a Austrália".

"Oh…", exclamou Hermione numa voz baixa, olhando envergonhada para Harry.

"Uau…". Ron sorriu.

"Estamos a aguardar que os preparativos estejam concluídos", Kingsley continuou, sorrindo para os três adolescentes. Observou-os com cuidado. Ron e Hermione precisavam de falar com Harry.

"Não tenho a menor ideia se vocês os dois comeram, mas eu sei que o Harry saiu de Hogwarts antes do pequeno-almoço, e imagino que vocês queriam encontrar o Harry antes de pensar em comida. Por que não vão lá fora comer algo? Tenho a certeza de que têm coisas para falar. Aqui na zona há alguns cafés muggle", Kingsley disse-lhes.

"Tomem isto", ele tirou 6 notas de 20 libras duma gaveta da sua mesa e entregou-as a Harry. "Suponho que não tenham muito dinheiro dos muggles. Encontramo-nos daqui a uma hora. Entretanto já devo ter alguma notícia até lá. Nós podemos terminar a nossa discussão depois, Harry. Temos o dia todo".

Harry estava com fome, ficou tão surpreso com a oferta de Kingsley, que aceitou o dinheiro, enfiou-o no bolso, pegou nos seus amigos pelos braços e saiu porta fora.

"Vamos lá, vocês os dois", disse ele, enquanto caminhavam através do escritório do secretário, "vamos apanhar ar de Londres".

"Harry", Hermione perguntou hesitante quando deixaram o escritório vazio e caminhavam em direcção ao elevador, por um corredor comprido ladeado de portas, "as chaves de Portal, elas são..."

"…para ti?" Harry interrompeu. "Sim, aparentemente é a maneira mais rápida de chegar à Austrália, embora eu não saiba todos os detalhes ainda".

Eles estavam quase nos elevadores. Hermione lançou os braços ao redor de Harry, abraçando-o com força e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

"Obrigado", ela sussurrou, Harry retribuiu o abraço.

"Oi", Ron protestou, "o que julgas que estás a fazer?"

Harry sorriu, "Ciumento o menino, hein?" ele piscou o olho ao Ron sobre o ombro de Hermione. Então colocou as mãos nos ombros de Hermione e empurrou-a até ao comprimento dos braços. "Então, passa-se algo entre os dois?"

Harry ficou contente quando viu ambos os amigos corar.

"Nada", disse Hermione, olhando para os pés.

"Não parecia nada no outro dia", Harry riu, e olhou para Ron, nunca o tinha visto tão assustado.

"Calor do momento", Hermione murmurou, ainda corando, e evitando os olhos de Harry. Ron parecia chocado. Harry ficou surpreso, e então percebeu... a Hermione estava nervosa porque ela é que tinha dado o primeiro passo. Provavelmente precisava de ter certeza de que não era outra Lavender.

Harry puxou Hermione para um rápido abraço e olhou para Ron e murmurou: "Diz-lhe alguma coisa, já!". Soltou Hermione, "Vou chamar o elevador", e virou-lhes as costas.

"Hermione", ouviu Ron dizer. Ele fitou as portas do elevador e apertou o botão novamente.

"Eu acho que foi mais do que nada", Ron continuou. Hermione não falou. Harry resistiu ao impulso de olhar em volta.

"Eu… tu… comigo… queres…" Ron suspirou e inspirou fundo, "Hermione, queres namorar comigo?" disse Ron lentamente, "porque eu gostava de namorar contigo…"

Não houve resposta, mas Harry ouviu barulhos molhados e abafados vindo de trás dele. O elevador chegou e as portas abriram. Felizmente, estava vazio. Harry entrou e virou-se para a porta. Ron e Hermione pareciam que estavam colados pelos lábios e presos ao chão. Ron tinha os braços ao redor da cintura dela e a tinha levantado do chão.

"O elevador já chegou", Harry anunciou. Nada aconteceu.

"O ELEVADOR JÁ CHEGOU!", falando mais alto. Ron baixou Hermione no chão e relutantemente separaram-se. Ambos tinham expressões atordoadas. Ron entrou no elevador de mãos dadas com Hermione. Rindo. Harry ficou na dúvida se estava contente ou chateado.

"Átrio, por favor", Ron ordenou com pompa simulada, acenando com a mão imperiosamente.

"Certamente senhor", Harry respondeu, curvando-se, "e deseja o meu Senhor e Senhora que fique a um canto virado para a parede?" Começaram os três a rir. Eles ainda se estavam a rir histericamente, com os braços em torno de si, quando as portas do elevador se abriram no andar desejado. Foram confrontados com meia dúzia de funcionários do Ministério, olhando para eles com espanto.

"Desculpem", Harry pediu desculpas aos trabalhadores surpreendidos, " na verdade não teve assim tanta piada".

Olhando em volta, ele reconheceu um feiticeiro encurvado de cabelos brancos.

"Olá, Mr. Perkins", disse ele, "perdemos a sua tenda, desculpe".

"São o Harry Potter e o Ronald Weasley, não são?" perguntou o idoso colega de Arthur. Harry notou que os olhos de todos os outros se puseram a olhar para a sua testa.

"E Hermione Granger", Ron acrescentou, ainda rindo. "Nós falamos mais tarde Mr. Perkins. Desculpe a tenda. Temos que ir".

Os três passaram pelos trabalhadores do Ministério e fizeram o caminho através do segurança, para o átrio e para a saída. Ron e Hermione estavam de mãos dadas e Hermione pegou no braço do Harry com a mão livre.

"Onde querem ir?" perguntou ela quando se aproximaram dos cubículos de saída do Ministério.

"Onde quiseres", respondeu Harry acenando com o maço de notas de 20 libras que o Kingsley lhe deu. Cada um entrou num cubículo com sanita, "hoje podemos ir a sítios finos e requintados" disse Harry olhando para baixo para os pés na sanita e depois sorrindo para os amigos.

Começaram todos a rir novamente.

Quando chegaram ao mundo exterior com o ruído da azáfama Londrina e a confusão dos carros, Harry recompôs-se. Olhou em volta e viu uma rua em direcção ao rio Tamisa.

"Por aqui", disse ele, levando os amigos pela rua movimentada.

"Estão todos chateados comigo por me ter vindo embora?" perguntou.

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça.

"A minha mãe foi a pior, pensou que tinhas sido raptado", disse Ron. "Nós já nos estávamos a preparar para avisar o ED (Exército de Dumbledore) quando a Ginny teve a brilhante ideia de procurar um Auror para perguntar".

"Como está ela?" Harry perguntou. Ron olhou-o rapidamente nos olhos e imediatamente fez outra pergunta. "Como está a tua família... depois do Fred?"

Ron não disse nada. Hermione, parecendo preocupada, passou o braço em volta da cintura de Ron e abraçou-o.

"O Funeral do Fred é daqui a uma semana", disse Hermione. "O Mr. Arthur disse-nos ontem à noite. Ele já fez os preparativos. Nós estamos realmente preocupados com o George. É difícil para todos, mas especialmente para o George, ele não está a lidar bem com a situação".

"Fred…", Ron disse, com os olhos molhados de lágrimas, "O Fred não foi o único: Remus, Tonks, e até o Colin. Havia alguma maneira, fosse o que fosse, de ter parado o Voldemort antes?"

Harry abanou a cabeça.

"Já me fiz essa pergunta N vezes", ele disse. "Muitas pessoas morreram, demasiadas, mas não encontrei outra maneira que pudéssemos ter feito diferente".

Desceram a rua em silêncio por alguns minutos. Harry não conseguia pensar em mais nada para dizer. Desejou que não tivesse trazido o assunto à tona. Perguntou-se quanto tempo mais as mortes seriam um muro entre eles e a felicidade. Foi uma vitória amarga.

"Olhem… e que tal este sítio?" Harry perguntou, parando de repente à porta de uma pastelaria. "Está uma manhã agradável. Podíamos comprar umas bebidas e algumas sandes para levar e íamos comer junto ao rio".

Dez minutos depois, eles estavam sentados num banco de madeira a ver os barcos no Tamisa. Embora a Hermione se tenha sentado entre eles, ela e Ron tinham os braços cruzados atrás das costas enquanto comiam e bebiam. Harry estava com os seus melhores amigos, mas sentia-se estranhamente sozinho.

"Movimentado, não é?" perguntou Ron, quebrando o silêncio.

"Nem por isso", respondeu Hermione, "precisas de sair mais vezes, Ron".

Ron encolheu os ombros "O que é que o Kingsley te mandou fazer afinal?" perguntou a Harry.

"Tenho que escrever um comunicado de imprensa a descrever como derrotámos o Riddle"

"TU derrotaste o Riddle", corrigiu Hermione.

"Eu não conseguiria sem vocês" Harry argumentou, "e é isso que vou dizer".

Tanto Ron e Hermione pareciam satisfeitos, embora Hermione tenha feito um melhor trabalho a disfarçar a sua satisfação.

"Querem ser Aurores?" Harry perguntou. O Ron assentiu com a cabeça entusiasmadamente, mas a Hermione abanou a cabeça.

"Não", ela disse, "Eu quero ir para o Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle de Criaturas Mágicas quando terminar a escola. Há uma série de mudanças necessárias no Ministério!"

Ron revirou os olhos.

"Auror… isso era porreiro, mas é pena não termos feito os exames"

"Nós devemos conseguir um atalho", disse Harry. E explicou a oferta de Kingsley.

"Estás a dizer que não temos que voltar à escola?" Hermione exclamou. "Mesmo a faltar o último ano?"

"Não fez ao Fred e ao George nenhum mal, eles..." Ron parou de falar, os olhos arregalados em choque. Hermione beijou-o na bochecha.

"Isso vai continuar a acontecer. Muita vez! Não podemos esquecer o Fred, não devemos, por isso vamos falar muito dele, ele foi uma grande parte das nossas vidas ", ela disse consolando Ron.

Ficaram em silêncio até acabarem de comer.

"Vamos voltar", disse Harry, quebrando outro momento constrangedor de silêncio, "antes que mandem um esquadrão de Aurores à nossa procura".

"Hey!" Ron perguntou, "onde arranjaste essa t-shirt?"

"Um presente do Kreacher, roupas limpas, uma t-shirt nova e uma visita à casa de banho dos prefeitos. E tudo isto sem passar pelos Aurores" Harry disse. Ron riu.

"Não podes aparecer dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts", Ron imitou a voz de palestras de Hermione, "a menos que sejas como o Harry e tenhas o teu próprio elfo doméstico".

"E não é verdade o que tenho dito, Ronald?" Hermione perguntou rispidamente. Ron apenas sorriu.

"Tu nunca te cansas de ter que estar sempre certa, Hermione? Comete um erro, só de vez em quando, sê como nós".

Hermione abriu a boca para protestar, mas Ron agarrou-a pela cintura e beijou-a em silêncio. Harry decidiu deixá-los em paz e foi andando à frente. Perguntou-se se deveria perguntar a Ron sobre Ginny, mas lembrou-se da última reacção dele. A Ginny pode esperar, disse a si mesmo com severidade, ainda há muito trabalho para fazer. De qualquer forma, pensou sombriamente - se não consigo mesmo falar com o Ron sobre o Fred, o que direi à Ginny? -

Harry entrou novamente no Ministério sem olhar por cima do ombro. Ele estava de pé no átrio, à espera dos seus amigos, quando uma jovem feiticeira com cabelo encaracolado escuro entrou no Átrio vinda dos elevadores. Assim que o viu, gritou "Harry Potter" virou-se e correu de volta para os elevadores. Harry gemeu. O que estavam eles a fazer lá fora?

Dois minutos depois, a feiticeira de cabelo encaracolado estava de volta, com duas amigas atrás. Todas as três traziam penas e pergaminhos. Harry estava mortificado, elas iam pedir-lhe um autógrafo.

Rindo, aproximaram-se de Harry, que nunca desejou tanto pelo seu manto de invisibilidade, esquecido no escritório de Kingsley. A feiticeira de cabelo encaracolado, corando furiosamente, aproximou-se, e, como ele temia, pediu-lhe um autógrafo.

"Por quê?" Harry perguntou de forma agressiva. A feiticeira de cabelo encaracolado foi apanhada de surpresa, mas uma das suas amigas, uma loira com seios grandes nos seus vinte e poucos anos deu um passo à frente.

"E por que não?" ela perguntou descaradamente. "Esta é uma daquelas coisas para contar aos nossos netos, quiçá aos teus netos, também, se estiveres interessado!" ela piscou, as amigas riram. Nós saímos às 17h, porque não vais ter connosco ao bar aqui ao lado?"

Harry não fazia ideia do que dizer. Ele foi salvo pela aparição de Ron e Hermione.

"Desculpem", disse às três feiticeiras, "eu e os meus amigos temos um compromisso urgente com o ministro interino, e, acho que vamos estar ocupados durante todo o dia".

"Vamos", chamou urgentemente, "não podemos deixar o Kingsley à espera".

Ele correu para os elevadores. Ron e Hermione seguiram-no, Ron gritou "o que foi, Harry?" enquanto corriam. Havia um elevador vazio. Harry correu e carregou no botão do piso antes que as três feiticeiras se pudessem juntar a eles.

"O que aconteceu, Harry?" Hermione perguntou. Harry contou. Ron começou-se a rir.

"Caramba pá", ainda rindo, "agora até já tens miúdas a convidarem-te para sair, se isso acontecesse comigo…", avistou o rosto de Hermione, "tinha feito a mesma coisa que tu", terminou num tom monótono.

"Já pensaste em fazer uma tatuagem na testa a dizer _Idiota Insensível_ , Ronald?" Hermione perguntou com desdém. "Era uma ajuda para os pobres coitados que nunca te conheceram".

Ron tentou olhar arrependido.

"Desculpa, Hermione", começou, "ainda não estou habituado a ter uma namorada".

"Não?" Hermione perguntou, "então o que era a Lavender?"

"Eu conto-te sobre a Lavender, quando me contares sobre o Krum", Ron ofereceu.

"Isso foi há anos, Ron" Hermione disse.

"Não comecem", Harry interrompeu, "eu não quero saber esses pormenores, obrigado", com desconforto presente no rosto.

Ron e Hermione riram dele.

Os escritórios tinham começado a encher enquanto estiveram fora. Uma longa fila de pessoas aguardava para falar com o ministro. Uma feiticeira de meia-idade estava sentada à mesa anteriormente vazia fora da porta de Kingsley. Ela viu Harry, Ron e Hermione e mandou-os passar à frente de meia dúzia de funcionários irritados do Ministério. "Obrigado, Brenda", disse Kingsley quando a feiticeira apressou os três a entrar, em seguida, saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Acabei de falar com o chefe do Corroboree, a Autoridade Feiticeira Australiana", Kingsley disse-lhes.

"Eles vão prestar assistência na busca dos seus pais, Hermione. O Departamento das Chaves de Portal criou uma série de portais em vários pontos do mundo. Cada chave de portal irá transportá-la para o local da próxima. Eu tenho aqui a lista das chaves de portal". Kingsley acenou um pedaço de pergaminho. "Todas as chaves irão estar prontas dentro de uma hora, e eles são reversíveis, para que possa usar as mesmas chaves na viagem de volta".

"Você vai viajar ao redor do mundo numa série de saltos de cerca de 500 Km cada", explicou Kingsley. "Vai ser uma viagem cansativa e desorientadora para si, no entanto vai ser capaz de fazer a viagem com bastante rapidez".

Hermione estava quase dançando de alegria.

"Obrigada, Kingsley", disse ela, sorrindo alegremente, "e obrigada, Harry", continuou ela, envolvendo-o num abraço.

"Depois de tudo que fez, esta é apenas uma pequena compensação para si", Kingsley retumbou. "Vai viajar sozinha?"

"Não", Ron disse, "eu vou..." ele fez uma pausa, "er… se quiseres que vá também, Hermione. Eu acho que precisas de companhia".

"Obrigado, Ron", Hermione abraçou e beijou-o também, "mas não devias ficar em casa com os teus pais?"

Ron parecia perturbado, "Eles devem querer isso, mas eu prefiro ir contigo", ele enfatizou.

"Olha que é melhor avisares primeiro", Harry aconselhou.

"Bem visto", Ron admitiu. Virou-se para Hermione. "Nós podemos aparecer em Hogwarts e dizer-lhes".

"Você não pode aparecer em lado algum", Kingsley chamou à atenção Ron. "Assim como o Harry, você não tem licença", Ron parecia abatido, Kingsley sorriu. "Então, é melhor, vocês dois descerem ao sexto andar e irem ao Centro de Testes de Aparição, boa sorte".

"Wow, obrigado, Kingsley", disse Ron, espantando, "anda lá, Harry".

"Você pode ficar, Hermione", disse Kingsley, "assim, podemos discutir os detalhes da viagem".

"Boa sorte, Ron. Boa sorte, Harry," ela disse enquanto saíam do escritório do Ministro.

"Olha… tu não te importas que eu vá com a Hermione, certo? Acho que ela precisa de companhia, sabes?" Ron perguntou quando já estavam no elevador. Ele observava Harry com atenção para a reacção dele. Harry olhou para o rosto ansioso do seu melhor amigo.

"Vai Ron, passa algum tempo com a Hermione e não te preocupes comigo. Eu ficarei bem. Não é que haja um outro Voldemort à espera para me matar".

Harry fez uma pausa, "Mas olha uma coisa, eu não levaria a Hermione de volta a Hogwarts contigo quando falares com a tua mãe".

"Por quê?" Ron parecia confuso. As portas do elevador abriram.

"Vocês têm um olhar muito sentimental na cara quando olham um para o outro. Se a tua mãe percebe isso, já não tens hipótese de ir", Harry respondeu, com um sorriso espalhando-se pelo rosto.

"Tá bem visto", disse Ron concordando com Harry e batendo à porta do centro de testes.

Meia hora depois, os dois estavam de volta ao escritório de Kingsley, ambos com licenças recém-impressas de Aparição. A fila fora da porta de Kingsley era agora ainda maior, mas novamente a Brenda os passou à frente de todos.

"As chaves de Portal estão prontas", Hermione sorriu quando Ron e Harry entraram no escritório. "Podemos até ser capazes de ir e voltar num dia. Dependendo da rapidez com que os australianos encontrem os meus pais. Já lhes dei os nomes para os procurarem".

"Porreiro", disse Ron, acenando com a licença na cara dela.

"Pfff, é mais que óbvio que ambos passavam", sorriu Hermione com desdém, "depois de toda a prática que tiveram".

"Kingsley", Harry disse, "há um grande número de pessoas lá fora à espera para falar consigo. Se me puder dispensar uma mesa nalgum sítio para eu anotar os nomes de todos os Devoradores da Morte que vi na batalha, agradecia. A Hermione pode ajudar-me enquanto o Ron vai falar com os pais. Eu posso trabalhar no comunicado de imprensa mais tarde".

Assim, a extremamente eficiente Brenda escoltou Harry e Hermione para um cubículo no Departamento de Aurores no segundo andar, enquanto Ron se preparava para falar com os pais, e, ele esperava, arrumar também uma mala para a viagem.

Harry e Hermione escreveram e verificaram a lista com os nomes dos Devoradores da Morte conhecidos e muitos outros que tinham visto a lutar ao lado de Voldemort. Era quase meio-dia quando Ron entrou no escritório, com uma grande mochila às costas.

"Acho que é altura de te preparares também Hermione", harry disse, sorrindo para Ron.

"Eu ainda nem desfiz as malas", disse ela, puxando para fora das calças a sua pequena bolsa de contas. "A tua mãe não se importa que vás comigo?"

Ron parecia um pouco envergonhado.

"Eu disse à minha mãe que só seriam dois ou três dias, e que devo estar de volta na quarta-feira, o mais tardar. Então ela deixa-me ir", ele respondeu.

"Er… ela pode ter ficado com a ideia que nós os três vamos juntos…", ele continuou, com as pontas das orelhas a ficarem vermelhas. "não tenho a certeza de como isso aconteceu".

Hermione abanou a cabeça em descrença, Ron virou-se para ela.

"Olha, queres a minha companhia ou não? Eu sei que vou estar em sérios sarilhos com a minha mãe quando voltarmos, mas esta era a maneira mais rápida e fácil para mim para poder ir contigo. Se ela soubesse que o Harry não vai, eu também não podia ir, ela quer que volte a casa a tempo do funeral do Fred, então eu… tipo… aconteceu um mal entendido com ela", Ron continuou, ficando mais vermelho a cada segundo. "Eu não quero que vás sozinha, Hermione. Eu... Eu só quero ir contigo, para ajudar. Achei que quisesses isso".

"Eu quero que vás comigo, Ron", Hermione disse com tristeza, "mas não podes mentir assim à tua mãe".

"Se eu fosse tão inteligente como tu, não teria necessidade de mentir", disse já chateado, "então… posso ir ou não, Hermione?"

"Sim, claro que podes ir comigo", ela disse-lhe.

Ela levantou-se e abraçou-o. Ron respondeu com um beijo apaixonado.

"Ok, fiquem aqui", Harry suspirou, "vou falar com o Kingsley".

Ron respondeu levantando o polegar duma mão atrás das costas da Hermione.

Harry estava de volta em poucos minutos, com um pequeno saco na mão. Hermione e Ron ainda estavam ocupados e não notaram o seu regresso. Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, a observá-los, e pensando em Ginny. Eventualmente, eles notaram a sua presença.

"Descobri agora que o funeral do Colin Creevey é no sábado", Harry anunciou triste, "ele fazia parte do ED. Também querem ir, certo?"

"Claro", Ron e Hermione disseram juntos. Harry suspirou, pensando sobre os muitos funerais que viriam a acontecer.

"Eu tenho aqui a primeira Chave de Portal", ele levantou o saco. "Irá funcionar assim que lhe tocarem. O Kingsley quer que partam do Átrio".

Descendo até à entrada do Ministério, Harry sentiu a falta de Ginny mais do que nunca, mas não podia visitar A Toca, ele percebeu. Molly Weasley pensava que ele estava a caminho da Austrália.

Harry apertou a mão de Ron e beijou Hermione na bochecha. "Cuidem um do outro", disse-lhes. "Vemo-nos em breve, espero".

Hermione, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, abraçou Harry e devolveu o beijo.

"Por favor, cuida de ti Harry, com alguma sorte apenas vamos voltar dentro dum par de dias. Iremos estar de volta a tempo…", ela olhou para Ron, com lágrimas em seus olhos, "a tempo para os funerais".

O pequeno saco continha uma lata de cerveja vazia. Ron estendeu a mão. Hermione entrelaçou os dedos nos dele e ambos endireitaram os seus indicadores.

"Adeus, Harry", Hermione sussurrou, "e obrigado".

"E vai ver a Ginny", ela acrescentou apressadamente enquanto ela e Ron enfiaram a mão no saco. Quando tocaram na Chave de Portal uma luz envolveu tanto eles, como a lata e desapareceram.

De repente sozinho, Harry apanhou o elevador de volta ao escritório do ministro. Durante grande parte do dia, Harry esteve sentado calmamente num canto do escritório, trabalhando na sua declaração enquanto ouvia com interesse as alterações que Kingsley fazia no Ministério. O dia foi passando, mas apesar das frequentes interrupções por funcionários do Ministério, Harry conseguiu terminar de contar a Kingsley os acontecimentos dos últimos nove meses. Os dois permaneceram no escritório até depois da maioria do pessoal ter saído para casa.

Eram nove da noite quando terminaram o comunicado de imprensa de Harry. Eventualmente, Harry declarou-se satisfeito com o resultado. Kingsley tentou sem sucesso convencer Harry a fazer algumas alterações, alegando que Harry estava sendo indevidamente modesto.

Eles tinham decidido não contar a ninguém sobre as Horcruxes. A opinião do Harry era que quanto menos pessoas soubessem, melhor. A declaração oficial apenas dizia que Voldemort usou magia negra, a fim de ligar-se à vida, que a magia foi associada ao anel de Gaunt, ao medalhão de Slytherin, a uma pequena taça pertencente ao Lestranges e à cobra Nagini. Estava próximo o suficiente da verdade, e permitiu a Harry dar especial crédito ao Professor Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione e Neville pela sua parte na destruição das Horcruxes, essencial para a derrota de Riddle.

Harry e o ministro interino, em seguida, discutiram as tácticas para a reunião com o Wizengamot, que estava previsto começar às duas horas da tarde do dia seguinte. Kingsley, Harry logo percebeu, era um político nato. Ele perguntou a Harry o que queria, e, juntos, planearam a forma de alcançar os seus objectivos.

Depois de dez horas, Harry deixou o Ministério e caminhou por mais de uma hora através do mundo dos muggles, agitado e bem iluminado. Enquanto caminhava de volta a casa, ele tentou reunir os pensamentos. Eles voltavam sempre e sempre para a Ginny. A sua mente navegava pelas memórias dos seus olhos, do cabelo, dos lábios, e do seu sorriso. Ele deveria ter falado com ela antes, mas não tinha ideia do que lhe dizer. Sentia a falta dela, devia-lhe ter dito isso, já era um começo.

Aproximadamente à meia-noite chegou a Grimmauld Place. Os Devoradores da Morte tinham feito poucos danos, excepto, Harry descobriu, para seu horror, ao antigo quarto de Sirius. A casa tinha sido, obviamente, procurada e saqueada, mas apenas o antigo quarto do seu padrinho tinha sido vandalizado, as paredes foram queimadas, cada peça de mobiliário tinha sido destruído. Os outros quartos, talvez devido ao respeito a Bellatrix Lestrange não foram.

Kreacher preparou o quarto principal para Harry, e tinha arrumado a cozinha, mas o resto da casa ainda estava uma confusão. Harry passou meia hora a tranquilizar o idoso elfo que tinha feito o suficiente, e que não importa se iria levar semanas ou meses para conseguir o lugar de volta em forma. Após o acalmar, então, pediu a Kreacher para acordá-lo às oito. O quarto principal era sombrio e deprimente. Pelo menos, pensou Harry quando caiu na cama, a mesma era confortável e os lençóis estavam limpos e frescos.

Ginny assombrou os seus sonhos. Sonhou também que Hermione e Luna tinham sido mortas por Bellatrix, e, acordou em pânico. Quando finalmente voltou a dormir, muito mais tarde, estava a entrar na sala comum de Gryffindor e apanhou Ginny num abraço apaixonado com Dean Thomas. Ele acordou, suado e a tremer, e consultou o relógio. Eram seis horas. Ele ainda estava cansado, sentia-se como se um troll tivesse dançado sapateado na cabeça, mas não queria voltar a dormir, não podia arriscar.


	3. Pensamentos mórbidos

Depois de ficar acordado por algum tempo, Harry levantou-se e tomou um longo banho. Voltando ao quarto principal enrolado numa toalha, descobriu que todas as suas roupas tinham sido lavadas, dobradas e cuidadosamente guardadas no seu quarto. Kreacher esteve muito ocupado.

Quando abriu o guarda-roupa, além das roupas, Harry encontrou um recorte de jornal cuidadosamente dobrado. Era uma fotografia. Ele mostrava um Harry sorrindo, com o braço direito em cima de Ginny, o esquerdo (para bem das aparências) em cima de Ritchie Coote. Ginny parecia muito mais feliz do que Ritchie. Enquanto ela se inclinava em direcção a ele, Ritchie se afastava. A legenda dizia: Campeonato das equipas de Quidditch de Hogwarts - Equipa 1996/97 vencedora - Gryffindor: Bell, Thomas, Robins, Weasley GM, Potter (Capitão), Coote, Peakes, Weasley RB, (falta - McLaggen) - fotografia por C. Creevey". Harry perguntou-se onde Kreacher a tinha encontrado. Com um pedaço de fita de cola prendeu-a à parede acima de sua cama.

Harry olhou para a fotografia durante vários minutos, com lágrimas nos olhos, perdido em pensamentos. Quando finalmente se afastou da fotografia os seus olhos estavam secos. Vestiu-se rapidamente e desceu do terceiro andar para a cave. Quando entrou na cozinha, encontrou o elfo doméstico quase em lágrimas.

"Não há pequeno-almoço, Amo", o idoso elfo choramingou, "nenhum alimento. O Kreacher encontrou um pouco de chá, nada mais".

Kreacher estava encolhido, ele esperava, obviamente punição.

"A culpa não é tua, Kreacher", Harry disse-lhe suavemente, "eu proíbo-te de te castigares a ti próprio".

O elfo tremia nervosamente mas fez uma vénia.

"Como é nos alimentaste antes, quando o Ron, a Hermione e eu estivemos aqui escondidos?"

"'Dinheiro da conta do Amo", Kreacher explicou, "mas a conta está bloqueada".

"Bloqueada?" Harry perguntou.

"Ordens dos Goblins, não há levantamentos", Kreacher murmurou com medo.

"Vou tentar resolver o problema hoje", Harry percebeu. Os Goblins detinham todos os seus fundos e ele tinha roubado o seu banco. Ele deveria ter esperado alguma repercussão! Verificou os bolsos.

"Eu ainda tenho algum dinheiro muggle", Harry disse calmamente. "Vou a pé para o Ministério e compro o pequeno-almoço no caminho. Não trabalhes demasiado Kreacher, descansa quando precisares. Precisas que te traga algo para comer?".

Kreacher abanou a cabeça, "O Kreacher não precisa de nada de momento, Amo".

"Ok, voltarei à noite Kreacher, fica bem", com isso Harry saiu para Londres.

Harry comeu uma tosta mista numa pequena padaria que ficava no caminho. Ele estava a gostar de andar pelas ruas movimentadas. A multidão deu-lhe uma sensação agradável de anonimato. Todas essas pessoas na rua, e nenhuma sabia quem era Harry Potter. Nenhuma delas lhe deu um segundo olhar. Ninguém queria um autógrafo ou uma saída romântica.

Ele foi um dos primeiros a chegar ao Ministério, embora não tenha ficado surpreendido ao descobrir Kingsley já no seu escritório. Brenda ainda não tinha chegado, então Harry simplesmente bateu na porta do ministro e esperou por Kingsley gritar "Entre".

Harry estava ocupado contando a Kingsley sobre os seus problemas financeiros quando Brenda chegou. Ela saiu do escritório com instruções para marcar uma reunião de manhã cedo com os Goblins. Harry e o ministro, em seguida, começaram a marcar um horário, para definir as visitas às famílias enlutadas e observando as datas, horários e locais dos muitos funerais. Havia um monte de visitas a serem feitas, e um monte de funerais a participar. Eles ainda estavam ocupados quando Brenda voltou.

"Os Goblins irão vê-lo às dez, Ministro, em Gringotts", ela disse oficialmente.

"Obrigado, Brenda, estaremos lá", disse o ministro sem levantar o olhar do horário.

"Tenho também uma mensagem do segurança, ministro", acrescentou, "a Sub-Secretária Principal do Ministro chegou para trabalhar".

"UMBRIDGE!" Harry gritou, puxando da sua varinha e ficando de pé.

"Harry, por favor", Kingsley disse suavemente, "calma… senta-te. Tenho a certeza que a Dolores vai querer falar comigo. Por favor, Brenda, o Harry e eu gostaríamos de trocar algumas palavras com ela, manda-a ser escoltada até aqui".

Dolores Umbridge entrou no escritório do Ministro poucos minutos depois. Ela olhou com desprezo para Harry, que estava sentado ao lado de Kingsley. O ministro cumprimentou educadamente Umbridge, e pediu-lhe para se sentar. Harry apertou a mandíbula e tentou controlar sua raiva.

"Tenho assuntos importantes para discutir, Ministro", ela anunciou, "assuntos sobre eventos recentes aqui no Ministério. Eu gostaria de discuti-los em privado, eu realmente não acho que eles são adequados para ouvidos jovens".

"Não há jovens aqui, Dolores", Kingsley disse-lhe com firmeza, "o Mr. Potter é maior de idade. Ele é a pessoa responsável pela queda de Voldemort. Eu confio nele com a minha vida".

Dolores Umbridge fez uma cara feia, mas não discutiu. Harry sentou-se em silêncio, observando-a com desconfiança. Ela olhou para ele, em seguida, voltou a atenção para o ministro, dando-lhe um sorriso indulgente, que não conseguiu disfarçar o ódio nos seus olhos.

"Ministro interino", ela começou educadamente, erguendo a voz uma oitava, "terei todo o gosto em continuar no meu posto e em servi-lo fielmente. Eu servi, com algum sucesso devo acrescentar, os seus antecessores: Os Ministros Fudge, Scrimgeour e Thicknesse", enquanto falava, ia lançando olhares ansiosos a Harry, que estava segurando a varinha dentro do seu casaco.

Muito educadamente, Kingsley pediu-lhe para explicar seu envolvimento na Comissão de Registo Muggle. Dolores Umbridge alegou que "simplesmente estava a seguir as ordens do ministro".

"Apenas seguindo ordens?" Kingsley perguntou sarcasticamente.

"Como é meu dever, Ministro, eu segui as ordens dos seus antecessores fielmente, e de certeza de que farei o mesmo por si".

Harry observou o sorriso de Kingsley imperturbável, Umbridge tinha caído na sua armadilha.

"Você está preparada para cumprir seja qual for a ordem que lhe der?" Kingsley perguntou.

Umbridge assentiu a cabeça, sorrindo.

"Excelente", disse o ministro, com voz alta e fria, "de seguida, ouça atentamente. Ordeno-lhe para se apresentar no Departamento de Aurores. Quando chegar lá, por favor, peça para ser escoltada para Azkaban para aguardar julgamento por abuso de privilégio e por crimes contra nascidos muggle".

Dolores Umbridge quebrou. Ela pediu por favor a Kingsley, inclinando-se sobre a mesa para implorar misericórdia, espalhando a papelada que Kingsley e Harry trabalhavam. Kingsley recostou-se na cadeira e recusou cada fundamento. Cada vez mais desesperada, ela sugeriu que, como Chefe da Comissão de Registo Muggle, ela era a pessoa ideal para corrigir "eventuais pequenos erros que possam ter ocorrido durante o processamento de um número tão grande de pessoas indesejáveis". Harry teve que se forçar a permanecer em silêncio.

Quando tudo falhou ela chorou e enfureceu-se, implorando até a Harry para a ajudar. Harry permanecendo em silêncio, simplesmente fechou o punho e mostrou-lhe as cicatrizes leves na mão, " _Eu não_ _devo dizer mentiras_ ". Finalmente, Kingsley foi forçado a chamar quatro Aurores, que arrastaram uma barulhenta e histérica Umbridge do escritório. Quando saiu, Umbridge acusou Harry de dezenas de crimes, desde invadir o Ministério e libertando criminosos, até _Aparecer_ sem licença.

Kingsley e Harry chegaram a Diagon Alley através de Chave de Portal. A rua continuava uma confusão como da última vez que Harry a visitou, quando tinham invadido Gringotts alguns dias atrás. Os mendigos que tinham visto anteriormente ainda estavam lá, mas estavam numa fila ordenada fora de uma loja. O que uma vez tinha sido a Geladaria de Florean Fortescue era agora, de acordo com o sinal "Sociedade para a Assistência aos nascidos muggle". Podia-se ler numa faixa escrita à mão na janela: "Por favor, ajude os seus irmãos feiticeiros e feiticeiras - ajude generosamente as vítimas de Lord Voldemort e seus seguidores". Harry queria ver melhor o local, mas Kingsley lembrou-lhe que os Goblins valorizavam pontualidade. Chegaram a Gringotts às 10h em ponto.

A reunião começou mal. Os Goblins queriam Harry e "os seus cúmplices" presos pelo roubo, o primeiro na história de Gringotts. Harry falou pouco, mas ficou maravilhado com a forma com que o ministro rebateu as alegações dos Goblins. Era óbvio que os Goblins sabiam quase, embora não toda, verdade. Apesar de vários minutos de interrogatório severo, Harry recusou-se em nomear o seu cúmplice Goblin. Ele ficou surpreso ao descobrir que os Goblins consideraram isso como um ponto a seu favor.

Kingsley convenceu os Goblins a concordar que, como Harry e os seus amigos tinham destruído o único item retirado do cofre – uma taça amaldiçoada com magia negra - e porque o taça tinha de facto sido roubada em primeiro lugar, não tinham cometido o roubo. Quando Kingsley concordou em levar as reivindicações dos Goblins de indemnização por danos causados no assalto ao Wizengamot, os Goblins finalmente concederam a Harry o acesso aos seus fundos.

Harry foi então verificar o seu cofre, deixando Kingsley a discutir o possível regresso de Gringotts ao controlo completo dos Goblins. Para sua surpresa, descobriu que tinha mais ouro do que nunca. Ao dinheiro dos seus pais foi acrescentada a riqueza da família Black. Ele já era rico, agora ainda mais rico ficou. Depois de se assegurar que Kreacher seria capaz de aceder aos seus fundos, Harry tirou 100 Galeões do cofre, e, depois de garantir a legitimidade da caridade, providenciou a transferência anónima de cinco mil Galeões para a conta da Sociedade para a Assistência aos nascidos muggle.

Harry achou a reunião do Wizengamot muito mais fácil do que tinha esperado. Foi interrogado por algum tempo sobre o que fez no ano anterior. Ele confirmou as declarações de imprensa, mas para além de elogiar os seus amigos e companheiros, recusou-se a elaborar mais sobre a tentativa do Voldemort tornar-se imortal.

"Mr. Potter", um feiticeiro idoso perguntou, "como é que sabia o que fazer?"

"O Professor Dumbledore descobriu o que Riddle tinha feito e a maneira como o fez, e, disse-me que para desfazer isso, seria necessário destruir os objectos. Como já disse, só após a destruição do anel do Gaunt pelo Professor Dumbledore, do medalhão de Slytherin por Ron Weasley, da taça de Lestrange por Hermione Granger e da cobra Nagini por Neville Longbottom, consegui derrotar Voldemort".

"Mas sabe o feitiço que ele usou?"

"Sim"

"E recusa contar ao Wizengamot?"

"Sim"

"Então, o que o impede de usar o mesmo método para proveito próprio?"

"Muitas coisas, mas a mais importante, ao contrário do Riddle, eu não tenho medo de morrer." Harry respondeu exaltado, "Mas se eu começar a aparecer em público com pele pálida, olhos vermelhos, e com cara de cobra esse é o momento em que devem estranhar que há algo de errado comigo".

"É realmente incrível que ninguém aqui se tenha questionado do facto dum homem que discutia a supremacia dos puro-sangue, ter um pai muggle, e nem sequer parecer humano", Harry continuou. Ele olhou acusadoramente para o Conselho. "A sua aparência deveria ter sido um sinal bastante óbvio que algo estava errado, então por que não agiram? Ele matou dezenas, incluindo os meus pais, mas quando foi derrotado na primeira vez, ninguém excepto Albus Dumbledore tentou investigar. Vocês estavam apenas felizes por ele ter desaparecido e nem se ralaram mais".

"Desta vez não", ele concluiu chateado, "Desta vez as coisas têm que mudar! Não bastou a primeira, vocês permitiram que Voldemort se torna-se poderoso ainda uma segunda vez. Ninguém o tentou impedir até que já era tarde de mais. Vocês têm que garantir… _nós_ temos que garantir… que não se torne a repetir isto!"

O Wizengamot permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo após a explosão de Harry. Eventualmente, uma minúscula e idosa feiticeira falou para oferecer Harry uma medalha: Ordem de Merlim – Primeira Classe. Harry exigiu ao Wizengamot que fossem igualmente homenageados outros. Ele listou as muitas pessoas que achou dignas de medalhas, incluindo Ron, Hermione e Neville. No entanto, ele não parou por aí. Ele causou algum alvoroço quando também exigiu medalhas para Lupin e Dobby. Vários dos autores das perguntas opuseram-se em honrar um lobisomem e um elfo doméstico. Harry recusou-se em aceitar qualquer honra até que o Wizengamot concorda-se.

Perguntaram então a Harry o que fazer com o corpo de Riddle.

"Não lhe podem fazer um enterro porque isso iria criar um local de culto", Harry ponderou, "transfigurem o corpo dele em areia e espalhem-na no mar", sugeriu.

O Wizengamot concordou, Kingsley ofereceu-se em fazer isso pessoalmente. Uma dúzia de membros do Conselho ofereceram-se como testemunhas.

Kingsley então falou longamente, dizendo ao Conselho as mudanças que tinha feito, e aquelas que ainda pretendia fazer. Harry sentou-se silenciosamente e assentiu com a cabeça de acordo com as sugestões de Kingsley. A reunião concluiu com Kingsley sendo formalmente confirmado como Ministro da magia.

"Vai para casa, Harry, descansa, come qualquer coisa", Kingsley sugeriu enquanto iam no elevador para o escritório do Ministro. Harry abanou a cabeça.

"Vou-lhes escrever um relatório, recomendando medalhas para todos os que lutaram, e, vou pedir-lhes para aceitarem as recomendações de outros. Eles precisam falar com todos os que estiveram em Hogwarts antes que comecem a distribuir as medalhas. Vou para casa quando terminar".

"Não te posso obrigar a sair, Harry, mas tu realmente precisas de descansar. Por favor", aconselhou Kingsley. Harry abanou a cabeça teimosamente.

"Eu preciso de fazer isto", Harry concluiu.

O ministro aceitou relutantemente.

"Está bem, mas amanhã não te quero ver aqui antes do meio-dia", sugeriu Kingsley. "A Brenda falou com Neville Longbottom, ele chega às 14h com Mr. Macmillan. Estamos a tentar fazer uma lista completa de todos os que lutaram ao lado de Riddle. Várias pessoas fugiram no final da batalha, ainda estamos a tentar determinar quem ainda está desaparecido e capturá-los antes que se possam reorganizar. Mr. e Mrs. Malfoy estão sendo particularmente úteis. Eles e o seu filho, forneceram-nos uma extensa lista de nomes dos Devoradores da morte e dos seus aliados..."

"Seria uma grande ajuda se pudesses verificar essa lista", Kingsley continuou lentamente ignorando o olhar do Harry. "Outra coisa, devo avisar-te que, apesar do comunicado que nós emitimos ontem, a imprensa está a ficar desesperada para falar contigo, eles estão à espera em todas as entradas para o Ministério, quando saíres tem cuidado".

Harry encontrou uma mesa vazia no escritório dum Auror e começou a escrever, recomendando medalhas para dezenas daqueles que lutaram ao seu lado em Hogwarts. Não demorou muito e pensou, como já tinha terminado, de ir verificar a lista dos Devoradores da morte e seus aliados que ele e a Hermione tinham escrito. Seria interessante, cruzar os dados com a lista do Malfoy para ver se ele se tinha _esquecido_ de alguém.

Já passava das onze quando deixou o Ministério debaixo do manto de invisibilidade. Deambulou por vários feiticeiros e feiticeiras, a maioria, embora não todos, eram da imprensa. Após 500 metros ele tirou o manto e caminhou pelas ruas dos muggles de volta a Grimmauld Place.

Harry aceitou e agradecendo uma caneca de cacau e uma sandes de Kreacher. Não tinha comido nada desde o almoço, percebeu. À uma hora da manhã, ele tombou na cama, exausto, e caiu imediatamente no sono.

_Harry_ _entrou no_ _Salão Principal_ _de Hogwarts_ _e_ _fez-se silêncio_ _._ _O salão_ _estava cheio de_ _estudantes_ _, a maioria deles_ _mortos_ _no chão._ _Harry_ _olhou_ _com horror para_ _os cadáveres_ _:_ _Ron,_ _Neville,_ _Seamus_ _,_ _Dean_ _e Lavender._ _Hermione_ _chorava sobre_ _o corpo de_ _Ron_ _._ _Dedos apontados_ _para ele,_ _"_ _Por que não os salvaste_ _?_ _"_ _os sobreviventes_ _ensanguentados_ _e feridos_ _gritavam._ _Cambaleando e_ _fugindo do_ _corredor, ele_ _apanhou um dos seus_ _atalhos_ _favoritos_ _de volta à_ _torre de Gryffindor_ _._ _Quando_ _surgiu no meio_ _de uma tapeçaria deparou-se com_ _Ginny_ _, com os braços_ _em torno de Michael_ _Corner._ _Eles olharam-no_ _com nojo_ _._ _Afastando-se dele_ _beijaram-se_ _ardentemente_ _._ _Nauseado_ _Harry_ _deu um passo_ _para trás através da_ _tapeçaria_ _, mas_ _tropeçou nela e_ _caiu._

Ele caiu no chão e achou-se no quarto principal em Grimmauld Place, num emaranhado de roupa de cama. Ele tinha caído da cama. Eram 05:30 da manhã. Já não tentou voltar a dormir.

Tomou banho, comeu o pequeno-almoço, e passou a manhã com Kreacher protestando por o Amo estar a ajudar a arrumar a casa.

"Não é trabalho para o Amo"

"Precisa de ser feito, e eu preciso de me entreter", disse o Harry ao elfo assim que começou a tirar a mobília partida do quarto do Sirius.

Kreacher insistiu que Harry come-se o almoço. Ele fez bifes e torta de rins e seguia Harry, com a refeição numa bandeja, até que Harry finalmente cedeu e comeu parte dela.

Sob o seu manto de invisibilidade de Harry _Apareceu_ num beco ao lado do Ministério. Havia muito mais gente fora do Ministério que na noite anterior, teve alguma dificuldade em deslizar através da multidão. Quando chegou ao Departamento de Aurores encontrou Neville Longbottom, Ernie Macmillan, e Gawain Robards, chefe do Departamento, eles trabalhavam já em várias listas de nomes. Passaram a tarde cruzando as listas. Eventualmente, acabaram tendo uma lista abrangente dos acusados de apoiar Tom Riddle.

"O Mr. Robards contou-me sobre o emprego de Auror", Neville disse a Harry orgulhosamente enquanto trabalhavam, "eu vou começar a trabalhar como Auror estagiário daqui a duas semanas. Eu só estou aqui hoje para ajudar com as listas. Prometi à professora Sprout que iria voltar a Hogwarts para ajudar. As estufas estão num estado terrível".

Eles continuaram a trabalhar até à noitinha, fazendo uma lista das testemunhas com referências cruzadas a anexar os nomes de todos os acusados. Foi um trabalho extenuante, mas importante e Harry entretinha-se com isso. Finalmente, voltaram à lista principal e riscaram os nomes dos Devoradores da Morte confirmados mortos ou capturados.

Harry teve alguma dificuldade em conciliar a agora cicatrizada cara de Neville, com a do menino de cara um pouco gorda de quando se encontraram pela primeira vez há sete anos. Ernie também estava menos pomposo e mais empresarial do que Harry se lembrava. Enquanto eles estavam trabalhando, Neville e Ernie contaram a Harry os horrores de Hogwarts sob os Carrow.

Finalmente, depois de horas de verificação e reverificação, acabaram uma lista dos Procurados. Já passava das dez da noite, quando eles terminaram. A lista foi enviada para Kingsley para aprovação final antes de ser enviada para o _Profeta Diário_. Entre os procurados, Harry notou, estavam Rabastan Lestrange e Thorfinn Rowle. Havia outros nomes conhecidos para Harry também: Bletchley, Bulstrode, Flint e Goyle, todos de Slytherin e todos andaram em Hogwarts com ele.

Ernie Macmillan apertou formalmente a mão de Harry e despediu-se duma forma exageradamente educada. Neville ficou para trás e esperou até que Ernie saísse.

"Harry?" começou envergonhado, "posso falar contigo uma coisa?"

"Claro que sim", Harry respondeu a Neville que estava a olhar para os pés.

"Eu quero ser um Auror, sei que isso fará a minha avó orgulhosa, mas..."

"…mas não tens a certeza sobre isso, Neville?"

"Eu tenho, é um trabalho que tem que ser feito, mas eu queria algo mais, também. Eu quero continuar a estudar Herbologia. Eu... eu realmente gostaria de ser professor um dia". Neville olhou para Harry, embaraçado, "mas eu quero ter a certeza de que todos os Devoradores da Morte são capturados, também".

Era o Lestrange, Harry percebeu, Neville precisava que Lestrange fosse capturado antes que pudesse seguir em frente.

"Tu não tens que ficar num emprego a vida toda, Neville", disse Harry, "se me quiseres ajudar a capturar todos os Devoradores da Morte fico agradecido, após isso podes fazer o que quiseres. Ensinar era bom para ti".

"Ok, obrigado, é uma boa ideia", disse Neville, mas mesmo assim parecia que havia algo mais.

"Há mais alguma coisa, Neville?"

Neville assentiu com a cabeça e olhou nervosamente em redor do escritório vazio.

"Não digas a ninguém, nem mesmo ao Ron e à Hermione", Neville sussurrou.

"Prometo", disse o Harry intrigado, "o que é?"

"Raparigas", disse Neville melancolicamente, olhando para Harry. De repente, Harry viu o velho e nervoso Neville novamente.

"Raparigas?" Harry perguntou, "rapariga" teria sido surpreendente, o plural foi um outro nível! Harry teve uma súbita visão de Neville com uma miúda em cada braço. Desesperadamente tentando manter a cara séria, decidiu que uma confirmação era necessária, "Mais do que uma rapariga?" Neville assentiu.

"Eu gosto de uma rapariga, mas ela já tem namorado", ele começou, "mas há uma miúda, quer dizer, na verdade são três, que dizem que querem sair comigo… eu não sei o que fazer…"

"Estás a perguntar à pessoa errada meu", Harry ficou surpreso. Três! Então ele pensou no incidente de manhã no Átrio no domingo.

"Não sou nenhum especialista. Tudo o que posso dizer é que, se essa miúda que tu gostas tem um namorado, eu não lhe diria nada a menos que tenhas a certeza de que ela é a tal. Se ela anda a ver alguém, é porquê deve querer! Então, provavelmente, vais arranjar problemas. Em relação às outras, isso é contigo. Se elas dizem que gostam de ti, e se gostas de alguma, vai em frente. Mas elas podem apenas estar a fantasiar-te como "o herói de Hogwarts," e não a ti verdadeiramente. Não sei nada sobre raparigas, desculpa".

"Obrigado Harry", disse Neville, "vemo-nos no sábado. Boa sorte para as tuas visitas, vais começar amanhã certo?"

Harry assentiu. O encontro com Kingsley estava marcado para as nove da manhã, era melhor dormir um pouco. Deixou o Ministério sob o manto, _Apareceu_ de volta a Grimmauld Place, e foi para a cama.

_Mais uma vez, Harry acabou de chegar à sala comum de Gryffindor. Ginny e Neville estavam a beijar-se. Harry assistiu horrorizado._

" _Tu disseste-me para lhe contar, se tivesse a certeza", disse Neville defensivamente._

_Assim que Harry olhou para Neville, Ginny soltou-se dos braços de Neville e virou-se para Harry a gritar:_

" _Tu… tu deixaste-nos sozinhos com os Carrow, o Neville ficou e lutou, ele desafiou Voldemort, ele puxou a espada de Gryffindor do chapéu e matou a cobra, ele é que é o herdeiro de Gryffindor, não tu"._

_Harry ficou boquiaberto para Ginny e Neville, nisto entra na sala Molly e George. Eles começaram a ralhar com ele:_

" _Sai daqui, deixa-nos em paz, tu deixaste o Fred morrer"._

Harry acordou a tremer e a suar. Foi apenas um sonho! O Neville ter-lhe-ia dito se estivesse a falar da Ginny. Harry tentou tranquilizar-se uma e outra vez. Eles foram os responsáveis pelo grupo criado no ano passado em Hogwarts. Talvez se tenham aproximado um do outro? Ficou deitado e preocupado. Eram cinco horas, ficou deitado com os olhos abertos o resto da noite, com medo de dormir, preocupado.

Harry nem podia ver o pequeno-almoço. Ele encontrou-se com Kingsley às nove, e começaram a fazer as suas visitas, muitas visitas, para as famílias dos mortos. Harry tinha concordado em acompanhar Kingsley, porque ele sabia que era a coisa certa a fazer. Não estava ansioso para a tarefa.

Quarta-feira passou num turbilhão de caras afligidas. Pais de estudantes mortos, esposas e maridos enlutados, filhos e pais de luto. Harry conheceu as famílias de professores, alunos, Aurores, agentes da lei e simples feiticeiras e feiticeiros que tinham ido para Hogwarts e dado a sua vida na batalha para derrotar Tom Riddle.

À noite, Harry estava exausto e farto de luto e de xícaras de chá. Kingsley, preocupado com o seu bem-estar, sugeriu que não devia participar nas visitas do dia a seguir. Harry insistiu que continuasse. Naquela noite passou uma noite exausta, mas felizmente sem sonhos.

Quinta-feira foi semelhante à quarta-feira. Harry viu-se cair mais na dor após cada visita. Quinta-feira à noite, Kingsley e Harry tinham visitado as famílias da maioria daqueles que morreram defendendo Hogwarts. Kingsley participava em tantos funerais quantos ele poderia comparecer, mas Harry recusou todos os convites. Ele disse aos parentes enlutados, honestamente, que a sua presença seria provável em atrair a imprensa. Ele decidiu abrir uma excepção somente para membros do ED e da Ordem de Fénix.

Harry ouviu tantas histórias de perda, tristeza e bravura nos últimos dois dias que foi ficando oprimido. Os nomes daqueles que tinham morrido apareciam aleatoriamente à superfície dos seus pensamentos e tentou desesperadamente lembrar-se a quem o nome pertencia. Naquela noite sonhou com Ginny novamente. Desta vez que ele não reconheceu o estranho sem rosto que ela estava a beijar. Mudando de posição, eventualmente lá conseguiu voltar para um sono descontínuo.

Quando amanheceu na sexta-feira apenas faltavam três famílias a visitar. As visitas mais difíceis, aquelas, que admitiu mesmo, preferiria não fazer. Como no dia anterior, Kreacher levou a Harry o pequeno-almoço à cama. Uma tentativa, Harry percebeu, para Harry comer uma boa refeição. Ele vinha sobrevivendo de chá e biscoitos fornecidos em cada casa que tinham visitado nos últimos dois dias.

Harry deitou-se contra a almofada, comeu torradas e marmelada, não tocou no bacon e nos ovos. Fechou os olhos e puxou os lençóis para cima. Mastigando a torrada, pensou no que aconteceu ao longo da última semana. Ansiava por companhia, ele desejou que Ron e Hermione não o tivessem deixado. Até que eles voltassem, tudo o que podia fazer era trabalhar. Após os funerais as coisas iam melhorar, esperava.

Enquanto estava deitado na cama, Harry percebeu o quão inteligente Kingsley tinha sido. Harry tinha sido visto com o ministro todos os dias desde a batalha. Kingsley, Harry apreciou, tivera o cuidado de deixá-lo saber o que estava a tentar fazer. As pessoas a quem foi usado o feitiço _Imperius_ foram libertadas, começou uma reestruturação do Ministério. Recordando os acontecimentos da semana, Harry sorriu. Ambos Fudge e Scrimgeour tentaram-no subornar, primeiro elogiando-o e depois ameaçando-o para visitar o Ministério "para tranquilizar todos." Kingsley não lhe pediu nada disso, ele simplesmente ofereceu-lhe abrigo. Ele recusou o pedido de cada ministro anterior de se tornar uma mascote do Ministério, mas agora estava fazendo isso pelo Kingsley. Harry não sentiu nenhum ressentimento, Kingsley protegeu-o da imprensa e ajudou-o em muitas outras maneiras também. Sentava-se no escritório do Kingsley e ouvia as mudanças que ele estava fazendo, e aprovava-as.

Hoje, porém - hoje ia ser difícil. Ele ia visitar a Mrs. Tonks, os Creevey, e finalmente os Weasley. Harry desejou se poderia simplesmente ficar na cama. Ficou ali por alguns minutos pensando em fazer exactamente isso. Amaldiçoando-se pela covardia, determinadamente puxou para o lado as roupas da cama e foi até à casa de banho.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, os dentes escovados, lavado, barba feita, vestiu umas calças de ganga pretas limpas e uma camisola verde desbotada. Harry abriu a porta da frente. Apalpou os bolsos, verificando se tinha a varinha, o relógio, a carteira e o seu Galeão do ED. Ele cobriu-se com o manto de invisibilidade e _Apareceu_ no beco ao lado do Ministério e caminhou até à entrada.

"Harry", chamou o ministro que passava naquele momento no Átrio, "mesmo a tempo, anda comigo, por favor".

Ele olhou em volta e viu o Ministro, com as suas vestes azuis e douradas ondulando, esperando por ele.

Caminharam juntos até aos vestígios restantes da estátua que estava no Hall.

"Vamos acabar de destruir esta aberração, no seu local pensei em erguer um memorial, talvez um obelisco com os nomes de todas as vítimas da batalha contra Tom Riddle, o que achas?", perguntou o ministro olhando para os escombros da estátua.

"Concordo, mas irá ter os nomes do Dobby, Lupin e todos os muggles que perderam a vida?" Harry perguntou.

"Harry", respondeu o ministro, "eu disse _todos_ os nomes, sei que isso irá atormentar muitos puritanos, mas tens razão, é tempo de mudança", assegurou-lhe o ministro sorrindo.

"São horas de irmos, Harry", continuou o ministro, Harry seguiu o Ministro para a rua e para uma chuva de luzes e gritos. Harry tinha-se esquecido de vestir o manto. Eles rapidamente escaparam para o beco.

"Pronto?" perguntou Kingsley.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça e agarrou no braço do ministro. _Desapareceram_ com um crack.

Andromeda Tonks era uma mulher estóica, altiva e que tinha perdido o marido, filha e genro. O comportamento frio e a semelhança com a sua falecida irmã Bellatrix Lestrange fez baixar a compaixão natural de Harry. Iriam passar duas horas com Mrs. Tonks e ficou preocupado sobre como iria de passar o tempo.

Harry logo encontrou uma distracção na forma do seu afilhado, Edward Lupin. Teddy era um bebé animado. Quando Harry olhou para baixo para o berço e apanhou os olhos do bebé, o cabelo de Teddy ficou preto e despenteado, teve que se rir. Mrs. Tonks pegou do berço o bebé e entregou-o a Harry.

"Tu tens que pegar no teu afilhado", ela disse firmemente. Harry esticou os braços.

"Precisas de lhe apoiar a cabeça", disse ela a um Harry preocupado sem fazer ideia como se segura um bebé. Ele embalou Teddy cuidadosamente nos seus braços. Quando Teddy adormeceu, Harry sentou-se cuidadosamente e cuidou do seu afilhado enquanto relembravam educadamente o marido de Andromeda, Ted, Dora e Remus.

Quando Teddy acordou a berrar, quase uma hora depois, Andromeda Tonks recusou-se a pegar no bebé. Ela estava obviamente determinada a testar as habilidades de Harry como padrinho.

"Vou buscar leite", disse a Harry, "tu podes dar-lhe de mamar".

Então Harry alimentou o seu afilhado sob o olhar atento de Andromeda Tonks. Cumprindo a tarefa, ele balançou-o de volta para dormir em seus braços. Harry sentiu que tinha conseguido algo importante. Aparentemente, Andromeda Tonks também achou. Quando Harry gentilmente devolveu Teddy dormindo ao berço, Mrs. Tonks sorriu. Foi a primeira vez que Harry tinha visto o seu sorriso, e ele teve um vislumbre do seu primo, o seu padrinho Sirius Black.

"Você…" Harry hesitou, "precisa de alguma coisa para o Teddy?" Ele não podia simplesmente perguntar se ela precisava de dinheiro, mas Andromeda percebeu o que quis dizer.

"A Bella morreu após o seu marido, Rodolphus", Andromeda disse fazendo uma cara feia quando referiu o nome da irmã, "Então ela herdou a parte do seu marido, e quando ela morreu… eu e a Narcissa herdámos tudo. Dum momento para o outro fiquei rica".

"Rica, mas sem uma família", Harry disse, com simpatia.

Andromeda olhou para ele com compaixão, com os olhos arregalados na compreensão. Cada vez se parecia menos com Bellatrix.

"Vou tentar ser um bom padrinho para o Teddy", Harry disse-lhe, "é o mínimo que posso fazer".

"A minha irmã tem sido muito boa para mim desde a semana passada", Mrs. Tonks anunciou de repente. Harry fez uma careta, e imediatamente lamentou a reacção. Os seus pensamentos mesquinhos, Harry percebeu, tinham sido óbvios para Andromeda Tonks. Ele iria precisar de ser mais diplomático. Devia isso a Lupin e Tonks e, especialmente, ao pequeno Teddy.

"Desculpe", ele disse, "só me apercebi agora que o Draco Malfoy é primo do Teddy".

"Primo direito", respondeu Andromeda.

"Desculpe", Harry repetiu, ele é quase parente de Malfoy! Eles podem mesmo passar a frequentar as mesmas reuniões de família! Será que eles vêm ao funeral de Tonks? Harry não queria saber.

"Oh… bem… er… Adeus", disse Harry despedindo-se perturbado e envergonhado.

Quando sairam da casa de Andromeda Tonks, Harry discutiu a situação dos Malfoy com Kingsley. Eles estavam sem varinha e Lucius Malfoy estava sob custódia, trabalhando com o Departamento de Aurores para tentar encontrar os Devoradores desaparecidos. Harry tinha visto Lucius no Ministério dois dias antes. Magoado, com cicatrizes e nódoas negras, o pai de Draco parecia completamente abatido. Draco não tinha matado ninguém e Narcissa, Harry relutantemente admitiu, tinha-lhe salvado a vida.

Foi graças às informações de Lucius, Kingsley disse, que o esquadrão de Aurores de Williamson localizou e prendeu os pais do Crabbe e do Goyle ontem. Gregory Goyle, Harry ficou surpreendido ao descobrir, ainda estava desaparecido. Como pode alguém tão lento e estúpido como o Goyle permanecer escondido?

Kingsley e Harry _Desapareceram_ para a casa da família Creevey. Justin Finch-Fletchley e Hannah Abbott estavam lá também. Juntamente com Dennis Creevey contaram a Harry e a Kingsley o que aconteceu com os membros muggle do ED: Justin, Hannah, os irmãos Creevey, entre outros, tinham deixado a escola.

Harry olhou de novo para os amigos. Justin sempre foi mais alto que Harry. Embora só por escassos centímetros. O longo cabelo loiro de Hannah estava solto e contornava o seu rosto redondo, ela era quase tão alta como Justin e era reboliça como Rosmerta. Dennis ainda pequeno de altura, estava com os olhos vermelhos e parecia muito mais jovem do que os seus quinze anos.

A história deles foi incrível. Justin, ajudado pelo seu pai, Sir Julian, que tinha dinheiro e influência no mundo muggle, passou o último ano a esconder os nascidos-muggle para mantê-los fora das garras da Comissão de Registo Muggle.

A amiga de Katie Bell, Leanne Cowper trabalhou para o Ministério, no seio da própria Comissão. De lá, Leanne, tinha dado informações ao Exército de Dumbledore. Hannah, enquanto isso, trabalhou como empregada de mesa no _Leaky Cauldron_. Escutava as conversas dos Devoradores da Morte e dos esquadrões de Umbridge, passando depois o teor das mesmas para o ED.

Com a segurança da clandestinidade, Colin usou os seus consideráveis talentos fotográficos no bom sentido. Colin, assistido pelo seu irmão Dennis, manteve-se ocupado a falsificar documentos muggle necessários para criar novas identidades para os nascidos-muggle e fornecendo falsas árvores genealógicas meio-sangue para outros cujas antecedências pudessem ser falsificadas.

O grupo, ao longo de nove meses de governo autoritário, salvou dezenas de nascidos-muggle assim como as suas famílias das garras dos esquadrões de Umbridge. Quando Harry e Kingsley expressaram espanto com o seu trabalho Justin, Hannah, e Dennis simplesmente encolheram os ombros.

"Estávamos a lutar contra Voldemort e Umbridge da única maneira que podíamos", Justin explicou, "era um trabalho que o ED tinha que fazer. Não foi muito difícil, a sério. Encontrámos casas vazias em todo o país e simplesmente demos aos nascidos-muggle novos nomes. Desde que não fizessem magia, eles simplesmente integravam-se na vizinhança. A maioria dos nascidos-muggle podem facilmente fingir ser muggles e os puro-sangue idiotas no Ministério, como a velha cara de sapo, não conseguiam procurar em todas as cidades muggle", concluiu.

Harry ficou abismado, pela cara que fez, Kingsley também não ficou menos impressionado.

Harry achou que falar com Mr. e Mrs. Creevey seria ainda mais difícil depois destas revelações. Harry era incapaz de encontrar palavras para expressar a sua tristeza ou o seu orgulho na bravura e no trabalho arriscado de Colin e dos seus amigos.

Sentiu-se mal quando Mr. e Mrs. Creevey insistiram em mostrar a Harry as resmas de cartas de Colin que descreviam a vida em Hogwarts. Mais o pior foi as centenas de fotografias: de Hogwarts, de si mesmo, dos jogos de Quidditch e dos irmãos Creevey. Harry sentiu vergonha ao notar que em muitas das fotografias onde aparecia estava gesticulando zangado para a câmara, tentando manter Colin à distância.

Havia fotografias, também, dos colegas de Colin. Harry finalmente chorou. Pela primeira vez, nas suas visitas, quando confrontado com uma fotografia de Colin, Ginny e Luna Lovegood, todos orgulhosamente segurando os seus Galeões do ED. Eles foram todos do mesmo ano, e foram colegas em muitas das mesmas classes. Eram os mais jovens do ED, com excepção de Dennis Creevey, que tirou a fotografia ao seu irmão.

"Eu também devia lá ter estado", disse Dennis, quando Harry e Kingsley se preparavam para sair.

"Eu devia ter voltado para Hogwarts", continuou, "o Justin veio buscar-nos quando o Neville mandou a mensagem, mas o Colin lançou-me o feitiço _Petrificus Totalus_ e deixou-me para trás".

As palavras de despedida de Dennis ainda deixaram mais triste Harry. Despedindo-se dos Creevey, prepararam-se para fazer a visita final do dia, A Toca. Logo ele estaria enfrentando Molly, George... e Ginny.


	4. Amor revelado

Harry estava prestes a ver os Weasley pela primeira vez em quase uma semana. O seu coração não batia tão alto no seu peito desde a vez que entrou na Floresta, caminhando para o que ele esperava ser a sua morte. Eles tinham sido sempre tão bons para ele, em troca o que lhes deu? Um filho, Fred, morto e dois filhos, Bill e George, mutilados. Ron também tinha cicatrizes. Ginny, Ron e seu pai tinham todos escapado por um triz da morte. Tinha causado a Mrs. Weasley e à sua família tanto sofrimento. Ele não tinha certeza de que seria capaz de olhar para Molly, George, ou mesmo Ginny.

Kingsley estendeu o braço. Harry abanou a cabeça. "Eu vou lá ter sozinho, obrigado", disse ao ministro, "irei _Aparecer_ no pomar".

Assentido com a cabeça em silêncio, Kingsley _Desapareceu_ , Harry hesitou, apavorado. Por um momento considerou fugir, regressando a casa, em vez disso, respirou fundo e seguiu Kingsley.

Ao chegar à beira do pomar, Harry olhou para a casa, quase parecia que estava a cair aos pedaços, era a primeira vez que a via desde o dia do casamento de Bill e Fleur, que agora parecia ter sido há várias vidas atrás. Havia galinhas no quintal. A casa dos Weasley parecia desarrumada mas acolhedora, como sempre.

Parou por um momento para apreciar a vista. Mr. e Mrs. Weasley estavam de pé perto da porta da cozinha, Kingsley estava já a descer a colina em direcção a eles. Harry deu um passo em frente, mais uma vez com o medo, parou. Começou a puxar o relógio do bolso, na esperança de se atrasar por mais alguns segundos. Antes que tivesse a oportunidade de ver as horas, uma voz tensa, cuidadosamente neutra à sua direita disse:

"São duas horas. O ministro foi pontual".

Ginny!

Harry deixou cair o relógio de volta ao bolso e virou-se para Ginny. Ela estava sentada na raiz retorcida de uma velha macieira, com o rosto escondido nas sombras dos ramos cobertos de flores.

Kingsley, Harry reparou, parou ao ouvir a voz de Ginny.

"Er… Pode ir andando", Harry disse, virando-se para o ministro, tentando clarear a voz, "eu e a Ginny vamos lá ter".

Ele voltou o seu olhar para Ginny. Ela estava de pé, caminhando em direcção a ele. O sol da tarde estava atrás dela, ele não podia ver a expressão no seu rosto. O seu cabelo comprido estava balançando livremente, cobre vermelho e brilhante como a cor de uma madrugada de Outono. Ela parou de repente, a cerca de 3 metros dele, ele podia finalmente vê-la claramente. Vestia um liso e comprido vestido verde com um cinto na cintura. Os seus braços e pernas sardentas estavam nus. Ela estava deslumbrante.

Ginny olhou-o de cima a baixo, com o rosto impassível. Era como se estivesse a examinar uma criatura estranha que nunca tinha visto antes. Ele, por outro lado, simplesmente assistiu à dança da luz do sol brilhando no seu cabelo enquanto ela o examinava.

"Er… Olá", Harry gaguejou, maravilhado com a sua própria inépcia. Ele tinha imaginado muitos encontros emocionais e passionais diferentes com Ginny durante a semana passada, e tinha sofrido tantos pesadelos de rejeição enquanto dormia. Agora, confrontado com ela em carne e osso, as palavras fugiam-lhe. O que é que ele havia de dizer? Como poderia expressar a tristeza pela morte do seu irmão?

"Er…", faltando-lhe novamente a fala, _diz alguma coisa_ , pensou desesperadamente.

Ginny estava com as pernas ligeiramente afastadas e com as mãos atrás das costas, seu rosto escondendo qualquer emoção, mas cada músculo estava tenso. Ela ficou em silêncio, olhando para Harry enquanto ele lutava para encontrar algo para dizer. Finalmente, falou.

"Não me parece que estejas muito bem, Harry", ela observou, "à primeira vista parece-me que não te andas a alimentar bem nem a dormir como deve ser. Por que não foste para a Austrália com o Ron e a Hermione? E já que não foste, porque é que não vieste para aqui em vez de ir para Grimmauld Place?"

Harry não disse nada. Era inevitável este dia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, por que é que andou a adiar uma semana?

"Eu… Nós estávamos preocupados contigo", ela continuou.

Harry olhou-a em silêncio. Começou a entrar em pânico, enquanto tentava pensar em algo para dizer. Várias ideias passaram pela sua mente. _Como estás?_ Não posso perguntar isso pois é demasiado banal a alguém a quem o irmão foi morto. _Estás bem_? Ainda pior.

Harry percebeu que estava provavelmente a mostrar pânico no rosto. Ginny observava-o com óbvia preocupação e curiosidade. Ela deu mais um passo em direcção na sua direcção. Estava agora tão perto que podia sentir o cheiro dela. Ela estava ao seu alcance.

Talvez, se simplesmente desse um passo à frente e a beija-se, isso já tinha funcionado antes. _O irmão dela_ _morreu_ _!_ O demónio interior sussurrou-lhe.

Eles olharam um para o outro em silêncio por algum tempo. Harry encontrou-se cativado pelos seus olhos. Tentava decidir o que fazer, o que dizer.

"O que se passa, Harry?" Ginny perguntou.

"Fred…", respondeu-lhe, impotente.

"Ninguém te culpa, Harry", ela disse gentilmente, "todos nós estamos a sofrer, incluindo tu, eu sei disso, mas temos que seguir em frente".

Ginny fez uma pausa, dando a Harry uma oportunidade para falar. Ele encontrou-se incapaz de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

"Eu vou ajudar o George durante o verão", continuou, quando se tornou óbvio que Harry estava novamente bloqueado e permaneceu em silêncio, "na loja. Ele vai precisar de ajuda, muito mais do que o resto de nós. Temos que pensar na vida também, não é?"

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, mas manteve o silêncio.

"Tens andado a visitá-los a todos não é?" ela tentou novamente, "Os que perderam alguém na batalha?" Harry assentiu com a cabeça novamente, com medo de abrir a boca.

Ginny continuou a olhar para ele com cuidado. Seu silêncio foi convidativo, mas ainda assim, ele não conseguia dizer nada.

"Foste ouvi-los a todos, e não desabafaste com ninguém, não foi, Harry? " Ginny observou. "E como Grimmauld Place foi desligado da Rede Floo, eu não podia visitar-te".

"Se tivesse idade para _Aparecer_ , já lá tinha ido ver de ti, ver se estavas bem", ela acrescentou.

"Quando o meu pai foi para o trabalho no seu primeiro dia, há três dias, ele descobriu que não tinhas ido para a Austrália com o Ron e a Hermione. Tentei convencer a minha mãe e o meu pai para te irem buscar, mas não… Ele precisa de tempo para si mesmo... Virá quando estiver pronto... Está ocupado com o ministro, é melhor não incomodá-lo". "Ela imitou a mãe.

"Assim, achaste melhor ficar encolhido a um canto, sozinho, fazendo-te sentir pior... por favor fala comigo Harry, diz-me o que se passa", ela disse suavemente. "Diz qualquer coisa, por favor".

Eles olharam um para o outro em silêncio, tornou-se óbvio para Harry que Ginny não se ia mover até que o que estava de errado fosse resolvido. Algo dentro dele estalou.

"Tens algum namorado?" perguntou arrependendo-se logo a seguir.

Chocado com a sua própria estupidez, Harry colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. Era na verdade a única pergunta que queria ver respondida, mas como ele pode ter sido tão idiota e perguntá-la assim. _Estúpido_.

Houve um silêncio. Harry não se mexeu, manteve os olhos fechados, a cabeça entre as mãos, e escutou ansiosamente. Ouvia o mexer das folhas na brisa, o canto dos pássaros. Não ouviu o riso de desprezo, ou o som dela se ir embora. Então, sentiu as mãos de Ginny cobrir as suas. Cautelosamente e suavemente, os dedos dela deslizaram em torno das palmas das suas e gentilmente agarraram-nas. Suas mãos tremiam, ele percebeu. Devagar e com cuidado, ela aliviou as mãos do seu rosto. Harry abriu os olhos. Ginny estava olhando para eles.

"Bem… isso foi inesperado", ela observou, a voz parecia estar presa na garganta. O coração de Harry estava a tentar saltar através das costelas. _Que raio me deu na cabeça_ _?_

"Antes de eu responder à tua pergunta, eu tenho algumas perguntas que gostaria de te fazer, se estiver tudo bem contigo". Ela agora estava-lhe a segurar as mãos com tanta força que o magoava. As suas unhas estavam profundamente pressionadas nas suas mãos, ela estava a lutar para manter a voz firme, falou hesitante, a sua voz grave e rouca. Harry engoliu em seco, Ginny, ele percebeu, estava quase tão nervosa quanto ele.

Inspirou fundo.

"Pergunta", ele pediu, lutando para conter as lágrimas. O aperto nas mãos aliviou. Tentou concentrar-se na sensação das mãos dela nas dele, ao olhar nos seus olhos castanhos brilhantes.

"Conheceste alguma Veela na tua viagem?"

Harry estava atordoado. A esperança aumentou dentro dele. Talvez ia ficar tudo bem entre eles? Ele tentou algum humor.

"Nós ficámos algum tempo com o Bill e a Fleur, isso conta?

"Não"

"Então não, nenhuma Veela"

"Então… Hermione"

Harry estava confuso

"O que tem ela?"

"Quando chegámos a casa depois da batalha, no domingo, o Bill disse à minha mãe que o Ron vos deixou, pouco antes do Natal, a ti e à Hermione sozinhos por algumas semanas. O Bill pensou que vocês tinham...", Ginny hesitou, "juntos… e é por isso que o Ron se foi embora".

A surpresa de Harry devia estar presente na sua cara. Ele pensou… esperou… que Ginny tivesse reparado.

"A Hermione é a rapariga dos sonhos do Ron, já o é aos anos, julgo eu. Finalmente assumiram o namoro na semana passada".

"Hah!", por um segundo Ginny pareceu triunfante, "finalmente! Podes contar-me os pormenores mais tarde".

Harry olhou-a com apreensão, "não vais gozar com ele certo?", perguntou.

"Não mais do que merece", disse Ginny sorrindo. A esperança de Harry aumentou.

"Pois, disso é que tenho medo", tranquilizado Harry estava prestes a rir, mas não o fez, o sorriso da Ginny desapareceu e ficou novamente séria.

"Na semana passada, em Hogwarts, quando eu estava lá fora com alguns dos feridos", Ginny continuou, "eu podia jurar que alguém passou por mim. Foste tu, tapado com o manto?"

"Sim"

"Porque não disseste nada?"

"Porque se tivesse, acho que não teria forças para te deixar de novo... eu tinha que ir", suplicou, "para enfrentar Voldemort. Se eu não tivesse ido para a floresta o Voldemort ainda estaria vivo, e mais pessoas teriam morrido".

"Tu tinhas que ir?"

"Sim", ele disse-lhe honestamente, olhando nos seus olhos.

"Não havia alternativa?"

"Não", assegurou com tristeza.

Os olhos de Ginny estavam brilhando. Era a sua vez de respirar fundo.

"Pergunta-me outra vez", ela mandou.

"O quê?", Harry ficou por momentos confuso.

"A tua pergunta estúpida, pergunta-me outra vez!", ordenou a Ginny.

Com esperança e algum medo, Harry perguntou:

"Tens algum namorado?"

"Sim", disse a Ginny sorrindo de felicidade.

Harry ficou horrorizado! Ele tentou soltar as mãos, mas Ginny manteve um aperto firme e continuou a falar, com as lágrimas brotarem dos seus olhos.

"Já ando com ele há cerca de um ano, o parvo tentou acabar o namoro comigo…"

Ela não falou mais, Harry percebeu o que estava a dizer. No início de Maio do ano passado, após o jogo de Quidditch entre Gryffindor e Ravenclaw, eles deram o seu primeiro beijo.

Sem parar para pensar, ele deu um passo em frente. Colocou-lhe uma mão na parte inferior das costas e a outra nos seus cabelos, segurando-lhe a parte de trás da cabeça. Em seguida, puxou-a para ele e beijou-a. Foi um beijo que Harry não queria que acabasse. Saboreou o calor suave e doce dos seus lábios. O cheiro do seu cabelo foi misturado com o cheiro da flor das macieiras. Ele segurou-a com força e sentiu os braços dela envolve-lo, um entre as omoplatas, o outro nas costas. Ela estava segurando-o como se nunca o quisesse soltar. Harry perguntou-se se também ela queria que esse beijo durasse para sempre.

Ele sentiu lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, e não apenas as suas. Ambos estavam a chorar, mas Ginny não se afastou, então ele também não. Provou o sabor salgado das lágrimas nos seus lábios, mas permaneceu perdido no beijo.

Depois de algum tempo, Harry não tinha ideia de quanto, a mão dela nas suas costas deslizou para o traseiro e apalpou-o. Assustado, com o coração a tentar escapar do peito, pensou se havia de fazer o mesmo. Tinha então acabado de decidir em arriscar quando se tornou vagamente consciente de assobios e gritos ao longe. Imediatamente mudou de ideias e manteve a mão onde estava, ignorando os ruídos e concentrando-se em beijar Ginny.

Os assobios continuaram. Harry sentiu a mão entre os ombros soltá-lo por um segundo. O movimento do cotovelo de Ginny contra as costelas deixaram-no na dúvida se que ela estava a fazer um gesto para mandar calar os assobiadores.

"Ginevra Weasley, o que é que _TU_ pensas que estás a fazer?", a voz de Molly soou alto.

Contrariados, separaram-se, ambos respirando com dificuldade. Harry olhou para Ginny, estava corada, mas feliz. Sorriram um para o outro através das lágrimas.

"Deixa isto comigo", Ginny sussurrou. Ela puxou-o para si e limpou-lhe as lágrimas com a manga da camisola, Harry tirou o lenço do bolso e seguiu-lhe o exemplo.

Viraram-se ao mesmo tempo e começaram a descer a colina para casa. Harry pegou na mão de Ginny e apertou-a delicadamente. Ela sorriu para ele e devolveu o aperto. Ele estava contentíssimo. _Eu posso_ _lidar_ _com qualquer coisa_ , pensou, _por que não vim cá mais cedo_ _?_ "

De pé do lado de fora da porta estavam os três irmãos Weasley: Charlie, baixo, bronzeado e cheio de cicatrizes, Percy, magro, pálido e com óculos, e George, alto e sem uma orelha. Na frente deles, com as mãos nas ancas, estava Molly Weasley.

"Mãe", gritou Ginny, enquanto caminhavam em direcção à sua família, "não é óbvio o que estava a fazer?"

George começou-se a rir. Harry ficou intrigado com a aparente falta de familiaridade com o que deveria ter sido um som bem conhecido. A mãe virou-se para trás e o riso parou. Naquele momento, Harry percebeu por que o som parecia estranho, foi um dueto cantado a solo, um solitário, riso desacompanhado. Ele não se conseguia lembrar de alguma vez ouvir apenas o riso de George. Faltava o acompanhamento de Fred na melodia. Isso deixou-o de rastos. Involuntariamente, apertou firmemente a mão de Ginny.

"Estás bem?"perguntou preocupada.

"Senti agora a falta do riso do Fred", ele contou-lhe.

"É estranho não é?", ela murmurou triste, "Apenas ouvir o George? Mas pelo menos ele riu-se, foi apenas a terceira vez desde que…", ela não conseguiu acabar a frase, em vez disso, apertou-lhe a mão e entrelaçou mais os dedos nos dele.

De mãos dadas com Ginny, Harry desceu para ver os Weasley. Hoje era, ele percebeu, um dia espectacular. Quando se aproximaram da entrada, ele sorriu, estava em casa, por fim, mesmo que não tivesse a certeza da recepção que iria ter. Harry sentiu-se - estranho - estava eufórico, desesperadamente triste, sofrendo e apreensivo, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ele não tinha a certeza do que ia acontecer a seguir, se iria rir ou chorar, mas estava a ir em direcção aos Weasley e a dar a mão à Ginny e, naquele momento, ele não se importava mais.

Molly continuava à espera deles com as mãos nas ancas.

Ginny gentilmente puxou Harry e pararam a alguns metros da mãe. Atrás de Molly, o rosto de Charlie era uma máscara de preocupação, Percy parecia atordoado, com as orelhas vermelhas. E George, directamente atrás da sua mãe, piscou e sorriu alegremente para os dois. Ginny apertou a mão de Harry novamente encorajando-o a falar.

"Sabe bem voltar a casa", disse ele.

Mrs. Weasley lançou-lhe um olhar, e, por um momento, a sua expressão severa vacilou. Com esforço, voltou o seu olhar para a filha e redefiniu o rosto para um olhar de desaprovação.

"Ginny", ela começou.

"Eu e o Harry namoramos há cerca de um ano", atalhou Ginny, interrompendo a mãe antes que pudesse começar. Atrás dela, ainda sorrindo, George levantou a mão, juntando o polegar com o indicador e piscou-lhe o olho. "Nós começámos em Maio do ano passado. Fingimos acabar no funeral do Professor Dumbledore. Eu sabia que não podia ir com eles durante a sua fuga. Se Voldemort soubesse que era a namorada do Harry Potter, isso teria sido muito mau para todos nós".

Molly foi surpreendida, e ficou sem palavras. A primeira vez que aconteceu, desde que Harry a conhece. George abriu a boca para falar, mas Ginny silenciou-o com um olhar de aviso. Ela continuou antes que a mãe tivesse a oportunidade de interromper.

"E, ao contrário dos meus irmãos, eu estava com atenção quando nos contaste sobre as tuas escapadelas com o pai na escola. Portanto, não me venhas com a conversa "que ainda são muito novos" sobre nós. Temos mais idade do que tu e o pai quando começaram a namorar.

Ginny fez uma pausa enquanto a sua mãe olhava para um e para outro, incrédula pela filha ter puxado este trunfo.

Harry tentava o seu melhor olhar contrito, mas ficou surpreso e impressionado com o desempenho de Ginny. Olhou para Mrs. Weasley e disse: "Ela é espectacular, não é?".

Isso foi demais para Mrs. Weasley, que explodiu em lágrimas e puxou Harry e a sua única filha num abraço apertado. Harry desajeitadamente devolveu o abraço, tentando expressar o agradecimento e compartilhou o sofrimento com a mulher, que era o mais próximo que tinha de uma mãe.

"Peço imensa desculpa pelo Fred", sussurro-lhe.

"O Percy contou-me o que fizeste por ele depois, obrigada"

Com essas palavras Harry sentiu o fluxo de lágrimas e não se conseguiu segurar em pé. A dor que sentia por todos aqueles que tinham morrido finalmente veio à tona. As duas mulheres mais importantes da sua vida seguraram-no e apoiaram-no, embora também estivessem a chorar. Depois de alguns minutos, ele puxou o lenço do bolso das calças e enxugou os olhos. Levou algum tempo até que conseguisse recuperar a compostura. Eventualmente, olhou por cima da cabeça de Mrs. Weasley para os irmãos de Ginny. Charlie e Percy olhavam solenes e sérios, mas controlados. George, no entanto, parecia que também esteve a chorar.

"George", ele começou, ambas o soltaram. Passou pelo meio delas e estendeu a mão a George, mas George puxou-o para um abraço apertado.

Separou-se do Harry e sorriu-lhe. "Precisas de ter cuidado com ela", apontando para a irmã, "ela troca de namorado como quem troca de camisa".

"Diz o Ron", ela bufou, "três em três anos! Vamos contar as tuas ex-namoradas, George?"

"George", repetiu o Harry, ignorando a tentativa de mudar de assunto, "tu e o Fred fizeram muito por mim".

"Não tanto quanto fizeste fez por nós, Harry. Eu não sei o que seria de nós sem ti". George olhou para os seus pés. O velho, brincalhão e animado George tinha ido embora.

"Como vai o negócio?", Harry perguntou, mudando de assunto antes que George tivesse uma recaída.

"Tem sido terrível, tivemos que fechar a loja. Avisaram-nos pouco antes que os Devoradores da Morte invadissem a loja. Ainda assim, as coisas podem agora começar a voltar ao normal. Nós… eu tenho algumas ideias para novos produtos. Nós… eu devo abrir a loja num par de semanas". Em cada referência corrigida de "nós" Harry sentiu um aperto fraco no seu coração. Ele estremeceu com a perca do George. Era impossível ter uma conversa com George, sem que a sombra de Fred aparece-se sobre ele. Por quase sete anos, desde que conhece os Weasley, nunca tinha havido um Fred, ou um George, era sempre "os gémeos", _Fred-e-Jorge_ , quase uma palavra, quase uma pessoa. Harry ficou novamente incapaz de falar, encontrou-se novamente a ser puxado para um abraço de partir as costelas.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor até que Mrs. Weasley interrompeu, "Vamos lá, para dentro, todos vocês. O Kingsley e o vosso pai estão na cozinha".

Para seu alívio, tudo indicava que Molly não iria olhar novamente com reprovação para ele e para Ginny.

Harry seguiu Ginny até aos degraus da cozinha acolhedora d'A Toca. Foi encaminhado a uma das cadeiras na grande mesa da cozinha por Mrs. Weasley. Ela olhou-o de cima a baixo, preocupada.

"Tu pareces cansado querido, tens andado a trabalhar muito, passaste por muito e devias descansar e alimentar-te melhor".

Ela olhou com olhar incriminatório para Kingsley, como se a culpa do cansaço de Harry fosse do ministro.

"O Harry faz o que quer, Molly", Kingsley retumbou, "ele já tem dezassete anos. Se precisares, Harry, tira os dias que quiseres".

"Tu _vais_ ficar para o jantar", Molly ordenou, "aquele elfo não anda a tratar de ti como deve ser. E vais passar aqui a noite também".

"Sim Mrs. Weasley", assentiu obedientemente.

"Agora", ela continuou, "queres um chá e biscoitos?". O Harry sorriu. _Não me livro de chá e biscoitos_ , pensou Harry, _nem aqui_.

Quando Mrs. Weasley fez a pergunta, Ginny prontificou-se a encher a chaleira. Harry sentou-se calmamente, com o prazer de assistir Ginny colocar a chaleira ao fogão e a andar pela cozinha a colocar as canecas, a caixa com biscoitos, o leite e o açúcar numa bandeja. Ele apenas apanhava pedaços da conversa entre Arthur Weasley e Kingsley. Após encher as canecas de chá a todos, Ginny pousou a chaleira na mesa, e, em seguida, sentou-se no colo de Harry.

Arthur Weasley perdeu completamente o fio à meada da sua conversa com Kingsley. Olhou para a sua esposa, que abanou a cabeça. Arthur não disse nada e continuou a conversa com o ministro, como se nada tivesse acontecido. No entanto, de vez enquanto lançava olhares de soslaio para Harry e Ginny.

Harry estava sentado e satisfeito, com um braço em volta da cintura de Ginny, saboreando a sua proximidade com ela. Ocasionalmente, olhava para George, silencioso e melancólico, e sentiu-se culpado por estar feliz.

Enquanto estava ali, Harry ouviu o que se havia tornado conversas familiares para ele, uma série de silêncios constrangedores e interrupções estranhas entre tristeza, reminiscências de alegria, e conversas sem sentido. Algo semelhante tinha acontecido em quase todas as casas que visitou nos últimos três dias. Ocasionalmente Harry juntava-se às conversas, mas na maior parte, ele simplesmente adorou a sensação de Ginny estar sentada no seu colo.

O tempo passou lentamente. Fred foi recordado, e uma e outra vez, todos asseguraram a Harry que não foi ele o culpado. Por volta das quatro horas Kingsley levantou-se e anunciou que tinha mesmo que se ir embora.

"Harry, por favor conta-lhes sobre o funeral de amanhã. Vemo-nos às 15h", ele acenou para Harry, Ginny e George, "no funeral. Vemo-nos também no domingo. Mas agora, tenho que ir lidar com a falha de segurança de Azkaban".

Ginny ainda estava sentada no colo de Harry, o seu braço direito descansava levemente no seu ombro, o braço esquerdo estava em torno da sua cintura. Nas palavras de despedida do Ministro, Harry deu um salto rapidamente, segurando uma Ginny surpreendida firmemente em volta da cintura. Como ela escorregou do seu colo, aproveitou o balanço e suavemente deslizou ao seu lado.

"Uau… suave", gargalhou George.

Harry ignorou-o, mas manteve o braço em volta os ombros de Ginny. A mão dela estava pousada sobre a sua.

"O que aconteceu em Azkaban desta vez?" perguntou nervoso.

"Calma, não é nada de muito grave, mas não sabemos como isto aconteceu", o ministro tirou de dentro da sua mala uma cópia do _Profeta Diário_ e mostrou a Harry o cabeçalho. "Umbridge conta tudo – Exclusivo de Rita Skeeter".

"Ela é desagradável e vingativa, mas a maioria das coisas que disse não são verdade", observou Kingsley placidamente.

"Tal e qual a Rita", rosnou Harry, "foram feitas uma para a outra".

"Já tivemos dezenas de nascidos-muggle e as suas famílias a entrar em contacto com o Ministério sobre o artigo, todos querendo o sangue da Umbridge, a história é um absurdo! Assim como uma carrada de coisas que o _Profeta_ imprimiu esta semana! Não tenho a certeza se o editor é um simpatizante do Riddle ou um idiota, mas estou inclinado a acreditar que seja o último". Kingsley parou. "Estou mais preocupado com a falha de segurança", continuou ele, "francamente, sem os Dementadores é bastante complicado guardar Azkaban. Em todo o lado temos pouco pessoal mas Azkaban é Azkaban, e não tenho nenhuma ideia de como a Skeeter obteve a entrevista, pensava que todos os guardas fossem de confiança".

"Provavelmente são", respondeu Harry, "a Rita é uma _Animagus_ sem licença, ela transforma-se numa abelha".

Kingsley ficou surpreendido. "Tens a certeza?"

Harry assentiu. "A Hermione descobriu isso durante o Torneio. Na altura fizemos um acordo com ela e prometemos não contar a ninguém".

"Bom, pelo menos agora já sabemos", suspirou Kingsley, "vou ordenar a que seja presente para interrogatório. Obrigado pelo chá e os biscoitos, Ginny. Adeus Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Percy, cuide de si, George. Agora, preciso mesmo de me ir embora".

Kingsley chegou à porta e rodou a maçaneta.

"Goblins", disse Harry, deixando escapar uma ideia que de repente surgiu na sua mente.

Kingsley virou-se, "Goblins?"

"Substitua os Dementors por Goblins. Eles ficarão entusiasmados com a ideia", Harry sorriu pensando em Gringotts. "Talvez até paguem para fazer o serviço", acrescentou.

"Ridículo", disse Percy, "feiticeiros não querem ser guardados por Goblins".

"É mesmo essa a ideia, Percy", afirmou Ginny rapidamente, Harry deu-lhe um aperto no ombro como agradecimento.

"É certamente algo a considerar…", disse Kingsley coçando o queixo enquanto pensou, "bom, tenho mesmo que me ir embora, adeus a todos", e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Harry sentou-se e Ginny foi novamente para o seu colo. Houve um silêncio desconfortável quando Ginny lhe colocou o braço à volta do pescoço.

"Há muitas cadeiras vazias, Ginny", Mr. Weasley disse rapidamente.

"Estou confortável aqui e o Harry não se importa, pois não Harry?"

Harry não se importava, e abanou a cabeça para confirmar o facto. No entanto, agora que Kingsley tinha ido embora o ambiente mudou um pouco. Ele era a única pessoa de fora, começou-se a se sentir menos confortável sob o escrutínio de Mr. e Mrs. Weasley. Charlie e Percy pareciam um pouco hostis, George sorria. Talvez os Weasley estivessem apenas à espera do momento certo, para o confrontar e não fazerem uma cena na frente do Ministro, de certeza que estava em apuros agora.


	5. Um amigo na Toca

Harry ficou tenso sob o olhar silencioso dos Weasley. Ginny simplesmente olhou com desdém para a sua família, de seguida ignorou-a. Compôs-se melhor no seu colo, passou os dedos pelo cabelo de Harry e beijou-lhe a testa. De seguida, perguntou-lhe mais sobre a razão de sugerir Goblins como guardas de Azkaban. Isto provou ser um bom tema de conversa e manteve-os a falar por algum tempo.

Harry, de seguida, falou das suas visitas às outras famílias enlutadas, Ginny com apenas uma pergunta conseguia extrair dele mais palavras do que ninguém. Ele desabafou das preocupações que tinha vindo a acumular ao longo dos últimos dias. Disse-lhes das famílias que tinha visto e a dor que carregou aos ombros. Eventualmente, entreteve os Weasley com a descrição do seu primeiro encontro com o afilhado.

"Alguma vez tu ou o Charlie deram de mamar num biberão à Ginny?" perguntou Percy a Charlie.

Ginny, obviamente, não tinha perdoado o seu irmão pelos seus comentários sobre os Goblins. Levantou-se e agarrando nos seios virou-se para Percy:

"Não, não deram", disse-lhe, "isto não serve só para vista, Percy, a mãe deu-nos a todos de mamar".

"Ginny!" Molly Weasley repreendeu suavemente a filha, embora estivesse com dificuldade em esconder o riso. Percy parecia um tomate, Charlie e George riram.

"Enfim…", Ginny disse à mãe: "rapazes!" e sentou-se no colo de Harry. A sua família ficou novamente num silêncio desconfortável.

"Eu pensei que também tinhas ido à Austrália", Mrs. Weasley observou após algum tempo.

"Acho que o Ron meteu um pouco os pés pelas mãos", Harry começou, tentando disfarçar o seu embaraço. Ele tentou olhar Mrs. Weasley nos olhos enquanto falava, "Eu pedi ao Kingsley para configurar as Chaves de Portal. Eu queria ficar no Ministério, para ajudá-lo. Mas nós pensámos que a Hermione não devia ir sozinha, então o Ron foi com ela".

Harry suspeitou que Molly não estava 100% convencida, mas ela não pressionou mais o assunto.

"Já deram notícias?" Molly perguntou.

"Não", Harry abanou a cabeça, "os australianos estão a ajudar na procura dos pais da Hermione, o governo Muggle também se juntou aos esforços. Deve estar a demorar mais tempo do que pensavam. A Hermione esperava estar de volta mais cedo".

Molly parecia preocupada como o marido, em seguida, olhou para o seu relógio. A mão marcada como "Ronald" estava na posição normalmente ocupada pela mão de "Charles"... no estrangeiro.

"Se eles encontraram algum problema, já tinha tido notícias", Harry assegurou-lhe. "A Autoridade Australiana arranjou alguém para os acompanhar".

"Suponho que sim…", Molly suspirou, "mas o primeiro funeral já é amanhã à tarde".

"O do Colin", Harry confirmou.

"Como vão para o funeral, Harry?" perguntou Arthur.

Harry tinha discutido os detalhes com Justin Finch-Fletchley apenas horas antes. Aproveitou a oportunidade para mudar de assunto.

"Vamos _Aparecer_ directamente na sala de estar deles, depois saímos para o quintal. O Justin deu as horas para cada um chegar. Como já sei onde é, levo a Ginny e o George comigo. Harry parou e olhou para Mrs. Weasley, pois acabou de se lembrar de algo.

"Mrs. Weasley, a Luna deve estar a chegar daqui a pouco, ela sabe que estou aqui. O Justin disse-me que ela quer falar comigo sobre algo" disse Harry, "ou posso ir ter com ela a casa, se incomodar".

"Não vás", sussurrou-lhe Ginny gentilmente ao ouvido.

"A Luna pode vir aqui, querido", Mrs. Weasley sorriu, "tu ficas aqui a relaxar. Os visitantes são sempre bem-vindos à nossa casa, já devias saber isso Harry".

"Mesmo os malucos", disse George.

Molly Weasley olhou para seu filho. "Ela é uma boa rapariga", repreendeu.

Harry notou a tristeza nos olhos de Ginny, estava decididamente a lutar contra lágrimas. Ela virou-se e enterrou a cabeça no seu ombro. "Já deveria ter ido ver os Creevey. Eu costumava sentar-me ao lado do Colin", disse baixinho, para que só ele pode-se ouvir. Harry abraçou-a, e, silenciosamente, esperou que recupera-se a compostura.

"Obrigada", ela sussurrou, antes de levantar a voz para o seu nível normal, "por favor, acaba de contar o que está combinado para amanhã".

"A família do Colin irá estar presente, pelo que será um funeral Muggle", Harry continuou, "sendo assim, vamos ter que usar roupas Muggle e vamos viajar da casa deles para o cemitério de carro".

Arthur chegou-se à frente. "Carros Muggle normais?", perguntou.

"Sim pai…", Ginny suspirou.

"Os pais do Colin sugeriram que do mundo feiticeiro, apenas os membros do ED e os seus colegas de ano estivessem presentes, mas mais ninguém", atalhou Harry, desviando Arthur duma conversa sobre carros. "A professora McGonagall também irá estar presente assim como o Kingsley, mas tirando os que conhecemos, todos os outros serão Muggles".

"A história combinada,", Harry alertou Ginny e George, "é que o Colin morreu dando a vida ao resgatar os colegas de um incêndio, os pais do Colin concordaram com isso".

"É a única maneira para que os seus parentes Muggle saibam o quão corajoso ele foi", um toque de tristeza na sua voz. "Vamos sair daqui às duas horas. A localidade fica a Norte e chama-se Llanarmon. Depois do serviço, há uma recepção, com comida e bebida. Provavelmente, só voltamos depois das sete, se formos à recepção".

"Vamos ser dos primeiros a chegar. O funeral é às 15h. Eu… ", Harry hesitou, "fui convidado para ajudar a levar o caixão".

Mrs. Weasley respirou fundo, e interrompeu Harry.

"Harry", ela começou, "para o funeral do Fred no domingo... ", a sala ficou em silêncio. Harry já estava relaxado, as suas preocupações sobre o não ter ido à Austrália, e sobre Ginny, foram esquecidas. De repente, o ambiente ficou de cortar à faca, pareceu a Harry que ninguém sequer respirava.

Ginny ficou tensa no seu colo, a sua mão direita apertou-lhe o ombro com força.

"O Bill, o Charlie, o Percy, o George e o Ron irão carregar o caixão, mas vamos precisar de um sexto. Eu gostava de saber se...", Mrs. Weasley parou.

Harry podia sentir Ginny enrijecer, os seus músculos da coxa pareciam barras de aço nas suas pernas. O punho esquerdo, reparou, estava apertado com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos. Ela estava determinada em olhar lá para fora, por uma janela, para longe, tanto dele como da sua mãe.

"Era uma honra", disse Harry, " se a Ginny não quiser, claro".

Ginny relaxou imediatamente. Curioso, Harry virou-se para George, que estava a olhar incrédulo para a mãe.

"Mas acho que o Lee seria a pessoa indicada", ele sugeriu.

Lee Jordan foi para os gémeos o melhor amigo na escola. Harry estranhou ele não ter sido convidado. Mrs. Weasley estava de pé a olhar chateada para Harry.

"Não pode ser a Ginny", ela disse bruscamente, "têm que ser feiticeiros. É a tradição!".

Harry engoliu em seco, não queria estar em desacordo com Mrs. Weasley, especialmente nestas circunstâncias, mas Ginny deu ao seu ombro um aperto quase imperceptível, e, encorajado, disse:

"Eu acho que o Fred, em relação a respeitar tradições, não era lá muito bom"

"Estás a ver?", Ginny saltou do seu colo e virou-se para a mãe, "Eu quero ajudar a carregar o caixão, ele também era meu irmão".

"Ginny", repreendeu Mrs. Weasley.

"Não Molly", interrompeu Mr. Weasley. "Sinto muito, mas já tivemos esta discussão ontem. Eu acho que eles estão certos. Aliás, se fosse o Fred a organizar o funeral acho que iam todos com aqueles chapéus ridículos que fazem desaparecer a cabeça ou algo assim.

"Xiii... mas que grande ideia pai", George gritou.

"Calem-se!", Molly berrou, quase a chorar. "Não tem piada nenhuma!", olhou para Harry, "de certeza que ela te convenceu para dizeres isto", Mrs. acusou, "quando chegaste!"

"Achas?", Ginny respondeu, "Não sei se reparaste, mas nós estivemos ocupados a fazer outras coisas".

Isso foi demais para Mrs. Weasley, explodiu em lágrimas e saiu para a sala, batendo a porta atrás dela.

Após alguns momentos de silêncio, Harry podia ouvir Mrs. Weasley chorar na sala ao lado. Mr. Weasley olhou severamente para Harry e Ginny.

"Ginny, por favor, vai pedir desculpa à tua mãe", ordenou.

"Desculpa! Por quê?", Ginny gritou, lágrimas escorriam do seu rosto. Harry sentiu-se deslocado quando as tensões escondidas subiram à superfície.

"Por a teres feito chorar", Arthur Weasley estendeu as mãos para Ginny, "vai, por favor", pediu gentilmente.

Harry silenciosamente entregou a Ginny o seu lenço. Ela soprou alto o nariz, limpou as lágrimas e humildemente pegou numa das mãos estendidas do seu pai.

Quando a porta para a sala se fechou atrás deles, George soltou um suspiro enorme.

"Caramba! Desculpa lá isto, Harry".

"Não tens que pedir desculpa, George, se há alguém que tem que se desculpar sou eu. Eu é que causei isto".

George abanou a cabeça, "Não meu, não foste tu. Isto começou ontem", disse, "quando estávamos a acabar os…", ele parou, a chorar, incapaz de continuar. Charlie continuou a história.

"…preparativos. Tem que haver quatro ou seis feiticeiros para carregar o caixão".

George tinha a cabeça nas mãos e estava a chorar baixinho. Harry e Percy andaram até ele, cada um colocando uma mão no ombro.

"A nossa mãe assumiu", Charlie continuou, "que todos os cinco irmãos fariam isso, e perguntou ao George quem deveria ser o sexto. Ele sugeriu o Lee mas a Ginny passou-se, ela tem estado estranha a semana toda".

"Pensámos que era por causa do Fred e da batalha. Mas agora já sabemos que havia algo mais", disse, olhando fixo para Harry.

Charlie era o irmão que Harry menos conhecia, ficou sem certeza de como agir perante a observação.

"Agora que voltaste", Charlie observou, "ela ganhou alguma da genica perdida".

"Para teu bem, espero que não andes a brincar com os sentimentos dela", ele rosnou, "e não me importo o quão famoso sejas".

Antes que Harry pudesse protestar, Charlie continuou.

"O George, o Bill e eu", Charlie olhou de esguelha para Percy, "estamos do lado da Ginny, mas a nossa mãe, pelas nossas costas, pediu ao Lee de qualquer maneira. Ele disse imediatamente que sim, mas a Ginny e o George falaram com ele. Quando o Lee percebeu que a Ginny também queria levar o caixão, mudou logo de ideias, e disse à nossa mãe que a Ginny é que devia ir em lugar dele".

"Nós pensámos que ela já tinha desistido", Charlie concluiu, " mas ela embirrou com o respeitar a tradição. Eu acho que ela ainda tinha esperança que dissesses que sim, e a Ginny não se pronunciasse".

George levantou a cabeça, enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos com as costas da mão, inspirou, e olhou para Harry.

"Tu estás certo, Harry, o Fred não era muito de formalidades, eu sei que ele teria adorado que fosse a Ginny a fazê-lo, principalmente porque isso iria irritar solenemente a Tia Muriel".

George piscou os olhos para afastar as lágrimas e olhou para Harry.

"A Ginny chegou a avisar-te disto antes de se ocuparem com outras coisas?", perguntou-lhe.

"Ela não me avisou", Harry começou a corar, "nós, er, nós…"

George começou a rir. Percy olhou para longe embaraçado. Charlie permaneceu impassível, embora Harry pensou em ver-lhe um brilho nos olhos.

"Bolas… Harry, tu gostas duma vida arriscada, não gostas?" George riu, "Ainda bem que o Bill não está cá".

"Eu ainda não tinha estado com ela desde o casamento do Bill e da Fleur", explicou Harry.

"Então, estás a recuperar o tempo perdido, não é?" George brincou, a tristeza no momento esquecida quando viu o constrangimento de Harry.

"Se estavas a tentar compensar nove meses de beijos em apenas dez minutos, acho que fizeste um bom trabalho", George continuou, parecendo impressionado. Harry sentiu o rosto começar a queimar, "Nem sequer respiravam, devem ter tido muita prática".

"Pois… há quanto tempo é que andas a beijar a nossa irmã, Potter?" Charlie acrescentou bruscamente, "E quantas outras namoradas tens? O Ron sabe o que se passa entre vocês?"

Harry tinha a certeza que era possível estrelar um ovo na sua cara.

"Não te preocupes com o Harry, Charlie", George sorriu, dando um murro a Harry no braço, "ele não é o garanhão que o _Profeta_ apregoa, ele é apenas um puto magro e com óculos. É ligeiramente melhor a falar com miúdas que o Ron, mas claro, não é um destruidor de corações aqui como o Percy".

Com isto, Charlie finalmente começou a rir, Percy parecia tão envergonhado como Harry. Mesmo mortificado como estava, Harry ficou tão satisfeito ao ver George tentar dizer piadas que também começou a rir, mas controlado.

"Gostei da ideia do pai, os chapéus que fazem desaparecer a cabeça seriam um sucesso", sorriu George quando ele e Charlie acabaram de rir com os desconfortos de Harry e Percy.

"Sinceramente acho que devemos ter um pouco de decoro, estamos a discutir o funeral do nosso irmão", Percy parecia horrorizado.

"Percy", Charlie disse, "por favor, lembra-te que estamos a falar do Fred. O George, o Harry e a Ginny têm razão. Decoro, tradição e o Fred! Achas mesmo que os três combinam?"

Harry deu algum espaço aos três irmãos e ficou em silêncio, olhando para eles enquanto argumentavam animados. Estava extremamente satisfeito como a conversa tinha, naquele momento, se desviado da relação entre ele e Ginny. A porta da sala de estar abriu e Mr. Weasley colocou a cabeça de fora. "Harry, podes entrar um bocadinho?"

"Claro, Mr. Weasley"

Apreensivo, Harry passou pela cara de preocupado de Arthur para dentro da sala. Podia sentir-se o ambiente pesado. Ginny estava num canto quase atrás do velho sofá, Molly estava na poltrona junto à lareira. A única maneira das duas mulheres da casa ficarem ainda mais distantes uma da outra, era se uma delas saísse. Pareciam gatas desconfiadas, com as garras escondidas, mas prontas a atacar, estavam quase a soprar uma à outra. Arthur Weasley fechou a porta e corajosamente moveu-se para ficar entre sua esposa e sua filha.

Harry tentou compreender os sentimentos de Molly. Tentou imaginar o horror de perder um filho. Lembrou-se da sua própria raiva pela morte de Sirius. Como tinha ficado irrazoável com Dumbledore. Lembrou-se dos seus medos com a segurança de Ginny. As emoções de todos estavam tão frágeis como cascas de ovos.

"Harry", Mr. Weasley perguntou, "a Ginny disse-te alguma coisa sobre o assunto?"

O pai de Ginny estava a olhar de um modo invulgarmente intransigente, e muito ao comando. Harry raramente via Mr. Weasley assumir o comando. Ele encontrou o seu olhar, mas era Mrs. Weasley, ele sabia, quem precisava da resposta, assim, aproximou-se de Molly e olhou-a directamente nos olhos, desejando que não fossem tão parecidos com os de Ginny.

"Não, ela não me disse nada. Eu apenas referi a Ginny porque acho que é correcto ela ir. Afinal são…" Harry procurou a palavra, "irmãos, seis irmãos".

"Peço imensa desculpa por se terem chateado, porque disse o que pensava", a tensão na sala estava-o afectando, ele tremia de emoção. Para além dos Weasley, só tinha Hermione, e, estava destruindo lentamente a única _verdadeira_ família que teve. Fez uma pausa e respirou fundo.

"Sinto muito se a chateei Mrs. Weasley", Harry tentou desculpar-se, "acho que estou aqui a mais. Eu não queria começar uma guerra, e também não queria que vocês descobrissem assim desta maneira, sobre mim e a Ginny", continuou com remorso. "Talvez seja melhor para todos se me fosse embora. Vou voltar para casa".

"Não!" disseram Ginny e Mrs. Weasley ao mesmo tempo. Elas olharam uma para a outra, assustadas. Por um momento, Harry pensou que as suas garras seriam mostradas e que a batalha finalmente começaria.

"Bem… pelo menos ambas concordam nalguma coisa", Mr. Weasley observou ironicamente, olhando para a esposa e para a filha. Molly e Ginny sorriram tristemente para Arthur, depois para Harry, a tensão começou a sumir-se.

"A tradição não é tudo, Mrs. Weasley", Harry defendeu a posição de Ginny, "foi como o caso do Hagrid no funeral do Professor Dumbledore, e, você tem que admitir que o Fred nunca foi muito de seguir regras".

"Eu não tive permissão de carregar os caixões no funeral dos meus irmãos", Molly disse, entre lágrimas, com a cabeça para baixo. Arthur, de repente percebendo, deu um passo para a frente e agarrou a sua esposa com os braços. "Esperem lá fora", ele murmurou para Ginny e Harry. Ginny agarrou a mão de Harry e levou-o para fora da sala de estar. Mantendo o aperto firme, continuou em linha recta através da cozinha e abriu a porta para o quintal. Charlie, Percy e George levantaram-se e preparavam-se para os seguir.

"Nem pensem nisso, fiquem aqui!", ordenou Ginny, num tom muito parecido com o da sua mãe. Os seus irmãos obedientemente sentaram-se novamente. Empurrou Harry na frente dela, para ter a certeza que os seus irmãos ficavam sentados e quietos à mesa, depois seguiu o seu namorado para o quintal deixando os três irmãos fechados na cozinha e a olharem uns para os outros.

Ginny limpou os seus olhos, assoou o nariz, e, com um olhar de desculpas, deu a Harry o lenço agora muito molhado.

"Anda", disse, levando-o ao longo do lado da casa. Contornaram a esquina e pararam, encostados à parede. Harry olhou em volta, a parede não tinha janelas, eles estavam escondidos.

Virou-se então para Ginny. Olhos verdes olhando para os castanhos, os castanhos para os verdes, e, silenciosamente, reflectiram sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Colocou as mãos na parede áspera de pedra da Toca, um de cada lado da cabeça dela.

"Coitada…", observou Ginny, Harry assentiu tristemente. "Obrigada", ela continuou, sorrindo fracamente.

"Por discutires com a tua mãe? Espero nunca mais contribuir para isso!"

"Por teres dito o que disseste, e, por ficares do meu lado"

"Eu estarei sempre aqui quando precisares. Sabes isso, certo?" disse Harry muito sério.

Ginny inclinou-se para a frente, deslizou os braços delicadamente em volta do seu pescoço e ficou na ponta dos pés. Ela respondeu-lhe com um beijo rápido, gentil e suave nos lábios, de seguida, deslizou de volta contra a parede, mantendo os braços nos seus ombros.

Quando Harry se tentou aproximar, ela segurou-o ao comprimento dos braços. "Precisamos de falar", ordenou.

"Podemos falar depois", ele suplicou.

"Não! Agora! Temos provavelmente só uns cinco minutos", disse firmemente.

"No ano passado não me chegaste a contar o que ias fazer", continuou ela, "acho que percebo porquê, mas nunca, nunca mais me escondas a verdade, se não…"

"Se não, o quê?", Harry brincou mas de seguida, viu o olhar no rosto dela. Instantaneamente, soube que a ameaça era bastante real. Será que ela realmente o deixava se mantivesse segredos dela? _É melhor não arriscar_.

"Não escondo, desculpa. Daqui em diante, não há segredos".

"Nem o primeiro", Ginny concordou. Olharam um para o outro e perceberam, o quão importante foi a promessa que fizeram um ao outro.

"Eu não te disse, porque queria que ficasses segura", Harry tentou explicar.

"Bem, olha como isso funcionou, então!" Ginny disse com desdém. "Todos em Hogwarts sabiam sobre nós de qualquer maneira, não foi nada fácil para mim o ano passado".

O rosto de Harry ficou marcado com tristeza. Neville, Luna e Ginny foram os líderes do ED o ano passado. Neville já lhe tinha contado algumas das coisas por que tinham passado.

"Desculpa"

"Harry", ela sorriu tristemente, "Fizeste o teu melhor, salvaste-nos a todos. O meu ano passado foi difícil, mas tenho a certeza que o teu foi pior".

"Então porque é que não vieste cá no domingo?" perguntou, de repente mudando de assunto.

"Porque vocês pensavam que eu estava com o Ron e a Hermione, e… ", ele admitiu, "estava com medo".

"Medo? Estavas com medo do quê?"

"Que tu tivesses encontrado outra pessoa!"

"Com esse medo estava eu também", Ginny repreendeu suavemente, "que já tivesses encontrado outra. Mas até que _tu_ viesses cá, não me podias perguntar, nem eu a ti. Preferiste andar sozinho, do Ministério para Grimmauld Place, e vice-versa, preocupado em meter macaquinhos na cabeça, e deixaste-me fazer o mesmo".

"Eu sou um pouco estúpido às vezes. Gosto de criar problemas para mim".

"Lá isso é verdade!" Ginny despenteou-lhe o cabelo, "Sendo assim, concordas comigo, devias ter cá vindo no domingo?"

"Sim", Harry admitiu, percebendo que os Weasley o teriam apoiado, como sempre fizeram.

"Aha!" Ginny estava triunfante. "Eu estou certa e tu estás errado, então agradeço que me dês ouvidos no futuro!"

"És linda", ele observou.

"Não mudes de assunto", estalou Ginny, embora parece-se satisfeita.

Harry olhou para ela, realmente era linda, tentou imprimir a sua aparência na memória. Ela era extraordinária, magnífica, os seus olhos ainda estavam avermelhados, mas cheios de paixão, cheios de vida. Ele sabia que teria que lhe contar sobre a caça às Horcruxes, os Talismãs da Morte, e, que ela lhe iria contar tudo também.

"Eu preciso de te contar tudo o que aconteceu", Harry decidiu.

Quando disse as palavras, percebeu que havia outros a quem devia contar. A maioria das pessoas sabia apenas as meias verdades e os boatos. Mas os seus amigos, a sua família… eles precisavam saber. Era importante que soubessem.

_A minha família_ , Harry pensou, a sua família são os Weasley, e, já não era a primeira vez que pensava neles como a sua família. Ele estava de pé olhando para os olhos de Ginny, pensando, por um minuto ou mais. Ginny ficou em silêncio, com paciência, observando e esperando.

"Eu tenho uma família", finalmente disse, assim que tomou a decisão.

Ginny pareceu confusa por um momento, então percebeu o que estava a dizer.

"Tu tens uma família e amigos, Harry", ela examinou-lhe o rosto com cuidado, e compreendendo, segurou-lhe o rosto com as mãos.

"Às vezes esqueces-te disso, não é?" ela beijou-lhe o queixo. "Não tiveste uma verdadeira família grande parte da tua vida", observou com tristeza: "Mas agora tens uma que se preocupa contigo. Vais contar-nos tudo?"

Harry tomou sua decisão.

"Sim, não, sim e sim", respondeu.

Enquanto Ginny pensou no que tinha dito, Harry agarrou-lhe na mão e levou-a de novo para a cozinha.

"Tu és incrível", continuou, "e quero ficar contigo para sempre". Ginny engasgou-se e parou de repente, espantada com as suas palavras.

"Anda lá", ele ordenou, enquanto ela lhe puxava pela mão para o manter cá fora mais um pouco. _Acho que ele nem percebeu aquilo que disse, mas falamos depois_ , pensou Ginny, então lá cedeu. De mãos dadas, aproximaram-se da porta. Subiram as escadas e abriram a porta da cozinha. Arthur e Molly Weasley, também lado a lado, tinham acabado de abrir a porta da sala de estar do outro lado da cozinha. Os dois casais entreolharam-se e sorriram. Os três irmãos de Ginny olhavam de um lado para outro.

"Tomámos uma decisão", Mr. Weasley disse.

"A Ginny poderá carregar o caixão, se é mesmo esse o desejo dela", disse Molly, piscando as lágrimas.

Ginny correu para o outro lado da cozinha e abraçou a mãe. "Obrigada".

"Nós também tomámos uma decisão", disse Harry. "Eu sei que não é a melhor altura, mas gostava de vos contar o que aconteceu, o que realmente aconteceu, no ano passado. Não o que está nos jornais, mas o que fizemos, e por quê. Vocês são o mais próximo que tenho duma família, e não quero que haja segredos entre nós".

Mrs. Weasley ia em sua direcção com os braços estendidos. Harry realmente não precisa do seu abraço, ele sabia, como sempre soube, - _apesar de se esquecer_ \- que era bem-vindo, e que era já parte da família. Sabia, também, que Molly achava necessário abraçá-lo, para lhe assegurar fisicamente que se importava com o seu bem-estar e que a zanga anterior foi esquecida.

Quando Molly Weasley o soltou, Harry olhou para o pai de Ginny. Para sua surpresa, Arthur ainda estava a olhar com ar muito sério, com os braços cruzados.

"Bem, Harry, conseguiste encantar as duas mulheres da casa, a minha mulher e a minha menina".

"Já não sou uma menina", Ginny interrompeu.

"Aparentemente não", disse Mr. Weasley, escolhendo bem as palavras para dizer à filha, "Mas ainda não tens dezassete anos". Então voltou o olhar para Harry. "Andas a namorar a minha filha há um ano, e nem tu nem ela se preocuparam em dizer alguma coisa?".

Harry olhou para Ginny pedindo ajuda, ela olhou de Harry para a sua mãe, que estava de pé ao lado dele. Molly iria notar qualquer indício de Ginny. Harry estava por conta própria.

"Er… não era propriamente um segredo na escola", Harry disse a Mrs. Weasley. Parecia mais fácil e seguro dirigir a resposta para Molly, ao invés do seu marido, que estava muito menos fácil de lidar do que o habitual, "mas também nunca assumimos publicamente".

"Isso não foi o que a Katie Bell me contou", George interrompeu, "ela contou-me como tu deste um beijo à Ginny na frente de todos os presentes na sala comum de Gryffindor, parece-me ser um anúncio bastante público".

Harry sentiu-se corar novamente. O olhar furioso de Ginny estava concentrado no seu irmão.

"Tu soubeste e não lhes contaste nada?" Harry perguntou a George.

"Personificação da discrição, eu e o Fred", sorriu. Pela primeira vez desde que Harry tinha chegado, George não franziu a testa depois de mencionar o nome do irmão.

"Deviam estar mas é à espera duma oportunidade de nos envergonhar", disse Ginny.

"Desde o segundo ano que não te conseguimos envergonhar, maninha" George respondeu, "e olha que não foi por falta de tentativas".

"Aqui o Harry já é outro caso", sorriu com malícia, "por favor, Harry, continua".

"Er... pois... não há muito mais a dizer. Na verdade, hoje é a primeira vez que estamos juntos desde o casamento do Bill, então, suponho que andámos juntos três meses e estivemos nove meses separados, mas ainda namoramos". Harry perguntou-se se estava a fazer sentido.

"Mas é sério, eu estou sério… nós estamos sérios", acrescentou.

"Sim, é mesmo a sério", Ginny confirmou.

Harry olhou para ela com gratidão. George e Charlie estavam sorrindo com o seu desconforto. Percy definitivamente preferia estar noutro lugar. Harry olhou para Arthur Weasley, que ainda parecia solene.

"A Ginny é a minha namorada, eu espero que entendam porque não disse nada".

"Há algo mais que nos queiras contar? Não te esqueceste de nada?" Arthur Weasley perguntou abruptamente.

"Sobre mim e a Ginny?" Harry estava confuso, será que eles pensavam que ele e ela…

"Não!"

"Hermione", Ginny murmurou.

"Ginny, o Harry tem boca para responder", Molly ralhou.

"A Ginny disse-me hoje", Harry virou-se para Arthur, "que... as pessoas... têm falado sobre mim e a Hermione, como fizeram durante o Torneio. Ela é uma rapariga, e, é minha amiga, mas isso não faz dela a minha namorada. Ela nunca o foi, ela é apenas a Hermione", terminou pateticamente.

"E ainda bem", declarou George, "se tentasses alguma coisa com a Hermione tinhas o Ron à perna, não é?"

"O quê?" Harry não conseguiu esconder a surpresa. _Como é que o George sabia_?

"Eu e o Fred já sabíamos há anos..." George riu, "ela faz o Ron trepar pelas paredes desde o Torneio, provavelmente antes disso. Mas ele é tão estúpido que não sabia o que fazer em relação a isso. As coisas ficaram tão ruins que até mesmo eu senti pena do pequeno imbecil. O livro que lhe oferecemos ajudou? Espero que estejam a desfrutar da sua viagem à Austrália".

O silêncio constrangedor que se seguiu ao anúncio de George foi interrompido por um clique.

Mrs. Weasley olhou para o relógio. A mão com o nome Ronald mudou de "no estrangeiro" para "a viajar" e algum tempo depois para "casa". O clique foi seguido por um barulho no quintal. Ginny, que tinha visto o olhar da sua mãe, foi a primeira a ir ver o que se passava. Apanhou balanço e agarrou a mão de Harry quando passou por ele e abriu a porta. Eles foram os primeiros a chegar ao quintal. George foi o segundo, e depois os outros.


	6. Sob o Manto

Harry e Ginny pararam e olharam para o pomar. Ron e Hermione estavam no meio do caminho, descendo a colina. Vinham de mãos dadas e com andar cansado. Ron vestia uns calções castanhos e uma camisa de manga curta com cores berrantes de amarelo e vermelho. Ele precisava urgentemente de aparar a barba e estava com um escaldão. Com algum esforço carregava a sua pesada mochila às costas.

Hermione vestia uma saia curta azul e um colete branco, com ela apenas trazia a sua pequena bolsa de contas. Ao contrário de Ron, estava pálida como um pergaminho, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados e seu cabelo estava ainda mais volumoso do que o habitual. Eles pareciam perplexos com seu comité de boas-vindas. Quando viram Harry e Ginny de mãos dadas Hermione deu um sorriso pálido, mas Ron gritou: “Oi, tão?”

Ginny fez uma expressão rabugenta, Harry deu-lhe um breve aperto na mão, largou-a, e correu para ajudar o seu amigo com a mochila.

“Obrigado”, disse Ron, um pouco alto demais para ser educado. Ele soltou Hermione e deu a mochila a Harry, sibilando, “Vamos ter que ter uma conversinha…”

“Agora não, Ron, falamos mais tarde. Está tudo bem, a sério”, Harry murmurou por entre os dentes quando pousou no chão a mochila de Ron.

Ron não pareceu convencido. “Seja como for, é bom voltar a ver-te”, resmungou.

Harry franziu a testa para Ron,  _ por que está a ser tão irracional? _ Tinha assumido que Ron não se importa-se com o reatar da relação entre ele e Ginny, aparentemente sim. Afastando-se abruptamente de Ron, moveu-se para cumprimentar Hermione. Harry esperava que ela, pelo menos, estaria do seu lado.

Hermione tinha estado em silêncio, ouvindo a troca de palavras. Parecia doente. Quando Harry deu um passo em frente para cumprimentá-la, ela cambaleou. Ron empurrou bruscamente Harry para o lado, e segurou Hermione com um abraço, e murmurou:

“Está tudo bem, já te segurei”

Hermione caiu para a frente, apertou as mãos em redor do pescoço de Ron, apoiou a cabeça no peito dele e fechou os olhos. Molly assistia a cena com apreensão.

“Dar meia volta ao mundo através de vinte e duas chaves de portal não é nada divertido”, disse Ron como explicação. “Que horas são?”

“Cinco menos um quarto”, Charlie disse, antes que Harry pudesse verificar. Ron olhou para o sol.

“Que cena… Já passava da meia-noite quando saímos de lá”, Ron estava confuso. "Aconteceu o mesmo quando lá chegámos, as horas não eram as mesmas. Esquisito! A Hermione disse que era qualquer coisa a ver com furos horários”.

Hermione olhou para cima em exasperação, mas não tentou corrigi-lo. Harry olhou para ela, de repente ficou extremamente preocupado.

“Encontraste os teus pais?” Harry perguntou-lhe.

Ron assentiu. Hermione começou a chorar e enterrou a cabeça no peito dele.

“Eles estão bem?” Harry entrou em pânico. Mrs. Weasley caminhou em direcção ao seu filho mais novo. Ron ficou com olhar magoado, mas manteve os braços em volta de Hermione. Sua mãe parou e cruzou os braços.

“Eles estão bem, mas chateados… a Hermione não quer falar sobre isso”, disse Ron num tom que não aceitaria argumentos. Harry sabia que não devia fazer mais perguntas.

“Vamos levar-te para dentro, Hermione” Harry sugeriu.

Ginny estava olhando distraidamente para o céu.

“Olhem”, disse apontando para uma figura balançando um pouco acima das árvores. Deu um passo ao lado de Harry e colocou-lhe um braço em volta da cintura, ele retornou o gesto. Ron olhou para eles.

“É a Luna”, Ginny disse, olhando para o seu irmão com desdém.

E era Luna, Harry avistou a figura com cabelos loiros de Luna Lovegood deslizando sobre o pomar. Ela parecia estranha, como se estivesse a voar de lado. Harry sorriu ao perceber, ela estava sentada de lado na sua vassoura.

“Olá Luna”, gritou Ginny, acenando freneticamente com a mão livre. Luna sorriu e acenou enquanto baixava a vassoura em direcção ao chão, desacelerou graciosamente e desmontou-se para andar os últimos metros em direcção aos seus amigos.

“Sabes” Harry sussurrou para Ginny, “acho que ela seria uma boa voadora, se voa-se corretamente”.

Os robes de Luna eram de um azulão forte, tão brilhantes que quase magoavam a vista. Usava, pendurados, brincos esféricos amarelos, que pareciam ser quase líquidos, como gemas de ovo em correntes de prata.  _ Não é impossível, conhecendo a Luna _ , pensou Harry. Olhou em volta, surpreendida ao encontrar tantas pessoas olhando para ela. O seu constante olhar e sem pestanejar, passou de Harry e Ginny para Ron e Hermione e para o resto dos Weasley.

“Olá a todos”, ela voltou o seu olhar para Harry e Ginny. “Estou feliz por vocês andarem juntos novamente, foram feitos um para o outro sabiam?”

“Eu suponho que vocês não vão parar de discutir um com o outro”, continuou, virando-se para Ron e Hermione, “mas estou feliz por estarem finalmente juntos!” Fez uma pausa, “Eu não acho que essa camisa seja uma boa ideia, Ronald”.

“Já pareces a minha mãe”, Ron sorriu e, por um breve momento, Harry viu o seu melhor amigo como ele realmente era. De repente, sentindo uma enorme quantidade de afeição por Luna, soltou Ginny e caminhou até à bruxa loira. A aprovação instantânea de Luna em relação a eles como um casal era, percebeu, importante para si próprio. Após a reacção do Ron isto foi muito bem-vindo, então Harry abraçou-a. Ginny chegou ao seu lado e fez o mesmo.

“Obrigada, Luna”, Ginny sorriu, Luna respondeu-lhe com um sorriso radiante.

"É bom voltar a ver-te, Luna”,  disse Harry, "como ficou a tua casa?”

Luna olhou para Hermione, que ainda estava descansando a cabeça no peito de Ron, e calmamente disse:

“Tinhas razão Hermione, sempre era um chifre de Erumpent. O padrão da explosão é inconfundível. A casa está uma confusão, mas vamos tê-la reparada em algumas semanas”.

Hermione assentiu em reconhecimento, mas não falou.

Luna observou os seus amigos atentamente.

“Eu disse ao meu pai que foi muito errado da parte dele tentar trocar-me por vocês na Páscoa!", disse Luna, "ele está muito arrependido. Disse que só fez isso porque estava muito assustado com o que poderia acontecer comigo. Então, eu perdoei-o”, Luna disse de uma maneira tão despreocupada que Harry riu. Luna, à sua maneira, tinha resolvido um outro problema.

“Nesse caso, eu perdoo-o também, Luna", respondeu ele. A conversa foi abruptamente interrompida porque Hermione suspirou, revirou os olhos e caiu nos braços de Ron.

Mantendo um braço ao redor dela para segurá-la na posição vertical, Ron agachou-se, colocou o outro atrás dos joelhos de Hermione e gentilmente ergueu-a com os braços. Ela imediatamente fechou os olhos. Ron olhou para a mãe, a sua expressão preocupada estava espelhada no rosto dela.

“Entrem, todos vocês”, Molly ordenou, “Ron leva a Hermione para o quarto da Ginny”

Ron caminhou rapidamente em direcção a casa. Ginny, no entanto, correu à frente dele, olhando para trás, por cima do ombro, gritou: "Vou limpar a cama”.

Harry interrogou-se se ela teria algo a esconder. Considerou seguí-los até ao andar de cima, mas decidiu que, dado o actual humor de Ron, seria melhor não o fazer, e, deixá-lo cuidar de Hermione em paz.

Quando todos voltavam para casa, George deu umas pancadas suaves nas costas de Harry, “Tenho que admitir… isto tava uma seca até tu apareceres, assim é muito melhor”.

Lembrando-se que tinha deixado a mochila de Ron lá fora, Harry virou-se para a ir buscar. Ele encontrou Luna, com a vassoura numa mão, esforçando-se para levantar a mochila. Correu para ajudá-la.

“Deixa estar, eu levo-a”, disse, levantando a mochila e colocando-a sobre um ombro.

"Obrigado, Harry. Qual é o problema da Hermione?”, ela perguntou, “O Ronald também não parece muito bem”.

“Eles chegaram à pouco da Austrália através de Chaves de Portal”

“Então eles precisam é de uma poção de fortalecimento", disse Luna prontamente, enquanto entravam em casa, “sabes onde a Mrs. Weasley guarda os ingredientes de poções?”

Ele abanou a cabeça, “não faço ideia, desculpa”.

Assim que encostou a mochila de Ron a um canto da parede, Harry ouviu o som de vozes vindas do piso de cima.

"Ron, sai, nós cuidamos dela", ordenou Mrs. Weasley.

“Eu quero ficar”, Ron insistiu, e apanhou algo “aahh… o que raio é isto?”

“Dá cá isso Ron”, Ginny gritou.

"Ginevra, Ronald, comportem-se!” Molly ralhou.

“Desculpa mãe”

“Sim... desculpa mãe”, Ron disse.

Harry não ouviu mais nada porque Luna gritou para o piso de cima:

“Mrs. Weasley, onde guarda os ingredientes para fazer poções? Acho que o Ronald e a Hermione precisam de uma poção de fortalecimento”.

Ginny com um olhar furioso desceu ruidosamente para a cozinha.

“O que é que o Ron encontrou?” perguntou George.

“Não tens nada a ver com isso”, ela olhou para Harry enquanto falava, em seguida, virou-se para Luna.

“Boa ideia, Luna , eu ajudo-te”, Ginny abriu um grande armário e começou a vasculhar ingredientes de poções.

“Eu faço isso Ginny”, Luna ofereceu-se, “podes preparar um caldeirão?”

Ginny assentiu e foi fazer o que lhe foi pedido.

Luna murmurou alegremente os nomes dos ingredientes necessários, enquanto procurava dentro do armário, Harry foi ver se Ginny precisava de ajuda. Arthur Weasley, Harry percebeu, estava de pé no meio da cozinha a observá-lo. George, Percy e Charlie sentaram-se à mesa da cozinha, com as cabeças juntas sussurrando.

“Então, o que encontrou o Ron?” Harry perguntou.

“Também não tens nada a ver com isso”, Ginny retrucou.

“O que aconteceu ao não haver segredos?” Harry sorriu. Ginny olhou para ele obviamente chateada.

“Ginny… tens consciência que se o Ron sabe é como se eu já soubesse? Nem vai ser preciso perguntar-lhe nada”, ele disse-lhe.

“De certeza não te vai contar da maneira que está”, declarou ela, seu aborrecimento desapareceu e foi substituído por um sorriso triste, “ele não está feliz sobre nós, não é? Bem, é melhor acostumar-se ou eu vou enfeitiçá-lo de modo que ele não se possa sentar... ou levantar...”

“Ele está apenas a ser protectivo”, explicou Harry, “ele pensa que te vou magoar”, Ginny levantou uma sobrancelha.

“E não era a primeira vez, certo?” a realização disso foi como um soco para Harry, ele olhou para Ginny horrificado. Ela assentiu e deu-lhe um sorriso triste.

“Estás perdoado”, suspirou, “ajuda-me com isto que eu conto-te o que ele encontrou”.

Ouviu-se um estrondo do piso de cima. Harry, no fogão com Ginny e Luna, correu atrás de Mr. Weasley e dos seus filhos. No momento em que Harry chegou ao fundo das escadas Charlie e Mr. Weasley ajudavam Ron a sair do quarto de Ginny. Ele tinha um olhar distante e o andar atabalhoado. Percy segurava a porta do quarto em frente.

“Her… bem… tá…” Ron balbuciou.

Harry viu George a entrar à socapa dentro do quarto da Ginny enquanto estavam todos distraídos. Mas falhou.

“George! Rua!”, ralhou-lhe a mãe.

“Harry”, Ginny chamou-o enquanto segurava a porta da sala de estar, “rápido, enquanto estão ocupados”.

Num instante estava ao pé dela.

“Podes ficar sozinha só um momento?” Ginny perguntou a Luna.

“Claro, podem ir”, Luna cantarolava enquanto cortava e esmagava ingredientes. Aparentemente estava a fazer tudo de memória e não precisava de nenhum livro de poções.

Ginny encaminhou então Harry para a sala.

“O Ron encontrou um caderno de recortes”, Ginny explicou sem o olhar nos olhos. Harry percebeu que não via Ginny tão nervosa na sua presença desde que ela tinha 12 anos.

“Está cheio de fotos tuas, e rumores, e, bem... tudo o que pude encontrar o ano passado. Eu cortei um artigo do  _ Profeta  _ de ontem, para colocar nele. Estava aberto na minha cama. Encontrei uma foto nossa como vencedores do torneio de Quidditch e colei-a na minha parede”. Harry aproximou-se e passou-lhe gentilmente os dedos pelos cabelos.

“Também tenho essa foto”, Harry assegurou-lhe, sorrindo, “também a colei na parede acima da minha cama na segunda de manhã, e, passei muito do ano passado a tentar ver-te”.

“Como?” Ginny perguntou curiosa.

“No Mapa dos Salteadores, eu sentava-me a olhar pelo castelo, a tentar ver onde estavas”.

Aproximaram-se e beijaram-se.

“Olá Mrs. Weasley”, ouviram Luna a gritar da cozinha. Conseguiram separar-se a tempo antes que a mãe de Ginny abri-se a porta.

“Nós só estamos à procura do livro de poções”, disse Ginny rapidamente.

Era evidente que Molly Weasley não acreditava na sua filha.

“Não é preciso”, chamou Luna, “a poção está pronta daqui a 10 minutos”.

“Obrigada querida”, a voz de Mrs. Weasley era doce mas com um tom de ameaça, “ainda bem que  _ alguém _ está realmente a fazer alguma coisa para ajudar os seus amigos”.

Ela enxotou Harry e Ginny de volta à cozinha e olhou para o caldeirão, que estava a fazer barulho da fervura.

“Tens a certeza que é uma poção de fortalecimento, Luna?”

“Oh sim, é uma receita especial da minha mãe, funciona muito bem”.

Molly Weasley de repente ficou preocupada.

“Vamos começar a pôr a mesa, mãe?” Ginny perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto e tentando manter-se no lado bom da mãe, obviamente incomodada. "O jantar irá ser servido em breve”.

Harry estava a morrer de fome, e, olhou com esperança para o fogão. Molly notou.

“Tens fome querido?” ela perguntou, preocupada.

“Um pouco, comi apenas duas torradas de manhã”, Harry respondeu.

“E não comeste biscoitos quando chegaste, porque estavas ocupado a apalpar a minha irmã”, riu George. "Mas afinal, o que é que o Ron encontrou, Ginny?" Ele continuou.

“Não tens nada a ver com isso!” respondeu Harry.

Ao ouvir a resposta de Harry, Ginny estalou “E ai de ti que fales mais nisso!”

“Oohh!” George riu, levantando as mãos com medo simulado, “agora tenho que ter cuidado com os dois, não é?”

“Ela não precisa da minha ajuda”, Harry retorquiu.

Ele foi recompensado com um riso de George e um beijo na bochecha de Ginny.

“Já chega”, ordenou Mrs. Weasley, olhando exasperadamente para os seus filhos.”George, põe a mesa por mim, por favor. Ginny, tu podes ajudar-me a preparar o jantar”.

“Alguém falou em jantar?” Charlie perguntou, enquanto descia as escadas para a cozinha.

“A mãe está a prepará-lo, com a preciosa ajuda da doce, querida e meiga Ginevra Weasley”, anunciou George. Ginny bufou, e deu ao seu irmão um olhar que o fez dar dois passos para trás.

“Não digo que não”, disse Percy, que tinha seguido Charlie para a cozinha.

“A uma doce, querida e meiga Ginevra?” George olhou cautelosamente para a irmã, “nós também não”, sorriu e piscou-lhe o olho.

“A poção está pronta”, cantou Luna, deitando um líquido roxo do caldeirão em duas canecas.

“Levo para cima?” perguntou Luna.

Mrs. Weasley estava reticente, tirou uma colher de madeira duma gaveta, mergulhou-a no caldeirão, cheirou, e depois provou o líquido.

“Está fantástica, Luna”, ela sorriu. “Leva-a ao Arthur, por favor”, e entregou a Luna uma bandeja para as canecas.

“Ginny! Acaba de me ajudar se faz favor!” ela ordenou quando Ginny se prontificou em seguir Luna.

“Eu vou contigo Luna”, ofereceu-se Harry, seguindo-a.

Mr. Weasley estava parado entre as duas portas abertas observando tanto Hermione como o seu filho.

“Como estão eles Mr. Weasley?” perguntou Luna.

“Eles parecem estar a dormir”, disse Mr. Weasley. “Eu próprio nunca passei pela experiência de viajar por tantas Chaves de Portal, mas ouvi relatos de pessoas que passaram por isto durante o Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch”.

Luna entrou no quarto onde estava Ron e pousou a bandeja na mesinha entre as camas.

“Harry? Podes levantá-lo um pouco, por favor?” Luna pediu.

“Deixa-me fazer isso Harry, obrigado na mesma”, Mr. Weasley insistiu, delicadamente levantou o seu filho mais novo.

“Desculpa, Hermione”, Ron murmurou assim que Mr. Weasley o moveu. Arthur olhou para Harry quando Ron mencionou Hermione, mas não disse nada. Luna levantou uma das canecas da bandeja e segurou-a debaixo do nariz de Ron. A sua cabeça disparou para trás e os seus olhos arregalaram.

“Bebe isso, Ronald”, Luna ordenou, colocando-lhe a caneca suavemente sobre os lábios. Ron obedeceu e Luna gentilmente derramou a bebida na sua boca. Depois do primeiro gole, Ron focou os seus arredores. Após o segundo, tirou a caneca de Luna e rapidamente bebeu o resto. Lambeu os lábios, arrotou alto, e olhou em volta.

“Porque estou no quarto de Charlie?” perguntou. Em seguida, o pensamento apanhou-o. “A Hermione está bem?” Ron balançou os pés para fora da cama e correu em frente para o quarto de Ginny.

“Irá ficar, assim que lhe dermos a poção”, respondeu-lhe o pai calmamente, que o seguiu. Harry notou que Luna, tirou um ovo roxo minúsculo de dentro das suas vestes, tirando a varinha de trás da orelha, levemente passou-a em torno do ovo.

No momento em que Harry e Luna entraram no quarto de Ginny, Ron já havia gentilmente levantado Hermione para uma posição de sentada, e ternuramente passava-lhe os dedos pelos cabelos.

O quarto de Ginny era tão brilhante como Harry se lembrava. As paredes estavam cobertas de posters da equipa Harpias Holyhead. Uma das gavetas da mesa sob a janela estava parcialmente aberta, um livro de recortes assomava. Um guarda-roupa num canto estava aberto. Pendurado no guarda-roupa num cabide estava um saco de plástico verde dum vestido duma loja de roupas Muggle.

“Eu faço isso”, Ron pediu, estendendo a mão para a caneca de poção assim que Luna  se aproximou ao lado da cama.

“Acho melhor eu fazer isso”, sugeriu Luna gentilmente, “segura-a enquanto eu lhe dou a poção”.

“Está bem”, disse Ron, um pouco ansioso, pensou Harry, enquanto observava a reacção de Mr. Weasley. Na parede atrás de Hermione, Harry viu a foto da equipa de Quidditch. Ginny sorriu para ele a partir da imagem.

Luna gentilmente moveu a caneca para debaixo do nariz de Hermione. A sua cabeça rolou para trás, Ron pegou-a ternamente.

“Vê o que fazes!” virando-se para Luna. Os olhos de Hermione abriram-se ao som da voz de Ron. Ele sorriu para ela.

“Vai ficar tudo bem Hermione, bebe isto”, ele incentivou.

Mr. Weasley, que está na parte inferior da cama, continuou a observar o seu filho mais novo com grande interesse. Luna derramou cuidadosamente a poção na boca de Hermione, enquanto Ron fazia ruídos de encorajamento. Após o terceiro gole Hermione murmurou, “Obrigada”, e, com a mão trêmula, tentou tirar a caneca de Luna.

Luna gentilmente moveu a mão de Hermione para longe e continuou a derramar. Depois de mais três goles, Luna finalmente permitiu Hermione pegar na caneca. Hermione esvaziou a caneca, soluçou e olhou confusamente ao redor da sala.

“Olá Harry, oi, Luna”, ela suspirou, “oh, Ron”, ela virou-se, enterrou a cabeça no peito de Ron, e explodiu em lágrimas. Ron olhou desesperadamente para Harry e Luna, em seguida, viu seu pai observando-o embalando Hermione em seus braços. Com as orelhas a corar Ron sussurrou, “Podem dar-nos uns minutos? Nós já descemos”.

“Cinco minutos”, alertou Mr. Weasley, “depois volto”. Ele fez sinal a Luna e Harry para saírem. Depois de se certificar que a porta do quarto de Ginny ficava aberta, ele seguiu-os para a cozinha e foi direito à sua esposa, que, com a varinha na mão, estava supervisionando, simultaneamente, uma colher que mexia uma panela grande de sopa e uma faca que estava descascando batatas.

Harry aproximou-se de Ginny para lhe falar, ela estava colocando copos e uma jarra de sumo de abóbora na mesa. Arthur Weasley estava, entretanto, falando baixinho para a sua esposa. Harry viu o movimento com o canto do olho. Ele agarrou em Ginny e puxou-a para si assim que a faca das batatas zuniu por eles e se espetou, tremendo na parede atrás deles.

“Peço imensa desculpa…”, disse Mrs. Weasley, “o Arthur distraiu-me. Accio faca!” a faca voou de volta para a bancada e voltou ao trabalho.

Ela fixou Harry com um olhar penetrante, “disseste que nos ias contar tudo o que aconteceu durante a vossa fuga”, Harry acenou com a cabeça, "pode ser durante o jantar?” perguntou.

“Sim”

Ron desceu para a cozinha.

“A Hermione foi só à casa-de-banho”, ele anunciou, “ela precisa... er... de se compor”.

“O que é que pode ser durante o jantar?” perguntou a Harry.

“Dizer-nos tudo o que aconteceu no ano passado”, respondeu-lhe a mãe.

“Pequenas coisas que não nos contaste, Ronald”, Molly continuou, a sua voz era calma. Harry sabia que isso podia ser mais perigoso do que quando estava gritando, “como por exemplo”, ela continuou, “porque me mentiste sobre o Harry ir para a Austrália com vocês, e por que não pensaste que era importante contar-nos que a Hermione é tua namorada, antes de fazeres uma viagem sem supervisão para a Austrália com ela”.

Ron olhou acusadoramente para Harry.

“Eu não disse nada, Ron”, protestou.

“Não, não disseste”, concordou Molly, “tu apenas estavas a cuidar dos teus amigos como sempre fizeste. Eu não te culpo pelas mentiras do Ron, Harry”.

“Mas tu meu menino”, ela acenou uma concha com raiva em direcção do seu filho mais novo.

“Nós já temos ambos dezoito anos, podemos fazer o que queremos”, Ron bravamente levantou-se para a sua mãe, “e de qualquer maneira não tivemos tempo para nos divertirmos”, Molly olhou para Ron, com as mãos nos quadris, Harry reconheceu os sinais, ela estava-se aproximando rapidamente doutra explosão.

“Não tivemos mesmo”, confirmou Hermione, que estava no meio da escada. Ela ainda parecia pálida, fraca e muito triste. Mrs. Weasley olhou para Hermione com preocupação. A batalha entre a raiva de Molly e seu instinto maternal acabou num instante. Não havia nenhuma competição, sua raiva entrou em colapso, derrotada, e arrastou-se para se esconder.

“Qual é o problema, querida?” A mãe de Ron perguntou.

“Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Mrs. Weasley, talvez depois ... depois de todos os funerais”, ela soluçou. “Podemos mudar de assunto, por favor?”

Ron encarou a sua mãe num tom de censura, “Tenta ser mais compreensiva”, ele disse-lhe. Mr. e Mrs. Weasley trocaram um olhar de espanto. Harry apenas conseguiu cobrir a sua risada através dum tossido.

“Senta-te, querida, o jantar está pronto em cerca de meia hora”, disse Molly a Hermione gentilmente, “o Bill e a Fleur deverão estar a chegar, também ficas para jantar, Luna?” ela perguntou.

“Não, obrigada Mrs. Weasley, o meu pai está à minha espera”.

“Luna”, Harry lembrou-se, “o Justin disse que querias falar comigo sobre alguma coisa”.

Luna pulou ao som da voz de Harry, ela estava olhando para Ron e Hermione, imersa em pensamentos.

“Oh, sim”, disse Luna ainda a sonhar, “tenho aqui algo para te mostrar”, ela meteu as mãos em ambos os lados do robe, George, que estava sentado ao lado dela, riu.

“George…”, Mrs. Weasley repreendeu, Luna parecia confusa. Ela retirou das suas roupas um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho dobrado, e colocou-o sobre a mesa.

“Este é o Galeão do Colin”, disse desdobrando o pergaminho e revelando a moeda de ouro usada pelo Exército de Dumbledore para passar mensagens, “eu adicionei-lhe um novo encantamento”, ela olhou com cautela para Hermione por sua reacção. Hermione conseguiu um olhar vago de curiosidade. Silenciosamente, Luna empurrou o pergaminho na direcção de Harry.

“Basta tocar na moeda”, ela instruiu. Harry obedeceu.

Imediatamente, a imagem de Colin Creevey, sorrindo e acenando, explodiu a partir da moeda, com palavras douradas brilhantes na parte inferior da imagem:

_ Colin Creevey foi um amigo corajoso e gentil _

_ Tinha dezesseis anos quando foi morto durante a batalha de Hogwarts. _

_ Sentimos a tua falta Colin _

Todos olharam para a imagem em silêncio. Harry sentiu o braço de Ginny no seu ombro. Ele passou-lhe o braço em volta da cintura e deu-lhe um triste e reconfortante abraço.

“Eu fiz isso de modo a que Muggles não possam ver” Luna explicou, “a não ser os seus pais. A imagem tem a duração de cerca de um minuto depois de se tocar no Galeão”. Quando ela terminou de falar, ele desapareceu. “Eu pensei”, continuou Luna, “que se poderia colar na sua lápide, com um encantamento permanente de aderência”.

Ela olhou para Harry. Ele e Ginny estavam à beira das lágrimas, assim como Ron e Hermione, e Arthur e Molly. À semelhança de Harry e Ginny, os outros casais tinham os braços cruzados atrás das costas.

“Será que o podias fixar à pedra, Harry?”

“Será uma honra, Luna”, Harry disse rapidamente, “o Mr. e a Mrs. Creevey já viram isso?”

Antes que Luna pudesse responder, George, levantou-se de repente derrubando a sua cadeira. Agarrou nos ombros de Luna, beijou-a nos lábios, virou-se e correu para cima. Molly assistiu à partida de George com uma expressão preocupada.

“Ah sim”, Luna respondeu a Harry, como se nada tivesse acontecido, “eu mostrei-lhes, quando os visitei, eles concordaram que poderíamos fazê-lo após o serviço”.

“Obrigado, Luna”, foi tudo que Harry conseguiu dizer.

Com um baque, George pousou na cozinha, parecia ter saltado em voo pelas escadas. Ele caminhou até a mesa, com um Galeão na mão.

“Quanto tempo demoraste a fazer isso?” George exigiu, empurrando o Galeão para Luna, “este é o do Fred, o que posso fazer para ajudar?”

“Vou precisar de uma fotografia…” Luna começou.

“Terás tudo aquilo que precisares”, disse Molly Weasley, puxando Luna para um abraço apertado.

George foi numa corrida de volta para cima e voltou com uma fotografia alguns momentos mais tarde. Molly ainda estava abraçando Luna, ela soltou-a.

“Obrigado pelo abraço, Mrs. Weasley”, Luna suspirou, “lembrou-me a minha mãe, os abraços do pai são agradáveis, mas simplesmente não são a mesma coisa”.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Molly Weasley estava sem palavras. George entregou a Luna uma fotografia.

“Obrigado, George, vou começar a trabalhar quando chegar a casa”, Luna disse-lhe, colocando cuidadosamente a fotografia dentro das suas vestes.

“Vem almoçar cá amanhã, Luna. Como saem às 14h daqui, eu vou fazer sopa para o meio-dia”. Molly disse, finalmente encontrando a sua voz e retornando para o fogão. A Toca enchia-se com os cheiros do cozinhado e Harry estava esfomeado.

“Obrigada, Mrs. Weasley, até amanhã”, com um aceno alegre Luna dirigiu-se para a porta dos fundos.

“Nós acompanhamos-te, Luna”, Ginny anunciou, agarrando a mão de Harry e levando-o atrás de Luna. Ron estava encarando-os novamente, mas não se moveu do lado de Hermione. Luna saltou os degraus e pegou na sua vassoura.

“Adeus”, Luna sorriu, “fiquem bem”.

“Ficamos, Luna”, Ginny assegurou, “e obrigada”.

“Oh,” Luna disse, mergulhando a mão nas suas vestes de novo, “É melhor eu deixar isso com vocês”. Ela entregou a Harry o ovo roxo, que olhou com curiosidade.

“Isso vai cantar quando minha poção está prestes a perder o efeito. O Ron e a Hermione vão ficar muito, muito, cansados quando isso acontecer”, explicou Luna, “então é melhor estarem preparados”. 

“Ok, obrigado e adeus”, Harry empurrou o pequeno ovo para dentro do bolso das calças.

Com isso, ela sentou-se na vassoura, deu um pulo do chão e voou para longe, acenando. Harry e Ginny viram-na desaparecer à distância.

Quando Harry e Ginny entraram na cozinha, de mãos dadas, Ron fez-lhes uma careta novamente. Ginny levantou as sobrancelhas e ripostou com um grunhido. Ela ficou tensa, à espera de uma resposta do seu irmão.

 


	7. Enredos familiares

Ginny e Ron, em silêncio, olharam com olhos serrados um para o outro. Harry deu um aperto de advertência na cintura de Ginny pois não queria que ela iniciasse outra discussão. Ele precisava de falar com Ron, a sós, mas como? Notou que a mochila de Ron ainda estava no canto onde a deixou quando eles chegaram.

"Mrs. Weasley, levo a mochila do Ron para o quarto dele?" perguntou tirando a mão da cintura de Ginny.

"Obrigada, Harry", disse Molly, "mas o Ron é que devia arrumar as coisas dele", ela olhou para o seu filho mais novo. Ron ficou de pé com raiva.

"Eu ajudo-te, Ron, ela ainda pesa", ofereceu-se Harry.

Ron olhou desconfiado para Harry, até que finalmente compreendeu o que Harry estava tentando fazer.

"Obrigado, meu", ele grunhiu, num tom grosseiro e ingrato.

Ron deixou Harry carregar a mochila, e, silenciosamente, subiram os cinco lances de escada até ao quarto. No topo empurrou Harry para o seu pequeno e desarrumado quarto e indicou a Harry para se sentar na cama. Quando o fez, Ron inclinou-se contra a parede oposta e começou a falar rapidamente.

"A Ginny está obcecada contigo", começou, "tu não te devias aproveitar…"

"Ela tem um caderno de recortes, é só isso", Harry interrompeu, "ela contou-me o que achaste no quarto".

Ron revirou os olhos em descrença. Harry observou o seu amigo atentamente, então percebeu que a irritação de Ron era, pelo menos em parte, devido ao facto de que estava preocupado com Hermione. A sua preocupação estava afectando Ron, e mal. _Primeiro resolvemos o problema da Ginny_ , Harry pensou, _então o da Hermione_. Com determinação reforçada, Harry continuou.

"Ela usava o livro para manter um registo de como eu estava e o que estava a fazer", confirmou-lhe Harry.

Ron olhou para Harry ainda desconvencido.

"Já falei com o George, o Charlie, e até mesmo com o Percy. Eles sabem que vocês namoraram o ano passado, mas ninguém parece saber que a deixaste!" Ron acusou.

"A Ginny disse que eu não a deixei… e eu acho que ela está certa".

Ron começou a defender-se, "mas…"

"Mas nós beijámo-nos no meu aniversário", interrompeu Harry, "e sabes isso muito bem, porque tu interferiste! E lembra-te que isso foi depois de supostamente termos terminado. Ela apenas tentou manter um olho em mim, porque se importa comigo, mas tu mais uma vez tinhas que interferir!" Harry salientou o ponto. "E eu tentei manter um olho nela também, com o Mapa dos Salteadores", continuou chateado, "Talvez eu esteja _obcecado_ com ela, também! Ou talvez seja apenas porque gostamos um do outro".

Ron estava estupefacto com o ataque de Harry.

"Por que é que não me disseste que iam voltar a andar?" resmungou. Harry estava a ganhar a discussão, percebeu, mas não queria deixar isto a meio. Voltou ao ataque.

"Eu disse-te que não iria acontecer novamente! No meu aniversário, lembras-te? Tu fizeste-me prometer!" Harry replicou. "Quando te fiz essa promessa, pensei que havia uma boa hipótese do Riddle me matar. Se me tivesse matado, não estaríamos a discutir, assim já ficavas feliz?"

Ron abriu a boca para protestar, mas Harry continuou, determinado a que o seu amigo ouvisse o que tinha para lhe dizer. Levantou-se da sua posição de desvantagem da cama e inclinou-se para a frente, olhando nos olhos azuis de Ron.

"Apesar de te ter prometido, eu ainda esperava…", continuou Harry, emocionado, "... esperava que ela não tivesse encontrado outra pessoa. Bem, ela não encontrou e estamos juntos novamente e tu não nos podes impedir, portanto, nem tentes! Tens que aprender a lidar com isso!" Harry fez uma pausa para respirar. Ron não disse nada, simplesmente olhou, para o amigo extraordinariamente apaixonado. Harry, com a vitória nas mãos, gentilmente pressionou o seu ponto. Ele baixou a voz para um sussurro desesperado, "eu gosto muito da tua irmã. Eu só quero estar com ela. Por favor, não me faças escolher entre vocês os dois".

"Ela ficou desfeita o ano passado, quando terminaste com ela!" protestou Ron, finalmente encontrando a voz e representando o papel de irmão protector, "ela chorava por tudo e por nada. Ela é minha irmã, não te atrevas a magoá-la novamente!"

"A Hermione é minha amiga, e, ela é como uma irmã para mim, não te esqueças disso! Nem imaginas o estado em que ficou quando nos abandonaste, antes do Natal, por isso, não te atrevas também a magoá-la novamente!" Harry rebateu violentamente.

Ron recuou perante a ferocidade das palavras de Harry, batendo com a parte de trás da cabeça na parede. Olhou com olhos arregalados para Harry, incapaz de encontrar uma resposta. Harry também estava sem palavras, surpreendido com a sua defesa de Hermione e sentou-se.

No silêncio criado por verdades desconfortáveis nuas e cruas, os dois jovens entreolharam-se sem reacção. Ambos pensavam cuidadosamente no que foi dito, finalmente, sorriram conscientemente um para o outro. Ron aproximou-se e estendeu a mão, Harry levantou-se da cama de Ron. Apertaram as mãos, abraçaram-se de forma rápida e embaraçada, e deram um passo para trás olhando um para o outro com um novo respeito e compreensão.

"O que se passa com a Hermione?" perguntou Harry.

"Os pais dela...", explicou Ron, "graças ao Kingsley nos ter dado os contactos das autoridades de lá, encontrámos os pais dela em pouco tempo".

"Um idiota australiano, um gajo chamado Jayden", Ron quase cuspiu o nome, " _ajudou_ ".

Harry reconheceu o tom na voz de Ron e imaginou um oficial australiano, jovem, bronzeado e bonito de volta da Hermione. Forçou-se em manter a cara séria. Apenas agora conseguiu que Ron ficasse do lado dele e não queria estragar isso.

"Fomos visitá-los na terça-feira à tarde, na sua casa nova. Pensávamos que seria apenas restaurar-lhes as memórias e voltar para casa".

"Mas quando a Hermione desfez as alterações os pais dela passaram-se. Eles acusaram-na de lavagem cerebral e foi horrível. Tentei ajudá-la, ao explicar a situação, mas eles mandaram-me sair, pois queriam falar com ela a sós, mas eu não queria sair", Ron parecia desesperado, "mas a Hermione disse que talvez fosse melhor assim".

"Eu disse à Hermione que iria para hotel mais próximo, e ela ligou para um tásqui".

"Táxi", corrigiu automaticamente Harry, Ron ignorou-o.

"Fiz figura de parvo com o dinheiro dos Muggles", admitiu Ron, "mas eventualmente lá consegui um quarto. É difícil não poder usar magia, não é?"

"Depois fui ter com eles na quarta-feira. A Hermione estava como se não tivesse dormido em condições, e… chateei-me com ela… eu queria ajudar e ela preferia resolver o problema sozinha… ela disse-me que eram assuntos familiares e não era nada comigo…" Ron parecia tão miserável que a zanga que Harry tinha sentido desaparecera.

"Eu disse que era quase família, eu disse-lhe que a am... que ela era importante para mim, mas... ela mandou-me embora".

Harry fez de conta que não ouviu o deslize de Ron.

"Passei o dia deitado junto à piscina do hotel, tentando descobrir o que fazer", Ron parou para respirar.

"Bolas!" exclamou Harry, "deduzo que não resolveram o problema".

"Pois…" Ron parecia realmente triste. "Voltei na quinta-feira e disseram-me para voltar à noite. Então, passei mais um dia à beira da piscina. Quando voltei as coisas ainda não estavam bem. A Hermione ainda estava a chorar a maior parte do tempo. Os pais mandaram-na sair e fizeram-me todos os tipos de perguntas. Devia ser para confirmarem se ela lhes contou a verdade".

"Eles estão _mesmo_ chateados. Ela gastou muito dinheiro sem pedir autorização, fê-los fazer algo contra a sua vontade, e fugiu com dois rapazes. Essa foi a sua versão. Bem, eu tentei o meu melhor para explicar, para ajudar a Hermione, mas mesmo assim não foi o suficiente. Ah e disseram que perderam o décimo oitavo aniversário dela", Ron encolheu os ombros.

"Dezoito anos é muito importante para os Muggles, é como os nossos dezassete anos", explicou Harry.

"Eu _percebi i_ sso", estalou Ron sarcasticamente. Harry ignorou a provocação.

"Voltei na sexta-feira de manhã", Ron parou, intrigado. "Ainda é sexta-feira aqui? Foi depois da meia-noite quando saímos de lá por isso já deve ser sábado. Já perdemos o funeral do Colin, não é?"

Harry assegurou ao seu amigo que era a noite de sexta-feira.

"Como é que é possível?", Ron perguntou-se por um momento, olhando confuso. Encolheu os ombros e voltou à história.

"Eles pediram à Hermione para voltar para a sala, e passaram muito tempo a falar sobre dinheiro, trabalho e outras coisas", Ron continuou, " a Hermione tinha arranjado alguém para os substituir. O problema é que eles tinham estado a planear umas férias com a Hermione quando finalmente terminasse a escola, pois ela já tinha faltado a muitas férias familiares. Ela passou Natais em Hogwarts, e, passou um monte de Verões aqui. Disseram que precisavam mais dela ao pé deles e não fora de casa com outras pessoas".

"No verão passado, pouco antes de ela ter alterado as suas memórias eles tinham reservado um período de seis semanas de férias em França, numa quinta de turismo rural… acho que é isso... para Junho e Julho deste ano. A Hermione não sabia disto porque ia ser surpresa".

"Eles vão voltar de volta e chegam na Terça-feira… será que já chegaram?", Ron parou, intrigado, Harry abanou a cabeça, "esta cena dos furos horários é realmente confusa"

"Fusos horários" corrigiu automaticamente Harry.

"Isso…", Ron continuou, "Eles querem que a Hermione vá para casa depois dos funerais, para ter a casa arrumada. Eles querem que ela fique com eles até irem para França. Sem magias e sem nenhum contacto com qualquer um de nós".

"E mesmo agora que começámos a andar juntos", gemeu Ron, com os olhos húmidos, "vão ser pelo menos três meses sem ela! O que irei fazer?"

Harry olhou para o amigo. "Tens que ter paciência e esperar, foi o que fiz".

"Mas tu ainda tiveste um par de meses com a Ginny antes", Ron lamentou-se. "Eu tive dois dias e com a batalha pelo meio".

"Pode não ser grande consolo", Harry disse, "mas a julgar pelo estado da Hermione, ela não está nada ansiosa para ir para casa sem ti".

"Eu sei… mas sabes, o pior foi o que os pais lhe disseram, magoaram-na mesmo muito", disse Ron triste.

Harry pensou por uns momentos enquanto Ron observava em silêncio. Ele precisava de ajudar Hermione e Ron, mas como? Como teria reagido se alguém lhe tivesse mudado as memórias, mudado a sua mente? Possivelmente o expulsaria da sua vida para sempre. _Era realmente melhor do que uma maldição Imperius_? Hermione tinha feito uma coisa ruim por uma boa razão, e estava sofrendo as consequências. Perguntou-se por que não tinha percebido isso antes. Talvez ele pudesse explicar as coisas para Mr. e Mrs. Granger.

"Eu vou falar com ela", finalmente disse, "ver se há algo que possamos fazer. Talvez pudéssemos visitá-la na casa dos pais. Se eu a apoiar, talvez eles tentem compreender. Mesmo que não nos deixem visitá-la, pode ser que nos deixem telefonar-lhe".

Ron parecia horrorizado.

"Olha Ron, falar ao telefone é melhor do que nada, e não é difícil, eu ajudo-te", Harry assegurou ao seu amigo.

"Oi!" A voz de George subiu as escadas, "o jantar está pronto".

Harry olhou para Ron. "Posso dizer à Ginny que está tudo bem entre nós?" Ron assentiu com a cabeça timidamente.

"Ainda bem", ele sorriu, "eu queria falar contigo, ela queria lançar-te um feitiço".

Quando chegaram ao fundo das escadas, a cozinha estava cheia. A mesa estava posta para onze. Bill e Fleur tinham chegado enquanto Harry e Ron estavam no andar de cima. O irmão mais velho de Ginny e a sua esposa conversavam com Charlie, Percy e George. Ginny estava ajudando a sua mãe a servir, Hermione estava sentada em silêncio à mesa. Os irmãos de Ginny ficaram em silêncio quando Ron e Harry chegaram ao fundo das escadas. Ginny foi até Harry e passou-lhe o braço em volta da cintura.

"Isto vai ser interessante", murmurou ela.

"George, não estavas a brincar han? Vocês dois… namoram?" perguntou Fleur.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

"Desde o ano passado", disse Ginny. Harry observou Bill apertar a mandíbula. Nunca o tinha visto olhando tão feroz.

"Ginny", começou Bill, "tu tens apenas dezasseis anos, és muito nova… e o Harry é famoso…"

"A mãe tinha quinze anos quando começou a sair com o pai, dezoito quando se casaram, e apenas vinte quando nasceste", rosnou Ginny, "e..."

"Ginny…", Bill interrompeu, erguendo a voz.

"William", disse-lhe a mãe calmamente, "depois de tudo o que me disseste há dois anos, espero que não vás dar lições a ninguém sobre namoradas ou namorados inadequados".

Bill ficou atordoado em silêncio.

"Eu já não sou a tua irmãzinha, Bill", Ginny acrescentou, "faço dezassete anos daqui a três meses".

Ginny puxou Harry firmemente na sua direcção. Ele apertou os seus braços sobre ela, também. Ambos repousavam as mãos nas ancas um do outro. Eles olharam em volta para os Weasley, para ver se alguém ousava falar.

"Eles têm o meu voto", George disse, "e sei que o do Fred também".

"Obrigado George", disseram simultaneamente, e sorriram um para o outro.

"E o meu", disse calmamente Ron, olhando para seus pés. Ginny abraçou Harry.

"Isto é uma família, não uma democracia", Bill apontou com firmeza.

"Então... os votos dos pais são os únicos que contam", Ginny disse-lhe desafiadoramente.

"Devias dar ouvidos à tua maman, mon cher", Fleur falou ao seu marido. Bill olhou para a mulher em estado de choque. O instante que Fleur concordou com Molly um olhar de derrota brilhou em seu rosto cheio de cicatrizes. Ele foi imediatamente substituído por um olhar de desaprovação teimosa, mas Bill foi derrotado, e sabia disso.

"Oh, Arry", Fleur quebrou o silêncio que se tinha criado, sorrindo, "pareces tão joyeux, mas ma petite Gabrielle, ela tem um fraquinho por ti".

"Ela vai superar, tem apenas doze anos", Ginny observou.

"Nem todas as jovens de doze anos o fazem!" George observou acerbamente. Ginny abriu a boca, mas pela primeira vez foi incapaz de chegar a uma observação inteligente. Charlie e Ron começaram a rir.

"Vá, sentem-se se faz favor", ordenou Molly, "vou servir o jantar. Podemos comer e ir falando".

Ron guiou Hermione a uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dela. Harry estava prestes a sentar-se ao lado de Ron, mas Ginny empurrou-o para o lado para se sentar entre eles. Os irmãos de Ron ficaram no lado oposto da mesa. Bill sentou-se ao lado do pai, que estava na cabeceira da mesa, em seguida, Fleur, Charlie, Percy e George. Molly sentou-se na extremidade oposta ao marido, entre George e Harry.

"Guisado de pernil de porco com abóbora", anunciou Mrs. Weasley.

Harry decidiu começar desde o princípio, mas primeiro meteu umas garfadas na boca.

"Quando fugimos do casamento, _Aparecemos_ na zona Muggle de Londres", começou, "e quase fomos apanhados em minutos. Nós - _EU_ \- disse o nome do Voldemort. Não sabíamos que poderiam encontrar-nos se usássemos o nome. Um par de Devoradores da Morte chegou momentos depois…"

A audiência de Harry estava calma e atenciosa. Mr. Weasley, Bill e Charlie esporadicamente fizeram algumas perguntas de sondagem. A refeição progrediu lentamente enquanto contava aos Weasley as suas aventuras. Harry foi interrompido e corrigido por Ron, e, ocasionalmente, Hermione, que ainda estava preocupadamente quieta. Em cada oportunidade que tinha, aproveitava para comer. Enquanto as dores da fome diminuíam e o conto se desenrolava, Harry sentiu o peso da semana passada, dos últimos nove meses começar a levantar. A incursão no Ministério era bem conhecida, embora tinha sido assumido que foi uma tentativa de resgatar Nascidos-Muggle, e nada mais.

"Obrigado pelo aviso, Harry", Arthur Weasley sorriu, "enganaste-me no elevador". Enquanto Arthur explicou o que tinha acontecido, Harry aproveitou a oportunidade para enfardar várias garfadas de guisado.

Harry continuou a história. Tinha decidido não mencionar a partida de Ron, pouco antes do Natal, mas Ron interrompeu-o, permitindo a Harry - agradecido - mais uma oportunidade para comer. Com um olhar atento da sua mãe e irmã, Ron, miseravelmente contou a história. Depois que descreveu os efeitos do medalhão de Slytherin, Ginny abraçou-o e beijou-lhe a bochecha.

"Sei o quanto é horrível quando se tem o Voldemort dentro da cabeça", ela consolou-o.

Harry continuou o conto até ao Natal, a fuga de Voldemort e a perda da sua varinha, e, em seguida, elogiou Ron por lhe ter salvo a vida, pelo que Ginny deu a Ron outro abraço. Harry parou para comer, e permitiu a Ron dar uma descrição editada da destruição do medalhão.

Contaram a história completa da sua breve visita à Mansão Malfoy. Toda a família olhou para Molly Weasley com cuidado.

"Bem, pelo menos ela não irá torturar mais ninguém", foi tudo o que Mrs. Weasley disse. Harry continuou a história.

Ele estava a terminar uma terceira dose de guisado quando a história chegou a Hogwarts. Ron, com elogios ao ouvido de Hermione, descreveu a destruição do copo e do diadema. E chegaram ao ponto da morte de Fred, todos fizeram uma pausa, em silêncio, com as cabeças baixas em homenagem.

Com grande esforço, Harry continuou a história e falou sobre Snape. Ele não fez nenhuma menção à Varinha de Sabugueiro, nem aos Talismãs da Morte, isso iria permanecer em segredo, até mesmo dos Weasley, mas contaria a Ginny mais tarde.

"Ainda não consigo acreditar que ele estava do nosso lado", protestou George, distraidamente passando os dedos na carne, onde deveria estar a orelha.

"Apesar de ainda ser um idiota", assegurou Ron ao irmão. Molly, observando George, não repreendeu Ron pelo comentário.

Harry continuou, contando a todos sobre as memórias de Snape.

"Harry…" Molly estava horrorizada, "tu tinhas um pedaço do Voldemort dentro de ti?" Harry assentiu tristemente.

"Mais ninguém sabe. Bem, o Kingsley também já sabe. Apesar de me terem escoltado de Privet Drive, arriscando a vida por mim, e eu confiar em vocês, eu queria mesmo manter isto em segredo. Eu não ia contar a ninguém, mas então decidi contar à Ginny, e a vocês também. Espero que compreendam o porquê de não ter dito nada ainda".

Todos assentiram em compreensão.

Harry, em seguida, tentou descrever o que tinha acontecido na floresta. Todos pararam de comer e ficaram em silêncio a ouvir atentamente. Quando terminou, Molly Weasley estava a chorar, e o seu marido assoava o nariz ruidosamente.

"Tu terias morrido, por nós", sussurrou Ginny, com determinação lutando contra as lágrimas. A sua mão, que estava sob a mesa, descansando na perna de Harry já há algum tempo, estava agora agarrando-a com força. Harry deu-lhe um breve apertão no joelho.

"E porque é que não morreste?" George perguntou, olhando para a cicatriz de Harry, "ele tentou-te matar duas vezes com a maldição, és imune?"

"Não", Harry explicou, "o Riddle usou-a em mim e algo tinha que morrer. Graças à Hermione eu sabia como funcionavam as Horcruxes, como eu morri, então a parte dentro de mim do Riddle também morreu. Mas pelo que o Professor Dumbledore me contou enquanto estava inconsciente, só uma coisa tinha que morrer, e como o Riddle tinha usado o meu sangue para regenerar-se, então eu estava preso a ele, também. Então eu poderia voltar, e voltei. O Riddle matou o seu próprio fragmento de alma com a maldição. E bem… eu tive que fingir de morto até ter tido a oportunidade de escapar", acrescentou em tom de desculpa.

"Então o Neville matou a cobra, e o Riddle tentou-me matar novamente, e falhou", concluiu Harry desajeitadamente.

"Fazes parecer menos heróico do que foi", sorriu Ron.

Harry encolheu os braços.

"Harry", Hermione saltou, parecendo preocupada, "tu não falaste mesmo o Professor Dumbledore, certo?"

"Falei".

"Harry", Hermione continuou preocupada, "ele está morto, isso foi um truque da tua mente"

"Só porque aconteceu na minha mente", Harry disse, lembrando-se das palavras de Dumbledore, "por que razão há-de isso significar que não foi real?"

Hermione abriu a boca com uma expressão preocupada e algo chateada, no seu rosto.

"Hermione, por favor", Harry levantou a mão, ele estava cansado de discussões, "não comeces".

"Ou então…" ameaçou Ginny, Hermione mais uma vez começou a chorar e correu para o quarto com Ron atrás dela.

"Afinal o que se passa com aquela rapariga?" perguntou Mrs. Weasley. "Alguém sabe?"

"O Ron contou-me lá em cima", Harry respondeu, "mas acho melhor ser ela a contar, quando estiver preparada para isso".

Molly assentiu, olhando para Harry com preocupação, "tu pareces cansado, como se ainda carregasses o peso do mundo sobre os ombros. Precisas de algum descanso e de mais refeições decentes. Hoje vais mais cedo para a cama".

"Bem, como já todos terminaram", continuou, olhando para os pratos vazios, "vocês podem ir limpando a mesa enquanto eu faço um pouco de chá".

"Com licença", Ginny disse graciosamente à mãe, "eu e o meu namorado vamos sentar-nos na sala".

"Um pouco de bolo seria bom", acrescentou, enquanto puxava um Harry envergonhado para a sala e fechou a porta atrás deles. Bill olhou para eles.

Ela guiou Harry ao sofá.

"Senta-te", ordenou-lhe.

Ela sentou-se de joelhos ao seu lado e colocou-lhe os braços em volta do pescoço. Ele inclinou-se para beijá-la. Ela deteve-o, colocando gentilmente o dedo indicador na ponta do nariz.

"Espera…", ela advertiu, "este é o verdadeiro teste. Se a minha mãe não está feliz sobre nós vai entrar de rompante a qualquer momento. Se ela estiver bem, vai manter todos lá fora, fazer chá, e depois bater à porta".

Eles esperaram olhando maliciosamente um para o outro.

"George", ouviram Mrs. Weasley falar alto, "deixa-os sozinhos por uns minutos". Ginny sorriu feliz.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, nós temos a minha mãe do nosso lado e ela vai dar a volta aos outros. Por alguma razão os meus irmãos ainda têm mais medo dela do que de mim", disse duma maneira tão obviamente desapontada por este facto que Harry riu.

"Olá namorada", ele sorriu colocando as mãos na cintura dela.

"Olá namorado", Ginny respondeu, despenteando-lhe o cabelo.

Harry beijou-a gentilmente.

"Estou feliz de ainda estar vivo".

"Eu também estou", respondeu-lhe Ginny muito séria, "mas houve momentos em que pensaste que não ias sobreviver, não foi?"

Harry assentiu tristemente.

"Lamento todos os que perderam a vida por causa dele…"

"O Fred…" Ginny hesitou, "viveu e aproveitou a vida ao máximo, e deu a vida para um mundo melhor, devemo-nos lembrar dele assim, Harry. O Lupin e a Tonks diriam o mesmo.

"O Lupin disse-me uma coisa parecida!" Harry exclamou, lembrando-se do encontro que teve na floresta. Tentou explicar isso a Ginny. "Preciso de te contar sobre os Talismãs da Morte".

"Estás a falar do conto de fadas que está no..." Ginny susteve a respiração, de seguida os seus olhos arregalaram-se de entendimento, "livro que o Dumbledore deixou à Hermione..."

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, "Eu conto-te a história mais tarde, mas eu tinha a Pedra da Ressurreição comigo quando entrei na floresta. E apareceram-me os meus pais, o Sirius e o Lupin, e falaram comigo. O Lupin disse que estava a tentar construir um mundo em que o Teddy pudesse ser mais feliz".

"Tu também mereces uma vida mais feliz, Harry", disse-lhe Ginny.

O seu segundo beijo foi mais demorado, e, por momentos mais nada importava no mundo. Foram finalmente interrompidos por uma pancada na porta. Ginny interrompeu o beijo, girou para fora do colo de Harry, sentou-se no sofá em frente, e fez uma expressão séria.

"Entre", disse ela recatadamente.

Molly Weasley abriu a porta e olhou para eles em descrença.

"O chá está pronto, vêm juntar-se a nós?" Molly perguntou.

"Sim, já vamos, precisámos apenas de alguns momentos para falar a sós", disse sorrindo para a mãe, "vamos Harry".

"Posso pedir-lhe só mais dois minutos, por favor?", perguntou Harry, percebendo que precisava de contar a Ginny sobre Hermione. Como tinha prometido, não havia mais segredos entre eles.

Molly sorriu em consentimento.

Muito rapidamente, Harry contou a Ginny sobre os pais de Hermione.

"Não admira que ela esteja assim", disse Ginny horrorizada," eu não devia ter implicado com ela, tenho que ir pedir-lhe desculpa".

Quando voltaram à cozinha, todos os olhos se viraram para eles. Fleur sorriu, embora Bill ainda estivesse de trombas. Ron e Hermione estavam de volta à mesa da cozinha. Ron parecia irritado e os olhos de Hermione estavam vermelhos e inchados. Ambos estavam em silêncio.

A mesa tinha sido limpa, e estavam bebendo chá e alguns saboreavam fatias do excelente bolo de frutas de Mrs. Weasley. A sala ficou cheia com o murmúrio de várias conversas.

"O Snape", começou George, mas já não continuou devido ao olhar da mãe.

"Por agora já não há mais perguntas para o Harry", ordenou Molly, "já contou o suficiente por hoje".

Enquanto Harry se serviu de uma fatia de bolo, Ginny foi para o lado de Hermione e começou a conversar num sussurro rápido. Hermione olhou para Ron, depois para Harry e sussurrou algo para Ginny. Harry moveu-se para perto dos seus amigos, mas foi interceptado por Arthur Weasley.

"Harry", o pai de Ginny disse calmamente: "Posso ter uma palavra contigo em privado?"

"Claro", Harry respondeu, olhando para Ginny que estava entretida com Hermione. Ele pegou no seu chá e bolo e seguiu Arthur Weasley de volta para a sala de estar. Sentado no sofá, deu uma dentada no bolo de frutas.

"Harry, fazes parte desta família há muitos anos", o pai de Ginny começou.

"Eu sei, e agradeço", Harry engoliu um pedaço do bolo, aparentemente delicioso.

"É bom ouvir isso", Arthur sorriu, "és um bom rapaz, Harry, mas nós vamos precisar de algum tempo para nos habituarmos. Tu e a Ginny parecem ser felizes juntos, pelo que tenho visto esta tarde".

"Tu és amigo do Ron também, lembra-te, e a Ginny ainda tem mais um ano na escola, ela ainda é nova, ambos são novos. Não apresses as coisas, certifica-te que sabes o que estás a fazer".

"Sim, eu sei, esteja descansado", assegurou-lhe Harry, "foi a lembrança da Ginny que me deu forças para continuar nos tempos difíceis do ano passado".

"'Bom", Mr. Weasley sorriu. "Nós todos passámos por muita coisa, e tu melhor do que ninguém sabe do que estou a falar. Estou simplesmente a pensar no futuro, o teu futuro, o futuro da Ginny, o futuro da minha família. A Ginny faz-te feliz, e tu queres que ela seja feliz. Isso é bom, e Merlin sabe quanto mereces um pouco de felicidade. Mas e se não dura? E se deixam de gostar um do outro?"

"Não!" Harry ficou chocado com a pergunta.

"Pode acontecer", Arthur olhou seriamente para Harry, "as pessoas discutem, as famílias discutem, temos discussões sobre coisas sem importância, bem como outras mais importantes".

"Perdemos o Percy!" Arthur Weasley quase se engasgou com as palavras, "lembraste disso, durante anos, ele não queria nada connosco. Se tu e a Ginny... se separarem, isso vai magoar-te muito, mas vai prejudicar o resto desta família também. A Ginny é a minha única filha, mas tu fazes parte desta família também, Harry".

"Oh…" Harry começou a compreender as preocupações de Mr. Weasley, ele não estava a pensar apenas em Ginny.

"Eu reparei nos meus filhos também. Os rapazes são todos muito protectores em relação à Ginny. Eu também sou, " admitiu, "sempre soube que, um dia, ela iria trazer um rapaz cá a casa. Só estou preocupado que, se magoares a Ginny, tu te vás afastar, assim como aconteceu com o Percy. Eu e a Molly não queremos que isso aconteça, então, por favor, não apresses nada, prometes-me?"

"Não apresso nada, prometo", Harry assentiu.

"Obrigado Harry", Arthur fez uma pausa, pensando em algo, de seguida continuou, "não sou o teu pai mas posso dar-te um conselho paternal?"

"Claro", Harry assentiu.

"Pouco antes de me casar", Arthur continuou, "o meu pai deu-me o melhor conselho que já recebi. Ele disse-me: _Nunca te deites com uma discussão_ ".

Harry pareceu confuso.

"Se discutires", Arthur disse calmamente,"e isso irá acontecer pois acontece a todos. Não esperes até à manhã do próximo dia e nunca vires as costas à pessoa e saias porta fora. Se fizeres isso, só vai piorar as coisas, quando se encontrarem novamente. Então, fica acordado a noite toda, se for preciso, mas resolve o problema. Nunca te deites com uma discussão".

Harry assentiu com a compreensão.

"Como te disse, és parte desta família", Arthur continuou, "Eu e a Molly sempre te tratámos como um filho, e gostamos de ti como um filho, então percebes o quão estranho ficaria se acontecesse alguma coisa. Por isso eu preciso de ter a certeza que sabes o que estás a fazer".

"Eu tenho a certeza... eu sei o que estou a fazer", Harry disse tentando conter as lágrimas da emoção.

"Estás bem?" perguntou Arthur.

Harry sentiu um braço confortante ao redor dos seus ombros. Ele não estava à espera desta conversa. Eles ainda gostavam dele, e como um filho. Não aguentou e libertou algumas lágrimas

Harry respirou fundo, estava prestes a falar quando, a voz desconcertante de Luna Lovegood começou a cantar do bolso das calças:

_A poção roxa fornece energia;_

_reduz a sonolência e afasta a exaustão;_

_acabando o efeito acontece a letargia;_

_podendo mesmo cair no chão._

Harry sentou-se, limpou as lágrimas nas mangas e olhou para um atónito Mr. Weasley.

"O Ron e a Hermione!", levantou-se e correu para a cozinha.

Ele olhou ao redor da cozinha cheia. Molly e Ginny estavam longe da vista. Ron estava de pé, falando com Bill, Charlie e George. Percy estava conversando com Fleur. Hermione estava ainda à mesa, olhando distraidamente pela sala. O chá por beber e a sua fatia de bolo por tocar.

Assim que Harry olhou para Hermione viu os olhos fechar, ela caiu para a frente sobre a mesa, o colapso da cabeça amortecido pela fatia de bolo de frutas.

"Her.. mione", Ron gritou em pânico, alcançando-a para levantá-la.

"Rápido, senta-te Ron", Harry ordenou, correndo em direcção do seu amigo, "a poção da Luna está a perder efeito".

Ron parecia confuso.

"Poção, que poção?" bocejou. "Que horas são? O que se passa com a Herm…"'

Ele deixou-se cair para trás mas foi apanhado pelo George que sorria.

"A Luna precisa mesmo de me dar a receita", disse George, que, com a ajuda de Harry, sentaram Ron numa cadeira. Enquanto isso, Molly e Ginny voltaram à cozinha. Após explicações apressadas, Molly assumiu o comando.

"Bill, Charlie, levem o Ron até ao vosso quarto", ordenou, "Harry, George, Giny levem a Hermione para o quarto do Percy. Eles podem lá passar a noite".

Charlie pegou na sua varinha.

"Nem penses nisso... à mão!", retorquiu a mãe, "a última vez que levitaste o Ron para a cama deixaste-o cair e partiste-lhe o braço".

"Ó mãe! Eu tinha doze anos…" protestou Charlie. Molly cruzou os braços. Bill e Charlie olharam um para o outro e suspiraram, em seguida, cada um passou um braço sob as pernas de Ron e o outro nas costas e levantaram-no. Bill gemeu, "este não é o mesmo Ron que costumava levar para a cama", disse enquanto subiam as escadas.

George e Harry seguiram o exemplo de Bill e Charlie. Depois de esperar que Ginny limpasse o rosto de Hermione, levaram-na para o quarto de Percy. Ginny segui-os de perto atrás. Harry estava bastante desconfortável por tocar nas pernas nuas de Hermione e ficou feliz quando a colocou cuidadosamente na cama de Percy.

"Porquê aqui?", Harry perguntou a Ginny, enquanto ela endireitava a saia de Hermione.

"O Percy está no meu quarto", George falou antes que a sua irmã pudesse responder. Harry pensou que devia ser para lhe fazer companhia.

Molly Weasley chegou com um pijama usado, George saiu e desceu para a cozinha.

"Foi o melhor que consegui encontrar", disse, "a não ser que lhe emprestes uma das tuas camisas de dormir, Ginny?"

"As roupas da Hermione estão na bolsa dela, Mrs. Weasley", disse Harry, "que deve estar na cozinha".

"Nós vamos procurá-la", prontificou-se Ginny, "depois volto para te ajudar a mudar-lhe de roupa, anda Harry".

"O meu pai deu-te um sermão?" Ginny perguntou enquanto desciam as escadas, "a minha mãe deu-me um. Eles devem ter planeado isso enquanto estávamos na sala de estar, os meus pais quando querem são matreiros".

"Sim" Harry confirmou.

"E vamo-nos portar bem?" Ela perguntou maliciosamente.

"Eu porto-me sempre bem!" respondeu Harry, tentando parecer ofendido.

Pararam no segundo piso, perto da porta da casa de banho. Harry virou-se e deslizou as mãos em volta da cintura de Ginny. Ela ergueu o rosto e beijaram-se em modo de provocação, com as línguas entrelaçadas, provando os lábios um do outro. Ginny deslizou as mãos para baixo e agarrou as nádegas de Harry, ele retornou o favor. Depois de algum tempo descontraíram os corpos e separaram-se, rindo baixinho.

"Ginny", Molly chamou de cima, "já tens a bolsa?" eles desceram rapidamente as escadas ainda sorrindo.

Ginny agarrou na bolsa de contas de Hermione, deu a Harry um breve mas apaixonado beijo, o suficiente para criar um silêncio desconfortável na conversa dos irmãos, e, subiu novamente. Harry aproveitou a oportunidade para comer a fatia achatada de bolo de fruta pela Hermione, o única que sobrou. Depois de tirar alguns dos cabelos de Hermione do bolo, serviu-se duma caneca de chá.

"Vais ter que gramar connosco Harry", disse George, "és um Weasley honorário, só é pena o cabelo".

* * *

 

Uma hora depois, Harry estava sentado no canto da cozinha, com o braço em volta de Ginny, ouvindo o murmúrio das conversas. Bill tinha levado um mini sermão tanto de Molly como de Ginny e estava um pouco mais relaxado. Ele e a mulher preparavam-se para voltar para casa. Ron e Hermione estavam ambos a dormir. Enquanto ouvia as despedidas, Harry sentiu o peso das pálpebras e deixou descair a cabeça. Levantou-a e massajou o pescoço.

"Eu disse que não andavas a dormir como deve ser", acusou Molly, "já para a cama meu menino, e não reclames, podes dormir no quarto do Charlie".

"Eu não trouxe nenhuma muda de roupa", protestou Harry, "é melhor voltar para casa".

"Pede ao Kreacher" Ginny sussurrou.

Harry sorriu, "Kreacher", chamou calmamente.

Com um pop, Kreacher apareceu na frente de Harry. O elfo doméstico curvou-se com os braços erguidos. Na mão direita, Kreacher segurava um saco de roupa. Tinha uma toalha limpa dobrada sobre o braço esquerdo e na mão um saco contendo espuma de barbear, sabonete, escova e pasta de dentes.

"O Amo Harry irá precisar disto"

"Obrigado Kreacher mas não é preciso curvares-te diante de mim"

"Kreacher sempre se curvou diante do seu Amo, precisa de mais alguma coisa?"

Harry abriu o saco. Continha o fato preto e a gravata que comprou para os funerais, roupa suficiente para durar uma semana, sapatos, sapatilhas e o Avisoscópio que a Hermione lhe tinha oferecido.

"Não, obrigado".

Kreacher curvou-se novamente, embora não tão baixo, notou Harry, e, _Desapareceu_.

"Harry?", perguntou Mr. Weasley espantado, "esse é o elfo do Sirius?"

"O professor Dumbledore disse-me que deveria ser bom para ele", Harry bocejou. "Ele tinha razão, como de costume, e funcionou".

Harry bocejou de novo, mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

"Até amanhã a todos", disse enquanto subia as escadas.

"Eu vou lá ter daqui a pouco para te dar um beijinho de boa noite", disse Ginny.

"Não vais não, minha menina", Molly disse à filha.

"A minha cama é a mais próxima da porta", Charlie gritou, enquanto Harry tropeçava no patamar perto da casa de banho.

 _O funeral do Colin é amanhã_ , o seu coração apertou enquanto caía na cama, _pelo menos tenho a Ginny comigo_.


	8. A manhã antes do luto

_Harry correu pelos corredores de Hogwarts, procurou em quase todo o lado, só conseguia pensar em mais um lugar onde procurar. Nervoso, entrou na sala comum dos Gryffindor. Estava deserta, e silenciosa. Ginny não estava lá. Confuso, sem a certeza se deveria estar contente, porque não a tinha encontrado a beijar outra pessoa, ou triste, porque ela não estava lá. Talvez tivesse desaparecido para sempre. Em pânico, chamou por ela._

“Estou aqui”, disse-lhe ela, aparecendo ao lado dele e passando-lhe os dedos pelo cabelo despenteado. Ela parecia preocupada.

O leve toque dos lábios dela na sua testa acordaram-no completamente. Abrindo os olhos, viu Ginny sentada na ponta da cama. Libertou um braço, pegou nos óculos, colocou-os, olhou para o rosto sardento, e, sorriu. Ele examinou-a longamente.

Vestia uma t-shirt velha e desbotada das Holyhead Harpies e umas calças de ganga. Lembrou-se dizer que gostava da t-shirt há dois ou três anos atrás. Ela passaria a usá-la frequentemente nas suas visitas. Ele tinha notado, mas nunca tinha comentado sobre o facto. A t-shirt agora era pequena demais para ela, tanto em comprimento como largura. Agarrava-se firmemente às suas curvas e mostrava a sua barriga. Ele gostava da visão.

“Tiveste um pesadelo”, disse-lhe preocupada, “e chamaste pelo meu nome”.

“No meu sonho não te conseguia encontrar e entrei em pânico”, respondeu-lhe, “e aqui estás tu”.

“É como um sonho tornado realidade”, disse pomposamente sorrindo, “e com a minha t-shirt favorita”.

Ela inclinou-se para a frente e beijou-o suavemente na bochecha. Agarrando-a pelos ombros, puxou-a para cima dele e beijou-a. Ela respondeu com entusiasmo, Harry tentou rebolar em cima dela mas ela escorregou dos seus braços e afastou-se da cama.

“Vim só ver se querias tomar o pequeno-almoço”, Ginny disse gentilmente, “já acordaram todos, excepto o Ron e a Hermione. Dormiste mais de onze horas. Se quiseres vou preparar-te algo para comer”.

Enquanto olhava para ela, viu-a a puxar a t-shirt para baixo, compondo-se. Tinha subido para cima quando a puxou para a cama. Incapaz de se conter, Harry tentou-se libertar dos lençóis emaranhados. Lançou-se para ela, tentando agarrá-la pela cintura. Estava quase fora do emaranhado das roupas da cama quando percebeu que estava apenas de boxers. Na sua tentativa desesperada de tapar-se com a almofada, tropeçou num lençol e caiu no chão. Ginny observou-o em divertimento.

“Patético”, disse-lhe rindo.

“Vou ter que ser mais rápido para te apanhar, tá visto”, Harry disse-lhe enquanto rebolou no chão e empurrou com os pés na sua direcção. Colocou a cabeça perto dos pés dela e olhou para cima.

“A vista aqui do chão é interessante…”, informou-a. Quando olhou para o seu rosto, o olhar dela estava colocado sobre o seu peito. Ele ficou expectante.

“Essa cicatriz foi o medalhão?”, perguntou ela, baixando as suas esperanças um pouco. Ela aumentou-as quando se baixou e passou o dedo indicador delicadamente sobre o círculo pálido no peito. Ao lado do círculo, sobre o coração, estava também uma cicatriz em forma de raio, gentilmente passou o dedo por ela também.

“E esta?”

“Foi onde o Riddle me acertou com a _Avada Kedavra,_ na floresta”

O seu cabelo caiu sobre os ombros, os seus seios estavam directamente acima da sua cabeça. Ele gemeu ao seu toque, agarrou-lhe no braço e tentou puxá-la para o chão. Ela manteve o equilíbrio, bateu-lhe na mão, soltou-se, e levantou-se.

“O meu pai saiu para acabar os preparativos do funeral do Fred, mas os meus irmãos estão lá em baixo”, disse-lhe ela, “eles sabem onde estou e daqui a nada estão aqui se não voltar para baixo em breve”.

Ela ajoelhou-se, os seus joelhos ficaram ao lado da sua cabeça, depois passou a mão pelo seu queixo. Mais uma vista interessante se apresentou a Harry. Ela teria ideia daquilo que lhe estava a fazer? Dando-lhe mais uma pancada na mão irrequieta, ela olhou para baixo com um olhar inocente.

“Não há mais beijos até fazeres a barba”, disse-lhe, “o pequeno-almoço estará pronto quando desceres, _lavado e barbeado_ ”.

Gemendo de frustração, observou-a a levantar-se, e, sair. Decididamente havia ali provocação até na maneira dela andar. Aquele olhar inocente era falso. Suspirando, libertou-se do emaranhado dos lençóis, vestiu as calças, apanhou a roupa da cama do chão e mandou-a para cima da cama. A cama de Charlie também estava desarrumada mas não tanto quando a sua.

Espreguiçou-se e saiu para o patamar. O quarto de Ginny era mesmo de frente, a porta estava aberta. Ela tinha estado tão perto dele toda a noite. O quarto estava bem iluminado pelo sol da manhã e a sua cama feita. Uma camisa de dormir de algodão azul, pouco mais comprida que um colete, estava na cadeira ao lado da cama. A janela estava aberta, o cheiro das flores das macieiras do pomar misturavam-se numa leve brisa com o cheiro de Ginny que permeava o quarto. Foi repentinamente relembrado do seu primeiro beijo ontem. Ele não entrou, simplesmente olhou para dentro do quarto, absorvendo a sua _Ginnynessa_.

A sua contemplação silenciosa foi perturbada pelo cheiro e som de bacon a fritar. Ele correu para cima para a casa de banho. Ginny estava fazendo-lhe o pequeno-almoço. Enquanto fazia a barba, Harry pensou sobre o desenrolar do dia: O funeral de Colin Creevey era às três horas da tarde, o primeiro de muitos funerais onde ele estaria presente.

Pensando sobre os eventos de ontem na casa dos Creevey, lembrou-se do rosto de Justin Finch-Fletchley. Quando Harry estava a sair, Dennis estava falando sobre Justin _Aparecer_ em Hogsmeade com Colin. Justin parecia... triste... culpado... arrependido! Harry percebeu que Justin assumiu a culpa pela morte de Colin. Justin tinha levado Colin de volta a Hogwarts, para a sua morte. Harry encontrou isto infelizmente reconfortante, ele sentiu uma afinidade repentina com o rapaz de cabelo encaracolado dos Hufflepuff.

À espera dele na cozinha estava um prato cheio de bacon, ovos fritos, salsichas, tomates e cogumelos refogados na mesa. Ao lado do prato estava uma caneca de chá quente e um pequeno bule. George estava sentado à ponta da mesa, lendo o _Profeta Diário_ , para além de Ginny, era a única pessoa na cozinha. Ginny estava no fogão vestindo um avental sobre a roupa. Harry notou que as roupas dela não pareciam tão justas como no andar de cima. Ginny sorriu-lhe enquanto descia as escadas.

“Torrada ou pão?” perguntou ela.

“Torrada se faz favor”, respondeu George.

“Faz tu a tua, lambão”, disse-lhe Ginny, “fiz a pergunta ao meu namorado”.

“Vais pagar por isto, Harry”, ameaçou George, baixando o jornal.

“Mas eu nem fiz nada”, protestou.

“Tu és o responsável por ela estar assim!”

Harry sorriu enquanto meteu um pedaço de bacon na boca, “és uma boa cozinheira, Ginny, está muito bom, estaladiço como gosto”.

George meteu o dedo na boca fingindo vomitar, “és um graxista com essas falinhas mansas, Harry Potter”, ele gaguejou, “sinceramente não sei o que vês neste fulano, Ginny”.

Ron entrou na cozinha esfregando os olhos.

“Onde está a Hermione?”, perguntou, “lá fora?”, moveu-se para a porta.

“Estás doente Ron?” George pousou o _Profeta Diário_ , que já tinha parado de ler há muito tempo, levantou-se e aproximou-se do seu irmão mais novo com um olhar preocupado no rosto.

“Porque deveria estar doente? Onde está a Hermione?”, Ron repetiu chateado.

“Só podes estar doente”, George falou devagar e suavemente, como se estivesse falando com uma criancinha, “Estiveste deitado mais de doze horas, pequeno Roninho. Os teus irmãos mais velhos levaram-te com todo o carinho até ao berço, a mãezinha aconchegou-te na caminha... tu desces para a cozinha, o Harry está a comer o pequeno-almoço...“, George fez uma pausa.

Ron parecia irritado e perplexo.

“A tua primeira pergunta não foi: onde está o meu pequeno-almoço?” George olhou para o irmão boquiaberto, “deves estar mesmo mal”.

“Está apaixonado”, disse Ginny, “definitivamente apaixonado”.

“Reconheces os sintomas, não é?” Bufou George.

“Onde está a Hermione?” Ron interrompeu irritado antes que Ginny pudesse responder, “ela não está no teu quarto!”

“Ela ainda está na cama, no entanto…”, George informou Ron, sorrindo maliciosamente, ”…ela deve estar completamente exausta... passou a noite no quarto do Percy”.

Uma grande algazarra rebentou na cozinha até que Mrs. Weasley entrou pela porta da rua após ter alimentado as galinhas.

Ron estava preocupado com a sua namorada, mas a sua mãe insistiu que Hermione devia descansar. Depois de ter a certeza de que Ron e Harry tinham comido o pequeno-almoço, expulsou-os para o quintal.

“Vão apanhar ar fresco”, ordenou-lhes,” vão dar uma volta, ou assim”.

“O que vamos fazer?” perguntou Ron. George encolheu os ombros. Harry e Ginny sorriram voltando-se um para o outro e preparavam-se para dar um beijo.

“Nada de poucas-vergonhas!”, ordenou Ron.

Harry e Ginny contrariados suspiraram, e, resolveram dar apenas as mãos.

Eventualmente juntaram-se a Charlie e Percy que estavam sentados debaixo duma macieira no pomar. Estiveram numa amena cavaqueira cerca de uma hora.

Foram interrompidos pela aproximação duma figura montada duma forma estranha numa vassoura. Luna Lovegood passou por cima da macieira e pousou perfeitamente no solo. A bruxa loira trazia uma pesada mochila ao ombro. O cabelo estava preso atrás com ganchos e envolvido numa renda preta. As unhas estavam pintadas de preto. Acenou alegremente para todos.

Quando entraram na cozinha, encontraram Hermione sentada à mesa. Ela tinha calças de ganga e uma camisa amarrotada. Era óbvio que esteve a chorar novamente.

“O que foi Hermione?” Ron perguntou, correndo para o lado dela e colocando-lhe uma mão no ombro.

“Eu não posso ir ao funeral do Colin”, respondeu-lhe triste, “devo-me ter esquecido da roupa que comprei em Brisbane”.

“A tua roupa está na minha mochila, eu passei no teu quarto antes de sairmos, tu não estavas em condições de te lembrar dela”.

“Porque não me disseste nada antes?” perguntou Hermione estridente.

“Eu não tive oportunidade, tu estavas uma pilha de nervos para sairmos de lá, e desde que chegámos, aconteceu tanta coisa… eu esqueci-me, e também só agora é que te vi desde que te levantaste não foi?” queixou-se Ron,” já a vou buscar”, ele correu para cima e voltou num instante.

“Está tudo aqui”, deu-lhe um saco contendo a roupa e um par de sapatos.

“Desculpa Ron, obrigada”, Hermione limpou as lágrimas na camisa, “não sei o que faria sem ti”.

Ela levantou-se, deitou-lhe os braços ao redor do peito, e abraçou-o com força, descansando a bochecha contra o seu peito. A tromba de Ron foi substituída por uma expressão entre exasperação e presunção. Ele abraçou-a e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

“Ahhhh o amor é lindo”, bufou Charlie.

“E tu nem tens namorada”, disse Molly, bruscamente.

“Tem sim, chama-se Norberta”, disse Ginny rindo. Charlie juntou-se ao riso quando se sentaram para comer.

“O galeão estará ponto amanhã”, Luna anunciou a ninguém em particular.

“Obrigado, Luna, eu amo-te”, disse George, colocando a mão no coração. “Queres casar comigo?”

“Acho que não”, ela parecia estar considerando a sua oferta a sério, “estou ocupada hoje, a maior parte do tempo andas com brincadeiras, eu não te amo, e para mim pareces-me assimétrico”.

“É porque tenho apenas uma orelha”, George disse-lhe e piscou o olho a Harry, “sempre me vais dar a receita da tua poção, para compensar o meu coração partido?”.

“Não... e a orelha em falta não é importante, não é por isso que és assimétrico”, Luna disse-lhe, “tu estás a tentar-te apoiar em alguém que não existe mais. Precisas de alguém que te dê apoio ou tens que te levantar a ti próprio”.

O silêncio atordoado que se seguiu ao comentário pertinente de Luna foi interrompido por Molly Weasley enquanto deitava uma sopa espessa laranja nas tigelas de todos.

“Sopa de cenouras e lentilhas”, anunciou Mrs. Weasley, “e ali há pão, queijo e manteiga para quem quiser”.

Contiveram-se ao longo da refeição, a observação de Luna, precisa que fosse, não tinha ajudado e tinha contribuído, e muito, para o silêncio. Seis das nove pessoas em torno da mesa, estavam preparando-se mentalmente para o funeral que estavam prestes a comparecer. Mrs. Weasley, Charlie e Percy começaram a conversar em voz alta com George, tentando desesperadamente animá-lo. Harry sentou-se entre Ginny e Luna, em frente de Ron e Hermione. Enquanto comia, Harry observou os seus dois melhores amigos, imaginando a melhor forma de ajudá-los, e, também, como ajudar os pais de Hermione.

Mr. e Mrs. Granger tinham sido sempre excluídos do mundo mágico da filha. Nem ele, nem Ron foram alguma vez convidados a visitar Hermione ao mundo Muggle. Ela vivia em dois mundos, sempre mantendo-os separados, eles precisavam agora ser reunidos. Ele poderia tentar ensinar Ron a agir mais como um Muggle, isso iria ajudar. Ele precisava falar também com Mr. e Mrs. Granger, e ajudar os pais a compreender.

“Já pensaste numa forma de a ajudar?” Ginny sussurrou enquanto lhe entregava uma fatia de pão que tinha barrado de manteiga enquanto ele se servia de uma terceira tigela de sopa.

“Como é que sabes?” Harry perguntou-lhe em voz baixa, ela parecia ter lido a sua mente.

“Eu estou sentada ao teu lado, tu ignoraste-me e estavas fixo neles”, Ginny disse-lhe em voz baixa, “não é difícil de descobrir o que estás a pensar, Harry”. Ela deu-lhe um apertão na coxa, fazendo-o largar a colher.

“Precisamos de ser mais como os Muggles para os ajudar”, Harry disse em voz baixa, “devemos praticar, principalmente o teu irmão. Ele tem que agir como um Muggle quando está com eles. Eles sentem-se…”

“....excluídos”, Ginny acabou a frase por ele, “há tanta coisa que eles não sabem porque são Muggles”.

“Quem já acabou de comer é melhor ir preparar-se”, ordenou Molly.

Houve um arrastar de cadeiras assim que Ginny, George e Luna se levantaram.

“As raparigas podem trocar de roupa no meu quarto, a Ginny mostra onde está o espelho de corpo inteiro”, Mrs. Weasley sugeriu, “Harry, passei a tua camisa e escovei-te o fato, estão no quarto do Ron”.

Harry sorriu e agradeceu, no entanto fez uma nota mental de que Mrs. Weasley não gostou do facto de que Kreacher lavava e passava a sua roupa.

Ginny estava já a subir as escadas, “só há duas casas de banho, e eu fico com a maior”. George ia atrás dela, mas parou no fundo das escadas para permitir Luna passar à frente.

“Belas, jovens, talentosas e perspicazes bruxas à frente”, disse ele curvando-se e deslizando a mão num arco.

“Muito obrigada George”, disse Luna, olhando para ele. Ela agarrou na mochila e seguiu Ginny para o andar de cima. George observou-a subir as escadas, e em seguida, voltou para a mesa.

Hermione estava sentada em silêncio ao lado de Ron, com o prato de sopa quase intocado. Quando Ginny gritou “próximo”, George insistiu que Hermione fosse primeiro. George parecia ainda mais abatido e preocupado. Era óbvio que o funeral seria complicado para ele.

Quando Luna gritou que já tinha terminado, George arrastou-se para o andar de cima, com as mãos nos bolsos. Molly observou-o ir.

“Olham por ele não olham rapazes?” perguntou a Ron e Harry.

“Claro que sim, não se preocupe Mrs. Weasley”, assegurou-lhe Harry. Tanto ele como Ron continuaram a comer.

“As duas princesas já podem subir”, gritou George. Ron sorriu, correu para cima à frente de Harry e ficou com a casa de banho maior.

Na mais pequena, Harry olhou para o relógio, ele precisava de se despachar. Despiu-se até à cintura e começou a lavar-se vigorosamente. Quando lavava os dentes ouviu a porta da outra casa de banho abrir e fechar e Ron subir à pressa. Ouviu um abalo no patamar de cima.

Harry pegou nas suas coisas e abriu a porta. Um barulho cada vez mais alto estava aproximando-se dele vindo de cima. Luna, Hermione e Ginny estavam descendo do quarto de Mr. e Mrs. Weasley. Harry encostou-se à porta para deixá-las passar.

Luna, à frente delas, usava uma saia preta ao comprimento dos tornozelos e um velho casaco preto, por baixo trazia o que parecia ser uma t-shirt preta com uma fotografia de Colin Creevey impressa nela. Os seus brincos pareciam ser lágrimas de vidro, cheios do céu nocturno. Harry estava convencido de que podia ver estrelas brilhando dentro deles.

Identificou imediatamente a causa do barulho, eram as botas de Luna. Eram negras e, tirando o polimento magicamente brilhante, teriam passado despercebidas num estaleiro de obras. Harry sorriu para Luna. _Pelo menos tentou_.

“Cicatrizes interessantes”, observou Luna, apontando para o seu peito enquanto passava. “Tu gostas de fazer colecção de cicatrizes? Talvez devesses parar. Deve doer fazê-las”.

“Bom conselho Luna”, sorriu Harry, “vou tentar segui-lo”.

Hermione vinha a seguir, ela trazia uma saia plissada pelos joelhos, uma blusa preta quase transparente sob um colete preto e sapatos de salto alto. O seu cabelo foi puxado firmemente para trás e amarrado na parte de trás do pescoço por uma fita preta. Passou sombria e silenciosamente por Harry, embora conseguiu dar-lhe um sorriso fraco.

Ginny trazia um vestido justo preto até aos joelhos com um cinto na cintura, luvas de renda preta e botas pretas de salto alto. O seu cabelo brilhava espalhado pelas costas como uma cascata de fogo. Harry olhou para ela, mudo.

“Mexe-te Potter”, sorriu maliciosamente, “e não andes a exibir as cicatrizes de guerra a outras mulheres”.

“Uau”, foi tudo o que Harry conseguiu responder, ela piscou-lhe o olho.

Ele subiu até ao quarto de Ron, onde o seu amigo estava apressadamente a abotoar uma camisa branca.

“Ela fica bem de preto, não fica?” perguntou a Harry.

“Lindíssima”, concordou Harry, surpreso por Ron ter notado.

“O cabelo amarrado atrás também lhe fica bem”.

“Sim, o cabelo amarrado… espera… de quem é que estás a falar?” perguntou-lhe Harry.

Apercebendo-se, sorriram um para o outro em constrangimento. Ron meteu a camisa para dentro das calças e apanhou o casaco e a gravata. “Eu nunca fui capaz de dar o nó nisto”, acenou com a gravata. Vou pedir à Hermione para me ajudar.

Harry trocou rapidamente de roupa, deu o nó à gravata e apanhou o casaco da cama de Ron. Ele olhou para o manto de invisibilidade e para o Avisoscópio, ele não iria precisar deles. Deixou-os na cama de Ron, chegou à porta, mudou de ideias, _nunca se sabe_.

“Harry”, Mrs. Weasley gritou de baixo, “está na hora”.

Ele quase pulou os cinco lances de escada para dentro da cozinha. Estavam já todos à sua espera. Mrs. Weasley ajeitava o fato de George. George estava num silêncio taciturno, aceitando a atenção da sua mãe. Os outros estavam de pé ao lado da porta, prontos para sair.

“Levas isso por quê?” Perguntou Ron vendo o manto e o Avisoscópio.

“Hábito”, respondeu-lhe Harry. Olhou esperançosamente para Hermione mas ela tinha uma mala preta.

“Eu levo o Avisoscópio se quiseres”, disse Ginny, abrindo uma mala de ombro preta.

Harry deu-lhe o Avisoscópio, ela guardou-o com cuidado na mala.

“Era para levar também o manto, mas sendo assim não o levo”, olhou para Hermione, “pensei que levavas a tua bolsa”.

Silenciosamente, Hermione abriu a mala preta e tirou a pequena bolsa de contas, ela suspirou e estendeu a mão para a capa.

“Vão embora que já está na hora”, Mrs. Weasley estava a começar a entrar em pânico.

Harry entregou a Hermione o manto quando estavam a sair pela porta para o exterior.

“Tragam o Harry de volta logo à noite”, ordenou aos seus filhos, “agora despachem-se, vão, até logo”.

“Tu sabes que não posso Aparecer?” Ginny perguntou-lhe. Harry assentiu.

“Ainda não tens idade para fazer o teste”

“De qualquer maneira, nem sequer tivemos lições na escola”, disse com voz ressentida, “não queriam que os alunos arranjassem problemas por fora”.

“Agarra-te bem”, Harry sugeriu.

Ginny deu um passo em frente e colocou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, ele deslizou um braço em volta da cintura dela e segurou-a firmemente.

“Eu vou só segurar o outro braço, se não te importares”, George riu.

Assim que George segurou o seu braço, Harry concentrou-se na sala de estar dos Creevey e _Desapareceram_ , deixando no ar a mensagem de desaprovação de Mrs. Weasley de “Ginevra Weasley” atrás deles.


	9. A morte observa?

Quando _Apareceram_ na sala de estar dos Creevey, Harry notou, que desde a sua visita anterior, todos os móveis tinham sido empurrados contra a parede. Justin Finch-Fletchley estava de pé no canto perto da porta. Ele olhou com surpresa para a maneira em que haviam chegado. George deixou imediatamente o braço de Harry, Ginny manteve os braços em volta do pescoço e olhou-o nos olhos.

"Foi a minha primeira vez", ela sussurrou com voz rouca. George engasgou-se. Harry riu.

"Então espero que tenhas gostado", sorriu, "já me podes largar Ginny".

"Mas não me apetece", respondeu-lhe suavemente.

"Rápido, saiam daí, os outros irão _Aparecer_ nesse sítio, vão para a cozinha, por favor", Justin advertiu em pânico.

George saiu rapidamente do local. Justin olhou preocupado para Harry e Ginny.

"Vamos Ginny", disse Harry. Ela soltou-o e saíram da sala.

"Boa ideia afastar os móveis, bom trabalho", disse Harry a Justin quando passou por ele.

"E Justin", acrescentou, "O Colin sabia o que estava a fazer, todos nós sabíamos, e todos fizemos as nossas escolhas. Ele escolheu voltar a Hogwarts, assim como escolheu ficar e lutar, apesar da Professora McGonagall o ter mandado ir embora. Não tiveste culpa por ele ter morrido".

Deixando Justin sem resposta, Harry seguiu Ginny pela porta da sala de estar para o corredor estreito ladeado de portas. Harry sabia pela sua visita anterior que o corredor ia dar directamente à cozinha. A porta da cozinha estava aberta e Ginny esperou por ele antes de entrar.

"Estás pronto?" Ginny fungou com tristeza. O estado de espírito dela, assim como a expressão na sua cara, tinham mudado, "vamos lá despedir-nos do Colin". Sorriram melancolicamente um para o outro e Harry pegou na mão estendida com luvas de renda de Ginny.

Quando entraram na cozinha, George já estava a cumprimentar os pais e o irmão de Colin, Dennis. Harry cumprimentou os pais de Colin e apresentou Ginny como a sua namorada.

"Eu reconheço-te das fotos do Colin", disse Mrs. Creevey, Ginny respondeu com um sorriso triste, "ele comentava que eras muito fotogénica".

Olhando pela janela Harry podia ver que a casa, embora pequena, tinha um jardim traseiro comprido, e nele estavam já mais de duas dezenas de adolescentes.

"A maioria dos colegas do Colin já chegou", explicou Dennis a Harry enquanto Ginny conversava com os pais dele, "chegaram mesmo há pouco de autocarro. Como nenhum aprendeu a _Aparecer_ o ministro forneceu-lhes Chaves de Portal e concentraram-se num celeiro abandonado numa quinta e o Justin alugou um autocarro".

O Dennis Creevey que Harry se lembrava era muito parecido com o irmão, pequeno, entusiasta e excitável. Apesar da idade, catorze ou quinze anos, o rapaz de fato e gravata pretos com quem estava a conversar parecia ter apenas doze.

"Todos nós tivemos que crescer demasiado depressa", disse Harry observando o irmão de Colin. Dennis olhou para ele surpreso.

"Eu preferia que não tivesse sido necessário," continuou Harry, "tantas pessoas boas perderam a vida por causa dum louco. Temos que fazer o que está ao nosso alcance para ter a certeza que não volte a acontecer".

Harry de repente percebeu que Ginny, Mr. e Mrs. Creevey ficaram em silêncio, quando ouviram as suas reflexões.

"Peço desculpa", Harry virou-se para Mr. e Mrs. Creevey, "estava apenas a pensar em voz alta". Fez uma pausa, "eu realmente sinto muito pela vossa perda. O Colin merecia uma vida, uma vida boa. Ele…"

"Mr. Potter", interrompeu bruscamente Mr. Creevey, "o Colin quando regressou a casa no primeiro ano, contou-nos sobre o grande Harry Potter, e, eu não fiquei impressionado. Pensei que era apenas um convencido, alguém que era famoso e usava a fama apenas para proveito próprio. Mas você provou-nos o contrário, tanto no fim-de-semana passado com ontem de manhã. Você é um homem melhor, de longe, do que eu pensava que seria. Sinto muito também e obrigado". Ele estendeu a mão e deu um passou-bem a Harry.

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Ele foi salvo pela chegada de Luna, Hermione e Ron. Hermione e Luna pareciam estar discutindo. Quando Mr. e Mrs. Creevey se viraram para cumprimentá-los, Ginny agarrou a mão de Harry.

"Vamos lá para fora", ela sugeriu, "apresento-te alguns dos meus colegas".

Harry olhou para o jardim. Três degraus conduziam para um pequeno pátio pavimentado. O relvado estendia-se até uma parede de pedra, atrás da parede havia arbustos grossos, e pelo som de água a correr, um rio. Esperou na porta para Ginny passar, mas ela insistiu que ele fosse à frente.

Quando Harry deu um passo para o pátio Ginny parou no degrau acima. Com as botas, era quase tão alta quanto ele. Ela agarrou-o no ombro, rodando-o, aproximou-se e beijou-o levemente na testa, depois deu um passo ao lado dele. Todos os alunos do sexto ano ficaram a olhar para eles.

Os colegas de Ginny estavam divididos em pequenos grupos, pareciam algo nervosos. Quando olhou para eles, Harry conseguiu distinguir sem dificuldade os puro-sangue, eles estavam visivelmente desconfortáveis em usar as roupas Muggle mal ajustadas ao seu corpo. No grupo maior, Harry reconheceu Jack Sloper, e muitos outros que não se lembrava do nome. Aparentemente todos os colegas de Ginny dos Gryffindor compareceram. Alguns membros de outras casas, se bem que em menor número, estavam também presentes. Uma rapariga alta de óculos feios de aro preto e com um vestido preto demasiado comprido estava sozinha. Estava visivelmente triste. George estava também sozinho e com o olhar um pouco perdido.

"George", chamou Ginny, "anda conhecer os meus colegas".

Sem grande vontade, George arrastou os pés no chão com as mãos nos bolsos para se juntar a eles. O bom humor que tinha de manhã desapareceu completamente. Ginny e Harry foram ao encontro dele e Ginny passou a mão livre pelo braço do seu irmão. Ela então levou-os até à rapariga solitária, que parecia horrorizada por irem a caminhar na sua direcção. Ela recuou para os deixar passar, quando pararam ao lado dela, baixou o olhar e corou.

"Olá", disse Ginny, "Fenella, este é o meu irmão George, e este é o Harry".

"Olá Fenella", disse Harry. George apenas grunhiu.

"Olá", Fenella sussurrou, olhando, como todos fazem, para a testa de Harry para encontrar a cicatriz, baixando novamente o olhar.

"A Fenella estava no clube de fotografia com o Colin, trabalharam muito juntos. O Colin tinha muita consideração por ela, disse-me uma vez que era a fotógrafa mais talentosa da escola".

"A sério?" sussurrou Fenella. Finalmente conseguiu levantar o olhar.

"O Colin era melhor, muito melhor que eu", disse ela, entre lágrimas, abanando a cabeça.

Harry observou-a com cuidado, ela estava obviamente afectada com a morte de Colin, mas parecia preocupada, possivelmente, até mesmo com medo, sobre algo. Seria simplesmente por estar perto "d'O Escolhido", ou…

"Foste tu que forneceste ao Colin o material fotográfico?", arriscou Harry.

Com isto, Fenella explodiu em lágrimas.

"Desculpa não compreendeste", Harry entrou em pânico, "o Colin não contou a ninguém, eu apenas supus, foste muito corajosa".

"Ele morreu...", soluçou, "a culpa foi minha".

"A culpa não foi tua, a culpa _é_ de quem o matou", Harry frisou.

Ginny abriu a bolsa e tirou um lenço. Quando fez isso, Harry percebeu que o seu _Avisoscópio_ estava a detectar algo. Assustado, olhou em volta, mas não viu nada. Olhou então desconfiado para Fenella, ela parecia estar realmente magoada e certamente não parecia ser uma ameaça.

George afastou-se assim que Fenella começou a chorar e estava agora a falar com Ron, Hermione e Luna, que tinham acabado de chegar ao jardim. Ginny virou-se para Harry e, com um simples olhar, indicou que devia ignorar o _Avisoscópio_ por agora, e deixá-la por alguns momentos a lidar com Fenella, que ainda chorava.

Harry dirigiu-se ao grupo dos Gryffindor e para a única pessoa de quem se lembrava do nome. Jack Sloper cumprimentou-o efusivamente e apresentou-o aos restantes colegas de Ginny. Harry prontamente esqueceu todos os nomes quando se encontrou a ser bombardeado por perguntas.

"Tu e a Ginny voltaram a namorar?" perguntou uma rapariga de rosto redondo.

"Sim", respondeu alegremente.

"Vais voltar para a escola no próximo ano?", perguntou outra rapariga, aparentemente chateada com a resposta anterior.

"Não", respondeu Harry.

"Então a Ginny vai voltar a ser capitã de Quidditch?" perguntou Jack.

"Vocês chegaram a jogar?" Harry estava incrédulo.

"Apenas jogámos um jogo, Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Escusado será dizer que perdemos, o Amycus Carrow foi o árbitro. Seja como for aquele jogo deu problemas a mais ao Snape e aos Carrow. Eu voltei à equipa como Keeper", continuou Jack.

Sloper tinha sido um beater medíocre, perguntou-se se seria melhor Keeper.

Uma rapariga loira, querendo obviamente mudar de assunto, perguntou: "Por que é que a Ginny está com aquela Slytherin arraçada de gigante?"

Instantaneamente Harry percebeu por que Fenella estava de pé sozinha. A rapariga loira estava a olhar para ele com os olhos semicerrados. Uma parte dele gritou "Slytherin", no entanto Colin tinha confiado nela, e ela admitiu ter fornecido ao seu amigo o equipamento que tinha ajudado a salvar dezenas de Nascidos-Muggle. Um Slytherin parecia um suspeito lógico. Harry olhou friamente para a loira. A atitude dela trouxe desagradavelmente memórias de Romilda Vane, ele não ficou impressionado com o seu uso de "arraçada de gigante" como um insulto. Ele olhou-a nos olhos.

"O Colin era amigo da Fenella, e ela fez o esforço de vir até aqui. Provavelmente sozinha. É a única Slytherin presente?"

Uma das outras raparigas assentiu.

"Bem", Harry continuou, "então foi muito corajoso da parte dela. Era amiga do Colin, sendo assim é bem vinda!"

"Se, como suspeito, ela correu o risco de ajudar o Colin enquanto esteve escondido, ela é completamente de confiança".

A resposta deixou a rapariga loira completamente envergonhada e incapaz de olhar para ele. Vários outros alunos estavam igualmente embaraços. Olhando para Fenella e Ginny, Harry viu que Luna se juntou a elas, os brincos dela estavam a abanar como doidos enquanto ela tentava enxotar algo invisível da cabeça de Fenella _provavelmente wrackspurts_. Ele voltou-se de novo para os Gryffindor.

"Aprendi a parar de julgar as pessoas apenas pela aparência há um par de anos atrás", disse-lhes.

"Lee!" Gritou George.

Harry virou-se e viu que o amigo de George, Lee Jordan, tinha chegado. Tinha chegado com Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell e a sua amiga Leanne.

"Com licença", disse aos colegas de Ginny, "preciso de falar com uma pessoa".

Harry dirigiu-se a elas, enquanto Lee e George caminharam na direcção um do outro. Angelina parou, tentando decidir se seguia Lee ou Katie.

"Leanne", disse Harry, estendendo a mão, "bem-vinda ao clube".

Leanne Cowper corou.

"O-obrigada", gaguejou. Katie parecia envergonhada pela sua amiga.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Leanne", ela suspirou, "é só o Harry".

Ele sorriu, "sou apenas o Harry".

"Ele não morde", disse Katie.

"Harry?" disse Angelina quando se aproximou.

Angelina abraçou-o e beijou-lhe a bochecha. Alicia sorriu, deu um passo para a frente, e fez o mesmo.

"Obrigado", Harry resmungou.

"Eu não vou ficar de fora", disse Katie, ela abraçou e beijou Harry também, em seguida, olhou para Leanne, que deu um passo apressado para trás. Ele estava a começar a se sentir envergonhado, as chasers estavam todas sorrindo para ele.

"Estás diferente", disse-lhe Angelina, "menos preocupado, o que não é surpreendente na verdade, voltaste a andar com a Ginny?"

Harry assentiu.

"Ainda bem, onde está o Oliver? Ainda não o vi."

"Ele não pertenceu ao ED", respondeu Katie, "para além disso ele não conseguia vir, não sabias que foi ele quem encontrou o Colin?"

Angelina abanou a cabeça.

"Coitado do Colin, como está o Dennis? E como está o George?" Angelina perguntou, piscando os olhos para conter as lágrimas.

"Ambos estão como seria de esperar", Harry franziu a testa e olhou em volta.

George ainda estava com Lee Jordan, que tinha um braço em torno do seu ombro, os dois jovens olharam para Harry e as quatro raparigas. Ginny e Luna, tinham-se juntado ao resto dos colegas dela, acompanhadas por Fenella. Ron e Hermione estavam de pé, afastados de todos, eles não tinham sequer falado com alguém.

"O George sente muito a falta do Fred", continuou Harry, "todos nós sentimos".

As quatro jovens mulheres assentiram tristemente.

"Por momentos ele esquece-se", Harry disse-lhes, "mas não por muito tempo. Ele parece ficar melhor quando encontra alguém para gozar. Da minha parte não me importo".

"Por que é que ele goza contigo?" Katie perguntou curiosa.

"Principalmente por minha causa", Ginny respondeu dando a mão a Harry, "vocês deviam ir falar com ele, ele precisa da companhia de amigos".

Quando ficou ao lado de Ginny, Harry ouviu novamente o alerta do _Avisoscópio_. Ele olhou em volta pensando.

"Não é a Fenella?" murmurou.

Ginny abanou a cabeça. "Começou a dar sinal quando vim para aqui", sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. Harry olhou desconfiado para Leanne, mas ela tinha acabado de chegar.

"Provavelmente um falso aviso devido ao número de pessoas aqui", considerou Harry.

As três chasers e Leanne estavam juntas num pequeno círculo fechado.

"Que se passa ali?" murmurou Harry.

"Devem estar a falar do George", Ginny disse-lhe em voz baixa, "A Angelina andou com o Fred durante algum tempo, até que ele perdeu o interesse. A Alicia andou com o George mas gostava era do Fred mas a Alicia passou grande parte do ano com o Lee, e eu acho que eles andam. Mexericos".

Harry na verdade não percebeu nada mas assentiu com a cabeça na mesma.

"Tu não fazes mesmo ideia como funcionam as mulheres, pois não?" brincou ela.

"Sei quem é a minha namorada", ele sussurrou, "que mais há para saber?"

Ginny sorriu, em seguida, acenou para a porta da cozinha. Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones e Ernie MacMillan tinham chegado. Harry começou a levar Ginny em direcção deles, mas ela parou, soltou a mão e virou-se para o grupo de Leanne.

"Depois vou ter contigo", disse-lhe, "vamos meninas, vamos lá animar o George" e enxotou-as para a direcção do seu irmão.

Harry discutia Execução das Leis Mágicas com Susan, que parecia muito interessada em seguir a mesma carreira que ele, quando o próximo grupo chegou. Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein e Cho Chang desceram os degraus da cozinha juntos. Os homens dos Ravenclaw pararam no pátio, olhando para a multidão no jardim. Cho sorriu timidamente e acenou para Harry. Ela parecia muito bonita com uma saia preta curta e um casaco preto. Os seus longos cabelos brilhavam ao sol enquanto caminhava graciosamente em direcção a ele. Enquanto Cho se aproximava, Harry sentiu um braço em volta da cintura, Ginny estava de volta ao seu lado. Ele olhou para baixo para ela.

"A Tabitha está zangada contigo", Ginny informou-o.

"Tabitha?" Harry lutou para se lembrar de quem era Tabitha.

"A loira, ela não estava à espera que o grande Harry Potter pudesse defender uma Slytherin", Harry encolheu os ombros e virou-se para cumprimentar Cho. Para sua surpresa ela tinha parado a alguns metros e olhava para eles atentamente.

"Oh… olá, Cho", disse Ginny, como se tivesse acabado de notar a outra rapariga.

"Como estás?" perguntou Harry.

"Estou bem e tu?" Cho respondeu, um pouco seca, Harry pensou.

"Eu estou…" Harry ia dizer feliz mas a palavra não parecia adequada às circunstâncias.

"... novamente sem palavras". Ginny terminou a frase por ele.

"Ele está bem agora. Não é Harry?" Ginny disse a Cho, Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

"Ele passou por momentos difíceis, todos nós passámos, mas vamos superar juntos, não é?" ela continuou, descansando a cabeça no ombro de Harry.

"Vocês dois estão juntos novamente?" Cho perguntou, Harry assentiu a cabeça novamente, perguntando quantas vezes mais seria feita essa pergunta.

"Na verdade nunca nos separámos", Ginny frisou.

Cho e Ginny estavam concentradas uma na outra, ambas sorrindo educadamente. No silêncio desconfortável Harry ouviu novamente o aviso fraco do seu _Avisoscópio_ vindo da bolsa de Ginny. Ele olhou em volta, Fenella agora estava com Luna. Eles estavam no meio do jardim relativamente isolados. Não era ela, não poderiam ser os Ravenclaw e não poderia ser Cho, eles ainda não tinham chegado quando o _Avisoscópio_ começou a dar sinal.

Ele olhou ao redor do jardim, quase toda a gente estava aqui. Neville e Dean Thomas tinham acabado de chegar. Eles iam em direcção de Harry. Dean olhava para Ginny, Neville estava sorrindo para Harry. Então Harry viu algo que o fez dar um apertão involuntário na mão de Ginny. A sua reacção foi suficiente para fazer Ginny tirar os olhos de Cho. Elas ainda olhavam uma para a outra, Harry percebeu.

"Parvati", Harry sussurrou.

Parvati Patil, e a sua gémea, Padma, ambas vestidas com um sari branco, destacando-se dos seus amigos estavam no topo das escadas. Atrás delas vinham Seamus Finnigan, e Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Preciso de falar com ela", continuou. Ginny soltou-o.

Harry cumprimentou brevemente Neville e Dean e encaminhou-se na direcção dos recém-chegados.

"Parvati", Harry sussurrou, ela virou-se e olhou para ele vendo o choque e preocupação no seu rosto.

"Sinto muito pela Lavender, sei que era a tua melhor amiga, não merecia ter morrido, principalmente daquela maneira".

"Obrigada Harry", Parvati respondeu tristemente, "não merecia ter morrido, mas ela iria sofrer muito se sobrevive-se, as feridas não iriam curar".

Harry pensou por momentos na rapariga um tanto tola e sentimental que foi Lavender Brown, ela era alegre e gostava de ser o centro das atenções, tendendo a reagir de forma extrema a situações do quotidiano, seja a rir ou chorar histericamente. No entanto também demonstrou coragem para enfrentar as forças de Riddle na última batalha, para além disso, foi das primeiras a juntar-se a Neville na clandestinidade.

"Lamentamos também pelo Fred", Parvati olhou para a irmã quando falou, "sabemos que eram quase família".

"Obrigado", respondeu Harry, o barulho duns saltos altos atrás dele e o aroma de flores alertou-o que Ginny se aproximava. Quando ele se voltou para trás viu que ela tinha a cara muito séria.

"Olá Parvati e Padma", disse Ginny, "vinha cumprimentar-vos, mas preciso de falar com o Harry".

"Ele é todo teu", respondeu prontamente Parvati.

Harry assustou-se com o tom das palavras de Parvati. Havia algo na maneira como tinha falado. Era como se ela estivesse reconhecendo a posse de Ginny, ao invés de apenas permitir que interrompe-se uma conversa.

Harry e Ginny afastaram-se um pouco de todos. Ginny apontou para a bolsa.

"Tens a certeza que isto está a funcionar bem?" murmurou.

Ele abanou a cabeça, conseguia ouvir o aviso cada vez mais alto quando ela se aproximou, finalmente percebeu, não era a Fenella nem a Cho, era Ginny, cada vez que ela se aproximava dele o _Avisoscópio_ alertava. Ele olhou para ela, deu um passo em frente, abraçou-a sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

"É por causa de mim não é?"

"Sim", ela murmurou.

"Eu preciso que tu cries uma diversão longe de mim", ele sussurrou. Ginny empurrou-o, deu-lhe uma bofetada e correu fingindo chorar para um espantado Michael Corner.

"Michael", ela gritou em voz alta, "preciso de falar contigo sobre o idiota do Potter".

Harry ficou tão assustado que quase perdeu a oportunidade. Recuperando, enfiou a mão no casaco e num movimento fluído tirou a varinha do bolso.

" _Homenum revelio_ ", murmurou.

 _Ali!_ Pensou triunfante, _atrás da Ginny_.

Quando olhou, viu um movimento perto de Ginny. Não estava invisível. Reconheceu o alvo imediatamente, silenciosamente lançou um feitiço para imobilizar o corpo. O feitiço atravessou o jardim, aparentemente parando a meio do ar. Ele aproximou-se do sítio com a varinha sempre apontada para o chão.

Começaram a surgir berros.

"O que aconteceu?"

"O que aconteceu ao não se puder usar magia?"

"Harry!"

"C'um caraças", ecoou em todo o jardim.

A maioria dos membros do ED já tinha a varinha pronta, mas permaneceu em silêncio observando Harry. Ginny também já tinha tirado a sua, assim como o _Avisoscópio_ da bolsa. Ela virou-se, ignorando o ainda mais confuso Michael, e correu em direcção a Harry.

"Calem-se!" ordenou Harry, os berros pararam abruptamente. O único ruído era o aviso do _Avisoscópio_ , ficando cada vez mais alto.

"Invisível?" perguntou Ginny.

Como Ginny apontou a varinha em direcção dele, Harry percebeu que alguns dos presentes apontaram também a varinha para ele, _a sério que estão a pensar que vou enfeitiçar a Ginny?_ Ginny apercebeu-se do mesmo e apontou a varinha para o chão.

"Não", respondeu Harry. Deu dois passos para a frente, olhando com cuidado para o chão.

"Aleijaste-me", disse a Ginny, com tristeza esfregando a bochecha.

"Querias uma diversão", Ginny respondeu em voz alta o suficiente para todos ouvirem, "apenas tiveste aquilo que me pediste".

"Não deixem os Muggles saírem de casa", Harry ordenou. Ouviu um movimento atrás dele mas não se preocupou em virar-se, ele sabia que alguém tinha obedecido. Ginny deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha magoada.

"Onde?" perguntou ela, Harry apontou para um pequeno pedaço de grama, à primeira vista indistinguível do resto do relvado.

"Hermione?" Harry chamou, percebendo que iria precisar da sua ajuda.

"Quando nós estivemos na Casa dos Gritos com o Padfoot e o Moony, eles usaram um feitiço para revelar o Scabbers, lembraste qual foi?"

"S-sim, c-claro", gaguejou Hermione. Harry estava preocupado, ele precisava da verdadeira Hermione, não da rapariga nervosa e fraca que voltou da Austrália.

"Então vem aqui por favor", ordenou-lhe, "sabes lançá-lo?"

"E-eu acho que sim", ela balbuciou enquanto se aproximava lentamente.

"Agora, Hermione, AQUI! Eu preciso de ti agora!" Harry estava a ser bruto com ela, ele sabia, e o Ron não tardava a vir em sua defesa a qualquer momento. Como previsto, Ron deu uma inspiração curta.

"Calma Ron, eu preciso da Hermione", implorou Harry.

"Mas…" começou Ron.

"Cala-te Ron!", sussurrou Ginny, Hermione estava ao lado de Harry.

"Olha com atenção", Harry insistiu apontando com a varinha para um ponto no relvado.

"Para o quê?" Hermione perguntou confusa.

Harry deu um passo em frente e agachou-se baixando a varinha mais perto do chão. Hermione seguiu o movimento e o olhar de Harry, com algum esforço finalmente viu.

"Ai a vaca!" ela guinchou. Levantou-se rapidamente com um propósito claro, e acenou com a varinha. Um flash de luz azul e branco caiu no relvado, excepto que ele não atingiu apenas o relvado.

Harry teve que dar um passo atrás quando um besouro ***** rapidamente foi crescendo e apareceu aos olhos de todos. Após a transformação, uma forma familiar e indesejável apareceu.

"C'um caraças! É a Rita Skeeter!" Exclamou Ron.

"Tens que me ensinar esse feitiço, Hermione", disse Harry, "muito útil, obrigado".

O Exército de Dumbledore deu um passo em frente cercando a repórter imobilizada.

"Muito bem, Harry", sussurrou-lhe Ginny.

* * *

***** Algumas traduções em Português Europeu referem erradamente Rita Skeeter como abelha na sua forma animagus.


	10. Deadlines

"Como é que sabias?" perguntou Hermione.

"O avisoscópio", Harry disse-lhe, "ele dava sinal, mas levei algum tempo a perceber o que era. Ainda bem que o dei à Ginny. Eu acho que ela se apercebeu antes de mim que só avisava quando se aproximava de mim". Ele olhou com admiração para a sua namorada.

Ginny assentiu. "Quando me aproximei do Harry nesta última vez eu pus-me a imaginar se havia alguém invisível junto dele. Mas ele parece que já sabia antes que eu lhe pudesse perguntar". Ela devolveu o olhar de admiração. "O Harry pediu-me uma distracção. O que vamos fazer com ela, Harry?"

Ele olhou para a figura caída no chão. Os seus óculos de joias estavam torcidos, as suas vestes verdes estavam enlameadas e com manchas do relvado. Os braços e pernas de Rita Skeeter estavam rígidos, tão imóveis quanto o seu cabelo loiro. Ele repreendeu-se por não ter percebido mais cedo. George não estava brincando, esta manhã. Antes de saírem para o jardim ele tinha estado a ler o jornal. Skeeter tinha prometido no Profeta de Domingo um exclusivo do funeral. Mas como é que ela descobriu onde eles estavam?

"Ginny, apanha a bolsa dela por favor", pediu Harry, "Hermione, apanha e guarda a varinha dela, vocês preparem as vossas", disse Harry aos outros.

Depois de acatarem as suas ordens, Harry removeu a maldição do corpo da jornalista.

"Harry Potter", disse Skeeter com falinhas mansas, "tornaste-te um homem muito atraente desde o nosso último encontro". Ela puxou os cantos da boca para cima, mas a sua tentativa de um sorriso amigável era tão fina e frágil como o verniz verde das suas unhas. "Tens que te aprender a controlar Harry, agredir uma senhora de classe inofensiva e indefesa não é boa ideia, pois não?", ela sugeriu, "Não é boa publicidade".

Harry olhou para ela, tentando manter a calma. Não podia dar-se ao luxo de perder a calma, não até que descobri-se como ela o encontrou. Ele viu-a lutar para ficar de pé. Ninguém se ofereceu para a ajudar.

Quando Skeeter finalmente estava a conseguir levantar-se, Ginny, que se tinha mudado para trás da jornalista, em silêncio, lançou um feitiço extremamente preciso a um dos saltos dum dos seus sapatos. Todos riram quando ela caiu para trás de costas, rogando pragas. Desconfiada, Skeeter tirou e examinou o sapato tornando-o a calçar. Desajeitadamente, levantou-se novamente. De pé, com um sapato bom e o outro plano, lutou para recuperar a compostura.

"Mas que classe..." observou Ginny. Harry tentou manter uma cara séria enquanto à sua volta todos se começaram a rir.

Rita simplesmente olhou para Ginny, encolheu os ombros com desdém e virou-se para Hermione, e estendeu a mão.

"Podes dar-me a minha varinha Harmonia? Obrigada" ordenou imperiosamente. Ron olhou para ela com raiva. Hermione apenas sorriu.

"Para que tentes escapar?" Hermione abanou a cabeça, "não me parece".

"Tu estás chateada, eu percebo", Rita continuou, "o Harry abandonou-te e trocou-te pela ruiva, não foi? Sinceramente também não percebo o que vê nela…", Rita parou de falar, engasgando-se.

"É apenas um pequeno feitiço", disse Harry educadamente, "vou retirá-lo, mas preciso de respostas, e verdadeiras, percebes?" Rita assentiu com a cabeça visivelmente assustada.

"Como sabias onde era o funeral?" perguntou-lhe Harry tirando o feitiço.

"Harry, tu sabes que não posso revelar as minhas fontes", respondeu Skeeter, sorrindo docemente, "no entanto uma entrevista em exclusivo com o escolhido pode mudar a minha mente".

"Uma entrevista exclusiva irá custar-te cinco mil galeões", disse Harry, sem pensar. Ginny olhou para ele com horror. Rita Skeeter deu um sorriso de lobo.

"Doado para a Sociedade de apoio aos nascidos muggle", ele esclareceu. Katie Bell engasgou-se, Ginny sorriu. Era uma ideia que Harry estava considerando há alguns dias. Uma entrevista pode neutralizar alguns dos boatos mais impertinentes. O pagamento ajudaria nascidos muggle, seria por uma boa causa.

"Tão nobre", Rita gozou.

"Responda à pergunta do Harry", Neville ameaçou. Rita olhou para ele com desprezo.

"Vejo que trouxeste o teu clube de fãs", ela disse a Harry com desdém.

"Não somos o seu clube de fãs, somos os seus amigos", Luna corrigiu educadamente. Rita virou-se e olhou para Luna em clara descrença. "Não sejas estúpida miúda estranha", ela ridicularizou, "ele como precisou de ti, usou-te, isso não te faz amiga dele".

"Isso só mostra o quão desagradável e egoísta tu és", retrucou Ginny exaltada. "Claro, tu não tendo nem fãs, e muito menos amigos, consigo imaginar porque aches a ideia tão difícil". Ela abriu a bolsa de Rita e ocupou-se em vasculhar o conteúdo.

"Deixa isso!" Rita virou-se para Ginny, "Tu não podes invadir a privacidade duma pessoa assim".

"Mas não é isso que tu fazes?" Replicou Ginny, "imagino que provavelmente todos os dias. Olha para isto Harry".

Ginny passou-lhe um pedaço de pergaminho. Continha as datas, horas e locais de todos os funerais que Harry e Kingsley vão participar. Como? Harry pensou bastante. Apenas três pessoas tinham visto o diário, ele próprio, Kingsley e Brenda... e, possivelmente, Umbridge, percebeu! Ele decidiu manter esse pensamento para si mesmo por um tempo.

"Deste alguma cópia desta lista a alguém?" Harry interrogou.

"E porque é que te deveria dizer?" perguntou Rita com desdém, sem o olhar nos olhos.

"Rita", disse-lhe, "há sérias possibilidades que tenhas comprometido a segurança do Kingsley. A quem é que mostraste esta lista?"

"Kingsley…" observou Rita, "andas muito amiguinho do ministro não andas? Pensava que era só publicidade que o Shacklebolt te levou para o lado dele e para esconder a sua evidente falta de competência. Aparentemente estava errada. Tu gostas de te associar a celebridades, não é? Tipo o velho e idiota do Dumbledore…"

Ela parou chocada. Todos em redor de Harry deram um passo em frente, dezenas de jovens bruxos e bruxas tinham as varinhas apontadas para a jornalista.

"Rita", Harry sorriu maliciosamente, "já conheces o Exército de Dumbledore? Sugiro escolheres melhor as palavras".

"Estás num funeral", continuou Harry", um funeral de um amigo que morreu dando a vida a lutar contra o Voldemort".

Harry reparou que Rita ainda estremeceu com o nome.

"Lutando por aquilo que acreditava, por Dumbledore", Harry continuou já não se preocupando em manter o temperamento sob controlo. "Tu sabes tão bem quanto eu que alguns dos seguidores de Voldemort escaparam. Se tu fizeste alguma coisa, seja o que for, que possa ter a ver com algum dos Devoradores da Morte aparecer neste funeral, eu vou fazer o meu melhor para te encarcerar em Azkaban por muito tempo".

Enquanto falava, Harry estava pensando rapidamente. Os funerais de amanhã tinham sido divulgados. Foram colocados avisos no Profeta Diário. Ele sabia que Kingsley tinha assegurado um alto nível de segurança. Hoje era diferente. Além dos jovens bruxos e bruxas já presentes, só iriam comparecer McGonagall e Kingsley. Não havia qualquer menção deste funeral nos jornais do mundo mágico.

Perguntou-se se estaria a ser paranóico. Todos os do sexto ano, para além de Ginny e Luna, tinham viajado através de Chave de Portal. Os membros do ED tinham Aparecido. Skeeter não poderia tê-los seguido, Umbridge era a única possibilidade. Melhor prevenir do que remediar. Ele decidiu confrontar a jornalista à frente de todos.

"Ninguém além de nós deveria saber sobre este funeral, mas aqui a Rita Skeeter descobriu, através da Umbridge". Harry anunciou. O rosto de Rita traiu-a com a verdade da declaração. Ele agora tinha certeza que acertou.

"A menos que haja alguém aqui presente que queira admitir que contou a alguém onde estamos" Harry lançou um olhar para aos alunos que não conhecia.

"Não sabemos onde estamos, Harry", disse Jack Sloper, "nós viemos de Chave de Portal, poderemos estar em qualquer lugar". Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

"Eu suspeito que a Skeeter tenha passado a informação sobre o local". Ele ignorou o olhar reprovador de Rita.

"Pode haver uma emboscada no local do funeral do Colin", concluiu. As varinhas circundantes a Rita aproximaram-se dela ainda mais.

"A quem é que contaste?" ele perguntou novamente.

"A ninguém", Rita rosnou, olhando-o nos olhos. Harry estava confuso, ele praticamente tinha a certeza de que ela tinha contado. A sua resposta mais recente confundiu-o. Talvez ela fosse melhor a mentir quando tinha tido a chance de pensar primeiro.

"Ela não contou a ninguém", Ginny observou, "mas ela passou uma cópia da nota a alguém".

A expressão de Skeeter mostrou que Ginny estava certa. Harry sorriu agradecido para sua namorada. Skeeter fez uma careta, mas manteve-se teimosamente em silêncio.

Harry remexeu no bolso e encontrou o seu cartão, ele mostrou-o a Skeeter.

"Harry J. Potter – Auror Recruta", ela leu em voz alta, surpresa. "Então, esses rumores também são verdadeiros".

"Estás detida por seres uma animagus não registada, por invadires Azkabhan e por suspeita de comprometeres a segurança do Ministro da Magia", Harry informou.

"Tu não podes fazer isso!" Rita Skeeter estava indignada, "tu não podes privar uma jornalista honesta da sua liberdade por uma mera suspeita".

Harry hesitou, falou sem pensar. Ele ainda não teve formação, ignorava as leis, será que poderia prender Skeeter?

"Ele pode", disse Leanne Cowper. Todos se viraram para olhar para ela, ela corou com a atenção, mas continuou, "segundo o Artigo 16B do decreto da Segurança do Ministério, qualquer oficial autorizado ou funcionário do Ministério pode prender alguém suspeito de agredir, ou planear em prejudicar ou ameaçar um alto funcionário do Ministério.

Harry olhou para ela com espanto.

"Não existe essa lei", disse Skeeter desdém.

"Existe sim", Fenella falou baixinho, envergonhada, "A Dolores Umbridge redigiu a lei, o meu pai trabalhava para ela e ajudou-a a escrevê-la".

Leanne olhou repugnada para Fenella. "Tu és filha do Abraxus Gray?"

"Deixem isso para depois", Harry ordenou.

"Ela está certa", Leanne admitiu, com relutância, franzindo a testa para Fenella, "a Umbridge estava completamente paranóica após o ataque ao Ministério, Harry. Ela pensou que estavam lá todos para a magoar".

"Quer dizer... todos não", disse Justin, esboçando um sorriso triste, "mas a maioria de nós sim. Nós simplesmente nunca tivemos a oportunidade".

"No entanto o decreto não foi revogado", Fenella acrescentou, "pelo menos, eu acho que não".

"Não foi", confirmou Leanne, "o Ministro não teve tempo, com os problemas em Azkhaban e tudo mais".

"Oh, doce ironia", observou Ginny, sorrindo inocentemente para a jornalista.

"Tu vais-te arrepender disto, todos vocês", Skeeter ameaçou-os, apertando os lábios. Harry ignorou os protestos e com a sua varinha fez aparecer cordas em volta de Rita. Ela caiu no chão, amarrada e amordaçada.

"Precisamos de verificar o cemitério", anunciou Harry, "e rápido".

Dezenas de rostos sombrios, com raiva e assustados olharam para ele com expectativa. Harry olhou para Ron e Hermione. Eles concordavam com o seu plano, embora Hermione parecesse confusa e Ron preocupado. Hermione agarrou firmemente no braço de Ron. Ela não estava no seu melhor para pensar com clareza. Ainda não estava em condições de ajudá-lo a fazer planos, e Ron estava ainda muito preocupado com Hermione para ajudar.

"Tens razão Harry", confirmou Ginny, "mais vale prevenir". Ele virou-se para Ginny, Neville e Luna estavam ao seu lado e assentiram com a cabeça.

Harry sorriu agradecido para a sua namorada e tomou uma decisão.

"Neville, usa o teu Patronus, entra em contacto com o Kingsley, avisa-o de que temos a Rita Skeeter aqui. Diz-lhe também que há a possibilidade, pelo menos é a minha opinião, que ela tenha contado a outros sobre o funeral. Ele entregou a Neville o pergaminho da bolsa de Rita.

"Justin, quando é que os carros chegam?" perguntou Harry enquanto Neville lia rapidamente o pergaminho e, de seguida, lançou o seu Patronus.

"Menos de meia hora."

"Podes levar-me para um local perto do cemitério com boa vista do local?"

"Sim"

"Harry", advertiu Hermione.

"Dá-me o meu manto por favor Hermione", ordenou Harry, "vou apenas observar, não lutar".

"Eu também vou contigo!" disse prontamente Ginny.

"Ainda não Ginny, eu e o Justin vamos apenas verificar a área."

Ginny olhou-o directamente nos olhos. Ele percebeu que ela estaria a pensar se não estava a tentá-la proteger.

"Se lá houver alguém, voltaremos para reforços", prometeu-lhe.

Ele não desviou o seu olhar. Os olhos dela viam a honestidade do seu olhar. Ginny assentiu com a cabeça.

"Ok", disse ela, em acordo imediato, incondicional. Ele sorriu-lhe agradecido.

"Se não voltares dentro de cinco minutos..." Ron começou.

"...vais ter reforços quer queiras quer não" Ginny terminou a frase do seu irmão com determinação. Harry queria beijá-la, mas o local, e a urgência da situação impediu-o. Atrás dos Weasley, os restantes rostos severos do Exército de Dumbledore concordaram com a cabeça.

"Hermione, o manto, por favor", Harry pediu novamente.

Hermione atirou a sua bolsa a Harry.

Abrindo a bolsa de contas, Harry acenou com a varinha, e o seu manto de invisibilidade voou para fora, brilhando sob o sol da tarde. Ele apanhou-o, fechou a bolsa, atirou-a de volta para Hermione, em seguida, fez sinal a Justin para se juntar a ele sob o manto.

"Tem cuidado, por favor", ordenou Ginny enquanto Harry e Justin desapareceram sob o manto.

"Prometo que terei."

"Eu sei", ela sorriu para ele.

Harry agarrou o braço de Justin.

"Leva-nos para um sítio suficientemente longe para não nos ouvirem Aparecer, mas perto o suficiente para ver tudo bem" Harry instruiu. Justin assentiu e com um pop, eles deixaram jardim dos Creevey.

Eles Apareceram num pequeno relvado. Atrás deles estava uma estrada de alcatrão. Do outro lado, um pequeno caminho conduzia na direcção dum rio. À esquerda estava um parque de estacionamento quase vazio, para além do qual estava um muro alto de granito. Harry podia ver os telhados das casas por cima do muro. À sua direita, a estrada conduzia para umas colinas distantes.

Directamente à frente deles uma escadaria ladeada de sebes e velhas árvores conduzia a uma igreja.

"O cemitério é ao lado da igreja", Justin sussurrou. Quando chegaram ao topo das escadas Harry percebeu que era um bonito local, directamente à frente deles estava uma pequena igreja, separado por um muro de pedra estava o cemitério do lado esquerdo, e do lado direito um bonito jardim.

Eles olharam atentamente para o cemitério. Havia várias árvores grandes e antigas, carvalhos e castanheiros, espalhados entre os túmulos. Perto da igreja as lápides eram velhas e gastas dos anos. Cerca de cem metros da entrada estava um monte de terra, ao seu lado um buraco negro vazio, esperando a chegada do seu ocupante. O destino final, o último lugar de descanso de Colin Creevey estava esperando pacientemente. Harry parou por um momento, emocionado.

"Também não foi culpa tua Harry", Justin sussurrou, apertando o ombro de Harry.

"Homenum revelio", Harry sussurrou, pela segunda vez naquela tarde e, em seguida, "Muffliato".

Ele virou-se furiosamente para Justin.

"Quatro", sussurrou, "sabes usar o feitiço Homenum?"

Justin abanou a cabeça. "Não chegámos a aprender esse, é o revelador de invisibilidade, não é? O Ernie falou nele porquê aprendeu-o no ED no ano passado. A Hannah também o sabe, mas nunca teve tempo de mo ensinar".

"Vou mostrar-te onde eles estão"

"Um ali", apontou para um local próximo à entrada do lado da igreja.

"Ali", apontou para o portão do cemitério.

"Ali mais um", apontou para um jazigo no centro do cemitério.

"E ali o último", perto das traseiras da igreja.

Justin olhou de local para local.

"Aquele está mesmo perto da cova do Colin", Justin observou. Seu rosto, como o de Harry, estava pálido e irritado.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

"Agora", Harry continuou, "vamos voltar, organizar o ED, e fazer-lhes a folha".

Harry estava falando com calma, mas estava tendo dificuldade em manter a raiva sob controlo. Skeeter e Umbridge! As duas interromperam um funeral. Harry estendeu o braço a Justin.

"Eu levo-nos de volta", Justin agarrou no seu braço e Desapareceram.

Quando Apareceram no jardim, Harry tirou o manto e atirou-a a Hermione. Ela apanhou-o e, com os dedos trémulos, colocou-o de volta na sua bolsa. Muitos começaram a a fazer perguntas, mas Neville, Luna, Ginny, Susan, Hannah, Ernie e Terry já tinham as varinhas apontandas para Harry e Justin.

"Qual foi a última ordem que me deste?" perguntou Neville.

"Avisar o Kingsley...", respondeu Harry, "...bem pensado Neville".

Harry levantou a mão pedindo silêncio.

"Más notícias, há quatro pessoas, invisíveis no cemitério. Eles estão todos relativamente perto da sepultura do Colin".

As vaias e maldições que começaram após a declaração de Harry foram acompanhadas por várias batidas e um gemido nasal de Rita Skeeter. Jack Sloper, Fenella Gray e vários outros dos colegas de Colin foram afastando-se dela. Harry suspeitou de que um ou mais deles tinha pontapeado a repórter amarrada e impotente. Ele não se importou.

Harry olhou para os rostos dos membros do ED, percebeu que todos se sentiam como ele. Como se atreve alguém tentar montar um ataque num funeral? Apenas a amiga de Katie Leanne parecia insegura. Harry lembra-se que ela tinha estado na Batalha de Hogwarts, mas ele se perguntava se realmente saberia lutar. Ela foi corajosa na sua própria maneira, sem dúvida, ele sabia o que tinha feito dentro do Ministério. Mas para Harry era uma desconhecida, seria passiva em combate? Era hora dele tomar decisões, o Exército de Dumbledore estava à espera de ordens.

"Eu não vou permitir que este funeral seja interrompido, ou cancelado", Harry anunciou, "por isso, vamos dividir-nos em quatro equipas. Cada uma lida com um deles".

"Porque não esperamos pelos Aurores?" Hermione implorou.

"Não sabemos quanto tempo demorarão. Se agirmos rapidamente, nós conseguimos fazer isto. Somos vinte e tal contra quatro. Nós sabemos onde eles estão e eles não sabem o que sabemos. Não irão estar à espera".

"Alguém terá de ficar para trás e manter um olho na Skeeter, nos muggles, e no restante pessoal", Harry acenou para o resto dos alunos, que escutava ansiosamente.

"Nós podemos ajudar", disse Jack Sloper, "a maioria de nós tem dezessete anos e muitos de nós lutámos em Hogwarts".

"Sim, eu também quero ajudar", concordou Fenella Gray. Jack Sloper olhou para ela, surpreso.

"O Colin era meu amigo", ela continuou, olhou para Jack e endireitou as costas. Ela era estranhamente impressionante, até mesmo um pouco assustadora, vista quando não estava cabisbaixa.

"Olhem", disse Harry, "ao contrário de nós, vocês não podem Aparecer".

"A Ginny e a Luna também não podem!" continuou Fenella.

"A Luna pode", Harry respondeu.

"Não, ela não pode, pelo menos não legalmente", Hermione interrompeu com raiva, "ela não passou no teste, aliás, não teve sequer lições".

"O meu pai ensinou-me" informou Luna. A causa da sua discordância à chegada tornou-se óbvia.

"Não temos tempo para discussões", Harry disse-lhes, "a Luna consegue Aparecer sem magoar ninguém, isso para mim é suficiente".

"Só vão os membros do ED", Harry disse aos outros alunos, "vamos precisar de vocês aqui por causa dos Muggles, eles vão desconfiar por ver o jardim vazio".

Os colegas de Ginny revoltaram-se.

"De qualquer maneira não conseguem ir sem alguém vos levar", disse-lhes sem rodeios, "vamos precisar que alguém do ED fique aqui também, eles podem precisar de ajuda".

Apesar de insatisfeitos permaneceram em silêncio.

"Bem…" Harry virou-se para o ED, "quem fica aqui?"

"Eu posso ficar" respondeu Seamus.

"Eu também fico se quiserem", sugeriu a amiga de Katie Leanne resolvendo o problema de Harry.

"Por mim tudo bem", disse Harry.

"Precisamos de quatro grupos… Hufflepuffs" , ele contou quatro, falta um, "alguém se oferece para ir com eles?"

"Eu", anunciou Neville indo para o pé de Justin, Ernie, Susan e Hannah. Os Hufflepuff sorriram e deram-lhe as boas vindas.

"Ravenclaws", os seis estudantes da casa deram um passo à frente. Padma Patil não se moveu ficando ao lado da sua irmã. Quando ia dar um passo em frente olhou para a sua irmã. Harry reparou na sua hesitação.

"Padma", Harry sugeriu, "tu podes ficar com a Parvati, o Ron, a Hermione e o Dean, serão o terceiro grupo".

Padma deu um passo atrás de volta ao lado da irmã, enquanto os outros membros da Ravenclaw: Luna, Michael, Cho, Anthony Goldstein e Terry Boot ficaram juntos.

Harry olhou para os restantes, Quidditch, pensou. George, Angelina, Katie, Alicia e Lee estavam juntos. Ginny foi para ao pé deles.

"Ginny, tu não", Harry ordenou. Ela virou-se para ele furiosa, prestes a explodir.

"Tu vais comigo", explicou-lhe apressadamente. A raiva dela desapareceu instantaneamente.

"A Ginny e eu vamos ajudar onde for necessário"

"Equipas", ele dirigiu-se aos quatro grupos, "não temos muito tempo. Como eles estão invisíveis, você devem saber usar o feitiço Homenum revelio. Se há algum grupo quenão saibam usar esse feitiço avisem agora! Quando vocês chegarem, eu quero que alguém em cada equipa lance o feitiço anti-Aparição, nós não queremos que eles escapem assim como alguém que lance um feitiço repelente de Muggles, não quero vitimas inocentes.

"Decidam entre vós quem faz o quê rapidamente", Harry concluiu.

Harry olhou para os grupos, eles estavam falando rapidamente, com determinação, organizando-se. George tinha perdido, a atitude de miserável e tinha um brilho nos olhos. Todos estavam concentrando-se nas tarefas que tinham sido dadas. Ele sabia que podia contar com eles para seguir as suas instruções.

"Harry", Dennis Creevey chamou correndo até ele vindo de casa. "Eu pensei que isso poderia ser útil". Ele deu-lhe uma folha de papel brilhante. Era uma fotografia, tirada, tanto quanto Harry podia ver, de um ponto no ar muito perto de onde ele e Justin tinham observado o cemitério.

"O Colin fotografou toda a aldeia há dois anos", Dennis explicou.

"Brilhante Dennis", Harry felicitou o membro mais jovem do ED, "era mesmo o que precisava".

Ele pegou na fotografia, usou o feitiço Gemino para duplicá-la três vezes e foi rapidamente de grupo em grupo. Mostrou-lhes as localizações das emboscadas, deu a cada grupo um alvo e deixou-lhes uma fotografia.

"Qual é o meu grupo?" perguntou Dennis enquanto Harry dava ao grupo de Quidditch o seu alvo. O rosto de Harry caiu.

"Dennis…", começou. Então percebeu que, embora não quisesse que ele fosse, não poderia deixar Dennis para trás. Ele olhou para Ginny, ela deu um passo ao lado de Dennis, colocou a mão no seu ombro e assentiu. "...tu estás comigo e com a Ginny"

"Digam quando estão todos prontos, precisamos de…"

Harry foi interrompido pelo súbito aparecimento de um lince prateado.

A voz profunda de Kingsley Shacklebolt ressoou em todo o jardim. "Fiquem onde estão", ordenou o lince, "eu estou a organizar quatro esquadrões de Aurores".

"Ah, bem…" Hermione estava obviamente aliviada; "os Aurores vão lidar com isso".

"NÃO!" George gritou e Desapareceu!


	11. Um corpo no cemitério

Quando George _Desapareceu_ , um silêncio atordoador e horrorizado caiu sobre o jardim dos Creevey. O tempo pareceu parar para Harry. Havia decisões a tomar. Ele não podia dar-se ao luxo de hesitar, e isso foi coisa que não fez. Ele quebrou o silêncio com um comando.

"MANTENHAM O PLANO!" gritou, "VÃO!"

Interiormente, amaldiçoou George pela sua imprudência estúpida e amaldiçoou-se por interpretar mal o brilho que tinha visto nos olhos do ruivo. Ele tinha acabado de mostrar ao grupo de George a localização do seu alvo.

Ginny e Dennis estavam a alguma distância, no meio do jardim. Ele precisava ir agora. Teria que deixá-los para trás. Ginny não iria gostar disso, mas ele não tinha alternativa. Olhou para eles desculpando, em seguida, preparou-se.

Ginny, com os olhos arregalados e em chamas, o rosto determinado, o cabelo fluindo para atrás dela, estava correndo rapidamente em direcção dele, de varinha na mão. Dennis hesitou, um olhar confuso no seu rosto, Harry não esperou. Ele estava pronto para _Desaparecer_ com a sua namorada assim que ela o alcança-se.

Ela agarrou-o cuidadosamente, o braço direito com a varinha foi por cima do ombro, o outro braço rodeou-lhe a cintura e segurou firme. Ele agarrou-a pela cintura.

"Vai!" ordenou-lhe Ginny. O seu comando era redundante. Ele tinha começado já a _Desaparecer_ antes dela falar. Os ruídos aparatosos do ED a _Desaparecer_ soavam em torno dele. Harry conseguiu não mais do que um olhar de desculpas para Dennis, antes de seguir os seus amigos para a batalha.

Ele levou Ginny para o centro do cemitério, ao lado da sepultura recém cavada, o túmulo de Colin. Quando ele a soltou, ela virou-se, tomando rapidamente nota da situação. Ele viu a concentração feroz nos seus olhos e soube que ela era capaz de se defender. Ele concentrou-se em avaliar também a situação da luta.

Os Hufflepuffs estavam num caminho perto da igreja. Já tinham assumido o controlo da situação. Os feitiços de Neville, Ernie e Susan tinham mandado alguém invisível contra uma sepultura perto da entrada da igreja. A força do impacto foi tal que partiu a lápide, parte da qual tinha caído, no entanto estava suspensa no ar.

" _Finite Incantatem_ ", gritou Justin, enquanto Hannah gritou, " _Accio Manto_ ". Ambos virados para algo debaixo da pedra suspensa no ar. Eles sorriram um para o outro. Justin tinha escolhido o feitiço correcto. Um bruxo apareceu debaixo da lápide partida, a aparência dum muggle de cabelo encaracolado e baixa estatura estava a desaparecer. A perna do bruxo apresentava um ângulo não natural, obviamente partida. Ele olhou em volta atarantado, desesperadamente, com a mão estendida procurava a sua varinha que tinha deixado cair. Estava muito além do seu alcance. Os Hufflepuffs sorriram uns para os outros, o seu adversário estava prestes a ser contido.

Os Ravenclaws estavam agrupados no relvado perto do portão. Eles estavam a espalhar-se, tentando cercar o adversário. Harry sabia que Luna era uma Duelista extraordinariamente impressionante, já que a tinha visto no Salão uma semana atrás. Ele rapidamente avaliou os outros. Anthony, Cho e Michael foram competentes o suficiente. Terry Boot parecia ter-se nomeado o próprio defensor do grupo. Os seus feitiços de defesa foram rápidos e precisos. Ele estava bloqueando todas as magias do seu adversário invisível, e não apenas as destinadas a si. Enquanto Harry observava, Luna, com um movimento silencioso e quase de improviso da sua varinha, puxou o manto de invisibilidade do seu oponente. O bruxo foi surpreendido com o gesto e baixou as defesas. Os Ravenclaws não precisavam da sua ajuda.

Harry continuou a olhar em volta. O grupo da sua casa estava num caminho de brita perto dum jazigo. Eles estavam a lutar. Claramente Hermione e Ron ainda não estavam no seu melhor. Juntamente com as gémeas e Dean, estavam desesperados em se defender dos feitiços do seu oponente invisível.

Uma voz feminina estava gritando, "malditos sangue de lama" perto do jazigo. Os gritos foram acompanhadas por uma torrente de maldições, todos sendo direcionados para Dean e Hermione. Ninguém no grupo estava atacando a bruxa. Ron estava freneticamente a desviar as maldições destinadas a Hermione, as gémeas Patil estavam fazendo o mesmo a Dean.

" _Accio manto_ ", Harry pensou, seguindo o exemplo de Luna e sacudindo a varinha. A oponente dos seus colegas de repente ficou visível quando o manto de invisibilidade foi removido da figura duma bruxa esquelética com cabelos grisalhos despenteados que estava em cima do túmulo.

Tendo-os ajudado, Harry verificou o combate final.

George estava estendido no chão.

Thorfinn Rowle avançava lentamente para o corpo de George. Lee, Angelina, Katie e Alicia estavam enviando feitiço atrás de feitiço, mas o Devorador da Morte loiro, com a sua varinha num borrão de movimento, disparava feitiço defensivo após o outro. Ele estava conseguindo desviá-los todos.

Ginny, ao lado de Harry, silenciosamente enviou vários feitiços imobilizantes em direcção dele. Rowle de alguma forma desviou os feitiços de Ginny também. O Devorador da Morte não estava atacando. Não podia! Ele estava usando toda a sua habilidade simplesmente para se defender. Por um segundo, Harry ficou intrigado com as acções de Rowle. Então percebeu que estava segurando um punhal de lâmina curvada na mão esquerda enquanto caminhava para a frente.

Rowle estava a poucos passos de George. Harry reagiu imediatamente.

" _Protego!_ "

O feitiço de protecção lançado às pressas por Harry para proteger George saiu mais poderoso do que pretendia. Não só bateu em Rowle atirando-o violentamente para o chão, o punhal voou em direcção a uma árvore, como empurrou Lee, Angelina, Katie e Alicia. Lee caiu no chão, deitado de costas. Alicia caiu sobre as suas mãos e joelhos. Katie e Angelina mantiveram-se prontas para reagir, embora ambas tenham tropeçado. Angelina manteve-se agachada, com a mão esquerda no chão, mas com a sua varinha ainda apontada para Rowle. Katie tinha dado dois passos para trás, mas ainda estava de pé.

" _Expelliarmus_ ", gritou Harry, enquanto Rowle tentava lutar para se pôr de pé. No mesmo instante, Angelina, Katie e Ginny viraram as suas varinhas em direcção de Rowle.

" _Stupefy!_ " as três raparigas gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

A sua varinha voou no ar. Rowle apenas conseguiu lançar um olhar de ódio a Harry antes dos três feitiços lhe acertarem em cheio na cara e o mandarem a voar contra um enorme castanheiro. Alicia e Lee tinham agora recuperado. Todos eles avançaram cautelosamente para Thorfinn Rowle. Ginny, enquanto isso, correu rapidamente em direcção ao seu irmão.

O combate acabou, Harry não se preocupou em apanhar a varinha de Rowle, em vez disso olhou rapidamente ao redor para reavaliar os outros combates. Hannah e Justin estavam ocupados imobilizando o adversário dos Hufflepuffs. Neville, Ernie e Susan tinham-se juntado aos Ravenclaw. O seu novo adversário, que estava lutando para se defender contra cinco atacantes, foi imediatamente dominado pela ajuda adicional. Ele entrou em colapso sob um ataque de feitiços.

Anthony e Michael imobilizavam o seu inimigo caído. Os outros avançaram em direcção do único Devorador da Morte ainda de pé, aquele cujo manto Harry tinha removido. A bruxa continuava a insultar e a enviar feitiços na direcção de Hermione e Dean.

"Gertrude Green" disse Cho em surpresa quando ela, Terry e Luna chegaram perto da bruxa esquelética. Harry reconheceu o nome. Green tinha sido colocada no comando da Execução das Leis Mágicas por Thicknesse.

"Rende-te!", gritou Harry.

"POTTER!"

Distraída pelo grito de Harry ela virou-se para encará-lo, virando as costas para os seus adversários. Ela levantou a varinha e preparou-se para atacá-lo.

"AVAD…", foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer antes que fosse lançada no ar com a combinação de onze varinhas lançando feitiços diferentes. Harry, que tinha silenciosamente lançou _expelliarmus_ enquanto ela se estava virando, apanhou a sua varinha no ar. O ruído do seu corpo inconsciente batendo pesadamente no caminho de brita sinalizou o fim repentino do conflito surpreendentemente curto.

O silêncio que caiu sobre o cemitério foi imediatamente interrompido pelos gritos de Ginny:

" _Finite Incantatem_! _Finite Incantatem_! Que raio se passa? Harry!"

"George?" gritou Harry. Ele tirou o feitiço protector, que Ginny tinha sido incapaz de romper. Quando o feitiço desapareceu, Ginny tropeçou com raiva em direcção ao seu irmão.

"Ele está bem", ela rosnou quando chegou a George, "ele foi só atordoado, a minha mãe vai matá-lo se eu não o fizer primeiro!"

George gemeu e tentou levantar-se. Ginny deu-lhe com força um pontapé na coxa antes de lhe estender as mãos para o ajudar.

Harry verificou o cemitério, Terry e Justin cada um tinha duas varinhas, e foram levitando os corpos atordoados dos seus adversários em sua direcção, Ernie estava fazendo o mesmo com a mulher que tinha caído em último lugar. Hermione estava abraçando firmemente Ron, chorando. Dean estava sangrando dum corte no rosto. Parvati estava sangrando de uma ferida na perna. O sari branco que vestia estava rasgado e coberto de sangue.

"Amarrem os quatro juntos", ordenou Harry.

"Este não vai ser preciso", respondeu Angelina, rolando o corpo de Rowle, "ele caiu em cima do punhal".

"Estranho…", Angelina continuou, " o punhal caiu mas não há sangue. Nem sequer parece haver uma ferida." Ela aproximou-se do punhal.

"NÃO!" gritou Harry, Angelina parou imediatamente e olhou curiosa para Harry enquanto corria para ela.

Harry chegou ofegante ao lado de Angelina e examinou o cadáver com cautela. Ela estava certa, não havia nenhum sinal de ferimento.

"Como é que estava?" perguntou Harry, Angelina não percebeu.

"Como é que estava o corpo?" explicou Harry, "antes de lhe teres mexido? Onde estava o punhal?"

"Nas costas", respondeu Angelina, "tenho a certeza".

"O punhal deve ter alguma maldição" explicou-lhe Harry.

Angelina afastou-se prontamente do corpo.

"Preciso mesmo de arranjar um detector de Artes Negras", murmurou para si mesmo. Harry lançou um feitiço protector à volta do Devorador da Morte e do seu punhal. Iria movê-lo mais tarde, mas agora precisava de saber se estavam todos bem.

Examinou novamente o cemitério. Os três Devoradores da Morte inconscientes estavam sendo fortemente amarrados por Neville, Luna e Ernie. George estava de pé, mas encolhido perante a sua irmã mais nova. Ginny estava tão obviamente explosiva com raiva que Harry esperava ver faíscas saindo dos seus olhos. Ele nunca tinha visto a sua namorada assim, ela era magnífica, uma força da natureza, bela mas aterrorizante. Harry não conseguia ouvir o que Ginny estava dizendo ao seu irmão. Ela tinha usado um feitiço para manter a conversa privada. Decidiu deixá-los a sós.

Terry, Anthony e Susan foram reparar a lápide partida e ocultar os vestígios da luta. Luna, por algum motivo, tinha-se afastado e estava examinando o túmulo de Colin.

Harry dirigiu-se até ao maior aglomerado de pessoas.

"Como estão todos?"

"Eu estou bem agora", Dean respondeu enquanto Hannah Abbott baixava a varinha do seu rosto, "obrigado, Hannah".

"Alguém tem dittany?" perguntou Padma, olhando para a perna da sua irmã, "eu não estou a conseguir curar a ferida dela".

Hannah tirou um pequeno frasco da sua mala e correu para as gémeas.

"Toma", ofereceu a Padma um frasco.

"Podes tu fazer isso?" perguntou Padma, "tenho as mãos a tremer".

Hannah sorriu alegremente e cuidadosamente deitou algumas gotas de Dittany sobre a ferida, que fechou instantaneamente.

"Eu nunca fui boa com feitiços domésticos", Parvati começou de um modo esperançoso, segurando parte do seu sari rasgado e sujo de sangue.

"Fica quieta, por favor", pediu Hannah, "tirar sangue de algodão branco é complicado. Porque tens um vestido branco?"

"É a cor tradicional do luto", explicou Padma, enquanto Hannah lenta e cuidadosamente lhe reparava e limpava o sari.

"Nós perguntámos aos pais do Colin se não se importavam", acrescentou Parvatti, "teríamos usado preto se tivessem pedido".

Satisfazendo-se de que todos estavam ilesos, Harry aproximou-se de Ron e Hermione.

"Coitado do George", disse-lhe Ron, enquanto observava a irmã repreender o irmão, "parece que a Ginny o está a fazer passar um mau bocado".

"Espero bem que sim", admitiu Harry, "vocês estão bem?" Ele observou Hermione atentamente.

"Estou cansada de lutar, Harry", suspirou Hermione, "será que algum dia irá acabar?" Ela parecia cansada, desgastada e desesperadamente triste. Harry colocou-lhe o braço em torno do ombro, dando um olhar a Ron para ver a sua reacção. Ron simplesmente assentiu e, do outro lado, deslizou o braço em volta da cintura de Hermione.

"Sim", Harry assegurou-lhe, "vai, eu prometo. Estes são os actos desesperados de alguns dos poucos criminosos procurados, prometo que os irei apanhar a todos."

"Eu também", acrescentou Ron: "Eu prometo, Hermione."

Hermione sorriu fracamente, "Não ajudei muito Harry, desculpa"

"Hermione, tu ajudaste-me a sair de problemas por sete anos e até salvaste a minha vida. Nem sei quantas vezes." Harry olhou nos seus olhos castanhos lacrimejantes. "Deixa-me ajudar-te com os teus pais".

"O Ron prometeu não contar a ninguém", Hermione franziu a testa para o seu namorado.

"O Harry não conta", Ron encolheu os ombros, "quando tu me dizes para não contar a ninguém tens que ser mais especifica e dizer nem mesmo ao Harry".

"E eu não tenho segredos com a Ginny", avisou Harry, "por isso é melhor habituares-te a isso também."

Ron assentiu. Hermione olhou preocupada para Harry.

"Tu já tens problemas de sobra, não precisas dos meus também"

Harry abanou a cabeça.

"Não, eu não tenho, e tudo graças a vocês. Eu tenho uma casa, um trabalho, uma namorada, dinheiro e um monte de amigos", Harry sorriu, "amigos, percebes? Eu insisto em ajudar, falamos mais tarde, ok?"

Hermione libertou-se do aperto de Ron, lançou os braços ao redor da cintura de Harry e o abraçou com força. Ele estava contente do seu cabelo estar amarrado para trás.

"Obrigada, Harry", ela sorriu tristemente.

Harry olhou por cima da cabeça de Hermione para Ron, ele não tinha ciúmes nem ficou magoado.

"É apenas mais um problema para nós resolvermos, Hermione", ele assegurou-lhe compassivamente, "nós podemos fazer isso juntos. Mas, agora preciso de ir", continuou ele, gentilmente desengatando os braços e entregando-os a Ron. "O teu namorado ainda fica ciumento, e ele é maior do que eu. Vamos, temos que acabar isto".

Harry virou-se para encarar o resto do Exército de Dumbledore e reparou que eles estavam observando e esperando.

"Neville, Luna e Ernie, vocês importam-se de guardar os prisioneiros?" Eles concordaram imediatamente, Harry agradeceu-lhes e ordenou de seguida, "os restantes, vamos voltar ao jardim dos Creevey".

"Incluindo vocês dois", disse a Ron e Hermione, "e bom trabalho a todos".

"Quase a todos", corrigiu drasticamente Ginny enquanto caminhava à frente dum George intimidado e penitente.

"Er… desculpa Harry, não tornará a acontecer", murmurou George, desculpando-se incapaz de olhar nos olhos de Harry.

"Não", concordou Ginny veemente, "não vai" George encolheu-se aterrorizado pelo som da voz.

Sucederam-se uma série de ruídos enquanto a maioria das pessoas voltava para o jardim. Harry olhou para George. Ele queria ralhar com George, o seu acto impetuoso e tolo podia ter custado a vida de alguém. Mas o irmão de Ginny estava já tão patético que Harry não conseguiu. Ginny fez o trabalho por ele.

De repente, houve vários pops, Harry e os cinco membros restantes do ED levantaram as suas varinhas. Uma dúzia de Aurores apareceu no cemitério, ao lado deles estava o Ministro da Magia, que estava usando um fato preto muggle e uma gravata preta.

Os dois grupos entreolharam-se.

"Qual foi a última coisa que falámos na Toca?" Harry pediu ao ministro, com a sua varinha apontada para o peito de Kingsley.

"Tu vais ser um bom Auror, Harry", respondeu Kingsley. Harry manteve a varinha apontada para o ministro, embora Kingsley tenha baixado a própria varinha.

"Mas como eu não respondi à tua pergunta, tu continuas suspeito, muito bem. Tu surpreendeste-me ao sugerir goblins como guardas de Azkaban."

Harry baixou a varinha.

"Agora", continuou o ministro, "talvez me possas explicar porque desobedeceste à minha ordem directa".

"Nós já estávamos aqui", Harry tentou mentir. Infelizmente, ele foi incapaz de encontrar o olhar firme do ministro, enquanto falou, Kingsley olhou desapontado para Harry.

"Não é culpa do Harry", admitiu George, metendo-se entre eles, "eu queira lutar contra eles, eles apenas me seguiram, arriscaram as suas vidas graças a mim".

George fez uma pausa olhando com pesar para o ministro.

"Eu disse ao George que a nossa mãe não precisa de saber isto", disse Ginny, "ela só se iria enervar mais".

Kingsley concordou.

"Oh, bem, tu e os teus amigos parecem ter lidado com a questão de qualquer maneira. Os Aurores podem acabar o serviço. É melhor vocês voltarem para a casa dos Creevey. Deve haver tempo antes dos carros chegarem".

Harry sorriu agradecendo, e entregou Kingsley as quatro varinhas removidas dos Devoradores da Morte. Os Aurores começaram a verificar os prisioneiros. Uma, bruxa baixa e gorda que Harry tinha visto no hall de entrada em Hogwarts há uma semana, estava-se aproximando do corpo de Thorfinn Rowle.

"Philippa", chamou Harry, "acho que esse punhal possa estar amaldiçoado. Ele está morto, e eu não sei como. Achamos que ele caiu sobre o punhal dele. Eu protegi o corpo como precaução". Harry retirou o seu escudo. Philippa sorriu agradecendo e aproximou-se do corpo com muita cautela, de varinha na mão. Os restantes Aurores olharam para Harry com algum respeito.

"Alguém de vocês pode levar o Williamson até à casa dos Creevey?", perguntou Kingsley, "assim trazia também a Rita Skeeter".

"Você vai precisar de…", disse Harry.

"Nós vamos colocar um feitiço anti-materialização em toda a área, e eu vou destacar um contingente de aurores em redor do cemitério", interrompeu Kingsley. Ele estava a soar já um pouco irritado.

Envergonhado, Harry decidiu não dar mais ordens ao Ministro e os Aurores.

"Tens que ir Harry", disse Kingsley, "daqui a pouco irás voltar".

Neville, Luna e Ernie desapareceram imediatamente deixando os seus prisioneiros ao cuidado dos Aurores.

Um homem alto loiro com rabo de cavalo, que Harry reconheceu como Williamson, caminhou na sua direcção. Ginny quase desequilibrou Harry quando se encostou a ele e lhe passou os braços à volta. "Encontre outra boleia, esta é minha".

"Venha comigo", ofereceu George sorrindo. O Auror agarrou o braço de George e _Desapareceram_.

"Vamos, Harry", sussurrou-lhe Ginny, "e bom trabalho". Ele passou o braço em volta da sua cintura delgada, beijou-a, e _Desapareceram_.

Quando chegaram de volta ao jardim dos Creevey, Harry e Ginny ficaram surpresos ao encontrá-lo envolto numa névoa espessa. Ambos pegaram nas suas varinhas.

"Ele está aqui", Harry ouviu a voz de Neville. Um vento repentino apareceu, rapidamente limpando a névoa e revelando o jardim cheio de pessoas.

Harry tirou o braço da cintura de Ginny e olhou ao redor do jardim. Luna, tinha levantado a sua saia comprida até os joelhos e estava a empurrar a varinha para baixo duma meia colorida às riscas. Rapidamente guardou a sua própria varinha no bolso do casaco. Neville, Ernie e Ginny apressadamente também guardaram as suas varinhas, Ginny guardou a sua na bota. Harry notou, que havia vários muggles no jardim, todos eles estavam expressando espanto com a velocidade com que a névoa tinha desaparecido.

Harry pegou na mão de Ginny e olhou para George. Ele estava de pé sozinho. Ele parecia assustado quando se aproximaram.

"O Williamson?"

"Chegou, agarrou na Sketter e _puff_ , muito eficiente", respondeu George.

"Já tive emoção que chegue esta tarde, George", disse Harry suavemente observando o irmão de Ginny, "podemos manter as coisas calmas a partir de agora?"

George assentiu e olhou com cautela para a irmã antes de responder. "Desculpa amigo eu não pensei bem".

"Pois não", confirmou Ginny, "para além de ficares burro ficaste estúpido também, vai lá, vai para o pé deles, deixa o Lee, a Alicia, a Katie e a Angelina dar-te na cabeça também, tu mereces".

George parecia ainda mais abatido, mas obedientemente lá se arrastou até aos seus amigos. Harry olhou para Ginny com admiração.

"Nem me passa pela cabeça algum dia chatear-te", disse-lhe.

"Acho bem, aí de ti"

Sorriram um para o outro, em seguida ambos lembraram-se do membro do grupo deles deixado para trás.

"Dennis", disseram juntos e começaram a procurar pelo jardim.

Harry viu-o em primeiro lugar. Ele estava sentado, desconsolado e sozinho, nos degraus que levam para a cozinha.

"Tenho quase a certeza que não havia tantos jovens aqui quando a névoa apareceu", murmurou uma muggle idosa quando Harry e Ginny passaram pelo jardim na direcção de Dennis, "e o que terão sido aqueles barulhos estranhos?".

Seamus e Leanne estavam no pátio, observando Harry e Ginny aproximarem-se.

"A casa estava a encher", Seamus sussurrou, "e nós não podíamos manter os muggles lá dentro por muito mais tempo. A névoa foi uma boa ideia, não foi?"

"Brilhante", respondeu Harry, "bem pensado".

Harry aproximou-se de Dennis e agachou-se para olhar para ele. O irmão de Colin tinha estado certamente a chorar.

"Dennis…" começou Harry mas Deenis Creevey interrompeu-o.

"Eu sei, eu sei! Tu tinhas que ir, a Ginny sabia o que fazer e eu não, e por isso fui deixado para trás! Mais uma vez! Talvez seja melhor ficares com isto", ele mostrou a Harry o Gealeão do ED.

"Dennis", disse Harry, recusando o Galeão, "tu descobriste aquela foto, foi uma grande ajuda no planeamento, e ninguém te pediu para fazer isso, tu tomaste a iniciativa. Tu és inteligente e foste extremamente útil. Tu és um de nós."

"Ele ajudou muito aqui também Harry", acrescentou Seamus que foi atrás de Harry, "ele conseguiu camuflar a Skeeter antes que os muggles a vissem".

Harry levantou-se e estendeu-lhe a mão para o ajudar a levantar-se. Quando se levantou, Ginny abraçou-o.

"Tu não podes renunciar este clube", Ginny assegurou-lhe, "a única saída é se nos traíres, como a Marietta, ou se fores cobarde e falso, coisa que não és".

Harry estava confuso. Ginny percebeu e sorriu.

"Tu nem sentes a falta dele não é?"

"De quem?" perguntou Harry.

"Zacharias Smith"

"O Neville, a Luna e eu estávamos preocupados com ele durante o primeiro período do ano passado", explicou Ginny. "O idiota de repente tornou-se muito entusiasmado com o ED, ele queria saber tudo sobre nós. Estava especialmente interessado em saber se nós sabíamos onde tu estavas, cerca de uma semana antes do Natal ele renunciou o lugar no ED".

"Ele foi um dos primeiros a escapar na semana passada", lembrou-se Harry.

"Eu nunca confiei nele", admitiu Ginny.

"Ele era um péssimo comentador de Quidditch também", acrescentou Dennis.

"Sim, a Luna foi a melhor", concordou Harry.

Dennis e Seamus riram.

"Atenção! Está na hora de irmos", Mr. Creevey chamou a partir da porta da cozinha. Dennis e Seamus pararam de rir rapidamente.

Ginny sorriu tristemente para Harry. Era para isto que eles estavam aqui. Os eventos da última meia hora tinham feito esquecer, por alguns minutos, o que estava para vir. Ela apertou a sua mão.

"Vai correr tudo bem Harry, já sabes o que dizer no discurso junto à sepultura?"

O seu rosto caiu.


	12. Rituais fúnebres

Harry nem teve tempo para pensar. Um agente funerário vestido de preto entrou no jardim dos Creevey e chamou pelo seu nome. Quando se identificou, foi educadamente, mas com firmeza afastado de Ginny e apressadamente conduzido pela casa para um dos dez veículos estacionados à porta dos Creevey. Harry juntou-se aos outros que iriam carregar o caixão assim como aos pais de Colin no carro imediatamente atrás do carro fúnebre. Sentou-se à frente com Justin e Jack, os pais de Colin iam no banco de trás. Harry e os outros ficaram em silêncio ouvindo Mrs. Creevey chorar enquanto os outros carros se iam enchendo com os seus ocupantes.

O cortejo iniciou em marcha lenta pela rua estreita em direcção à estrada principal. Enquanto viajavam, Harry pensou em Colin, como Ginny lhe tinha recordado, precisava de dizer umas palavras, também tinha que colocar o Galeão na lápide. Mas o que poderia dizer? Porque não tinha pensado nisso antes? Porque disse que sim à Luna? Ela era muito melhor neste tipo de coisas que ele. Frustrado com estes pensamentos desejou que Ginny estivesse junto dele.

Enquanto passavam pelas ruas tranquilas, as pessoas paravam e respeitosamente assistiam o cortejo. Os carros passaram lentamente por uma praça. Um memorial de guerra e um antigo edifício de pedra estavam situados no seu centro. Uma placa branca, claramente deslocada do meio ambiente, identificava o edifício como a Biblioteca Municipal. Os edifícios ao longo da rota seguida através do centro da Vila eram na sua maioria de pedra de granito com largas folhas de xisto. A casa vitoriana com o muro à volta de tijolo vermelho, de onde tinham saído, parecia moderna comparada com estas.

O cortejo após sair da praça, prosseguiu ainda uns bons metros até virar à direita para uma estrada estreita. Os jardins que ladeavam essa estrada eram uma profusão de cores. Alguns deles com muros altos de pedra. Os carros pararam. Ocuparam toda a extensão da pequena estrada. A viagem demorou pouco mais que cinco minutos.

O Padre e o Sacristão aguardavam junto à porta da Igreja, um pouco mais afastados, junto à entrada do recinto estavam Kingsley Shacklebolt e a Professora McGonagall. O visual da directora saltava à vista com um vestido extremamente antiquado com colarinho preto. Também junto à entrada da igreja estavam pouco mais que duas dezenas de Muggles sobriamente vestidos, incluindo alguns jovens da idade de Colin.

A antiga igreja de pedra estava a cerca de 30 metros do portão de entrada. O cemitério, o local do recente combate, estava fora da vista do outro lado da igreja.

O representante da agência funerária abriu as portas do carro e discretamente assumiu o comando. Harry depressa assumiu o peso do caixão atrás de Dennis Creevey e ao lado de Jack Sloper. Jack, Justin e Harry eram todos da mesma altura, o caixão repousava facilmente nos seus ombros. Dennis apoiou o seu canto da carga com um braço estendido. Um agente funerário ficou à frente, outro atrás e mais dois foram ao lado. Harry foi surpreendido com a leveza da sua carga.

A combinação da intensa concentração na tarefa que tinha de fazer, e de se preocupar com o discurso que teria de fazer, completamente despreparado, significou que, para Harry, a missa demorou menos tempo do que pensava que iria demorar. Ele deu pouca atenção às palavras do Padre, apesar das poucas pessoas que conheceu, ele pareceu conhecer bem Colin.

O pequeno Colin, que tinha sobrevivido ao ataque dum Basilisco no seu primeiro ano, estava agora morto. Harry nunca mais o ouviria dizer "Tudo bem, Harry?", nunca mais iria ser incomodado pelas suas constantes perguntas e flashes da sua máquina fotográfica. O que teria ele feito para merecer a lealdade de Colin, aliás, de qualquer membro do ED? Harry ficou em lágrimas quando finalmente chegou à sepultura aberta e observou o caixão ser baixado para a mesma. Quando se afastou para se juntar aos outros enlutados, sentiu a mão de Ginny deslizar pela sua e entrelaçar os dedos. A sua presença foi reconfortante e acalmou-o. Ele enxugou os olhos, ouvindo apenas fragmentos das palavras de louvor da Professora McGonagall para Colin. Ele estava vagamente consciente da senhora Creevey, e muitos outros, chorando ao seu redor. A Professora McGonagall estava tendo dificuldade em terminar o seu discurso.

"Sei que um dos alunos gostaria também de dizer algumas palavras", concluiu a Professora, "Mr. Potter".

Harry libertou-se rapidamente dos seus pensamentos. Ginny apertou-lhe a mão com força e em seguida, soltou-a. Ele deu um passo para a frente e caminhou até ficar ao lado do Padre, para o espaço desocupado por Minerva McGonagall.

"Demora o tempo que precisares", murmurou o Padre, "se não conseguires não faz mal".

Harry sorriu agradecido ao Muggle de meia idade antes de se virar e enfrentar os presentes.

"O Colin estava um ano abaixo do meu. Eu tenho estado a pensar numa maneira de o descrever. Uma palavra descreve o Colin, entusiasta. O Colin, no meu entender, era entusiasta sobre quase tudo: desporto, fotografia, as aulas e os seus amigos. O Colin estava sempre pronto para fazer qualquer coisa ou ajudar alguém. Ele foi nosso companheiro de casa, nosso colega, nosso amigo... Há quase três anos atrás, um grupo de estudantes formou... ", Harry hesitou, "um grupo de estudo. Na altura, julgámos que precisávamos dum extra nalgumas matérias, por isso, reunimo-nos regularmente para nos ajudarmos uns aos outros", os membros do ED e Minerva sorriram com tristeza às palavras cuidadosamente escolhidas por Harry.

"O Colin e o seu irmão Dennis, estavam entre os mais jovens do grupo", Harry continuou, fazendo uma pausa, ele tinha perdido a linha de pensamento, tentou novamente, "estamos aqui para nos despedirmos do Colin, que com o seu entusiasmo sempre tentou ajudar os outros, que deu a sua vida ao ajudar os outros. Ele queria tornar o mundo um lugar melhor, mas ele não está aqui para desfrutar dele connosco. Nunca lhe conseguiremos pagar a nossa dívida", Harry tirou cuidadosamente do seu bolso um lenço dobrado.

"Alguém do nosso grupo, a Hermione", Harry, pelo canto do olho viu-a levantar a cabeça quando foi mencionado o seu nome, "criou uma insígnia, na forma duma moeda".

"Esta é a do Colin", Harry levantou o lenço e encaminhou-se para a lápide. Na lápide estava um entalhe redondo do tamanho do galeão. Obrigado Luna, pensou para si, apercebendo-se porque é que ela tinha ficado junto à lápide após o combate. Ele tirou o Galeão do lenço e a imagem de Colin apareceu.

"A Luna, que é uma fonte notável de sabedoria", Luna pareceu surpresa, seja pela menção do seu nome ou à sua descrição, "sugeriu que a moeda do Colin ficasse com ele, aqui".

Metendo a mão no seu bolso, segurou discretamente a sua varinha e inclinou-se para a frente empurrando o galeão para o seu lugar. Tentou lançar um feitiço de fixação. Os pelos da sua mão e braço eriçaram-se assim que o fez. Pareceu a Harry que todos os bruxos e bruxas presentes sorrateiramente fizeram o mesmo feitiço.

"Adeus, Colin", disse Harry com a voz presa na garganta. Ele deu um passo para trás, afastando-se da sepultura. Ginny deu um passo para a frente e tocou no galeão.

"Eu vou sentir a tua falta, Colin", disse ela. Então, recuou e tomou a mão de Harry.

"Foste brilhante", sussurrou-lhe abraçando-o em lágrimas.

Atrás dela, um após outro, todos os membros do Exército de Dumbledore deram um passo à frente para tocar no galeão de ouro.

O último membro do ED, Luna, finalmente aproximou-se, tocou no galeão e falou em voz alta e clara:

"Tu eras uma boa pessoa, Colin. Nunca me provocaste e sempre me ajudaste".

Como se por acordo, o grupo do ano de Colin esperou até que Luna tivesse terminado antes de fazer o mesmo que os outros. O último dos estudantes foi uma perturbada Fenella Gray, que deixou o túmulo chorando incontrolavelmente. Fenella estava sendo aparada por Jack Sloper e uma rapariga. Quando este acto pessoal final acabou, o Padre terminou o serviço e encaminhou-se para os parentes de luto. Ele foi o primeiro a falar com Mr. e Mrs. Creevey. Harry, de mãos dadas com Ginny, olhou ao redor do cemitério, em silêncio, observando os enlutados.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley", uma voz entrecortada ouviu-se, a Professora McGonagall caminhou em direção deles, enxugando os olhos. "Muito bem Potter, estiveste muito bem"

"Fico feliz em ver que começaste a abraçar de novo a vida", continuou sorrindo para eles.

"Obrigado, Professora", murmurou Harry.

"Obrigada, Professora", Ginny sorriu tristemente.

"Já me despedi do Mr. e Mrs. Creevey", continuou, "tenho que voltar para Hogwarts. Há muito a fazer se quisermos reabrir em Setembro. Irei é claro ver-te amanhã nos funerais. Cuidem de vocês". Ela acenou-lhes educadamente, virou-se e afastou-se.

As pessoas estavam aos poucos indo em direcção da igreja, preparando-se para se irem embora. Harry e Ginny juntaram-se à multidão ficando atrás dos avós e dos pais de Colin. Harry reparou no caminho de acesso à igreja era ladeado de túmulos antigos pertencendo ao cemitério velho do século XVII, o caminho passava por um portão alto de ferro. Não tinha lembrança nenhuma de o ter percorrido segurando o caixão de Colin. Na altura tinha-se distraído com os seus pensamentos. Após isso começou a imaginar o que teria acontecido se não tivessem encontrado e impedido os Devoradores da Morte, eles teriam matado dezenas de pessoas. Estremeceu com o pensamento.

Harry percebeu que tinha chegado ao seu destino quando Ginny o puxou para ela.

"O que te preocupa agora?" sussurrou-lhe enquanto se dirigiam para os carros.

"Na emboscada... se tivesse ocorrido, o ataque dos Devoradores da Morte no cemitério teria sido devastador".

"Mas isso não aconteceu graças a ti"

"Graças ao ED", corrigiu Harry.

"Que soube exactamente o que fazer graças a ti", Harry sorriu para ela, estava determinada em lhe dar o crédito, apesar de não ter sido ele a fazer tudo.

Harry disfarçou olhando em volta, e reparou em Fenella que estava acompanhada de Luna, "preciso de falar com ela", Ginny assentiu.

Fenella reparou que vinham na sua direcção e encolheu-se ligeiramente.

"A Ginny é baixa, mas tu não", disse rapidamente Luna, "não devias fazer isso, tens que te endireitar, aceitar como és e viver feliz assim, tu não és feia sabias, e se te andas sempre a esconder como vão reparar nisso?" Fenella ao ouvir isto abriu e fechou a boca, mas nenhum som saiu. Houve o silêncio constrangedor típico após uma observação mais pessoal e pertinente de Luna. Harry teve pena da miúda dos Slytherin.

"A Luna tem o dom da honestidade", sorriu-lhe, "devias dar-lhe ouvidos".

Fenella assentiu.

"Posso contar às pessoas sobre o equipamento que deste ao Colin, ou preferes manter silêncio?"

"A que... quem quer contar?" gaguejou Fenella, ela começou a curvar-se tentando ficar mais pequena que Harry, mas parou assim que olhou para Luna, que ouvia a conversa curiosa.

"Ao ED e ao Kingsley, se eu lhes pedir segredo não irão contar a outras pessoas, prometo. A maior parte do ED ao saber o que fizeste querer-te-á agradecer."

"O meu pai... não sei o que ele faria se soubesse..." balbuciou Fenella enquanto lentamente se endireitava. Ela não era mais alta que Ron.

"Provavelmente agradecia", disse Ginny, "é uma honra ter um membro da família que ajudou a derrotar o Voldemort"

"Tom Riddle", interrompeu Harry, Ginny encolheu os ombros, Fenella perdeu um pouco a cor por Ginny referir o nome.

"Sim, o Tom Riddle", continuou Ginny, "isso provavelmente será suficiente para manter pelo menos dois Devoradores da Morte fora de Azkaban."

"O meu pai não é um Devorador da Morte...", começou Fenella devagar, a sua voz era pouco mais que um sussurro, "ele trabalhava para a Umbridge, ele contou-me dos planos dela sobre os Muggles. O Colin era meu amigo, tudo o que fiz foi mandar-lhe uma coruja avisando-o. Ele contactou-me após o inicio do ano lectivo e eu enviei-lhe umas coisas. No Natal..." a sua voz estava agora quase imperceptível e Harry teve que se esforçar em ouvir, "eu tirei alguns papéis oficiais da secretária do meu pai e enviei-os ao Colin. Eu não tenho a sua coragem Mr. Potter, eu apenas tentei ajudar um amigo, e ele agora está morto..."

"Tu ajudaste a salvar vidas ao ajudar o Colin, as pessoas deviam saber isso, pelo menos os amigos e a família".

"Diga-lhes..."

"Diz-lhes, trata-me por tu"

"Ok, diz-lhes!", respondeu Fenella determinada. Ao responder ainda se endireitou mais. Finalmente assumiu a sua altura real, Luna tinha razão, apesar de não ser muito bonita, Fenella Gray não era deselegante nem feia quando mantinha a sua postura.

Harry e Ginny deixaram Fenella e uma sorridente Luna e foram à procura de Justin para lhe contar. Os quatro Hufflepuff estavam juntos, então Harry contou-lhes. Hannah e Justin foram imediatamente agradecer a Fenella, ambos a abraçaram, obviamente constrangendo-a.

"Contem aos outros, mas que não saia do ED", disse a Ernie e Susan, nós vamos contar ao Kingsley.

Eles encontraram o Ministro a falar com Mr. e Mrs. Creevey. Harry esperou educadamente para não interromper.

"Fizeste a Fenella ganhar hoje muitos amigos", observou Ginny. Assim foi, vários membros do ED estavam cercando a rapariga alta, incluindo Leanne Cowper.

"Precisas de alguma coisa Harry?" perguntou Kingsley. Harry assentiu com a cabeça, e passou a informação a Kingsley e aos Creevey.

"Isso explica a popularidade repentina da filha de Abraxus Gray", disse Kingsley. "Ele está actualmente sob investigação pela sua participação na Comissão de Registo Muggle. Será que ela nos pode ajudar a convencê-lo a cooperar connosco? Uma grande quantidade dos seus arquivos parece ter desaparecido".

"Eu também tenho algo para te contar Harry", continuou Kingsley. Ele levou Harry e Ginny para longe dos Creevey e baixou a voz, "a Miss Skeeter já nos disse para quem enviou a cópia das informações dos funerais. Eu pedi ao Robards para coordenar uma equipa e organizar um ataque. Deve estar a acontecer enquanto falamos."

"Agora?" Harry estava desapontado.

"Tu não podes nem deves fazer tudo sozinho", disse Kingsley, Ginny concordou com a cabeça.

Harry e Ginny afastaram-se do ministro e encontraram Leanne e Katie, "nós criámos uma instituição de caridade, a Sociedade para a assistência para nascidos muggle, e nós temos andado a angariar doações, e queremos-te agradecer, por coincidência o valor que tu pediste à Skeeter foi-nos doado anonimamente". Ginny olhou desconfiada para ele.

"Talvez ela não quisesse que as pessoas soubessem que foi ela." Respondeu Harry fixando o olhar numa pedra no chão.

"Foste tu não foste?", perguntou Ginny, ele olhou para ela nervoso e assentiu.

"Mas não digam a ninguém"

"Tu és louco Harry", disse Katie, "mas obrigada", ela deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. "Aquela doação quase quadruplicou os nossos fundos. Queria pedir-te outra coisa, podes ser o nosso patrono?"

Harry ficou chocado com a sugestão, confuso e olhou para Ginny.

"Isso iria ajudar muito a Sociedade certo?" perguntou Ginny a Katie.

"Claro que sim, se pudéssemos usar a imagem e o nome dele, isso iria ajudar e muito os nossos esforços"

"Mas não quero fazer muitas aparições, ok?"

Katie abraçou-o e beijou-o novamente.

"Ena, três beijos num dia", observou Ginny. Katie começou a se desculpar e afastou-se ligeiramente de Harry quando viu o olhar de Ginny. Ela olhou nervosamente para Harry, respirou fundo e perguntou:

"Sobre a entrevista que falaste à Skeeter, ainda estás disposto a fazer isso?"

"Sim, mas não à Rita Skeeter".

"Pode ser aqui ao Lee?" disse Katie quando ele se aproximou de mão dada com Alicia.

"Eu, er... suponho que não tenhas ouvido falar dum programa de rádio pirata chamado Observatório Potter, Harry?" perguntou-lhe Lee.

"Só consegui ouvir uma vez, bom trabalho Lee"

"A Alícia na verdade fazia quase tudo Harry, ela é a especialista, eu apenas falava", disse Lee modestamente. "Ofereceram-nos um trabalho na estação, irei começar o meu próprio programa no próximo mês, se eu conseguir convencer a estação a doar o mesmo valor que a Skeeter, concedes-me uma entrevista?"

Harry olhou para os rostos esperançosos que o rodeavam. Katie teria outra grande doação, Lee seria capaz de iniciar sua carreira em grande estilo, Ginny estava balançando a cabeça com entusiasmo. Ele estava preso, mas na verdade não se importava.

"Ok", suspirou, "depois diz-me quando".

Parecia que Lee e Katie estavam prestes a gritar de alegria.

"Estamos num funeral", disse Alicia, Lee sorriu e abraçou-a,

"Ela mantém-me na linha, nós precisamos de alguém assim".

"O Harry é ao contrário", disse prontamente Ginny, "precisa de alguém que o leve para maus caminhos".

Harry rapidamente concordou os detalhes da entrevista com Lee. Quando terminaram, Ginny apontou para alguém. Ron e Hermione estavam sozinhos, e era óbvio que estavam a discutir.

"É melhor irmos lá", disse Ginny agarrando-lhe na mão.

"Eu fiz-lhes uma promessa, nenhuma magia..." Hermione estava silvando quando se aproximaram. Ela olhou para Ron e Harry.

"Hermione, eu quero ajudar," começou Harry.

"Queremos ajudar", corrigiu Ginny.

"Tu não entendes Harry, os meus pais odeiam-me pelo que lhes fiz"

"Não acredito nisso Hermione", Ginny tentou explicar, "eles podem estar decepcionados contigo, irritados mesmo, mas eles são os teus pais, eles amam-te apesar de tudo. Os meus pais nunca deixaram de amar o Pierce".

"E isso é surpreendente porque ele é um idiota", observou Ron, "ele..."

A sua irmã olhou para ele com um olhar "típico" que lhe lembrou o da sua mãe. Ron calou-se imediatamente.

"Eu compreendo o porquê deles estarem assim", disse Harry, "até tu percebes que foi errado e podias ter feito doutra forma".

Hermione, com o seu rosto pálido, agora vermelho e manchado de tanto chorar, assentiu tristemente.

"Sinceramente não vejo onde está o mal", disse prontamente Ron, "não é que ela tenha usado um feitiço Imperius ou assim"

"Mas aí é que está o ponto Ron", explicou Harry, "a maldição Imperius obriga uma pessoa a fazer algo que não faria normalmente. O que a Hermione fez..."

Ron estava atordoado, "...foi forçar os pais a fazer algo que não queriam fazer", ele terminou a frase de Harry. Ron olhou para Hermione e ela atirou-se para os seus braços. "Eu nunca pensei desta maneira, nem tu pois não Hermione? Pelo menos até os encontrares de novo".

"Eles estão certos, eu fiz-lhes uma lavagem cerebral", ela soluçou no peito de Ron.

"Nós vamos ajudar Hermione", prometeu-lhe Harry.

"Como?" ela gritou, "o que é que podes fazer? Este é um problema familiar, tu não podes interferir".

"Estás certa, é um problema familiar, nós também somos a tua família, tu sempre foste como uma irmã para mim, e lembra-te que os pais do Ron e da Ginny também são a tua família. Precisamos de falar com eles."

"Mas...", começou Hermione.

"O Harry está certo", interrompeu Ron, "os meus pais irão querer ajudar"

"Vamos falar com eles manhã à noite ok?" disse Ginny abraçando a amiga.

"Mas..." Hermione tentou novamente.

"Eles também são a tua família, e vão ajudar, ok?" assegurou-lhe Ron.

Harry fez questão de dizer adeus a Fenella Gray antes dela se ir embora. Ele perguntou-lhe - como estava certo de que Kingsley já tinha feito - para tentar convencer o seu pai a ajudar na investigação. Após gaguejar e pedir desculpa por alguma coisa, Fenella murmurou uma promessa de tentar.

Depois dos Muggles terem ido embora, muitos procuravam um local isolado de onde podiam Desaparecer.

Os Hufflepuff foram os primeiros a sair. Saíram juntos, Hannah e Justin foram de mãos dadas. A maioria dos Ravenclaw, incluindo Luna, foram a seguir. Cho ignorou o olhar de Ginny e deu a Harry um beijo de despedida na bochecha.

"Cuida de ti, Harry", disse Cho, enxugando uma lágrima. "Voltaremos a estar juntos amanhã, o funeral do Fred é às dez, não é?" perguntou a Ron. Quando ele assentiu com a cabeça confirmando, ela inclinou-se para a frente e beijou a sua bochecha, também, "Eu sinto muito pela vossa perda, Ron, Ginny", e tirando um lenço, virou as costas e afastou-se.

Harry e os seus amigos, foram despedir-se dos Creevey que estavam há algum tempo com George.

"Fica então combinado, eu venho buscar o Dennis amanhã. Olha por ti, camarão", disse George ao irmão de Colin. "Lembra-te, não faças nada estúpido. Sê sensato, como eu".

Dennis conseguiu dar um sorriso fraco como resposta.

Após se despedirem, Harry e os seus amigos Desapareceram.


	13. Inumações

O cemitério de Hexworthy situa-se numa colina isolada da vila, está cercado de árvores por três lados, o quarto apresenta um panorama do vale com vista para Dartmoor.

O cemitério lotado continha mais de uma centena de pessoas. Ao contrário dos muggles no funeral de ontem, hoje todos usavam vestes formais. Os enlutados estavam separados em cinco grupos distintos enquanto esperavam que a cerimónia começasse.

O grupo maior consistia principalmente de ruivos. Eram os Weasley e os Prewetts. Harry ouviu a voz da Tia Muriel: "É aquele o Potter, não é?" A sua voz estridente chegou até ele antes que a conseguisse sequer ver: "Não parece grande coisa, pois não?"

O ministro estava com os membros sobreviventes da Ordem da Fénix, incluindo a professora McGonagall. Os membros do Exército de Dumbledore estavam todos presentes. Katie, Alicia e Angelina estavam tão perturbadas que mal se mantinham de pé. Apenas Angelina estava sozinha. Oliver Wood estava suportando Katie e Lee ajudava Alicia. Havia muitos outros ex-alunos, a maioria do grupo do ano de Fred estava presente. Finalmente, havia uma meia dúzia de pessoas que Ginny identificou como empregados do Fred e George.

Harry olhou lentamente à sua volta. A maioria das lápides em torno da sepultura recém cavada tinha o nome Weasley. Ele estava ao lado dos túmulos de Bedivere Weasley e sua esposa Ysolde, ambos morreram mais de um século antes.

Ele pensou na sua única visita ao túmulo dos seus pais e interrogou-se onde os seus próprios antepassados estavam sepultados. Ele não sabia quase nada sobre os Potter e reconheceu com tristeza que não sabia mais sobre os Evan, apesar de passar os primeiros onze anos da sua vida com uma. Deu mais um olhar melancólico em redor do cemitério e não viu nada além de lápides e jazigos. Estremeceu. A morte estava sempre presente, aparentemente em todo o lado.

A brisa fresca da manhã trazia com ela os doces sons do canto dos pássaros e os ecos abafados de uma manada de póneis selvagens. Ele olhou para o céu. Um falcão pairava no ar, observando o campo e esperando pacientemente. Ele voltou o seu olhar para a campa. Uma borboleta branca vibrava freneticamente com o vento. Ela pousou na lápide mais nova do cemitério, a pedra marcando o que iria ser o lugar do descanso final de Fred. A silhueta branca brilhante da borboleta estava em forte contraste com a laje de granito cinzenta. Os sons e as imagens lembraram Harry que a vida também estava sempre presente, sempre em mudança, para onde quer que olhasse.

Um feiticeiro com cabelo grisalho deu sinal e a cerimónia começou. Harry ouviu os murmúrios de indignação quando Ginny se juntou aos seus irmãos para levantar o caixão de Fred. O baixo murmurar de desaprovação silenciou-se quase tão rapidamente como começou quando Molly, Arthur e Harry olharam para a direcção dos culpados.

Enquanto observava os seis irmãos Weasley levar o irmão ao seu túmulo, as lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de Harry. Não fez nada para estancar o seu fluxo. Ele não podia, tinha uma mulher em cada braço. Do lado direito, Molly Weasley, e do esquerdo, Hermione, que se agarrava firmemente a ele, enterrando a cabeça no seu ombro.

Arthur estava à esquerda de Molly e à esquerda de Arthur estava Fleur. A pálida loira com vestes pretas estava triste e silenciosa, uma visão monocromática de luto. Ela segurava com força o braço do sogro. Molly Weasley tremia de dor e chorava incontrolavelmente. Ele podia sentir a tensão no braço de Arthur enquanto sustentava a esposa. Arthur estava tentando ser forte, mas não havia dúvidas da sua angústia.

O caixão foi baixado lentamente para o chão e os irmãos Weasley voltaram para junto dos seus pais. Harry soltou Molly. Ele e Hermione deram um passo para o lado para permitir que os irmãos sobreviventes da fatídica batalha de Hogwarts dessem a oportunidade de confortar os seus pais. Eles viram-se a ser puxados de volta para o grupo.

"Vocês também fazem parte da família", lembrou-lhes Arthur Weasley entre lágrimas.

Harry mal ouviu as exéquias. Estava concentrado em confortar Ginny, que estava abraçada a ele chorando no seu peito. Ele tentou desesperadamente confortar a sua namorada. Ninguém deveria ter que passar por isso. Estas mortes não deveriam ter acontecido, todos os assassinos têm que ser capturados e levados à justiça. Quando olhou para a família de luto, as suas poucas dúvidas sobre a carreira escolhida desapareceram. Tinham-lhe oferecido o trabalho como Auror simplesmente por causa de quem ele era. Não estava certo se o merecia ou se conseguiria fazê-lo. Mas iria fazer tudo por tudo e esforçar-se ao máximo para conseguir.

Quando o feiticeiro terminou de falar, George deu um passo em frente.

"Disseram-me que perder um irmão é como perder uma parte de si, eu apenas posso dizer que é muito pior", ele moveu a mão para o lado da sua cabeça onde faltava a orelha. Ninguém riu.

"O Fred era o meu irmão gémeo, o meu melhor amigo e até o meu sócio. Eu queria dizer algo engraçado, algo apropriado… mas eu não posso, não consigo pensar em nada, estávamos sempre juntos, fomos sempre um duo, eu ainda não consegui perceber como funcionar sozinho", o choro de Molly intensificou-se.

"Desculpa Fred, eu sinto mesmo muito a tua falta…" George parou, inspirou e colocou o galeão de Fred na lápide. Afastou-se da sepultura e puxou da sua varinha para colar o Galeão. Seguindo o seu exemplo, os membros do ED fizeram o mesmo.

Ginny deu um passo em frente e foi a primeira a tocar no galeão. A imagem que apareceu era do Fred em vestes castanhas e uma cartola preta, após algum tempo, Fred tirava a cartola e começava-se a rir e a piscar o olho. Ginny sorriu através das lágrimas quando viu a imagem e afastou-se. Ron foi a seguir e ele também deixou a sepultura sorrindo.

Harry foi a seguir e tocou no Galeão, "Adeus Fred", e voltou para o lado de Ginny, "boa escolha aquela imagem".

Após prestarem todos a sua homenagem o funeral terminou. Harry engoliu em seco e olhou para o ED e para os empregados de Fred e George. A maioria deles estava tão nervosa quanto ele. Ele tirou um chapéu pontudo, o ED seguiu o seu exemplo e todos juntos colocaram solenemente o chapéu na cabeça.

"Mas o que é isto? Não há respeito?" gritou a Tia Muriel. Arthur e Molly engasgaram-se. George olhou assustado para a tia e depois para os seus colegas e rebentou em gargalhadas sonoras. Bill, Charlie e até mesmo Pierce riram. Infelizmente Arthur e Molly não conseguiram rir, mas sorriram ao ver Harry e os seus amigos com chapéus que fazem desaparecer a cabeça.

"Seus parvos", George gritou enquanto escorriam lágrimas pelo seu rosto. Ginny tirou o chapéu e correu a confortar o irmão. Harry e o ED fizeram o mesmo cercando George.

Felizmente as lágrimas eram de alegria, George após ver que estavam à volta dele mandou apertar o cerco e tocou com a sua varinha no Galeão de Fred. Todos olhavam com expectativa.

Ele olhou em volta, "quem tem coragem de lhe tocar?"

Ginny aproximou-se da sepultura e tocou no galeão. Com um pop, transformou-se numa galinha amarela fluorescente. Todos riram.

Passado um minuto Ginny voltou ao normal, que é o tempo que dura a apresentação da imagem de Fred com a cartola na mão a rir.

"Não tive coragem", anunciou George, "mas o Fred teria activado o feitiço antes do funeral começar, mas a minha mãe queria um pouco de dignidade".

"Temos que ir embora", lembrou-lhes Bill. Afastaram-se da campa. Era altura de ir para outros funerais.

Ginny tirou os braços em redor da cintura de Harry, olhou à volta do cemitério e vaiou com desdém. Ao lado dela, Ron e Hermione rosnaram. Harry seguiu o olhar e viu o objecto do desprezo. Pálido e encolhido, Draco Malfoy parecia aterrorizado. Ele estava segurando alguma coisa. Sob o olhar feroz deles ele vacilou de medo quase deixando cair o seu fardo, Teddy Lupin.

"Ele é primo da Tonks", lembrou-lhes Harry enquanto olhava também para ele, "fiquem aqui, preciso de ir fazer algo".

Draco Malfoy parecia doente. Continuava pálido, com cabelos loiros e sedosos, mas agora visivelmente mais magro. Harry marchou decididamente em sua direcção, tendo prazer do medo evidente nos olhos cinzentos e frios de Draco. Malfoy estava ao lado da sua mãe. Narcisa, no entanto esta estava ignorando o seu filho. Ela estava muito ocupada em apoiar a sua irmã, Andromeda Tonks, que desesperadamente estava tentando não chorar.

Promovendo o desconforto de Malfoy até ao último momento possível, Harry parou na frente da mãe de Tonks, "Andromeda, os meus sentimentos".

Ela assentiu estoicamente. Andromeda foi reservada e adequada. Ela estava determinada em sofrer em silêncio. Harry pensou no que fazer. Abraçá-la estava fora de questão, assim apertou a mão dela.

"Obrigada", murmurou ela.

Harry virou-se para Narcisa, "obrigado". A testa da mãe de Draco enrugou com surpresa.

"Por quê?" perguntou perplexa.

"Por salvar a minha vida na floresta, e por ajudar Andromeda". Finalmente, virou-se para Draco, que deu um passo para trás e tropeçou. Harry agarrou no seu cotovelo e sugeriu: "talvez seja melhor eu pegar no meu afilhado".

Draco parecia positivamente aliviado. "Leva-o", ele entrou em pânico, quase atirando Teddy que dormia para Harry. Harry embalou cuidadosamente o bebé nos seus braços e olhou interrogativo para Andromeda Tonks, que assentiu aprovando. Sorrindo, Harry cuidadosamente caminhou de volta aos seus amigos e familiares. Molly, Fleur, Ginny e Hermione deram um passo em frente para ver Teddy.

"Este é o meu afilhado", disse Harry com orgulho, "Teddy Lupin". As mulheres olharam para o pequeno nos braços de Harry.

"Posso?" Fleur perguntou estendendo os braços.

"Desculpa Fleur mas eu gostaria de o segurar por um momento"

Fleur sorriu e assentiu.

"Estou surpreendido que o Malfoy o tenha entregue", murmurou Ron, "agora nada nos impede de lançarmos um feitiço ao viscoso".

"No funeral não", disse Hermione em voz baixa, num tom que implicava que seria aceitável para ela fazerem isso noutro local.

"Harry", Arthur Weasley murmurou, "temos que ir". As pessoas que iriam carregar o caixão estavam a juntar-se. Harry olhou para Teddy, em seguida levantou o olhar. Fleur foi a mais rápida. Ela pegou em Teddy antes que Molly ou Ginny se oferecessem. Para grande diversão da jovem francesa, Harry certificou-se de que ela estava segurando-o correctamente antes de se ir juntar aos que iriam carregar o caixão.

"Onde estamos, Mr. Weasley?" Harry perguntou quando olhou em volta do cemitério densamente arborizado.

"Este é o cemitério de Highgate, estamos na parte mágica do cemitério, lugar bonito não é?"

"Sim, mas Hexworthy também é"

"É", admitiu Arthur, "todos os meus antepassados estão lá, e agora o meu filho… ah, bem... e é onde irei repousar um dia também".

"Que seja só daqui a muito tempo!" desejou Harry fervorosamente. Arthur Weasley sorriu e e colocou-lhe a mão no ombro. Harry olhou para os companheiros. Deram sinal, era hora de começar.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, juntamente com outros membros da Ordem da Fénix... e Draco Malfoy... deram um passo em frente e levantaram o caixão de Tonks. Harry observou Malfoy avançar e recordou-se que ele é seu primo, o único parente do sexo masculino. Após o deixarem no local, Harry, Arthur Weasley e mais membros da Ordem da Fénix levaram o segundo caixão, contendo Remus Lupin.

Quando chegaram à sepultura, baixaram cuidadosamente o caixão de Lupin para descansar ao lado da sua esposa. Harry meteu a mão no bolso e tirou as duas penas de Fénix que comprara especialmente para a ocasião. Ele esticou o braço, lançou-as e assistiu enquanto caíam sobre os caixões.

Quando se afastou reparou noutra sepultura recente. Ele fez uma pausa contemplando silenciosamente quando leu o nome, "Edward" Ted "Tonks". Afastou-se e aproximou-se dos seus amigos.

Andromeda Tonks ainda estava sendo consolada por sua irmã. Draco correu para longe da sepultura no momento que o seu dever foi cumprido. Ele ficou atrás da sua mãe, obviamente tentando esconder-se. Ele tinha uma boa razão, a hostilidade à sua pessoa que emanava do ED era quase tangível. Todos sabiam que o pai de Draco, Lucius, ainda estava preso. De acordo com Kingsley ele estava a "ajudar os aurores com as suas investigações". Harry estava extremamente grato pela ausência do homem.

Andromeda e Narcisa abraçaram-se. Enquanto observava a cena familiar peculiar Harry perguntou-se como três irmãs poderiam ser tão diferentes. Bellatrix, tinha sido enterrada numa sepultura sem marcação em Azkaban, juntamente com o marido e outros Devoradores da Morte.

Harry sentiu uma pequena quantidade de simpatia por Malfoy. Draco tinha sido convidado por Andromeda para carregar o caixão. Como Molly tinha dito, era tradição serem os parentes de sangue do sexo masculino. Draco era o único. Ficou na dúvida se Draco tinha tomado a decisão por si mesmo, ou se ele estava aqui apenas por insistência da sua mãe.

Harry murmurou novamente as suas condolências a Mrs. Tonks.

"O Teddy está em boas mãos", ele assegurou-lhe.

"Obrigada", Andromeda Tonks fungou quando apertou o braço de Harry. "Obrigada por tudo. Eles escolheram um bom padrinho".

Harry voltou para a sua família. Depois do choque inicial de ontem, ele esperava que os funerais pudessem ficar mais fáceis de suportar. Foi uma esperança vã. Ele enxugou o rosto com o lenço, espantado por ainda ter lágrimas para chorar. Ginny estava embalando Teddy. Ela pareceu relutante em largá-lo.

"Ele é tão fofo, não é?" ela sussurrou quando Harry tirou o seu afilhado dos seus braços.

"Quando ele está a dormir, sim", sorriu, lembrando o seu primeiro encontro com o afilhado. "Acredita que esta fofura faz muito barulho quando quer".

Harry tinha inicialmente ficado nervoso sobre como lidar com o bebé, mas agora encontrou uma estranha sensação de conforto quando pegava ao colo na vida frágil criada por Lupin e Tonks. Ele embalou Teddy cuidadosamente num braço. Harry passou o braço livre em torno da cintura de Ginny. Enquanto escutavam as exéquias, ele sorriu tristemente para Molly Weasley. Ela parecia ter esquecido o funeral por algum motivo. Ela estava olhando para ele, Ginny e Teddy.

Teddy Lupin arrotou suavemente e começou a mexer-se. Harry levantou um pouco o bebé de seis semanas de idade, inclinou-se para a frente e beijou-lhe a testa.

"Chora se quiseres Teddy", sussurrou, "todos o estão a fazer".

Teddy contorceu-se e fez uma careta. Harry estava convencido que o seu afilhado estava prestes a explodir em lágrimas. Em vez disso, com um senso de timing que teria feito Fred Weasley orgulhoso, Teddy fez um silêncio solene, esvaziou ruidosamente as suas entranhas e voltou ao sono satisfeito.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Harry riu num funeral. até que o cheiro lhe chegou às narinas.

Passavam poucos minutos do meio-dia. Ao contrário dos funerais anteriores, eram poucos os enlutados no sombrio e cinzento cemitério de Lancashire. Não mais que duas dúzias. O céu estava coberto de nuvens. O ar sem vento estagnava pesado com a ameaça de uma tempestade. Harry esperou para ajudar a Ordem da Fénix realizar o seu dever final do dia.

Ginny, Ron e Hermione tinham insistido em acompanhá-lo. Ele não lhes pediu para participar. Na verdade, ele tinha sugerido que não fossem, mas os seus amigos tinham recusado deixá-lo ir sozinho. Nem todos os membros da Ordem da Fénix estavam presentes. À excepção de Ron, todos os filhos de Arthur Weasley voltaram para a Toca. Apenas Arthur e Molly se juntaram à Ordem para saudar outro dos seus companheiros mortos. Os outros presentes eram membros de Hogwarts.

Ele olhou ao redor e estremeceu. Este lugar frio e desagradável lembrou-o desagradavelmente de Little Hangleton.

O sinal foi dado, Harry avançou e ajudou a levar outro caixão para uma sepultura. Os portadores foram ele, Kingsley, Arthur e Aberforth. Ele ofereceu-se para este dever para honrar a memória da sua mãe. Questionou-se sobre quais seriam os motivos dos outros.

Harry deu um passo atrás e observou os presentes, uma tarefa muito mais fácil do que nos outros funerais. Nem uma lágrima estava sendo derramado. Os rostos da maioria das pessoas eram neutros, impassíveis como uma máscara. Alguns, como Kingsley e a Professora McGonagall tinham um olhar de respeito. Outros, como Ron e Hagrid, mal conseguiam disfarçar o seu desprezo. Um deles, Horace Slughorn, não estava demonstrando nenhum interesse no funeral e entretinha-se a observar cuidadosamente todos os outros.

Harry recolheu-se nos seus pensamentos e pensou em Draco, o que sente ele sobre Draco? Não é ódio, pelo menos não mais. Ele nem merecia o seu ódio. Harry estava convencido que ele não era, nem nunca poderia ser um assassino, ele não teria conseguido matar Dumbledore. No entanto seria capaz de mentir para salvar a sua pele, independentemente das consequências. A mãe de Draco amava-o, um amor suficiente para o proteger de tudo. Será que Draco faria o mesmo? Draco Malfoy não é um bom rapaz, e provavelmente não será um bom homem. Ele traiu os seus amigos para se salvar a si mesmo. E fez isso mais que uma vez. Além disso, estava certo de que a única pessoa que realmente ama é ele próprio. Chega de pensar no Draco.

Harry olhou para o túmulo mais uma vez e pensou se Dumbledore estava certo, se a morte era apenas o próximo passo, onde iria Severus Snape? Será que iria encontrar James e Lily Potter? Eles poderiam perdoar-se uns aos outros? Harry tentou lembrar-se das palavras de Dumbledore para Sirius e Severus, "Eu contento-me com a falta de hostilidades", ou algo parecido. Ele sorriu enquanto tentava imaginar o encontro entre os seus pais e o seu Professor de Poções.

"No que estás a pensar?" Ginny sussurrou, interrompendo os seus pensamentos.

"Na vida após a morte", Ginny olhou para ele como se ele fosse louco. Ele tinha redescoberto nos últimos dias o quão boa ela era em adivinhar o que estava na sua mente. Ele parou de prestar atenção às exéquias e observou-a decifrar o comentário dele por alguns minutos. Finalmente, ela percebeu.

"Estás a pensar no encontro do Snape com os teus pais?" Ela sussurrou, ele assentiu.

Quando o funeral do Professor Snape terminou, não havia ninguém a quem oferecer condolências. O homem não tinha nem família, nem amigos. Aos poucos, os presentes iam apenas abandonando o local.

Harry esperou até que se afastassem e aproximou-se da sepultura.

"Adeus, Professor, você não gostava de mim, e eu não gostava de você, mas você salvou minha vida de qualquer maneira. Obrigado. Espero que encontre a finalmente paz". Ele virou-se para Ginny. Ela sorriu tristemente, abriu a bolsa, e tirou a flor que Harry lhe pediu para guardar. Harry cuidadosamente baixou-se e colocou um lírio vermelho sobre a terra.

Quando se levantou, Hermione beijou-lhe a bochecha. Ginny abraçou-o com força antes de fazer o mesmo.

"Bem", observou Ron, colocando uma mão no ombro de Harry e apertando-o suavemente, "que seja o último funeral por muito tempo".

Harry assentiu, "Vamos".

"Vou ficar feliz quando aprenderes a Aparecer Ginny", Ron resmungou para a irmã enquanto ela se afastava de Harry quando Apareceram na Toca.

"Eu não", Harry sorriu enquanto Ginny lhe pegou na mão

"Temos pena", Ron riu enquanto deslizava o braço em volta da cintura de Hermione.


	14. Compromisso

Hermione criou uma meia dúzia de grandes almofadas no chão do quarto de Ron. Ron caiu com gratidão em três delas, arrastando os pés para o lado deu uma pancadinha no espaço ao lado dele. Hermione sentou-se, e deitou-se apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Ron.

Harry sentou-se noutra almofada e encostou outra contra a parede e encostou-se nela.

"Estou completamente de rastos", disse Ron, "será que já podemos descansar?"

"Eu acho que sim", disse Ginny encostando-se junto de Harry.

"Metade das pessoas lá em baixo nem gostava do Fred!" disse Ron furioso.

Os Weasley após o funeral de Snape deram uma refeição aos familiares e amigos presentes no funeral de Fred.

"E o idiota do Gilbert?" Continuou Ron imitando o primo com voz pomposa: "Que pena, ele era um rapaz tão bem disposto e com tanto sentido de humor... o parvalhão… Sabias que ele tinha dito aos gémeos que eles eram uns tolos por abrir uma loja de piadas?"

"Lembraste que os gémeos uma semana antes do casamento do Bill e da Fleur invadiram a casa dele e meteram um feitiço de peidos em todos os seus robes?" riu Ginny em resposta, "sempre que ele se sentava: Prururururu, eles ainda se ofereceram para remover os feitiços já que ele não foi capaz mas preferiu comprar robes novos. Custou-lhe uma fortuna. Eles não gostavam dele e ele também não ia com a cara deles, principalmente quando o negócio deles cresceu tanto".

Harry e Hermione riram.

"Mas finalmente já terminou, o George bateu um recorde pessoal por se embriagar tão rápido e deixar-se dormir. A malta do ED e da Ordem da Fénix saíram logo após o George cair para o lado, só falta saírem as melgas do costume da família. Acredito que te tenham chateado com tanta pergunta estúpida Harry - mas é mesmo verdade que o-tu-sabes-quem morreu? - Mas gostei das tuas respostas", ela sorriu com admiração para o namorado.

"Sim", Ron sorriu, "gostei de ver a cara deles quando tu lhes respondias que não sabias de quem estavam a falar, o Gilbert quase ia desmaiando quando tentava dizer Lord Voldemort".

"Mudando de assunto, temos que decidir o que fazer em relação ao problema da Hermione", disse Harry.

"Acho que vocês não podem fazer nada", disse Hermione com tristeza.

"Vamos pensar em algo não te preocupes, quando as melgas se forem vamos ter uma reunião familiar, mas primeiro tenho aqui algo" Ginny inclinou-se e colocou a palma da mão numa das tábuas ao lado da cama de Ron, empurrou-a e levantou-a revelando um buraco do qual tirou uma garrafa de Whisky de fogo e quatro copos.

"Que raio?.. como... quando…" gaguejou Ron.

"Eu conheço o teu esconderijo secreto antes de ires para o teu primeiro ano em Hogwarts Ron", ela sorriu, "a mãe só o encontrou há três anos. Eu roubei isto ao George e escondi aqui ontem, até porque caso a mãe encontra-se isto a culpa era tua".

Ron ficou vermelho, "mas..."

"Ron, há coisas mais importantes do que os teus patéticos segredos. Sinceramente não percebo a tua fixação em imagens cortadas de revistas de moda da mãe". Esta revelação, juntamente com o riso e sorriso de Hermione não melhoraram a cor de Ron.

"Mas afinal para quem é o Whisky?" perguntou Hermione enquanto dava um abraço confortante a Ron.

"Para nós! Acabámos de enterrar cinco pessoas em menos de vinte e quatro horas, eu sabia que a nossa mãe só nos deixaria beber butterbeer, embora tenha falhado miseravelmente com o George"

"Realmente, onde é que ele arranjou isto?" perguntou Ron curioso.

"Ele comprou-o", respondeu Ginny, "e o Percy ajudou-o a trazer para dentro de casa e escondê-lo no quarto, a mãe nunca desconfiaria do Percy".

"O Percy?" Ron estava atónito.

"Se tu fosses inteligente como o eu e o George verias que é muito fácil convencê-lo a fazer algo contra a vontade da mãe, e o melhor é que ela nunca desconfia do bem comportadinho do Percy", respondeu Ginny com um sorriso.

"Seja como for, todos nós precisamos duma bebida, somos maiores de idade de qualquer maneira e ela não nos pode impedir", ela acenou triunfante com a garrafa, "vamos brindar a quem perdeu a vida. Temos que nos lembrar que fomos apenas a cinco funerais, houve bastante mais vidas perdidas", Ginny virou-se para o seu irmão, "Ron tu estás tão envolvido no problema da Hermione que nunca perguntaste ao Harry o que é que ele tem feito, sabias que ele e o Kingsley têm visitado todas as famílias que perderam alguém?".

Ron e Hermione olharam para o amigo para confirmação. Um pouco envergonhado Harry olhou por cima do ombro de Ginny e assentiu com a cabeça. Fragmentos de memórias das visitas que fizera passaram pela sua mente. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia lembrar-se de todas as caras que conheceu.

Ginny levantou-se, deitou bebida em cada copo e puxou Harry para cima, Ron e Hermione levantaram-se também.

Ela olhou para os seus amigos, "Em memória do Fred, Colin, Lupin, Tonks, Dobby e a todos os outros, incluindo a Hedwig", Ginny tirou o Profeta Diário da mala contendo a lista das pessoas que perderam a vida. Ela olhou para a lista, "morreram muitas pessoas, a maioria não conheço, mas merecem ser recordadas também: Moira Campbell, John Jenkins, Tina Jackson…" Harry, Ron e Hermione ficaram em silêncio lutando contra as lágrimas, Ginny continuou a ler, "...Amanda Atkins e Cuthbert Cleverley", concluiu, respirando fundo olhando para o seu irmão, a sua melhor amiga e o seu namorado.

"Assim como nós, há muitas pessoas no mundo em luto pelas suas perdas…" Ginny abafou um soluço.

"Mas vocês três, especialmente tu Potter", Ginny apontou um dedo acusador a Harry, "tu precisas de te lembrar", Ginny apertou a lista e mostrou-a na cara de Harry, "esta não é a lista de pessoas que morreu por causa do que fizeste, esta é a lista de quem perdeu a vida devido ao Riddle, e se não fosse por ti esta lista seria muito maior, então obrigada pelo que fizeste, pelo que fizeram. Agora bebam lá o raio do Whisky!"

Assim fizeram, pousaram os copos no chão e abraçaram-se.

Harry, Ginny, Ron e Hermione ainda estavam num abraço apertado quando Molly entrou no quarto. Ela viu o Whisky primeiro e depois a lista em cima da cama de Ron.

"Olá mãe", disse Ginny calmamente. Molly viu os jovens separarem-se, a sua respiração era lenta e tinham os olhos molhados. Ela apanhou a garrafa do chão.

"Apanhem os copos do chão, pode haver um acidente", ela esperou em silêncio enquanto eles obedeceram. Quando o fizeram ficaram com receio da reacção de Molly preparando-se para a explosão de gritos. Eles não apareceram.

"Estávamos só a recordar", explicou Ginny obviamente espantada pela falta de repreensão da mãe, "vamos sentir falta do Fred".

"E da Tonks", disse timidamente Hermione.

"E do professor Lupin", disse Ron.

"E do Dobby, do Colin e até mesmo da Hedwig", concluiu Harry.

"Vamos sempre sentir a falta deles", Molly Weasley respondeu. Ela olhou com tristeza para eles.

"Vocês são tão novos, não foi fácil pelo que passaram. Eu ainda sinto a falta do Gideon e do Fabian, apesar de todos os anos que já passaram e passarão essa dor irá acompanhar-me sempre. Há coisas que não lhes disse e que precisava dizer. Eu já te disse isto antes Ginny, mas eles nunca viram a sobrinha deles, eu estava grávida de ti quando eles morreram. Apesar de tudo, fica mais fácil com o passar do tempo. Mas nunca esquecemos aqueles que perdemos".

Eles abanaram a cabeça. Molly fez aparecer outro copo e deitou bebida em todos os copos.

"Vocês brindaram aos mortos recentes?" perguntou Molly quando viu a lista. Eles assentiram.

"Vamos então alargar o brinde de memória a Gideon e Fabian Prewett, James e Lily Potter", ela levantou o copo e eles fizeram o mesmo, "a Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black e a tantos outros que morreram ao longo dos anos. Que tenham acabado de vez as mortes".

Ela bebeu a bebida e observou-os a fazer o mesmo. Por um momento ninguém falou pensando nas pessoas que tinham perdido. O silêncio divagava por alguns momentos até que foi quebrado por Molly.

"Irão ser sempre recordados, mas temos que seguir em frente", disse ela suavemente, "temos que aproveitar a oportunidade que nos foi dada e viver a vida ao máximo".

"Então", continuou, "descansem até à hora de jantar, desçam, jantamos e vamos falar sobre o que se passa contigo Hermione".

Quando os quatro desceram, Charlie, Percy, Bill e fleur estavam já sentados à mesa da cozinha. Eram quase oito horas da noite. O lava-loiças estava empilhado de louça suja que ia aos poucos sendo lavada pelo toque da varinha de Fleur. A mesa estava cheia de pratos de tortas e pastéis.

"Espero que haja comida suficiente", disse Molly preocupada.

"Está descansada que não vamos passar fome", disse Arthur enquanto descia as escadas, "o George continua a dormir, eu até que o podia acordar, mas é preferível ele descansar".

Molly olhou ansiosamente para o seu marido.

"É melhor deixá-lo estar Molly, ele passou por muito", Arthur respirou fundo e soltou um suspiro triste.

"Vamos então comer", disse Mrs. Weasley. Ela observou enquanto todos enchiam os seus pratos à excepção de Fleur e Hermione. Fleur apenas ia comer uma fatia de torta, Hermione não queria comer nada. "Tu tens que comer alguma coisa Hermione", repreendeu Molly suavemente. Ela encheu um prato com comida e passou-o a Hermione. "Ron, certifica-te que ela come como deve ser".

Ao longo da refeição, Ron e Hermione contaram o que Hermione tinha feito para proteger os seus pais e o que tinha acontecido em Austrália.

"O que podemos fazer para ajudar?" Ginny perguntou à sua mãe, quando Hermione terminou a história. Molly e Arthur trocaram olhares preocupados.

"Er…", disse Percy. Todos olharam para ele com espanto.

"Obviamente, precisas de fazer as pazes com os teus pais", começou Percy. Harry nunca tinha visto Percy tão nervoso.

"Obviamente", disse Ron sarcasticamente. Hermione simplesmente assentiu. Com o dedo indicador esquerdo Percy empurrou os óculos no nariz e começou a falar de forma extremamente rápida, enquanto falava as pontas das orelhas iam ficando vermelhas.

"Tenho a certeza de que eles são pessoas muito agradáveis, porque eles têm uma filha muito agradável. Então, eles vão querer fazer as pazes contigo, não importa o quão estúpida foste e eu não acho que foste tão estúpida como eu fui, tu fizeste as coisas a pensar no bem deles, então eu acho que a melhor coisa a fazeres é aceitares o que eles te pedem e dar um tempo até as coisas voltarem ao normal, se eles forem razoáveis como penso que sejam irão compreender a razão que te levou a fazer o que fizeste e poderás voltar a ver o Ron em breve".

Percy finalmente parou para respirar, e todos tentaram dar sentido à sua explosão.

"O que tu estás a dizer é que eu esteja sem ver a Hermione por algum tempo, provavelmente meses!"

Pierce assentiu, "se os pais dela forem razoáveis irão acabar por compreender e perdoá-la", ele olhou com gratidão para os pais, "então é melhor ninguém de fora interferir pois irá apenas piorar a situação".

"Mas…" Ron fez um apelo desesperado.

"O teu zirmão está zerto, Ron", confirmou Fleur, "se tu a zamas tens que a deizar fazer izto", ela olhou para os sogros desculpando-se antes de continuar, "os pais de quem amaz podem por vezes zer... um pouco complicadoz, tenz que dar tempo à Hermione fazer a paz com os zeus pais, aliás tu terez ido com ela a Austrália não deve ter ajudado nada, elez prezisam de tempo com a filha, para perdoá-la. Desculpa Hermione mas penzo que também penzas o mesmo".

Hermione assentiu a cabeça tristemente e explodiu em lágrimas. Ela estava sentada ao lado de Ron, rodou o corpo e abraçou Ron, ele abraçou-a com força.

Arthur Weasley trocou um olhar de cumplicidade com a sua esposa. Levantou-se e colocou uma mão no ombro do seu filho mais novo e o outro sobre Hermione. "Desculpa Ron, mas eles estão certos. Tudo o que fizéssemos provavelmente só iria estragar as coisas".

"O que vais fazer Hermione?" perguntou Molly, Hermione levantou a cabeça, Ron deu-lhe um lenço para ela limpar as lágrimas.

"Irei amanhã para casa e vou arrumá-la para estar pronta para os receber", ela respondeu limpando as lágrimas, "eles chegam depois de amanhã ao aeroporto, e irei lá estar à espera deles, aposto que devem trazer muitas malas".

Hermione virou-se para Ron, "eu sei que me queres ajudar, mas o Percy e a Fleur estão certos, isto é algo que tenho que fazer sozinha".

"Mas e se eles quiserem que nunca mais me vejas?" Ron entrou em pânico, "eles podem querer que andes antes com um muggle".

Hermione levantou-se e beijou-o suavemente nos lábios, "Ron, isso não vai acontecer e eles não mandam no meu futuro, mas neste momento eu preciso de os voltar a ter do meu lado, e isso pode demorar algum tempo, e provavelmente não te irei poder ver durante esse tempo".

"E se todos nós os fossemos buscar ao aeroporto? Podíamos ajudar com as malas", sugeriu Harry, "aposto que não consegues levar tudo num só carro para…" Harry parou percebendo que não fazia ideia de onde morava Hermione.

"Itchen Abbas", disse Hermione, "é perto de Winchester".

"Certo… isso... então tu podes ir de autocarro para lá e eu, a Ginny e o Ron íamos ter ao aeroporto e ajudávamos os teus pais"

"O que achas hermione?" perguntou Molly.

"Não sei…" Hermione encolheu os ombros.

A conversa durou até às dez horas, Bill e Fleur preparam-se para sair. Quando saiu para o quintal, Bill para surpresa de Harry, apertou a sua mão firmemente, em seguida puxou-o para um abraço apertado.

"Eu sei quando devo recuar Harry, mas aí de ti que magoes a minha irmã"

Ele afastou-se, mandou a todos os outros uma boa noite, e saiu com a sua esposa antes que Harry pudesse responder.

No dia seguinte, quando terminaram o pequeno-almoço na Toca, Harry disse a Ginny que lhe queria oferecer roupas muggle como prenda de aniversário atrasada. Como esperado, ela recusou dizendo que nunca lhe tinha comprado nada caro e que não iria fazer o mesmo com ela.

"A prenda que me deste no meu décimo sétimo aniversário foi o melhor presente que já recebi, portanto não discutas comigo".

"Boa sorte com isso", bufou Ron.

"Eu não sonharia em discutir com o meu namorado", respondeu-lhe Ginny com desdém enquanto subia as escadas, "vou preparar-me para irmos embora".

Harry ia também subir para se preparar quando Ginny o agarrou para o quarto quando passou pela porta dela. O sol brilhante iluminava todo o quarto. Ela deu um passo para trás e olhou-o nos olhos. Ele ficou decepcionado com o que se seguiu.

"Eu não quero dar ao Ron a satisfação de estar certo, mas eu não quero o teu dinheiro Harry"

"Eu quero-te comprar algo", protestou Harry contra o típico orgulho e teimosia Weasley igualmente presentes na sua namorada, "vamos precisas de roupas muggle decentes se queremos conhecer os pais da Hermione, eu tenho dinheiro, demasiado para mim, eu quero partilhá-lo contigo".

Ginny hesitou. Ela estava prestes a discutir e cruzou os braços na sua melhor imitação de Molly.

"Olha Harry," ela começou com uma voz tão parecida com a mãe que Harry começou a rir.

"Não Ginny, olha tu, e não interrompas", Ginny ia falar, mas ele colocou o dedo nos seus lábios e para sua surpresa ela ficou em silêncio.

"O Ron é igual a ti, eu concordei na promessa de ser apenas um empréstimo e de ele me pagar quando puder, porque ele também não aceitou a minha oferta. Ele acha que eu tenho pena dele e estou a ser caridoso, eu não penso assim quando me ofereço para pagar as coisas", Harry continuou desesperadamente tentando explicar as suas razões, "eu… nunca tive nada até chegar a Hogwarts, eu usava roupas em segunda mão. Eu não tinha brinquedos, eu nunca tive nada novo, eu sei o que é não ter dinheiro, e agora tenho demasiado, para que me serve isso se os meus amigos não me deixam gastá-lo como quero?" Ginny não falava, mas continuava a franzir a testa, "eu não quero o dinheiro Ginny e quero ajudar quem eu quero, percebes? Tu queixaste dos teus pais, mas eu…" a cara de desaprovação de Ginny desapareceu.

"Oh Harry", Ginny abraçou-o com força.

"Eu preferia ter os meus pais em vez de todo o dinheiro que tenho Ginny, porquê agora?" Harry snifou, "porquê agora passado tantos anos choro por eles?"

"Porque o monstro que os matou desapareceu e já podem descansar em paz"

Harry e Ginny ficaram por um momento simplesmente abraçados. Harry sentiu o seu coração batendo rapidamente contra as costelas e percebeu que ela podia senti-lo também. Ela estava preparada para segurá-lo até aos seus batimentos cardíacos voltarem ao normal. Ele olhou por cima da cabeça, para a luz do sol da manhã. Atrás dele, a porta abriu-se.

"Deixem-se disso, temos que ir embora", disse Ron zangado.

Harry não atreveu virar-se. Ele não podia deixar Ron ver o seu rosto manchado de lágrimas, então olhou para fora da janela. Ginny olhou por ele. Ela não disse nada, e Harry não conseguia olhar para o rosto dela, mas Ginny fez algo, Ron saiu, "estou lá em baixo à espera".

"Está bem Harry, podes comprar-me a roupa, mas não é fácil para mim, espero que compreendas", Harry assentiu enquanto limpava o rosto e se assoava.

Eles usaram a Rede de Flu para viajar d'A Toca para o Caldeirão Furado porque Harry precisava de ir levantar dinheiro a Gringotts. Conseguiram convencer Hermione a passar a manhã com eles antes de ir para o aeroporto, quando chegaram já ela lá estava. Diagon Alley ainda estava em mau estado de conservação, mas várias lojas tinham sido reabertas. Ainda era cedo, e havia poucas pessoas na rua quando entraram no banco. Harry levantou o equivalente a duzentos e cinquenta galeões em libras.

Quando deixaram o banco estava uma multidão do lado de fora. Eles aplaudiram. Flashes brilharam. Harry observava a multidão ansiosa, enquanto Ron sorria feliz e acenava.

"Mr. Potter", alguém gritou: "Sou do Profeta Diário e gostaria de lhe fazer algumas perguntas". Quando o repórter empurrava a multidão para chegar perto dele Ron lançou um feitiço de proteção para o manter à distância.

"Nós temos que ir", Ron gritou para a multidão. "Vamos sair daqui rápido", ele ordenou. Ginny e Hermione agarraram as mãos de Harry e correram de volta ao longo da rua em direcção ao Caldeirão Furado. Ignorando os dedos apontando e as saudações, eles correram para o pub e atravessaram-no sem parar. Uma vez chegando à paz relativa de Londres muggle, abrandaram e verificaram se estavam sendo seguidos.

"Caramba", Harry disse, "obrigado Ron".

"Na boa amigo", Ron sorriu, "vamos mas é continuar antes que nos vejam".

Foram de Charing Cross Road para Shaftesbury Avenue. Em Piccadilly Circus, Harry e Hermione levaram Ron e Ginny para Regent Street, onde começaram as suas compras.

Harry comprou uma vasta selecção de roupas muggle, as quais sob a aprovação de Ginny. Ron contou com Hermione para o ajudar na escolha. Consequentemente, as suas roupas eram mais conservadoras do que as de Harry.

Ginny insistiu na aprovação de Harry para tudo o que ela comprou. Isso fez com que Harry tivesse um monte de problemas. Ele pensou que ela parecia maravilhosa não importa o que estava usando, então tinha sérias dificuldades em decidir quais itens ele preferia.

As opiniões de Ron diferiam das de Harry. Ele pensou que uma das saias de Ginny era completamente inaceitável. Harry suspeitou que Molly iria concordar com ele, a saia mostrava muito mais de Ginny do que ele tinha visto antes. Hermione não tinha comprado muito, mas ela tinha comprado um vestido que era igualmente tão curto quanto a saia de Ginny. Ginny acusou o irmão pois não tinha objecções à compra de Hermione. Quando Hermione ficou do lado de Harry e Ginny, Ron finalmente percebeu que as suas tentativas para influenciar a irmã estavam condenadas.

Com as compras feitas eles trocaram de roupa e guardaram o resto na bolsa de Hermione, que foi então colocada na nova mala de Ginny. Vagueando em Soho à procura de um lugar para comer, encontraram um restaurante italiano.

O almoço foi excelente, mas foi um pouco estragado por Hermione, que estava ficando cada vez mais ansiosa. Os outros queriam relaxar e desfrutar da refeição, mas Hermione, estava ficando cada vez mais pálida e nervosa enquanto o tempo de chegada pais se aproximava. Eventualmente, em pânico, Hermione pagou a conta e apressou-os para o metro.

"Temos tempo de sobra, Hermione", quando Harry olhou para o seu rosto ansioso, viu que não valia a pena discutir mais. Ron piscou o olho a Harry e pegou na mão de Hermione.

Ron e Ginny ficaram horrorizados pela confusão e agitação no túnel do metro. Harry estava correcto, chegaram a Heathrow mais de uma hora antes do voo dos pais de Hermione estar previsto chegar. Eles esperaram num café lotado perto da área de chegadas, bebendo café sem sabor de copos de papel. Os dois irmãos fora do seu meio estavam como peixes fora de água. Ron resmungava baixinho para as multidões. Ginny observou-os com fascinação.

Como se aproximava a hora de aterragem do avião, Hermione começou a andar dum lado para o outro e voltou a resmungar. Ela verificava e re-verificava os bilhetes de comboio que iria levá-la a ela e aos seus pais para casa. Enquanto andava, nervosamente rasgava em fios um guardanapo de papel. Só não rasgou os bilhetes por engano por Ron reparou. Ele confiscou-lhe os bilhetes. O voo pousou bem a tempo de evitar uma discussão

Os quatro adolescentes fizeram o caminho para a porta de desembarque. Esperaram quase meia hora pelos pais de Hermione. Mr. e Mrs. Granger para além dum tom bastante escuro de pele pareciam saudáveis, mas ambos pareciam exaustos. Hermione explodiu em lágrimas quando os viu e correu para abraçar a sua mãe. Harry, Ron e Ginny avançaram timidamente, e apresentaram-se.

"Nós sabemos que você disse à Hermione que não se podia usar magia", disse Harry, "por isso, viemos ajudá-la. Vocês têm muita bagagem e têm um longo caminho para percorrer. Nós vamos ajudá-los e vamos embora, pode ser?"

Por um momento, Harry pensou que Mr. Granger fosse argumentar, mas depois duma conversa sussurrada com a sua esposa, o pai de Hermione concordou.

Harry, Ron e Ginny, como combinado ajudaram e guardaram as malas no metro enquanto Hermione estava junto dos seus pais. Ela chorou a maior parte do percurso.

Ao chegar à estação descobriram que o próximo comboio para Winchester estava saindo em vinte minutos. Harry aproveitou a oportunidade para falar com os pais de Hermione.

"Eu gostaria de lhes pedir desculpa por tudo o que passaram no passado. A Hermione pensou que estava agindo bem. Ela é uma boa amiga. Ela salvou a minha vida em mais de uma ocasião. Se houver algo que eu possa fazer por vocês .. qualquer coisa, por favor, é só pedir".

"O que está feito", Mr. Granger disse lentamente, "feito está e não há volta a dar. Você deve saber que nós vamos de férias por seis semanas. A Hermione guarda segredos de nós, mas parece contar-lhe tudo".

Nesta observação, Hermione explodiu novamente em lágrimas.

"Agradecemos a vossa ajuda com a nossa bagagem, mas nós gostaríamos de algum tempo sozinho com a nossa filha", disse com firmeza.

"Eu entendo", Harry assentiu. "Realmente sinto muito pelo que aconteceu", ele deu um passou-bem a Mr. e Mrs. Granger, abraçou Hermione com força e beijou-lhe bochecha.

Enquanto Ginny fazia o mesmo, ele observou Ron, que parecia que seu coração estava rachando. Isso não o surpreendeu pois recordou-se da sua própria separação de Ginny, Harry apertou o ombro do seu amigo com simpatia.

Depois de cumprimentar os pais, Ron beijou Hermione nos lábios. Hermione para o desconforto de Ron, prolongou o beijo por tanto tempo quanto podia. Ela só se afastou quando o seu pai limpou a garganta ruidosamente.

"Adeus Hermione", suspirou Ron, "eu telefono-te se puder ser". Ele olhou esperançoso para os pais de Hermione. Mr. Granger parecia impassível, mas com uma lágrima no seu olho, Mrs. Granger deu um aceno quase imperceptível.

"Xau, Hermione, adeus Mr. e Mrs. Granger", disseram Ginny e Harry ao mesmo tempo. Ron não disse nada, ele estava a chorar. Ginny colocou o braço em volta do seu irmão e abraçou-o. Harry caminhou em frente, fingindo que não tinha notado a angústia de Ron.


	15. Epílogo

"Estou?"

"Olá Mr. Granger, como está? Fala Harry Potter, posso falar com a Hermione, por favor?"

"Estou bem Harry, só um momento, vou chamá-la, ela está no jardim com a mãe"

(Silêncio)

"Harry? Está tudo bem contigo? Aconteceu alguma coisa ao Ron?" Hermione soou em pânico.

"Estamos bem Hermione, ele está aqui ao meu lado. Decidimos que era melhor eu começar a conversa, a outra tentativa dele de falar num telefone não correu lá muito bem, e tu como estás?"

"Estou bem, obrigada. Podes passar ao Ron? Ah, diz-lhe que não precisa de gritar"

"Não é preciso gritares para ela te ouvir", Harry entregou o telefone ao amigo, este levantou-o cautelosamente, segurando-o bem longe da orelha como se estivesse com medo de que fosse explodir.

"Er… Olá?" disse Ron.

"Oh, Ron, é tão bom ouvir finalmente a tua voz".

"E eu a tua... já passaram dez dias! Eu queria telefonar no fim-de-semana, mas o Harry não me deixou, disse que ainda era cedo".

"Obrigadinho, Ron", resmungou Harry.

"Como vão as coisas? Está a correr bem a formação de Auror?" Harry podia ouvi-la claramente, mas ficou em silêncio e deixou os seus amigos falarem.

"Está a correr bem, está a ser um bocado difícil porque nos deram carradas de pesquisas para fazer. A Ginny começou a trabalhar para o George durante as férias, sempre é uma maneira de o distrair. Estamos todos a manter-nos ocupados trabalhando até tarde. O Harry ainda está na Toca connosco, mas continua a dizer que tem que voltar para Grimmauld Place. A minha mãe não quer que ele viva naquele casarão sozinho, claro que a Ginny concorda com ela. Mas eu acho que seria uma boa ideia. Ele precisa definitivamente de ver menos a Ginny. Estou a ficar um bocado farto de os ver tentar lamber as amígdalas um do outro, já metem nojo".

"Ron, não sejas assim".

"Os dias demoram muito a passar sem ti, estás longe de mim e sinto muito a tua falta Hermione"

"Oh, Ron, foi a coisa mais bonita que já me disseste, eu também sinto muito a tua falta".

"Estou apenas a dizer a verdade, como está a situação com os teus pais?"

"Nós estamos… a resolver as coisas. Eles ficaram impressionados com vocês quando vos viram, até disseram que pareciam quase normais… o que é bom. Vou tentar convencê-los a deixar-me ver-te antes de ir a França. Ah, o Kingsley esteve aqui ontem. Ele até veio num carro normal. Ofereceu-lhes uma compensação pelas despesas e falou algum tempo connosco. Ele foi brilhante! Vinha vestido com um fato elegante muggle e trouxe uma cópia do Profeta onde se via na primeira página uma foto dele a apertar a mão do primeiro-ministro muggle. Ele causou muito boa impressão no meu pai".

"Ele deixou-te a cópia do jornal?"

"Não... por quê?"

"Estava um artigo na página seis sobre o julgamento da Skeeter. Ela foi considerada culpada por ocultação e falta de registo como Animagus, por invadir Azkaban, e por divulgar a lista dos locais e horários dos funerais".

"Azkaban?" Gritou Hermione, "ela invadiu Azkaban?"

"Sim, Azkaban", riu Ron, "realmente não é normal alguém tentar invadir uma prisão, mas era assim que falava com a Umbridge. Ela declarou-se culpada dos crimes porque o Kingsley ameaçou acusá-la de traição se não o fizesse. Ela vai ficar presa em Azkaban durante seis anos, para além disso foi multada em cinco mil galeões. Eu e o Harry achamos que quando ela sair vai lançar um livro sobre a vida duma reclusa".

"Mesmo assim não é tempo suficiente", resmungou Hermione, "olha, tenho que ir, adorei ouvir-te, acho que podes ligar para a semana, ok? Adeus Ron".

"Adeus Hermione…"

\- Três semanas depois -

"Olá Hermione, desta vez fui eu a marcar o número sozinho"

"Suponho que estejas bastante orgulhoso de ti", riu Hermione.

"E estou", Ron ignorou o ego ferido por estar muito feliz por falar com ela, "como estão as coisas? Quando é que me vais contar o segredo?"

"Não seria um segredo se eu o contasse, Ron, por aqui está tudo bem, muito bem aliás, gostaria de vos convidar, a ti, ao Harry e à Ginny a cá vir no próximo domingo, podemo-nos encontrar na estação de Winchester às 12:00?"

"AAHH! É esse o segredo?" gritou Ron, falando muito rapidamente, "eu vou. Estarei lá. Podes contar comigo. O Harry está lá fora, eu cheguei a contar-te que ele nem estava dentro da cabine quando marquei o número? Espera vou perguntar-lhe".

Antes que pudesse responder, Hermione ouviu a voz de Ron de repente soar distante. "Podemos ir ter com a Hermione à estação de Winchester ao domingo? Ela convidou-nos a ir lá a casa, a Ginny também pode ir".

Hermione ouviu a voz abafada de Harry no fundo.

"O Harry diz que sim, está combinado, lá estaremos" Ron estava eufórico.

"Já falta menos duma semana, e contigo está tudo bem?"

"Sim, mas tenho tido muito trabalho, até em casa tenho trabalhado bastante, sinto mesmo muito a tua falta, estou cheio de saudades tuas".

"Faz-te bem trabalhar em casa, não esperes que seja eu a fazer tudo Ronald", bufou Hermione.

"Agora já pareces a Hermione que conheço e amo"

Hermione engasgou-se, "o que acabaste de dizer Ron?"

"Tu ouviste!"

"Senta-te Ron, que nervos…" ordenou Ginny, "tens noção que andares dum lado para o outro não vai acelerar o tempo?"

"Estamos quase a chegar", disse Ron à sua irmã, "é já a próxima estação, eu espero ao pé da porta".

E assim o fez, com a mão pairando sobre o botão "Abrir". Estava saltando de excitação. Ele não só tinha anunciado em voz alta todas as estações que tinham passado como as esteve a contar. Claro que ao mesmo tempo reclamava com tudo e todos.

"Já só faltam quatro estações..., mas demoram tanto tempo a partir?... Já só faltam três…", até que, finalmente soou no sistema de som: "Próxima estação, Winchester".

Harry, com o braço casualmente caído sobre o ombro de Ginny, observava com algum divertimento o seu amigo. Ele nunca tinha visto Ron tão animado. Este estava agora ocupado verificando o seu reflexo na janela do comboio. Quando, pela vigésima vez - pelo menos - achatava o seu cabelo e ajustava o colarinho da sua camisa, Ginny apertou gentilmente o joelho de Harry: "Hey Ron, acho que tens a braguilha aberta".

Ele olhou para baixo com pânico no seu rosto, apenas para perceber que Ginny estava a brincar. Harry, Ginny, e vários outros passageiros que estavam a ouvir a conversa, começaram a rir. Nesse momento o comboio começou a travar e Ron desequilibrou-se e bater foi contra o separador de acrílico transparente ao lado da porta.

"Parva", disse à irmã quando recuperou o equilíbrio.

"Estúpido", respondeu-lhe ela alegremente.

Ron parecia estar pronto para continuar a chamar nomes à irmã, mas o comboio aproximava-se da estação e percebeu que estava parado do lado errado para o acesso à plataforma. Ele correu para a porta em frente chegando à mesma quando o comboio parou e a luz do botão "Abrir" se acendeu. Estava já do outro lado antes mesmo que as portas se abrissem completamente e procurava freneticamente para cima e para baixo na plataforma. No momento em que Harry e Ginny chegaram à porta, ele já estava correndo na direcção de Hermione.

Harry e Ginny caminharam lentamente ao longo da plataforma, cada um com uma mão no bolso de trás das calças do outro. Como a maioria das pessoas na estação, eles assistiram Ron e Hermione beijar-se apaixonadamente.

"Achas que chegaram a dizer alguma coisa um ao outro?" perguntou Ginny. Harry riu e abanou a cabeça.

"Vamos esperar quanto tempo?"

"Depois de todas as vezes que o Ron nos interrompeu ao longo do mês?", Ginny sorriu maliciosamente quando chegaram ao casal que se beijava, "cá para mim já esperámos demasiado".

"Hey Hermione a sério que ainda não encontraste ninguém melhor que o Ron?" começou Ginny, antes de começar a imitar o seu irmão: "Já estão a meter nojo. Podem parar de fazer isso? Mas têm mesmo que fazer isso à minha frente?"

Harry sorriu quando se lembrou das muitas ocasiões em que Ron lhes tinha feito comentários semelhantes nas últimas semanas. Após algum tempo, Ron e Hermione finalmente separaram-se. Hermione abraçou Harry e Ginny.

"Eu pago o almoço", disse sorridente, "depois passamos a tarde juntos, mas os meus pais querem falar com vocês e fazer-vos algumas perguntas, por isso à noite vamos ao The Cricketers".

"Que perguntas?", Ron parecia preocupado.

"The Cricketers?" Gina perguntou confusa.

"É um restaurante, Ginny", respondeu-lhe Hermione antes de se virar para Ron com uma expressão séria no rosto.

"Eles apenas querem conhecer melhor o meu namorado, assim como o Harry de quem falei muito", Hermione hesitou, "eles... eles apenas querem ver se realmente são como vos descrevi".

"Peço desculpa, mas eles ainda não acreditam totalmente em mim sobre as coisas que disse sobre vocês", Hermione olhou desesperada, "sejam vocês próprios e vai correr tudo bem".

"Oh", disse Ron preocupado, "não te preocupes, faremos o nosso melhor".

"Temos praticado", assegurou-lhe Ginny, "eu e o Harry nos nossos tempos livres temos trazido o Ron para o mundo muggle, ele já se está a habituar".

"Eles preferem passar a maior parte do seu tempo no mundo muggle", explicou Ron, "principalmente porque a imprensa e os fãs estão sempre atrás do Harry quando aparece em Diagon Alley, ou mesmo em qualquer lugar do mundo mágico".

"Eu consigo ser invisível na parte muggle de Londres sem um manto", concordou Harry, "e o Profeta está também de olho na Ginny, agora que sabem que nós namoramos".

"Ela agora é conhecida como a escolhida do escolhido", brincou Ron. Ginny fez uma careta e depois sorriu.

"Já pedi ao George um aumento", contou a Hermione. "Há pessoas que só vão à loja porque eu estou lá".

"Como estão as coisas?" Perguntou Ron enquanto Hermione os levava para fora da estação.

"Muito melhores", Hermione sorriu com tristeza, "mas eles ficaram realmente magoados com o que fiz. Eles querem que eu seja mais... normal, mais muggle quando estou com eles. Eu não quero voltar a magoá-los, por isso na sua presença nada de magia ok?"

Eles assentiram com a cabeça.

"Fica descansada", disse-lhe Ron.

Eles pararam ao lado dum Renault Twingo de cor azul e Hermione mostrou-lhes umas chaves.

"É teu?" perguntou Harry impressionado.

"Sim, foi a minha prenda de aniversário", respondeu ela sorridente, "eu já tinha feito o exame teórico e tive aulas neste mês, tive o exame prático a semana passada e passei à primeira".

Depois de felicitar Hermione, entraram no carro e partiram.

A refeição terminou. Ron tinha-se comportado exemplarmente bem. Embora tivesse educadamente recusado a oferta duma cerveja de Mr. Granger para acompanhar o seu pedido de grelhada mista, ele continuava a pressioná-lo. Finalmente concordou em beber uma Guinness. O pai de Hermione já ia na segunda e ia-se queixando do sabor da cerveja australiana. Apesar de ser um sabor mais forte e menos adocicado que butterbeer, Ron gostou do sabor.

Hermione bebeu um copo de Cabernet Sauvignon com o seu bife. Ginny queria também beber vinho, mas foi lembrada que com dezasseis anos não podia beber álcool. Mrs. Granger, para surpresa do seu marido e filha, tinha-os entretido com algumas das suas próprias experiências de beber quando era menor de idade.

"Queremos agradecer a refeição Mr. e Mrs. Granger", disse Ron educadamente, Harry e Ginny também agradeceram. "Nós queremos agradecer também a oportunidade de passar o dia com a Hermione, esperamos poder voltar a repetir brevemente".

Mr. Granger olhou para a esposa que assentiu.

"Daqui a duas semanas vamos para França onde iremos ficar um mês"

"Oh", o rosto de Ron caiu, "já me tinha esquecido".

"Nós pensámos se estão interessados em irem passar connosco as últimas duas semanas a França", ofereceu Mr. Granger, "desde que os vossos pais concordem, é claro".

"Se a Ginny e o Ron puderem ir eu gostava muito", disse Harry.

"Não acredito que a minha mãe nos deixe ir", começou Ginny, "ainda por cima para tão longe e sozinhos".

"Nós estaremos lá também", sorriu Mrs. Granger, "pede à tua mãe para me telefonar, eu falo com ela se for preciso".

"Eu acho que ela nunca usou um telefone", respondeu Ginny, "mas posso tentar".

Eles conversaram por algum tempo. Já era tarde quando saíram do restaurante e levaram Harry, Ron e Ginny à estação. Hermione teve que levar também o seu carro já que não cabiam todos no carro dos seus pais. Pararam perto da estação e desmontaram-se.

"Pedimos desculpa por o jantar demorar tanto tempo, a que horas haverá comboio?", perguntou a mãe de Hermione preocupada.

"Eu não tenho a certeza", admitiu Ron, "mas nós vamos ser capazes de chegar a casa bem, não se preocupe".

"Obrigado por este dia. Eu não queria que passasse tão depressa", admitiu Ron.

"Estiveste muito bem Ron, o convite para irem a França era o segredo que eu guardava, os meus pais gostaram de vocês, agora só precisam de convencer a tua mãe", sussurrou-lhe Hermione quando se despedia dele. Deram um beijo suave. Após as despedidas, Hermione e os seus pais observaram-nos ir em direcção da estação, voltaram aos seus carros e foram para casa.

Ciente de que se tinham ido embora, Ginny colocou os braços ao redor de Harry preparando-se para Desaparecer.

"Leva-me para a minha cama", disse a Harry.

"Hey, se queremos ir a França ter com a Hermione temos que nos portar bem, principalmente vocês os dois", resmungou Ron.

Desapareceram para a Toca.

Harry apareceu à superfície sacudindo a cabeça.

"Esta apanhou-me de surpresa", tossiu enquanto Ron ria.

"Se prestasses mais atenção às ondas e parasses de olhar para a minha irmã mais te valia", ao mesmo tempo que Ron acabou de falar uma onda atingiu-o em cheio. Harry que tinha visto a onda aproximar-se preparou-se e foi embalado em direcção à costa. Ele acenou para Ginny e Hermione.

"Olha quem fala", disse rindo.

Ron lutou para se manter à superfície, "são aquelas coisas, os biquínis, são extremamente perturbadores, não sei o que a minha mãe dirá quando vir as fotos".

"Já aqui estamos há uma semana", respondeu-lhe Harry, "já era altura de estares mais habituado".

"Achas?", riu Ron. Ele olhou para Hermione que estava de pé à beira da água. "Olha elas estão a acenar, já devem ser horas de irmos embora".

"A sério? Mas elas não fizeram mais nada sem ficar ali ao sol, nem vieram à água, hummm"

Ron sorriu, "boa sorte a apanhar a Ginny".

"Vamos embora rapazes, temos que ir", ordenou Hermione que estava com as mãos nos quadris. Ela apresentava um bronzeado de meter inveja. Parecia confiante e relaxada. Ginny por outro lado estava a olhar desconfiada para Harry.

Uma das muitas coisas que Harry tinha descoberto ao longo dos últimos meses é que era muito difícil para ele emboscar a sua namorada. Hermione era o oposto. Quando ela se virou para caminhar de volta ao local onde tinha as toalhas Ron agarrou-a pela cintura. Ela lutou e gritou, mas ele levantou-a com facilidade e levou-a para a água. Harry olhou para Ginny, ela parecia estar olhando para Ron. Ele fez o seu movimento, mas não foi rápido o suficiente. Ginny sorriu, mostrou a língua, e saltou para fora do seu alcance.

De repente ouviu um grito e um chapinhar na água atrás dele. Harry virou-se para ver Hermione completamente encharcada e com raiva correr atrás de Ron que ria desalmadamente.

De repente viu movimento pelo canto do olho e deu um passo para o lado, Ginny ia tentar empurrá-lo, mas ele conseguiu agarrar-lhe os pulsos e puxou-a para o oceano.

Chegaram ao parque de estacionamento onde estavam Mr. e Mrs. Granger à espera deles ainda rindo e brincando todos molhados.

"Vocês é que se vão sentar com o rabo molhado", disse-lhes alegremente Mr. Granger. Taparam os bancos da carrinha alugada e partiram para a casa de turismo rural onde estavam alojados.

Chegando ao destino, Harry e Ron foram para o quarto que partilhavam. Duas horas mais tarde, já lavados e com roupa limpa, estavam à mesa dum restaurante junto da beira-mar fazendo os pedidos para a refeição de aniversário de Harry. Ginny tinha sido surpreendida por lhe ter sido oferecido vinho desta vez, era uma ocasião especial e aparentemente a lei francesa é diferente pois é permitido a menores consumirem álcool em privado.

Ron resmungava para a ementa, ele não gostava nada de culinária francesa. Assim como Hermione e os seus pais, Harry e Ginny gostavam de experimentar coisas novas.

As refeições chegaram e Mr. Granger encheu os copos à excepção o de Mrs. Granger que ia conduzir, esse encheu apenas metade para poder brindar também.

"Ao Harry, que conte muitos na companhia de quem mais gosta", ele sorriu e olhou para eles, "não posso dizer que aprovo tudo o vocês fizeram, mas sei agora que foi para o melhor e sei que o mundo é agora mais seguro graças a ti Harry, por isso devemos estar gratos por isso. Feliz aniversário Harry".

Brindaram e no final da refeição o empregado de mesa trouxe um bolo. Para vergonha de Harry cantaram-lhe os parabéns com a colaboração da orquestra improvisada do pessoal do restaurante.

\- Duas semanas depois -

Ron Weasley olhou para a mesinha de cabeceira do seu quarto e sorriu. Uma fotografia de Hermione bronzeada sorria de volta. A fotografia tinha sido tirada dois dias antes do fim das férias. Hermione usava uns calções azuis e uma t-shirt branca. Ron olhou para os seus braços bronzeados e depois olhou para os seus. Hermione e Harry voltaram das férias bronzeados, ele e a sua irmã voltaram vermelhos como uma lagosta e ainda com mais sardas. O seu pensamento foi interrompido quando o chamaram dizendo que Hermione tinha chegado.

Finalmente recuperada e perdoada pelos seus pais Hermione estava sorridente, após vários beijos e algumas - poucas - trocas de palavras sentaram-se junto aos irmãos de Ron no pomar que viam o progresso da montagem duma tenda. Estavam a conversar animados quando Harry Apareceu junto deles. Trazia um embrulho que tinha a forma evidente duma vassoura. Ginny correu na sua direcção e abraçou-o com força, "é para mim?"

"Claro, parabéns Ginny".

Ginny engasgou-se quando rasgou o papel do embrulho.

"Mas é uma Stormcloud! Eles ainda nem a lançaram, como é que conseguiste uma? Oh Harry não devias, aposto que isto foi muito caro".

"Se vais ser capitã de Quidditch vais precisar duma boa vassoura, se já eras boa na Cleansweep vais ser sensacional nesta. As equipas profissionais de Quidditch vão fazer fila para falar contigo".

Ginny beijou-o, e continuou a beijá-lo, apesar das reclamações do seu irmão mais velho.

"Não me interessa que já faças dezassete anos, mas isso não são modos".

"E devo seguir o teu exemplo Bill?" o irmão ia responder, mas calou-se.

Ginny sorriu. Ela agarrou a mão de Harry e arrastou-o para trás de uma árvore. Uma vez fora da vista da sua família o seu rosto mudou.

"Nunca, mas nunca mais gastes tanto dinheiro comigo Harry".

"Tu precisavas duma vassoura nova", protestou Harry.

"Podias ter comprado a Nimbus 2001 que está agora em promoção", disse com a voz rouca de emoção, "eu tinha ficado contente, e compras-me uma Stormcloud, antes de ser colocada à venda ainda por cima… tu és impossível Potter. Nunca mais, promete-me!"

"Está bem Ginny, nunca mais te vou oferecer nada caro", disse-lhe com tristeza, "a partir de agora só te compro coisas rascas".

"Oh não é isso Harry, eu apenas não quero que as pessoas pensem que sou uma princesa mimada".

"Não digas isso, as princesas não andam a jogar Quidditch nem sujam as mãos, só ficam sentados a gastar o dinheiro dos outros".

"Obrigada", desculpou-se Ginny, "adorei a vassoura, deveria estar mais grata". Ela puxou-o para mais um beijo.

Foram interrompidos por um grito de Ron, "corujas", ele apontou para duas manchas no céu.

Harry e Ginny juntaram-se aos outros que olhavam atentamente para o céu enquanto as corujas pousaram junto a Ginny e Hermione. "São as nossas cartas de Hogwarts, finalmente", gritou Hermione rasgando o envelope. Algo vermelho e dourado caiu no chão, antes que Hermione conseguisse reagir Ron já tinha apanhado o objecto. Ele olhou para ela, virou-se e piscou o olho para Harry.

"Suponho que seja uma protecção de segurança", contou a Hermione, fechando bem o punho e elevando-o bem longe do alcance dela.

"Segurança? Oh…" Hermione soou desapontada.

"Sim, é um crachá qualquer com as tuas inicias, e a Ginny também tem um".

"Excepto que as minhas iniciais são CQ", riu Ginny, "Capitã de Quidditch!", ela segurou o seu crachá à vista de todos. Harry e a sua família felicitaram-na. Ron baixou um pouco a mão e abriu-a, embora não suficiente para Hermione chegar a ela, e olhou novamente para o crachá.

"Hermione Granger", anunciou, "a menos que as inicias HG signifiquem alguma coisa que… wha-ha-ha", ele cambaleou para trás quando Hermione lhe fez cócegas nas costelas. Ela colocou um pé atrás do dele fazendo-o tropeçar e cair. Automaticamente agarrou-lhe a mão tentando-lhe tirar o crachá.

"Seu parvo Ron", gritou-lhe ela enquanto ele ria no chão. Ele estendeu a mão e abriu-a. Quando ela ia a tirar o crachá ele agarrou-a e puxou-a para cima dele. "Prefeita!", gritou Ron e beijou-a.

Harry tinha falado com os Weasley se podia convidar os membros do ED para o aniversário de Ginny e que iria ele assumir os custos de contratar alguém para tratar da comida e instalar uma tenda no pomar. Contrariados aceitaram porque Harry queria fazer também alguma coisa para agradecer ao ED e Ginny não se importou nada e até ficou contente com a ideia de Harry.

Os convidados iam chegando quando se aproximava a hora marcada. George chegou quase em cima da hora de mão dada com Angelina, isto causou alguma sensação entre os presentes, mas regra geral ficaram bastante satisfeitos com a revelação. As pessoas começaram a comer e a beber e as conversas animadas deram mote ao que iria ser uma noite agradável.

Após o jantar, Harry pediu a palavra. Levantou-se e olhou para os seus amigos.

"Gostaria de dizer algumas palavras, convidei-vos aqui esta noite por dois motivos", sorriu para Ginny, "o primeiro é logicamente o aniversário da Ginny, nunca fui muito bom com palavras, mas... talvez o que toda a pessoa complicada precisa é de alguém disposto a enfrentar as suas complicações com um sorriso no rosto. Isso eu chamo de amor. Com aquela pessoa, o complicado torna-se simples e o errado torna-se certo. Eu amo-te Gin..". O olhar dele encontrou o dela, os seus olhos brilhavam, antes que pudesse acabar ela beijou-o apaixonadamente.

Após alguns momentos de palmas e risos, onde se ouviram bastantes ohhh's perdidos no ruído de fundo, Ginny voltou a sentar-se para deixar Harry continuar o seu discurso.

"O segundo motivo é para vos agradecer, tudo o que fizeram, sei que muitos de vocês me considera um líder", ele começou a encolher os ombros, "sinceramente não sei porquê, eu nunca fui um, seja como for o Exército de Dumbledore não é meu, é de todos nós. Mas este pequeno grupo deve a sua criação a alguém muito especial. Alguém que trabalhou incansavelmente para se certificar que o Exército de Dumbledore viesse à existência".

Hermione olhou para baixo envergonhada.

"Sem a sua dedicação, paixão e fortes convicções este grupo nunca teria existido. Tenho a certeza que já todos perceberam de quem estou a falar, e devo dizer que finalmente ela foi recompensada pelos seus esforços".

Hermione estava completamente corada.

"Então levantem os seus copos e juntem-se a mim neste brinde a… Dolores Umbridge, que apodreça em Azkaban".

Ron uivava de tanto rir, o queixo de Hermione caiu com indignação, mas então ela também se juntou à gargalhada geral.

A noite acabou ainda em melhor tom do que tinha começado.

\- Fim -

Nota: Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
